Change of Life
by Ashelya
Summary: Kakashi fait partie de l'ANBU et côtoie la mort au quotidien. Il est ninja et instrument pour son village, cela suffit à remplir le vide de sa vie. Jusqu'au jour où on lui propose en quelque sorte de prendre un nouveau départ...
1. Prologue

Salut à tous ! Une idée de fic qui me trottait dans la tête depuis ... très très longtemps (des années si vous voulez tout savoir). Mais pas le temps, pas envie, la peur de la page blanche... Alors elle n'arrive que maintenant. On m'a dit un jour qu'on écrit des fics parce qu'on est frustré. C'est vrai dans mon cas. A force de ne quasi rien trouver sur le passé de Kakashi, je me lance et je l'écris moi même. C'est donc ma première fic, j'espère que ça vous plaira.  
>Le prologue est assez court... mais c'est un prologue hein. Les prochains chapitres seront bien plus longs, promis. Normalement, il n'y a pas de fautes d'orthographe ou de frappe, je me relis souvent pour les chercher (ça vaut pour tous mes chapitres). Néanmoins, quelques fourbes ont très bien pu échapper à mon attention, je m'en excuse d'avance.<p>

L'histoire se déroule avant le manga et le rejoindra probablement plus tard. Si vous suivez le manga avec les tomes (même avec l'anime je pense), il n'y a pas de spoilers. Pour le moment.  
>Disclaimer: L'univers de Naruto et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto.<br>Les personnages que j'ai créé, vous les reconnaîtrez facilement.  
>Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.<p>

* * *

><p><span>PROLOGUE<span>

Il pleuvait sans discontinuer depuis plusieurs jours sur le village de Konoha. Malgré la fin d'après midi, le ciel de plomb s'obscurcissait très vite, plongeant le décor dans un crépuscule précoce. Les rues étaient désertes, tous les commerces fermés, les gens tranquillement installés chez eux. C'est à eux que pensait Kakashi Hatake alors qu'il attendait, assis sur une chaise devant l'infirmerie de la caserne de l'ANBU. Il venait de rentrer d'une longue mission avec son équipe et il était épuisé. Il ne voulait plus qu'une chose : rentrer chez lui, prendre une longue douche brûlante et dormir. Il baissa les yeux et vit à ses pieds une flaque d'eau : la pluie l'avait trempé sur le chemin du retour. Il vit également des gouttes de sang dans l'eau, formant des sortes de fleurs rouges en se diluant.

Kakashi essaya de soupirer mais ses côtes meurtries l'en empêchèrent. Ils avaient sacrément souffert lors de cette mission... Il faisait partie de cette équipe depuis 6 mois... et il n'en pouvait plus. Chacun des membres avait quelque chose qui l'horripilait. Son capitaine, Keiji Hisuru, bientôt la trentaine, était techniquement un très bon ninja avec de grandes qualités en ninjustu, mais également un parfait crétin aux yeux de Kakashi. Il élaborait des plans qui ne tenaient pas vraiment la route, et quand on partait quotidiennement en mission avec un taux de survie approchant dangereusement zéro, on ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être approximatif. Ou alors comme aujourd'hui, on revenait en morceaux et on passait un temps fou à l'infirmerie. Keiji était passé en deuxième et on lui avait diagnostiqué plusieurs fractures au bras et à l'épaule gauche. Il ne repartirait pas en mission avant plusieurs semaines. Le premier à être passé, Hideo Hyûga, était quelqu'un de très fier. Méprisant et arrogant, il avait aussi tendance à se sentir supérieur aux autres... A tord. Car bien qu' ANBU, il ne faisait pas non plus parti de la fine fleur du clan... Il gratifiait ses équipiers de commentaires désobligeants à longueur de journée et Kakashi se demandait souvent pourquoi il ne lui avait pas encore collé son poing dans le nez. Vu qu'on l'avait envoyé directement à l'hôpital, Kakashi, même s'il détestait avoir une pensée de ce genre, était presque heureux de ne pas le voir pendant un moment. La dernière, qui était en train de se faire soigner, s'appelait Asahi Tamafune. C'était une kunoichi de grand talent certes, mais qui avait le gros défaut de s'être entichée de lui (sans qu'il sache pourquoi) et qui avait des techniques d'approche tellement transparentes qu'il se demandait à chaque fois pourquoi personne ne lui signalait qu'elle était ridicule. Sans doute pour éviter de se faire casser quelque chose. A ce qu'il entendait par la porte entrouverte, elle avait un méchant traumatisme crânien qui l'immobiliserait pour une bonne semaine.

Kakashi essaya de faire la liste de ses blessures pour arrêter de penser à ses équipiers. Au sang qui coulait sur son visage et s'égouttait sur son uniforme, il savait que sa blessure à la tête s'était rouverte. Son dos le lançait, résultat d'une mauvaise réception. En plus de diverses coupures et contusions un peu partout sur le corps, il devait avoir plusieurs côtes fêlées s'il en croyait ses difficultés à respirer profondément. Il espérait vivement qu'elles n'étaient pas cassées parce que si elles l'étaient, c'était un aller simple pour un séjour à l'hôpital, ce qui était tout sauf une perspective réjouissante. Il baissa les yeux et à travers son masque en forme de chien, regarda son uniforme. Couvert de sang, bien entendu mais ça, il n'avait pas besoin de le constater avec ses yeux pour le savoir: l'odeur métallique de l'hémoglobine était tellement forte qu'il en avait mal à la tête... Les gants étaient en bon état, point positif. Il ne pouvait pas en dire autant du reste de la tenue, déchirée en plusieurs endroits. Son masque en tissu avait été arraché et ne pouvait plus cacher son visage. Kakashi se mit à espérer que rien (à part la visite à l'infirmerie) ne le forcerait à retirer le masque de chien aujourd'hui. Son plastron était déjà parti à la poubelle, tellement déchiré qu'il ne servait plus à rien.

A cause de la fatigue, il avait l'impression qu'il voyait mal les couleurs et certains contours étaient un peu flous. Le son de la pluie qui s'abattait sur le toit semblait lui parvenir de loin, tant il était étouffé. Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de soulager son mal de tête. Les images de la mission l'assaillirent immédiatement. Son unité avait traqué la cible, un haut gradé d' Iwa nommé Fumei Ueno, pendant plusieurs jours avant de lui tendre une embuscade en pleine forêt d'arbres géants … Embuscade qui avait mal fonctionné. Ils avaient failli y rester tous les quatre à cause de renforts sortis de nulle part. Pourquoi Hideo ne les avaient pas vu, il n'en avait aucune idée. Pourquoi lui-même ne les avait-il pas senti, aucune idée non plus. Et il ne résoudrait pas ce mystère ce soir, pas avec l'esprit embrumé par la fatigue. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils avaient vite été débordés. Asahi s'était effondrée en premier en voulant le couvrir : résultat, le coup porté à la tête l'avait mise hors jeu. Son capitaine lui ayant ordonné de mener la mission à bien quoi qu'il se passe, il avait foncé vers la cible et tué Fumei Ueno et quelques membres de sa garde rapprochée avec son Chidori et s'était retourné à temps pour se recevoir un coup de pied magistral qui l'avait envoyé s'écraser sur un de ces maudits arbres géants. Après la rencontre avec le tronc de l'arbre, le reste de la bataille ne lui revenait que par flash flous. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à retrouver son souffle et s'était à moitié assommé en se cognant à l'arbre. Comment la fin du combat s'était déroulée, il n'en avait qu'une vague idée. Ils avaient fini par tuer toute l'escorte mais à quel prix : ils étaient maintenant tous hors jeu pendant un bon moment ! Il avait fallu porter Hideo sur la moitié du chemin de retour, ce dont il avait du se charger vu que ce cher Keiji avait ses multiples fractures au bras. Quand à Asahi, impossible de lui demander de l'aider, vu qu'elle avait du mal à marcher droit elle-même … Au moins, quand elle était sonnée, elle n'essayait pas en vain de lui faire la conversation, ce qui était fort appréciable.

Kakashi rouvrit les yeux et lâcha un gros soupir avant de le regretter en grimaçant quand ses côtes se rappelèrent à son souvenir. Il avait dix-neuf ans, presque vingt. Cela faisait déjà six ans qu'il était dans l'ANBU et alternait missions suicides et séjours à l'hôpital. Cinq ans que le Yondaime, son maître, était décédé en sauvant le village de Kyûbi et en le laissant quasi seul au monde. Deux ans que Rin était morte en mission et qu'il se retrouvait définitivement seul. La perte des deux autres membres restants de l'équipe 7, à des intervalles si rapprochés lui avait infligé une douleur telle qu'il avait cru en mourir. Il s'était jeté à corps perdu dans les missions pour oublier, pour fuir sa détresse émotionnelle. Il savait que ça n'effaçait en rien la douleur. Il avait rejoint l'ANBU quelques temps après la mort d'Obito parce que cela lui semblait être la suite logique de son existence et pour échapper à la culpabilité. Mais risquer sa vie ne lui faisait rien oublier. Les missions le laissaient cependant dans un tel état d'épuisement que cela étouffait sa peine, la rendant un peu plus supportable.

Le jeune homme se demandait souvent comment il faisait pour marcher vers la mort à chaque mission alors que celle de ses proches le plongeait à chaque fois dans un gouffre de douleur pure et de culpabilité. D'où il tirait la force de se lever le matin pour peut-être ne jamais rentrer, il n'en avait aucune idée. Ce qu'il savait en revanche, c'est qu'en mettant sa vie en danger à chaque mission, il permettait aux habitants du village de vivre paisiblement après les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversé ces dernières années. Que lui ne soit qu'un instrument au service d'autrui ne le gênait que très moyennement. Il était incapable d'avoir une vie normale. Il ne construisait rien pour lui, n'avait pas de perspective d'avenir autre que survivre à sa prochaine mission. Même son appartement était quasiment vide : juste de quoi y vivre, pas vraiment d'effets personnels. Son cercle d'amis était très réduit et il se demandait souvent comment il en avait encore alors qu'il ne les voyait que très rarement et n'avait pas spécialement envie d'être entouré ( mais c'était sans compter la ténacité de Gai à nier l'existence du mot « non »). Les rares jours de repos qu'il avait, il préférait les passer seul à lire, s'entraîner ou même juste se reposer... quand il ne passait pas des heures entières perdu dans ses pensées devant la stèle des disparus. S'il devait être honnête avec lui même cependant, il était obligé de reconnaître que dernièrement, cela lui pesait. Sa vie lui semblait de plus en plus vide. Pas de but. Pas de satisfaction dans ce qu'il faisait, pas d'affinités avec les trois boulets qui lui servaient d'équipe. Rien.

En pensant à eux, Kakashi sentit la lassitude l'envahir de nouveau, fait courant depuis qu'il avait intégré cette unité, près de six mois auparavant. La précédente avait été dissoute : suite à la mort d'un de ses équipiers, un autre avait quitté l'ANBU. Son capitaine et lui avaient alors été affectés dans des unités différentes. Et depuis, chaque jour, il devait subir les commentaires d'Hideo (qui se voulait subtil) à propos des ninjas qui gardaient un masque, même en dehors de l'ANBU et autres bêtises du même genre... Il eut soudain très envie que le médecin de l'autre côté de la porte se dépêche de libérer Asahi pour s'occuper de lui et le laisser rentrer chez lui.

Kakashi était en train de rêver à la douche brûlante qui le libérerait du sang dont il était recouvert quand des pas dans le couloir le tirèrent de ses pensées. Il tourna la tête et ne put retenir un rictus derrière son masque : son très cher capitaine, le bras en écharpe, se dirigeait vers lui les sourcils froncés. Et lui qui pensait en être débarrassé au moins pour aujourd'hui...

- Hatake !  
>- Oui ?<br>- Le Sandaime veut te voir dans son bureau. Maintenant.  
>- J'irai dès que ma visite médicale sera termin...<br>- Non. Il a bien précisé que c'était assez urgent et qu'il voulait te voir dès que je t'aurais transmis le message.  
>- … Bien.<p>

En fusillant du regard son capitaine, Kakashi se leva de sa chaise et parcourut les couloirs de la caserne en essayant de ne pas tituber devant Hisuru qui marchait derrière lui. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et jeta un coup d'œil au ciel de plomb qui déversait des trombes d'eau. Sans un regard pour le capitaine, c'est en soupirant qu'il ressortit sous la pluie...

* * *

><p>Voilà pour le prologue! La suite viendra vite, c'est promis.<br>Si vous voyez quelque chose qui doit être amélioré, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler par review, ça m'aidera à changer ce qui doit l'être. Si c'est négatif, je ne suis pas contre du moment que c'est constructif. Les commentaires du genre "c'est trop nul" sans pourquoi du comment... Bon. Je note mais ça sert à rien. A bientôt!


	2. Rencontre pour nouveau départ

**Bonjour à tous! Avant toute chose, bonne année 2012! Avec tout le blabla habituel et sans fin du monde en prime . Et pour bien commencer cette nouvelle année, le chapitre 1! La suite directe du prologue, et comme promis, il est bien plus long. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre<span> 1 : Rencontre pour nouveau départ.**

Le Sandaime regardait la pluie s'écraser sur les vitres de son bureau. Dehors, on ne voyait rien à plus de deux mètres à cause des trombes d'eau qui se déversaient du ciel. Enfoncé dans son fauteuil, tourné vers la fenêtre, il essayait de faire une pause avant son prochain rendez-vous. Il tentait de penser à tout sauf aux récents conflits avec Iwa. Heureusement, la météo lui apportait un bon échappatoire. La pluie amènerait beaucoup de missions de rang D dans les prochains jours. Les genins allaient être ravis, pensa-t-il en souriant à son reflet. Il voyait déjà la tête de certains ! Ah la jeunesse ... Il fit pivoter son fauteuil et se retrouva face aux portraits de ces prédécesseurs. Son sourire s'effaça quand son regard tomba sur le celui du Yondaime et qu'un nom résonna dans son esprit : Naruto. Il faudrait qu'il pense à aller voir comment se portait le petit garçon. Il savait que, bien que l'enfant n'eut que cinq ans, beaucoup de gens ne le voyait pas comme tel et lui adressait un regard au mieux indifférent qu'il n'aurait pas du connaître à un si jeune âge. Et s'il en croyait la jeune fille qui s'occupait de lui à l'orphelinat, Naruto le vivait très mal. L'orphelinat du village avait accepté, après de nombreuses discussions, de le garder jusqu'à ce qu'il ait dix ans, ce qui était déjà une victoire en soi. D'ici quelques années, il entrerait à l'académie des ninjas et emprunterait le même chemin que son père. En pensant à Minato, le Sandaime ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Très peu de personnes au village savaient que Naruto était le fils du Yondaime. Naruto lui même l'ignorerait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à l'entendre. C'était pour son bien. Et pendant ce temps, lui, le Sandaime, ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le protéger du Conseil et des habitants mal intentionnés. Discrètement.

Des coups à la porte le tirèrent de ses réflexions. Il vit Kakashi entrer dans la pièce et ne put retenir un soupir : il était trempé et dans un état déplorable. Hisuru était donc le crétin qu'il semblait être. Cette affaire tombait au bon moment tout compte fait, pensa-t-il en attrapant un dossier sur son bureau.  
>- Laisse ouvert Kakashi, j'attends quelqu'un d'autre.<p>

Il regarda le jeune homme plus attentivement pendant que celui-ci se retournait pour ouvrir la porte. Ses cheveux argentés étaient tâchés de sang, surtout du côté gauche. Ses vêtements étaient très abîmés, eux aussi plein de sang et il avait beau avoir laissé son plastron à la caserne, le vieil homme se doutait qu'il devait être dans un état semblable. Il vacillait légèrement sur place. A la raideur de sa posture et aux légers tremblements qui le secouaient, le Sandaime en déduisit qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers jours (si seulement il avait dormi …). Si Kakashi avait abusé du sharingan, il aurait du faire le déplacement jusqu'à l'hôpital pour lui parler … ou attendre une semaine qu'il en sorte pour le convoquer, comme cela s'était déjà produit au temps où Minato était à sa place. Sur cette constatation, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas vu Kakashi d'aussi près depuis très longtemps puisque c'était au capitaine de l'équipe de faire le rapport de mission. En approfondissant son examen visuel, il remarqua avec un léger malaise que le jeune homme dégageait toujours cette impression d'être vide et blasé par la vie que trois ans auparavant, lorsque Minato était décédé. Grandir n'avait donc pas arrangé les choses...

Épuisé et perdant patience face à cet examen silencieux, Kakashi se résolut à parler le premier.  
>- Vous vouliez me voir, maître Hokage ?<br>- Hm ? Oh, en effet... mais cela aurait pu attendre que ta visite médicale soit terminée...  
>Kakashi serra les poings. Hisuru n'avait pas intérêt à le croiser dans une ruelle sombre. Le silence se réinstalla pendant lequel le jeune homme ne put qu'observer le Hokage ouvrir un dossier, qu'il parcourut. Puis il en attrapa un autre sur le coin de son bureau et sembla le comparer au premier. Le silence s'étira et Kakashi finit par se demander s'il n'avait pas oublié que lui aussi était dans la pièce. Alors qu'il essayait de décider quoi faire entre rappeler sa présence et mettre son cerveau au repos, le Sandaime releva la tête et croisa les mains devant son visage.<br>- Dis moi Kakashi... Est-ce que tu serais contre … un changement d'équipe?  
>- Pardon ?<br>Le jeune homme était persuadé qu'il avait du s'endormir pendant le blanc et qu'il rêvait, c'était impossible autrement. Le jour où il prenait vraiment pleinement conscience que son équipe le gonflait, on lui offrait d'en changer ? C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Il rêvait, pas de doute. Pourtant, il sentait encore la douleur diffuse de ses blessures. Vraiment réaliste comme rêve.  
>- Changer d'équipe, ça t'intéresse ? L'actuelle ne te convient pas, non ?<br>- Tu peux me répondre sans craintes. Tout ce qui se dit ici reste dans cette pièce et j'aimerais connaître ton avis.

Kakashi garda le silence quelques secondes. Où était le piège ? Il hésita encore un moment, puis, décidant que si la conversation n'avançait pas, il n'était pas près de rentrer chez lui, se lança.  
>- … Hm ... Ce sont tous de bons ninjas mais on ne forme pas vraiment une équipe. Je me demande à chaque retour de mission comment on n'est pas tous morts. On dirait presque qu'on a pris quatre personnes au hasard pour nous mettre ensemble. Individuellement, nous sommes ANBU avec ce que le titre implique. Mais on a rien à faire ensemble selon moi. On ne se complète pas, il n'y a quasiment pas d'esprit d'équipe. Ce n'est pas grave dans une équipe de genins en formation mais à notre niveau, avec le genre de missions que l'on effectue, on se met chaque jour un peu plus en danger. Il suffit de nous regarder aujourd'hui pour comprendre que ça finira sûrement mal. Après, je suis ninja, je fais avec. On meurt tous un jour de toute façon.<br>Un autre silence accueillit ses paroles. Kakashi se demanda s'il n'avait pas dépassé les bornes en parlant sans y mettre les formes. Mais merde, ça faisait 72 heures qu'il n'avait pas dormi, son cerveau n'était plus capable d'appuyer sur la touche diplomatie.

Mais à sa grande surprise, le Sandaime esquissa un sourire... satisfait !  
>- Je vois … Donc, tu n'aurais aucune objection pour changer d'unité, pas vrai ?<br>Kakashi remercia mentalement son masque qui cacha sa bouche grande ouverte par l'étonnement:le Sandaime lui parlait du ton qu'il aurait emprunté pour commenter la météo alors qu'il venait de critiquer ouvertement les décisions de Ryuko Kada, directeur de l'ANBU (puisque c'était lui qui formait les équipes) et de lui manquer de respect. Il tenta de se ressaisir.  
>- On peut dire ça oui. Mais pourquoi me demander mon avis? Quand on veut changer quelqu'un d'équipe dans l'ANBU, on se passe de son opinion.<br>- Suite à un récent évènement, nous avons pris la décision de monter une équipe spéciale au sein de l'ANBU, une unité dont j'aimerais – et ton directeur est d'accord avec moi- que tu sois le capitaine.  
>- … Ça ne répond pas vraiment à ma question... fit le jeune homme en croisant lentement les bras sur sa poitrine.<br>Le Sandaime sourit : à croire que peu de choses pouvait émouvoir le jeune ninja. Il fit pivoter son fauteuil pour chercher un autre dossier sur le meuble derrière son bureau.  
>- Il se trouve qu'un élément nommé Asakura vient de déposer une demande pour rentrer dans l'ANBU, dit-il en farfouillant toujours.<br>- Et donc ? Ça arrive tous les jours, non ? Qu'est-ce que ce qu'il a de particulier ?  
>- … <em>Elle<em> a un pouvoir héréditaire qui peut se révéler très utile si on réfléchit 5 secondes, fit une voix derrière eux.  
>Kakashi sursauta et le sourire du Sandaime s'élargit.<p>

Le jeune homme se retourna et se retrouva face à une fille de son âge, appuyée contre l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Il fronça les sourcils en la regardant. Il ne l'avait pas entendue arriver à la porte : soit il était plus fatigué qu'il ne le pensait, soit cette fille était d'une discrétion absolue. Grande et fine, elle portait un long T-shirt blanc sur un short noir moulant et son bandeau frontal était noué sur ses hanches. Elle portait la version bottes des chaussures ninjas et des gants. Elle avait une peau dorée et de longs cheveux ondulés d'un blond cuivré étrange qui retombaient en courtes mèches folles sur son visage. Kakashi s'attarda sur ses yeux, bleus ou verts il n'aurait su le dire, aux pupilles légèrement allongées qui lui conféraient un regard de prédateur. Son examen fut interrompu par un long soupir venant du Sandaime.  
>- Kakashi, voici Hana Asakura. Tiens, prends ça, c'est une copie que tu peux garder, dit-il en lui tendant un dossier. Hana, ta demande est validée, il faudra te présenter au directeur de l'ANBU demain matin, 10h.<br>Kakashi prit le dossier et l'ouvrit en ignorant la jeune fille qui s'avançait vers le bureau pour prendre les papiers que lui tendait le vieil homme, amenant dans son sillage une forte mais agréable odeur de pluie.

**Nom : Asakura Hana **

**Née le 20 avril (17 ans) **

**Grade : Jounin **

**Capacité héréditaire.  
><strong>Ninjutsu : 45**  
><strong>Genjutsu : 35  
><strong>Taijutsu : 3,55  
><strong>Soins : 45****** **

**Spécialisée dans les missions d'infiltration sous couverture.**

**Changements d'équipe fréquents**

Deux notes collées sur la feuille retinrent son attention. Elles précisaient « non originaire de Hi no kuni, actuellement la dernière représentante de sa famille à Konoha. » et « intelligence supérieure ». Kakashi referma le dossier sans lire ce qui restait d'informations au bas de la page. Pas besoin de connaître les différents types de missions qu'elle avait pu faire, il savait l'essentiel. A un détail près. Mais ça, ce n'était jamais marqué dans les dossiers. Il se tourna vers Hana et la fixa, essayant de comprendre la motivation qui se cachait derrière la jeune fille. Elle sentit son regard et se tourna vers lui d'un air interrogateur.  
>- Un problème ?<br>- Pourquoi ?  
>- Pardon ?<br>- Pourquoi veux-tu entrer dans l'ANBU ?  
>Hana le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ? Si sa réponse ne lui plaisait pas, il ferait quoi, il refuserait de l'avoir dans son équipe? Au lieu de répondre, elle se tourna vers le Sandaime qui les observait en silence.<br>- Est-ce que je peux le soigner ? demanda-t-elle. Il met du sang partout.

Kakashi baissa les yeux et remarqua qu'en effet, il y avait de nombreuses gouttes de sang sur le sol autour de lui. Mais il n'appréciait pas l'offre pour autant. Le soigner cela supposait qu'il enlève son masque et ce devant une parfaite inconnue. Inconnue qui, s'il avait bien compris, allait se retrouver sous ses ordres. Mauvais départ. Il n'aimait pas qu'on voit son visage. Il était parfois obligé de le montrer devant les médecins mais ce n'était en général pas des gens qu'il était amené à côtoyer plus de quelques minutes. Ça, c'était parce qu'il avait espéré ne pas avoir à enlever son masque aujourd'hui, pensa-t-il en soupirant intérieurement. Pourtant ça le soulagerait, il en avait assez de sa tête qui saignait et de sa cage thoracique qui le lançait à chaque respiration.  
>- Oh moi, je suis d'accord. Mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut poser la question, fit le Sandaime en se renfonçant dans son fauteuil.<p>

Hana se tourna vers le jeune homme et haussa un sourcil. Kakashi resta immobile pendant quelques secondes, puis avec un léger soupir (ses côtes ne l'autorisant de toute façon pas à souffler plus fort), il ôta lentement son masque et ses gants. Pendant qu'Hana s'affairait sur les blessures de son bras gauche avec un halo vert autour des mains, Kakashi reprit à l'adresse du Sandaime. Il n'aimait pas insister mais le fait qu'on lui demande son consentement pour une équipe l'intriguait. On ne faisait pas ça dans l'ANBU, sinon il n'aurait jamais fini avec les trois boulets de son unité actuelle et personne ne partirait jamais en mission vu que les équipes qui satisfaisaient tous ses membres étaient assez rares. Le maître mot du ninja étant de s'adapter à tout, eux, ninjas d'élite, étaient supposés pouvoir faire face à n'importe quoi, même (surtout !) à de mauvais partenaires.  
>- Je suppose que vous ne m'avez pas demandé mon avis parce qu'il faut la former. Qui d'autre serait dans l'équipe ?<br>- Cela n'a pas encore été décidé, mais nous sommes tombés d'accord avec Kada pour que ce soient deux ANBU expérimentés. Je ne pense pas que tu rencontres de problèmes pour te faire obéir, cela fait un moment que tu es respecté au sein de l'ANBU d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, ajouta-il en souriant. Et pour répondre à la question que tu me poses avec insistance, sache que les missions qu'on vous confirait seraient plus dangereuses que celles que tu effectues avec ton équipe actuelle. Qui sont les cibles des missions d'assassinat Kakashi ?  
>- Le plus souvent, des généraux, des dirigeants … en gros, des haut placés dans la hiérarchie. Parfois des déserteurs.<br>- Bonne réponse. Suppose maintenant …  
>- Mon don me permet d'avoir accès aux souvenirs de la personne par simple contact tactile, intervint Hana en passant derrière Kakashi pour s'occuper de son dos. Retire ton haut que je voie exactement ce qu'il en est avec ton dos, s'il te plaît, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse du jeune homme.<p>

Pendant qu'il s'exécutait en levant l'œil droit au ciel et qu'Hana continuait ses explications en l'examinant, il se demanda vaguement comment elle savait qu'il avait mal au dos. Peut-être sa posture... D'un autre côté, celui lui importait peu, il était juste soulagé que ses blessures soient soignées. Il n'avait déjà plus mal au bras gauche, ce qui était fort appréciable.  
>- Waw, ça c'est de l'hématome ! Je disais donc... que plus le contact est prolongé, plus je remonte loin dans les souvenirs de la personne qui elle, ne se rend compte de rien ou presque. Si je remonte vraiment loin, la personne peut finir étourdie et cela demande un contact très prolongé. Mais remonter loin, cela signifie m'approprier l'ensemble de la mémoire de la personne, ce qui n'est pas vraiment utile pour les cas dont nous parlons. Savoir que les dirigeants adverses ont été formés de telle ou telle manière n'a qu'un intérêt limité pour le village en ces temps. Pour en revenir aux missions, cela signifie...<br>- Cela signifie qu'il faudrait faire en sorte que tu touches la cible avant de la tuer, conclut Kakashi en croisant les bras, songeur.  
>- Exact, intervint le Sandaime. Cela veut dire repenser complètement la façon dont se mènent les missions d'assassinat. Ce serait un mélange avec de l'infiltration selon les cas. Les cibles qu'on vous confierait seraient très dangereuses, il nous faut donc des esprits agiles dans cette équipe, capables de se sortir des pires situations, même en étant isolés... C'est pourquoi nous t'avons choisi pour diriger cette unité, Kakashi. Je pense que tu te souviens qu'à ton entrée dans l'ANBU il y a quatre ans, on t'a fait passer des tests d'aptitudes... dont les résultats sont consignés ici, ajouta-t-il en secouant un de ses dossiers. Et ton niveau était excellent question adaptation aux imprévus et situations dangereuses. Tu es largement qualifié pour ce rôle. Et d'après ses propres résultats, Hana devrait savoir se débrouiller aussi.<p>

Un silence accueillit les paroles du Sandaime, silence pendant lequel Hana soigna la tête de Kakashi. Ce dernier réfléchissait à la question, d'autant mieux que la douleur s'estompait Il comprenait mieux pourquoi le Hokage et son directeur tenaient à ce qu'il soit pleinement conscient des risques. L'assassinat se résumait en une frappe à un endroit stratégique, le plus souvent pendant un déplacement de la cible, là où elle était la plus vulnérable car avec une garde réduite. Le coupler à de l'infiltration supposerait des missions plus longues, avec plus de risques d'être découvert et d'échouer à tuer la cible. Il fut surpris de ressentir les frémissements de l'excitation dans son ventre. Chaque mission serait un challenge pour lui (ne serait-ce que pour ramener tout le monde en vie) mais aussi pour chaque membre de l'équipe... et surtout pour Hana. Il tourna la tête pour l'observer rapidement. Elle lui avait décroisé les bras d'autorité pour s'occuper du droit sans qu'il y fasse vraiment attention. L'air concentré, les sourcils froncés, elle soignait blessure après blessure sans sembler s'occuper de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Il remarqua, alors qu'elle s'attaquait à ses côtes, qu'elle avait toujours ses gants, qui le protégeait d'une intrusion dans sa mémoire. Il se demanda alors si cela n'avait pas des conséquences pour elle. Les dons héréditaires avaient souvent un double tranchant, il était bien placé pour le savoir. Il faudrait qu'il se renseigne sur le fonctionnement de ce pouvoir. Il tourna la tête vers le Sandaime qui le regardait, un sourire paisible sur les lèvres.  
>- De combien de temps est-ce que je dispose pour la former ? Demanda-t-il en désignant Hana qui finissait de soigner ses côtes.<br>- Du temps dont tu auras besoin. Cela dit, nous aimerions que votre première mission se déroule d'ici un mois et demi. Mais vous saurez tout le moment voulu. Pour le moment, vous n'avez qu'à vous concentrer sur l'entraînement. Hana, combien de jours de repos pour Kakashi ?  
>- Je dirais … Trois jours, pour laisser en paix ses côtes et son dos qui ont pas mal souffert, dit-elle en s'agenouillant pour s'occuper de la dernière plaie qu'elle voyait, au dessus du genou droit de Kakashi. D'autres blessures ? Ajouta-t-elle en levant la tête vers lui, en continuant de le soigner.<br>- Je ne crois pas. C'est d'accord, j'accepte.  
>- Très bien. Hana, tu es revenue de mission tout à l'heure, tu es au repos pendant combien de temps ?<br>- Je n'ai pas eu de blessures sérieuses, je serais prête pour l'entraînement dès demain, dit-elle en se relevant et en tendant à Kakashi ses affaires qu'elle avait posé par terre.  
>- Bien. Kakashi, tu sais quoi faire. Vous pouvez partir.<p>

Kakashi enfila son débardeur noir et ses gants, salua le Hokage puis suivit Hana qui quittait le bureau. Il remit son masque de chien et lui fit signe de le suivre dehors. Il l'emmena à la caserne et la guida jusqu'à un bureau situé devant une porte. Un homme entre deux âges y était assis et lisait un livre qui traitait de stratégies, à ce que Kakashi voyait de la couverture. Il leva la tête à leur approche.  
>- Alors Hatake, on a besoin du gardien du sceau à cette heure? Fit-il en esquissant une ébauche de sourire.<br>Il parlait d'une voix très grave, un peu assourdie, qui colla la chair de poule à Hana. Elle ne savait pas qui était ce type, ni de quoi il parlait mais sa voix d'outre-tombe la mettait mal à l'aise.  
>- Nouvelle recrue, Nishina, précisa Kakashi en la désignant.<br>- Oh. Suivez moi s'il vous plaît, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de la jeune fille en se levant et en ouvrant la porte derrière lui.  
>Elle resta interdite une seconde, puis Kakashi lui faisant signe d'entrer d'un mouvement de tête, elle pénétra dans la petite pièce sombre. Le dénommé Nishina était en train d'allumer des lampes qui n'éclairaient pas grand chose de la petite pièce circulaire. L'unique fenêtre ne pouvait rien éclairer avec la nuit tombante. En son centre trônait un siège. Kakashi qui était entré derrière elle et s'appuyait maintenant au mur, les bras croisés, la regarda observer la pièce et se rappela la fois où on l'avait amené ici pour la première fois, quatre ans plus tôt. Le début du statut d'instrument au service du village. Le vrai commencement d'un chemin couvert de sang.<br>- Ce que tout le monde prend pour un tatouage, une marque d'appartenance à l'ANBU est en fait un sceau, expliqua-t-il à Hana qui se retourna pour le regarder. Je laisse Nishina t'expliquer de quoi il retourne. Je reviens dans vingt minutes.  
>Hana vit le jeune homme quitter la pièce et sentit l'appréhension la gagner, ce qui n'était pas du tout son genre. Elle avait rarement peur mais ce Nishina émettait une sorte d'aura qui la mettait mal à l'aise et être seule avec lui dans un espace aussi réduit ne l'aidait pas.<br>- Ne t'inquiète pas gamine, ça ne dure pas longtemps. Comme te l'a dit Hatake, ce que chaque ANBU a sur l'épaule gauche est un sceau et non un simple tatouage. Il permet d'éviter à l'individu de dévoiler ce qu'il sait s'il se fait capturer et qu'on essaye de lui extirper des informations. S'il se sait sur le point de craquer, il peut activer le sceau d'un signe et sa mémoire s'effacera. Le sceau s'active tout seul sous la torture.  
>- … Il reste actif à vie ?<br>- Ça dépend du temps que tu comptes passer dans l'ANBU, répondit le ninja en croisant les bras. Ceux qui veulent mourir en tant que tel sont moins nombreux qu'on ne le croit. Le jour où on veut quitter l'ANBU, il faut repasser me voir. Je suis le seul à pouvoir désactiver le sceau, qui devient alors un simple tatouage. Certains choisissent cependant de le laisser actif, même en quittant l'ANBU, par mesure de sécurité.  
>- Et s'il s'active... la perte de souvenir est totale ?<br>- Pas tout à fait. On se souvient de qui on est, des gens qu'on connaît mais pas des relations qu'on a avec eux. En gros, on se souvient des noms mais pas de qui ils sont. Cela n'affecte pas les capacités de combat. Tu oublies peut-être le nom des techniques, mais tu sauras toujours comment les utiliser, elles restent dans une partie inconsciente de la mémoire, donc inaccessible. Il protège aussi des recherches effectués sur les corps, même après la mort. Et il ne nécessite qu'une part infime de chakra, ce qui est appréciable quand on a été drogué par exemple.  
>- Le sceau peut-il s'activer par accident ? Par exemple, suite à une blessure sérieuse durant une mission ?<br>- Non, soit sans crainte. J'ai mis vingt-cinq ans à élaborer ce sceau, ce n'est pas pour rien. Je t'épargne les détails de son fonctionnement mais il résiste à toute forme de recherche : dôjutsu, genjutsu, torture physique et mentale. Je t'apprendrais le signe de déclenchement tout à l'heure. Maintenant, si tu n'as pas d'autres questions, prend place, dit-il en désignant le fauteuil central.  
>Hana resta immobile un instant. Ce sceau était très ingénieux. Mais ce qu'il impliquait ne la réjouissait pas vraiment. En espérant ne jamais avoir à l'activer, elle alla s'asseoir.<p>

Quand Kakashi passa la chercher à l'heure prévue (ce qui fit bien ricaner Nishina sans qu'elle sache pourquoi), son épaule gauche la lançait mais elle se sentait bien. Elle avait l'impression d'être sa place dans ce grand bâtiment sombre, rempli de bruits étouffés. Plus exactement, d'avoir trouvé sa place. Le jeune ANBU lui fit faire le tour de la caserne, lui montrant vestiaires, infirmerie, dortoirs pour ceux qui préféraient rester sur place, réfectoire et bureaux de l'administration avant de la conduire devant une énième porte. Plus elle le regardait, plus elle se disait qu'il devait la détester de lui imposer un tour du propriétaire alors qu'il était de toute évidence plus qu'épuisé. Il ouvrit la porte et lui fit signe d'entrer. C'était une sorte d'atelier. Il y avait des outils partout. Un petit homme s'activait, assis devant un établis.  
>- Bonsoir Chisei, fit Kakashi.<br>Le petit homme se tourna pour leur faire face. Il était étonnamment jeune. Il avait des cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient sur les épaules et des yeux verts très clairs qui mettaient Hana mal à l'aise. Ils étaient tous bizarres dans cette caserne ou quoi ? Il la fixait d'un regard perçant, comme s'il apprenait qui elle était en la détaillant.  
>- Nouvelle ? Demanda-t-il à Kakashi.<br>Ce dernier acquiesça. Chisei s'approcha d'eux et se planta devant Hana. La jeune fille retint de justesse un mouvement de recul. Il la fixait avec une intensité nouvelle mais Hana se rendait compte qu'intérieurement, il était plongé dans une intense réflexion, et pas du tout là avec eux. Elle se raidit quand il se mit à tourner autour d'elle et attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux pour la laisser glisser entre ses doigts. Elle ne disait rien parce que Kakashi avait l'air de trouver ça parfaitement normal. Au bout d'un long moment, il se détourna et retourna à son établis où il se mit au travail. Kakashi lui fit signe de le suivre hors de la pièce.  
>- Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-elle dès qu'il eut refermé la porte.<br>- Chisei fait partie d'une famille de ninja un peu particulière. C'est cette famille qui crée les masques des membres de l'ANBU depuis sa création.  
>- Les masques ? Tu veux dire qu'il est en train de faire mon masque ? On ne le choisit pas ?<br>Kakashi sourit derrière son masque.  
>- Non. Mais tu verras que ça revient au même. Ton masque représentera ce que tu es, ce que tu dégages. Chisei ne se trompe jamais.<br>Hana n'était pas convaincue mais elle garda le silence. Puis, parce qu'un Kakashi silencieux la mettait mal à l'aise, elle décida de changer de sujet.  
>- Pourquoi a-t-on droit à un entraînement en intégrant l'ANBU ? Mise à niveau ?<br>- Pas vraiment. En théorie, c'est pour familiariser le nouveau venu à son équipe. Cela dure en général une à deux semaines selon les cas, avec des missions un peu moins dangereuses pour tester l'ensemble. Ton cas est un peu différent.  
>- Je suis nulle peut-être ? Persifla-t-elle.<br>- Non. Pas d'après ton dossier. Après, je n'ai pas encore pu juger de visu. Ton cas est différent à cause des missions que l'on va effectuer. Tu vas te retrouver très proche des cibles, tu dois être capable de tenir en attendant notre renfort si ça tournait mal. Voilà pourquoi ton entraînement sera différent et plus long.

Hana ne répondit pas et Kakashi laissa le silence se réinstaller entre eux une énième fois. Quelques minutes plus tard, Chisei ouvrait la porte de son atelier pour leur demander de venir. Il les conduisit devant son établis et tendit à Hana son masque. La jeune fille en eut le souffle coupé. Elle n'aurait certainement pas mieux choisit elle même. Le masque de tigre était fait pour elle. Kakashi remercia Chisei, sortit de la pièce et l'entraîna dans les couloirs.  
>- Bien, maintenant on va te trouver un uniforme et ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Suis moi.<br>Sans rien dire, le masque à la main, elle lui emboîta le pas et le suivit dans une pièce voisine remplie de vêtements et de sabres. Elle regarda Kakashi la jauger du regard puis farfouiller dans les piles de linges pour en revenir avec trois exemplaires de l'uniforme qu'il lui remit. Il s'approcha du mur opposé, celui couvert de sabres.  
>- Laisse tomber le sabre Kakashi.<br>- Pardon ?  
>- J'en ai déjà un. Si tu m'en passes un, je ne m'en servirai pas de toute façon.<br>- … Comme tu voudras.  
>Il lui tendit un sac pour ranger ses affaires et en hissa un sur son épaule. Il vit Hana hausser un sourcil mais l'ignora. Ils sortirent tout deux de la pièce et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la caserne. Sur le pas de la porte, Kakashi se tourna vers la jeune fille pour lui faire face.<br>- OK, c'est ici que mon rôle s'achève pour aujourd'hui. Encore deux choses. Qu'on se tutoie et s'appelle par nos prénoms ne me dérange pas, mais je ne tolérerai pas d'insubordination pendant les missions.  
>- Pas de problème. Deuxièmement ?<br>- Deuxièmement j'aimerais que tu répondes à la question que je t'ai posée tout à l'heure.  
>Hana croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils. Posture défensive... qu'elle semblait adopter assez souvent, se rendit compte Kakashi.<br>- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? Chacun est libre d'entrer dans l'ANBU du moment qu'il a le niveau et qu'il est consentant.

Perdant patience, Kakashi releva son masque. La fatigue aidant, il oublia complètement qu'on voyait son visage et ne remarqua pas les regards surpris d'une équipe qui venait d'entrer dans la caserne. Il savait en revanche que pour obtenir quelque chose de quelqu'un, il valait mieux un contact visuel. Il devait savoir quelle était sa motivation. Il en avait vu tellement intégrer l'ANBU pour les mauvaises raisons, lui le premier. Beaucoup le faisait pour défier la mort après avoir tout perdu. D'autres pour se venger. Beaucoup pour se prouver quelque chose. Peu par vrai vocation. Lui, il avait surtout voulu oublier. Échapper à la douleur et à la culpabilité qui le rongeaient depuis la mort d'Obito. Il voulait disparaître du système pour échapper au regard des gens. Si c'était ça qu'elle recherchait, mieux valait la détromper tout de suite. Il la regarda avec insistance.  
>- Réponds moi Hana. S'il te plaît, ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.<br>Pendant un long moment, il ne la lâcha pas du regard, notant sans savoir pourquoi qu'elle avait des cils très fournis et très noirs, mais pas vraiment longs. Il lui sembla qu'elle se livrait une bataille intérieure pour savoir si elle devait répondre ou non. Elle finit par fermer les yeux et soupirer.  
>- OK, tu as gagné... soupira-t-elle. J'ai intégré l'ANBU pour qu'on arrête de remettre en cause mes ordres en missions sous prétexte que je suis jeune ! J'ai dix-sept ans d'accord mais la valeur au combat ne dépend pas forcément de l'âge, tu en es un parfait exemple si j'en crois ce qui se dit. Je ne cherche pas à prouver que je suis la meilleure ou pas. Je veux juste pouvoir exécuter mes missions en paix, sans craindre que ça capote à cause de crétins qui se croient plus intelligents et meilleurs que moi, sous prétexte qu'ils sont plus vieux et qu'ils en ont vu d'autres. Je n'ai jamais vécu dans une bulle. Je sais autant qu'eux ce que sont les horreurs du front, de la guerre, de la mort. La douleur de la perte d'un proche, j'ai connu à en crever. Mon grade, on ne me l'a pas offert sans que je n'ai à prouver que je le méritais ! Si être ANBU me permet d'avancer et de devenir plus forte, c'est du bonus et c'est tout.<br>Kakashi resta silencieux quelques instants. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Puis il sourit, remit son masque et ouvrit la porte : le soir tombait.  
>- Rendez-vous dans trois jours au terrain d'entraînement numéro 8 de la caserne à 5h. Pas besoin de venir avec l'uniforme. Oh et... profite de ces trois jours pour vraiment te reposer. Tu risques de ne plus en avoir l'occasion avant longtemps. Salut.<br>Et il ressortit sous la pluie, laissant une Hana bouché bée devant la porte. Il rentrait enfin chez lui et cette pensée le réjouissait.

Il faisait nuit noire quand Hana pénétra dans son appartement et se déshabilla sur le chemin de la salle de bain. Elle avait déjà pris une douche en rentrant de mission quelques heures plus tôt mais elle avait besoin de faire le point sur sa soirée. Elle se plaça avec délice sous le jet d'eau chaude et se mit à réfléchir. Ainsi donc, c'était Kakashi Hatake qu'ils avaient choisit pour être capitaine. Quand le Sandaime l'avait convoquée à son retour de mission pour lui parler de l'unité spéciale (imaginée par Shikaku Nara, présent quand elle avait déposé sa demande pour intégrer l'ANBU), elle ne savait pas que c'était pour rencontrer son capitaine qui ne savait visiblement pas qu'il allait l'être. Elle avait déjà entendu parler de lui, ses exploits alimentant de nombreuses conversations de couloir. Chunin à six ans, jounin à douze, ANBU à treize ans. Élève du Yondaime en personne. Le sujet qui revenait sans cesse sur le tapis quand elle entendait parler de lui, c'était le masque. Le mystère que cachait cette fine barrière de tissu était une obsession pour la plus grande partie des kunoichis avec qui elle avait pu faire équipe (et Dieu sait qu'elle avait énormément voyagé entre les équipes). Qu'elle n'avait pas été sa surprise quand elle s'était rendue compte qu'il n'y avait rien sous le masque en forme de chien. Elle n'avait jamais éprouvé d'intérêt pour le mystère du masque (chacun fait ce qu'il veut) mais elle devait reconnaître que sa curiosité avait été piquée.

Hana n'avait pas prévu de le soigner. Quand il avait voulu connaître ses motivations, elle avait cherché une excuse pour ne pas répondre mais quand elle avait réalisé qu'il fallait sérieusement s'occuper de ses blessures, ça lui était sorti de la tête : elle _devait_ le soigner. Elle n'était pas un ninja médical pour rien. Au final, cela sonnait quand même comme une excuse. Et quand il avait retiré son masque... elle avait du serrer les dents de toutes ses forces pour empêcher sa mâchoire de se décrocher. Le mystère du masque valait mille fois le coup d'œil : le jeune homme était vraiment beau. Ça devrait d'ailleurs être interdit d'être aussi beau, pensa-t-elle en frottant énergiquement ses cheveux. Elle avait du se coller des baffes mentalement pour rester professionnelle pendant toute la séance de soins, surtout quand elle s'était occupée de sa tête.

Hana sortit de la douche, se sécha, enfila le short et le long t-shirt qu'elle mettait pour dormir et sortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux enroulés dans une serviette. Après un tour à la cuisine pour faire réchauffer son repas du soir, elle alla récupérer son courrier, qui s'était accumulé pendant sa semaine de mission et qu'elle n'avait pas regardé quand elle était rentrée, plus tôt dans la soirée. Parmi les factures, elle trouva une simple enveloppe sans rien dessus. Intriguée, elle l'ouvrit et se figea quand elle reconnut l'écriture sur la lettre. Ninsei. Elle se leva pour mettre l'enveloppe et son contenu à la poubelle sans le lire avant de faire le tour de l'appartement pour vérifier que tout était fermé et utilisa quelques techniques de protection qu'elle avait mis au point elle même pour empêcher quiconque de forcer les serrures ou de briser les vitres. Elle tira tous les rideaux et en faisant à nouveau face à son salon, se rendit compte que son cœur battait à toute allure et qu'elle tremblait. Elle marcha tant bien que mal jusqu'à son fauteuil de lecture avant de s'asseoir en ramenant les genoux contre sa poitrine et de fermer les yeux. Ninsei. Elle voyait son visage souriant, ses cheveux blonds et son regard noir dès qu'elle fermait les yeux.

Elle avait fréquenté le jeune ninja de dix-neuf ans pendant quelques semaines avant... l'incident. Elle avait réussi à s'échapper sans savoir comment tant la peur la paralysait et avait quitté son appartement aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, sans se retourner. Une de ses rares amies, Ran, l'avait hébergée pendant quelques jours sans avoir besoin de poser de questions pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle lui avait trouvé un nouvel appartement de l'autre côté du village et ses parents, qui considéraient qu'Hana appartenait à leur famille, avaient été chercher ses affaires pour la déménager. Hana savait qu'ils auraient préféré qu'elle reste avec eux mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait plus. Quand sa mère, la seule famille qui lui restait, était morte alors qu'elle n'avait que neuf ans, c'était la famille de Ran (qu'elle avait connue à l'académie) qui avait eu sa garde. Mais elle avait beau beaucoup les aimer, rester avec eux, famille unie au bonheur sans tâche, lui était insupportable. Quand elle avait été promue jounin, à treize ans, elle avait quitté sa famille d'accueil pour un petit appartement... qu'il lui avait fallu quitter deux ans plus tard quand... la situation avait dérapé avec Ninsei. Elle avait demandé à ce qu'ils ne soient plus jamais affectés aux mêmes missions. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle le craignait autant. Elle était plus forte que lui, simple chuunin sans envergure. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il avait réussi à prendre un tel ascendant mental sur elle alors qu'elle pouvait facilement le tuer. En théorie. Comme le Hokage l'avait mentionné plus tôt, quelque soit l'adversaire et la pression, elle arrivait toujours à se sortir des pires situations. Alors pourquoi Ninsei était-il l'exception ? Pourquoi ne voyait-elle aucune solution à ce problème ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux et contempla son salon sans le voir. Après un an à fuir, il avait fini par la retrouver et, si elle en croyait la lettre, il savait exactement où la trouver. Comment avait-il fait? Cela faisait un an qu'elle usait de mille ruses avant de rentrer chez elle. Elle prenait de nombreux chemins, ne faisait jamais le même parcourt, changeait plusieurs fois d'apparences avant de rentrer. A cause de ça, elle ne pouvait jamais se promener tranquillement dans le village pendant ses jours de repos. En fait, depuis ce fameux jour, elle ne vivait plus vraiment.

Hana ne voulait pas déménager. C'était chez elle ici, le seul endroit où elle arrivait à relâcher la pression. Mais peut-être devrait-elle emménager à la caserne, ne serait-ce que quelques mois. Le temps de trouver une solution. Elle avait beau être plus intelligente que la plupart des gens, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il la traquait. Elle n'avait jamais rien dit à personne. Ran avait deviné mais avait promis de n'en parler que si elle l'y autorisait. Personne ne savait que c'était un connard fini, pensa-t-elle en sentant les larmes monter.

Elle se leva pour aller chercher son repas, mais l'appétit coupé, elle n'avala pas grand chose ce soir là. Soudain épuisée, elle se brossa les dents et se glissa dans son lit. Et songea qu'elle devait être honnête avec elle même. En intégrant l'ANBU, elle cherchait aussi à oublier ce qu'il lui avait subir. En disparaissant du système, elle le fuyait. Malgré tout, ce qu'elle avait dit à Kakashi était totalement vrai. Elle souffrait vraiment du manque de confiance de ses équipiers pendant les missions et l'insubordination mettait ses plans et ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Au bout d'un moment, les événements de la journée et la fatigue eurent raison d'elle : roulée en boule sous ses draps, elle finit par basculer dans le sommeil.

L'eau brûlante ruisselant sur sa tête, Kakashi avait l'impression de revivre. Se débarrasser du sang qui le recouvrait le soulageait et chassait l'odeur métallique de l'hémoglobine qui lui emplissait le nez depuis des heures. Le jet massait ses épaules endolories. Il sentait chacun de ses muscles se détendre l'un après l'autre. Après avoir vidé le ballon d'eau chaude, il quitta la douche à regret, s'essuya et s'examina dans la glace. L'œil avec le sharingan était injecté de sang. Il avait pourtant tout fait pour ne pas en abuser. Il avait des cernes à faire peur. Si toutes ses plaies avaient disparu sans laisser de trace, son dos restait marqué par le coup qu'il avait prit. Hana n'avait pu que résorber l'hématome, sans le faire tout à fait disparaître. Néanmoins, il était maintenant jaune clair, et non plus d'un noir violacé à faire peur comme Asahi le lui avait fait remarquer quand ils avaient constaté les dégâts après la mission. Penser qu'il ne verrait plus Asahi autrement qu'au détour d'un couloir dans la caserne le rendit plus joyeux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des semaines, si ce n'est des mois. Il avait beau ne pas savoir qui on lui collerait dans sa nouvelle unité en plus d'Hana, il était soulagé de ne plus avoir à se coltiner ni Hideo et ses commentaires pourris ni Keiji et ses stratégies merdiques ni Asahi et ses tentatives de rapprochement transparentes. L'entraînement d'Hana allait lui imposer une pause dans les missions et ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal. Il avait du mal à savoir où il en était ces derniers temps. Former Hana serait stimulant. Devoir réfléchir chaque jour à ce qu'il allait lui infliger le lendemain allait enfin pouvoir réveiller son cerveau, ramolli par six mois de stratégies à la Keiji.

Malmener la jeune fille ne le bottait pas beaucoup mais il savait que chaque ANBU passait par là. Une façon de forger le caractère et de tester la motivation des nouveaux. Faire craquer les plus faibles mentalement était un autre des buts. Pendant que Nishina posait le sceau à Hana, il avait été voir Ryuko Kada, le directeur de l'ANBU à la cinquantaine bien entamée. Avec sa crinière grisonnante et sa taille moyenne, il ne payait pas de mine, mais il avait un tel charisme et dégageait une telle impression de force que les conflits cessaient d'eux-même quand il s'en approchait. Personne ne souhaitait qu'il s'en mêle. Un meneur d'hommes né. Kakashi l'avait consulté pour savoir s'il approuvait vraiment cette unité spéciale et pour obtenir l'accès à des zones d'entraînement … particulières. Dans les prochaines semaines, il allait mettre la détermination et la résistance physique d'Hana à très rude épreuve. La rendre plus forte n'était qu'un objectif très secondaire de la formation malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit plus tôt.. Mais les nouveaux admis ayant tendance à se sentir pousser des ailes quand on leur remettait leur masque, il fallait les couper dans le mouvement. Pour leur propre sécurité. Et s'assurer qu'ils étaient mentalement près à être ANBU. Car cela signifiait renoncer à son identité. Renoncer à son libre arbitre pour n'être plus que le bras armé du village. Une arme, rien de plus, rien de moins. Refuser les missions étaient impossible. Et les missions étaient de rang A dans le meilleur des cas, c'est-à-dire quasiment jamais.

Il était sûr qu'elle supporterait tout ce qu'il pourrait lui infliger. Ce qui la motivait, il connaissait par cœur. Elle voulait qu'on la traite avec le respect du à son grade et pas comme une marginale à cause de son talent. Il avait constaté très jeune qu'être un génie l'isolait. S'il ne s'était pas engagé dans l'ANBU pour la même raison qu'elle, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il devait reconnaître qu'il y avait trouvé ce que la jeune fille recherchait. Dans l'ANBU, on acceptait tout le monde, du moment qu'il était efficace... L'âge n'entrait jamais en ligne de compte. Oh bien sûr, au début, il avait subit de nombreux regards interrogateurs et septiques quand à sa place ici. Après tout, les éléments très jeunes n'étaient pas vraiment courants. Mais après quelques missions plus que réussies, tout le monde l'avait accepté. Hana, elle, s'engageait à seize ans, elle aurait peu de problèmes : elle était assez grande physiquement pour qu'on la croit plus âgée.

Après un repas léger, il alla fermer les fenêtres qu'il avait laissé grandes ouvertes en rentrant. Il se mit au lit en s'allongeant doucement pour voir s'il pouvait dormir sur le dos. La seule douleur qu'il ressentit provenant du relâchement des muscles de son dos, il s'enfonça avec délice dans son oreiller, remonta ses draps jusqu'à son menton et éteignit la lumière. Les yeux fermés, il respira avec bonheur l'odeur de la pluie entrée pendant qu'il aérait son appartement. C'était tellement plus agréable que l'odeur de mort du sang. La pluie tombait toujours, martelant le toit en un rythme hypnotique. Il pensa au masque que Chisei avait fait pour Hana. Il comprenait parfaitement le choix du tigre. Il y avait quelque chose d'indéniablement félin chez elle, que ce soit dans ses mouvements, sa démarche ou ses yeux. Il n'avait pas compris sur le moment pourquoi il y avait sur le masque de délicats motifs, tout en courbe. Mais quand elle lui avait révélé ses motivations, il avait senti quelque chose de très fragile chez elle. Paradoxalement à cette force qui se dégageait d'elle...

Le tonnerre commençait à gronder au loin. Malgré la fatigue qui menaçait de l'emporter à tout instant, il se rendit compte que le fait de changer d'équipe l'avait libéré d'un poids qu'il ignorait porter. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il se sentait serein. Cette pensée le surprit. Au moment où il se dit que l'épuisement le faisait délirer, le sommeil l'emporta.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du chapitre 1! Merci de l'avoir lu, j'espère qu'il vous a plu!<br>Pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre, je vais essayer de le poster d'ici la fin de la semaine prochaine, mais je ne promets rien, je suis supposée être en révision pour mes partiels... T.T **

**A bientôt! **


	3. Bienvenue en enfer !

**Salut à tous! La suite est là, enfin. Pas de blabla, je vous souhaite juste une bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Bienvenue en enfer !<strong>

Un hématome ambulant. C'est avec ces mots qu'Hana aurait choisi de se décrire alors qu'elle poussait la porte de son appartement et s'affalait par terre en gémissant. Un mois. Cela faisait un mois que chaque jour, elle avait l'impression de faire une descente aux enfers. Un mois qu'elle maudissait Kakashi à chaque seconde de chaque journée (et même dans ses rêves). Ce type était né pour torturer les gens, c'était impossible autrement, pensa-t-elle en essayant de se relever. Elle réussit à passer en position assise avec force de grimaces et s'adossa au mur du petit couloir qui débouchait sur son salon. Il était tard et elle ne distinguait pas grand chose dans l'obscurité. Rien que de penser qu'il allait falloir se traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain, elle avait envie de pleurer. Plutôt que d'essayer de se mettre à ramper, elle ferma les yeux et se remémora tout ce qui s'était passé pendant le mois écoulé.

_Le terrain numéro 8. Une immense forêt d'arbres géants. Au milieu d'une petite clairière visible depuis la porte d'entrée de la zone, Hana entendait de nombreux bruits qu'elle n'identifiait pas venant de la végétation. En levant les yeux, elle s'aperçut que la lumière du jour perçait à peine à travers les feuilles des arbres mais qu'en revanche, il faisait étrangement chaud._

_Quand elle s'était présentée à la date prévue au terrain d'entraînement numéro 8, pile à l'heure, elle était seule. Elle avait donc choisi de s'échauffer en attendant Kakashi. Elle avait une technique bien à elle pour le faire, tout en visualisation. Elle s'imaginait au milieu d'une foule d'adversaires et enchaînait les coups sur des ennemis invisibles, lentement au début puis de plus en plus vite quand elle sentait ses muscles et ses articulations se lâcher. Elle était en train de balancer un coup de pied fouetté dans le vide quand elle sentit un choc au niveau de son pied d'appui et bascula en avant. Elle effectua une roulade et se retrouva debout en position de combat pour faire face … à Kakashi qui la fixait en silence. Sans baisser sa garde, Hana l'observa. Il portait un simple t-shirt noir sur un pantalon noir, des gants et … le fameux masque de tissu, déchiré et absent quelques jours auparavant. La jeune fille esquissa un fin sourire. Elle voyait à présent pourquoi ce masque suscitait autant d'interrogations. On ne distinguait certes pas grand chose mais il ne suffisait ni à cacher la finesse du visage de Kakashi ni le fait que même dissimulés, ses traits étaient indiscutablement attirants. Hana le voyait d'autant mieux qu'elle savait exactement ce qu'il y avait dessous. Kakashi la tira de ses réflexions. _

_- S'échauffer, c'était une bonne initiative, vu ce qui t'attend. Aujourd'hui, je vais d'abord évaluer ton niveau en taijutsu avant de t'expliquer la suite du programme. A partir de demain, tu suivras un entraînement très précis, très... disons, carré. Je préfère te prévenir tout de suite : tu vas en baver pendant un moment. Aussi, tu as le droit de ronchonner ou de râler si tu veux, mais sache que ça ne changera rien, ni au programme, ni à la difficulté des choses que je vais te demander. Si tu peux tout faire en silence, c'est aussi bien. Ne cherche pas à te plaindre ailleurs que devant moi, celui qui forme à carte blanche quand au contenu de son enseignement, peu de personnes compatiront. Enfin, je te conseille de prendre vraiment soin de toi hors entraînement pour tenir la distance : fais toi soigner si tu ne peux pas le faire toi même, mange bien, hydrate toi et surtout dors. Mais je suppose que tu sais déjà tout ça. Des questions ?_

_- Juste une... comment comptes-tu me tester au juste ? _

_- En me battant contre toi, répondit Kakashi en relevant son bandeau frontal mais en gardant l'œil fermé. C'est comme ça que je serais le plus à même d'évaluer ton niveau. Seul le taijustu est autorisé. Je commence sans sharingan, mais il entrera en jeu plus tard, pour corser l'exercice. Prête ? Quand tu veux._

_Hana acquiesça et se mit en garde. Elle le jaugea pendant quelques secondes. Il était parfaitement relâché face à elle. Il aurait eu la même attitude nonchalante s'il s'était baladé les mains dans les poches au beau milieu d'une rue. Elle sentit l'irritation monter lentement. Il ne la prenait pas au sérieux ou quoi ? Elle s'élança vers lui._

Toujours assise contre le mur, chez elle, Hana ouvrit les yeux. Pas vraiment besoin de penser en détails à sa défaite face au jeune homme. Elle avait tout tenté pour prendre le dessus mais rien n'avait marché. A chaque fois qu'elle attaquait, il se débrouillait pour l'obliger à ne faire que se protéger. Elle avait réussi à lui porter des coups, bien sûr. Mais il lui restait très supérieur. Au moins maintenant, elle avait une idée assez précise de ce que le mot élite signifiait, pensa-t-elle amèrement. A partir du moment où il avait sorti le sharingan, ça avait été quasiment fini, elle n'avait réussi à l'envoyer contre un arbre qu'une seule fois en le feintant trois fois de suite. Elle sourit en songeant qu'au moins, il n'avait pas lui non plus réussi à lui porter tant de coups que ça. A croire que sa garde n'était pas si mauvaise.

_- Stop, fit Kakashi.  
><em>_Hana, qui se préparait pour un coup de pied, réussit tant bien que mal à arrêter son mouvement, mais perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva assise par terre, haletante. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils s'affrontaient mais elle avait l'impression que c'était depuis des heures. Elle se releva pour voir Kakashi rabaisser son bandeau et se diriger vers un coin du terrain d'entraînement pour prendre une bouteille d'eau qu'il but, dos à elle. Elle alla prendre sa propre bouteille dans ses affaires, à l'opposé de celles du jeune homme, et but à longues gorgées avant de se laisser tomber par terre. Allongée sur le sol (recouvert d'herbes, elle s'en rendait compte à présent), elle essayait de retrouver son souffle tout en souffrant à chaque inspiration. Ses côtes semblaient avoir mal supporté les coups qu'elle avait pris... Elle composa une série de signes et, avec un halo vert autour des mains, se soigna. Son souffle finit par s'apaiser. Elle réussit à s'asseoir et sursauta quand elle vit que Kakashi était à deux mètres d'elle et l'observait les bras croisés. Il ne faisait jamais de bruit ou quoi ?  
>- <em>_Fin de l'évaluation. Tu as tenu 2h._

L'esprit de retour chez elle, Hana réussit tant bien que mal à se lever et à tituber jusqu'à sa salle de bain. Elle se fit couler un bain avant d'ôter ses vêtements et de s'observer dans le miroir. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'elle ait pu changer à ce point en un mois. Elle avait toujours été mince mais pas comme ça, pas à ce point. A présent, elle avait une silhouette ciselée que sa peau dorée mettait en valeur. Si elle avait eu de la graisse, c'était fini. Elle se trouvait même presque maigre. Mais c'était son visage qui l'a dérangeait. Ses joues s'étaient creusées, et avec ses cernes, cela accentuait son regard de fauve. Si elle était censée s'infiltrer au contact des cibles, son regard de tueur allait lui poser problème. Elle avait hérité des pupilles légèrement allongées de sa mère, lui conférant le regard félin qui caractérisait ceux de son clan. Elle ne pouvait pas y faire grand chose. A moins d'utiliser une technique de métamorphose ce qui n'était pas toujours possible en infiltration : cela dépendait du type de gardes de la cible. Les lentilles de contact ne changeraient sûrement pas le problème.

Hana s'installa dans son bain et réfléchit à ce qu'elle allait faire le lendemain, son deuxième jour de repos depuis un mois. Elle avait déjà rendez-vous avec Ran ce soir et se demandait comment elle était supposée tenir toute la soirée sans s'endormir sur place. Elle avait l'impression que l'entraînement ne finirait jamais. D'autant qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de si elle progressait ou non aux yeux de Kakashi. Il ne commentait jamais ce qu'elle faisait, lui demandant juste de recommencer si elle échouait. Chaque matin, elle l'attendait à 5h sur le terrain d'entraînement qu'il avait choisi. Souvent le numéro 8. Il avait beau lui donner rendez-vous à 5h, il n'arrivait en général qu'une demi heure plus tard, quand elle finissait son échauffement. Elle devait ensuite traverser une zone du terrain (en général tellement dangereuse qu'elle était presque heureuse d'ignorer tout ce qui pouvait vivre dans cette forêt) en un temps imparti. Si elle arrivait après le temps limite, s'ensuivait une séance d'exercices de musculation pendant laquelle chacun de ses muscles protestait férocement. Elle évitait donc autant que possible de finir en retard mais avec la fatigue qui s'accumulait, cela devenait de plus en plus dur d'y arriver. Elle devait ensuite revenir à son point de départ en prenant un autre chemin. Hana, pensant que Kakashi ne la surveillait pas, avait essayé une fois de reprendre le même... et l'avait amèrement regretté quand il l'avait attaquée par surprise en guise de punition. Elle n'avait le droit de se soigner qu'une fois l'entraînement terminé c'est à dire le soir. Autant dire qu'elle passait ses journées couverte de blessures.

Une fois les quelques kilomètres en pleine jungle terminés, il était en général 8h du matin et elle était autorisée à manger un morceau pendant les quinze minutes de pause qu'il lui accordait. Ils reprenaient ensuite jusqu'à 15h avec différentes mises en situation. Kakashi lui amenait chaque jour de nouveaux ANBU qu'elle devait affronter. Elle était en permanence obligée de mobiliser toutes ses ressources. Après un bref repas et une pause, Kakashi reprenait l'entraînement pendant des heures, parfois avec l'intervention d'autres ANBU là aussi. Elle finissait au final à plus de 21h. S'il lui restait assez de chakra, elle se soignait elle même. Sinon, elle finissait à l'infirmerie de la caserne, ce qui arrivait quasiment tous les soirs depuis dix jours. Elle rentrait chez elle à plus de 22h, à cause du temps qu'il lui fallait pour tromper un éventuel poursuivant. Épuisée et affamée, percluse de courbatures, elle prenait alors une douche, mangeait comme deux et finissait dans son lit peu après.

Le gros avantage de cet entraînement absolument diabolique, c'était qu'elle n'avait quasiment plus d'énergie à dépenser pour réfléchir à ses problèmes. Ninsei lui serait même sorti de la tête si elle n'avait pas trouvé deux autres lettres sur le pas de sa porte. Elle comptait en parler à Ran le soir même. Elles avaient rendez-vous chez celle-ci pour dîner. Elle espérait de tout cœur que son amie n'essayerait pas de la convaincre de sortir. Elle n'avait vraiment pas la tête à ça ce soir. Pas après l'incident de cet après midi. Hana s'assit dans son bain, entoura ses genoux de ses bras et appuya la tête dessus. Fermant les yeux, elle laissa son esprit repartir quelques heures en arrière.

_Elle se battait contre Kakashi depu__is plusieurs heures. Il ne lui avait accordé une pause que quand elle s'était évanouie après son combat contre Asahi, qui avait accepté de participer. Elle finissait à présent sa journée par un exercice particulier: elle devait faire semblant de s'emparer de force des souvenirs de la cible, cible représentée par Kakashi, mais en conservant ses gants. En bref, établir un contact prolongé avec son capitaine. Ce dernier était persuadé que ce cas de figure se présenterait forcément et lui avait expliqué que c'était la raison pour laquelle son entraînement était très physique : elle devait être capable de combattre n'importe quel type d'adversaire. Hana avait été très dépitée quand il lui avait dit qu'il jouerait la cible. Elle avait toujours un mal de chien à le battre et étant au courant pour son don, il ferait tout pour qu'elle n'établisse pas ce contact prolongé avec lui. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas demandé à Asahi de faire la cible avant qu'elle ne parte ? N'étant pas au fait de la situation, ce serait plus proche de la réalité qu'avec Kakashi. Mais vu qu'il était le capitaine, elle devait se plier à ses ordres. Quand elle le vit relever son bandeau, le désespoir et la fatigue s'abattirent sur elle. Elle allait devoir se mettre le cerveau à l'envers pour le duper._

_Hana se battait depuis des heures. Elle frappait, encaissait, contrait, glissait, tombait, se relevait et repartait à l'attaque, était repoussée... Elle n'en pouvait plus. Tout son corps tremblait et elle craignait que ses jambes ne se dérobent sous elle à tout instant. Sa respiration était hachée, ses muscles en feu... Elle regarda Kakashi avant de s'élancer une nouvelle fois : il fatiguait, elle en était sûre. Trop de sharingan peut-être... Tentant le tout pour le tout, elle envoya son poing droit en direction du sharingan, poing que Kakashi bloqua en lui attrapant le poignet. Aussi rapidement qu'elle le put, elle s'empara du poignet du jeune homme avec son autre main et serra aussi fort qu'elle le put. Kakashi la libéra et lui envoya un coup de genou pour la faire lâcher prise. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas, bien au contraire : il sentit ses doigts se resserrer autour de son poignet . Il lui décocha alors un coup de coude vertical dans l'avant bras mais avant qu'il ne la touche, il sentit qu'elle le lâchait. Il frappa malgré tout, n'ayant plus le temps de stopper son mouvement et lui envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre pour l'éloigner. Elle ne para aucun des coups, ce qu'elle aurait fait normalement. Kakashi fronça les sourcils en la regardant se rétablir tant bien que mal avant de se laisser tomber à genou._

_Elle avait vu. Elle voyait. En tremblant et en luttant pour retenir ses larmes, elle retourna la main qui avait touché Kakashi et tressaillit en voyant que son gant était fendu. Assez pour que sa peau entre en contact avec celle du jeune homme quand elle avait raffermit sa prise après le coup de genou. La question maintenant, c'était de savoir si elle devait lui dire ou non... Les souvenirs se bousculaient dans sa tête, comme s'ils se battaient pour s'imposer à sa conscience et la douleur menaçait de la faire hurler d'un instant à l'autre... Quelle idiote... Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas protégée ?  
><em>_- Tu as vu quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?  
><em>_Hana sursauta. Obnubilée par les flash de souvenirs et la douleur qui lui traversaient la tête, elle ne l'avait pas senti approcher. Elle garda la tête baissée, incapable de répondre. Elle voyait des choses qui ne lui appartenaient pas et en souffrait parce qu'elle s'en voulait. Elle essaya de fermer son esprit aux souvenirs de Kakashi mais en vain : elle le vit debout devant la stèle des disparus, le cœur broyé par une culpabilité et une tristesse si intenses que ses larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Elle le vit en train d'observer ses entraînements, en train de se battre contre elle... Kakashi en train de l'observer combattre Asahi avec la double satisfaction de la voir progresser et de ne plus faire équipe avec Asahi... Sa tête lui faisait mal. Elle ne l'avait touché que quelques secondes. Pourquoi les souvenirs étaient-ils aussi aléatoires? Parce qu'elle les avait absorbés sans le vouloir, sans y être préparée ? Ils n'étaient pas dans l'ordre chronologique des événements. C'était le chaos total dans son esprit. La peur commençait à la gagner:ça ne s'était jamais passé comme ça... Elle n'arrivait pas à occulter les souvenirs, elle avait beau lutter avec toute la concentration dont elle était capable, ils s'imposaient quand même à elle... Elle revivait le mois écoulé à travers les yeux du jeune homme..._

_Hana se prie la tête entre les mains et se mit à haleter, les larmes ne s'arrêtant plus de couler sur ses joues. La douleur lui vrillait la tête, elle s'en voulait à mort de voir des choses qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de voir... Elle était au bord de la crise de panique quand elle sentit Kakashi s'accroupir face à elle.  
>- <em>_Hana, j'ignore ce que tu as vu, mais s'il te plaît, ne te met pas dans un état pareil. Ce qui est fait est fait, ce n'est pas grave. Essaye de te calmer et de respirer... Je ne t'en veux pas...  
>- <em>_C'est moi qui m'en veut, lui répondit la voix étouffée de la jeune fille. Je me suis faite avoir comme une débutante. _

_Kakashi fronça les sourcils : que voulait-elle dire ? Il la regarda se tenir la tête, prostrée dans l'herbe, et essayer de retrouver son souffle en se balançant inconsciemment d'avant en arrière._

_- Je crois qu'il est temps que tu m'expliques comment fonctionne ton don. Pourquoi t'être engagée à t'en servir si ça te met dans cet état ? Tu risques de voir des choses bien plus atroces que ce que je peux avoir dans la tête et …  
>- <em>_Comment fais-tu ?  
>- <em>_Faire quoi ?  
>- <em>_Comment fais-tu pour vivre avec cette culpabilité ? Avec cette souffrance ? Demanda-t-elle en versant malgré elle de nouvelles larmes alors qu'elle relevait la tête._

_Elle n'avait pas prévu de lui poser la question mais avec la douleur qui lui broyait le cœur, les mots s'étaient échappés de sa bouche avant qu'elle n'ait pu les retenir. Elle vit Kakashi l'observer les sourcils toujours froncés et l'air soucieux. _

_- Je fais avec, répondit-il en soupirant._

_Il détourna la tête. Qu'avait-elle vu pour lui demander ça ? Il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée du fonctionnement de ce don et si ça devait provoquer ce genre de réaction... Ne valait-il pas mieux laisser tomber ? Gérer des crises comme ça à chaque fois serait une galère sans nom. Il sentit les yeux de la jeune fille sur lui et lui fit face à nouveau._

_Hana se rendit compte que parler détournait son attention des souvenirs, aussi décida-t-elle de lui expliquer. Il avait le droit de savoir. Elle essuya ses yeux d'une main et s'assit en tailleur sur le sol.  
>- <em>_Il existe deux façons d'utiliser mon don, commença-t-elle avec une voix tremblante. Je pense que tu as vu que c'était douloureux mais...  
>- <em>_Pourquoi ?  
>- <em>_Je suppose que le cerveau reçoit trop d'informations en même temps... Kakashi, en quelques secondes il a fallu que j'enregistre les sensations et les images du dernier mois de ta vie … Je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer ça … C'est comme si d'un coup, il y avait eu une explosion dans ma tête, ajouta-t-elle en se massant les tempes. _

_Kakashi s'assit à son tour, l'air songeur.  
>- <em>_Je suis supposé croire que tu es masochiste pour vouloir souffrir ainsi pour le bien du village ? Ton sens du sacrifice est impressionnant...  
><em>_Hana esquissa un faible sourire. Mission accomplie, pensa Kakashi, elle se reprenait. Il se sentait impuissant et désemparé face à quelqu'un qui pleurait comme ça. Surtout face à elle, qu'il n'aurait jamais crue capable de ressentir les choses avec autant de sensibilité.  
>- <em>_Je ne suis pas censée avoir mal si je fais attention. Je peux me protéger de la douleur par une technique de mon clan... Je n'aurais jamais pensé que mon gant était fendu, ce qui explique pourquoi je ne l'ai pas utilisée, ajouta-t-elle en levant la main.  
>- <em>_Continue.  
>- <em>_Bref, ce qui diffère dans l'utilisation du don, c'est comment est absorbée l'information. Soit elle se stocke dans ma tête soit..._

_Hana se leva, se mit de dos et retira son t-shirt. Kakashi remarqua trois petits symboles noirs juste sous la nuque.  
>- <em>… _soit dans ces sceaux et dans ce cas là, je ne les vois pas.  
>- <em>_A qui sont ces souvenirs ?  
>- <em>_A des types interrogés dans la section torture, répondit-elle en se rhabillant et en se rasseyant. On a fait appel à moi juste avant que l'entraînement ne commence car ces types avaient été capturés mourants et n'auraient pas survécu assez longtemps à un interrogatoire … fit-elle d'un air sombre. Il faut que j'évite d'avoir trop de ces sceaux sur moi parce que s'ils lâchent, ce qui peut arriver si je n'ai plus de chakra, l'afflux d'informations me tuerait.  
>- <em>_Que « tu évites » ?  
>- <em>_Oui. Le service des renseignements est en train de rechercher la technique pour me retirer ces souvenirs et les utiliser. Mais apparemment, ça prend plus de temps que prévu...  
>- <em>_Tu n'avais donc jamais utilisé ton don de cette manière avant le mois dernier ?  
><em>_- Si... mais pas depuis longtemps. Ma mère connaissait la technique pour le faire mais n'a pas eu le temps de me l'apprendre.  
>- <em>_Elle est morte avant? Demanda doucement Kakashi._

_Hana garda le silence quelques instants. La douleur s'était estompée mais la fatigue la rattrapait et elle avait du mal à trouver les bons mots pour expliquer. Parler de sa mère lui était beaucoup moins pénible qu'avant mais elle n'aimait pas ça pour autant._

_- Elle est morte quand j'avais 9 ans. Mon don est apparu quand j'en avais 8. Elle disait que sa priorité, c'était que je sache m'en servir sans souffrir. Elle voulait aussi que j'évite de l'utiliser n'importe comment. Elle a disparu quelques jours après m'avoir ôté les derniers que j'avais absorbé... acheva-t-elle tristement.  
>- <em>…  
>- <em>J'ai toujours maudit ce don, avoua-t-elle à mi voix. Depuis que j'ai 8 ans, je dois toujours veiller à ce que mes mains soient cachées, je ne peux jamais oublier qu'il est là... C'est épuisant... J'ai l'impression d'être un monstre...<br>- __Tu ne peux donc toucher personne avec tes mains sans absorber sa mémoire ? Ça complique tes rapports avec les gens n'est-ce pas ?  
>- <em>_Comme si ils n'étaient pas assez compliqués comme ça … lâcha Hana en soupirant. Non, pour le moment, je ne peux toucher personne avec mes mains. Enfin, un jour, je le contrôlerai entièrement... et je n'aurais plus besoin de gants. Mais je ne sais pas si ça arrivera tout seul, si je suis supposée suivre un entraînement... Rien. Et je suis seule pour y faire face... Je suis la dernière représentante de mon clan à Konoha... _

_Un silence suivit leur conversation. Elle vit Kakashi se lever et croiser les bras. Il semblait à peine conscient de sa présence, comme s'il réfléchissait profondément à tout ce qu'elle venait de dire. Hana l'observa. Il n'avait pas rabaissé son bandeau mais son œil était fermé. Son air était indéchiffrable.  
>- <em>_Fin de l'entraînement pour aujourd'hui. Demain, jour de repos. Rentre bien._

Hana sortit de son bain, les muscles détendus et se dirigea vers sa chambre puis resta un moment devant son armoire pour décider quoi mettre pour sa soirée. Ran la tuerait si elle ne faisait pas un effort pour « faire fille ». Elle finit par se décider pour une sorte de kimono en satin noir avec des motifs turquoises délicats et tout en courbes. Il s'arrêtait au dessus des genoux, Ran ne pourrait rien trouver à y redire. Elle défit la serviette qui retenait ses cheveux et entendit sonner. La jeune fille se figea sur place : elle n'attendait personne puisque Ran l'attendait chez elle. Son corps fut pris d'un tremblement incoercible. Ninsei avait peut-être décidé de passer en personne au lieu de laisser des lettres qu'elle ne lisait pas...

Hana ferma les yeux et essaya de retrouver son calme. Elle attrapa un kunai et se dirigea vers sa porte d'entrée avec la discrétion d'une ombre. Elle regarda à travers le judas et ne vit personne d'autre que Kakashi. N'en croyant pas ses yeux, elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva bel et bien face au jeune homme, vêtu de bleu marine, sans bandeau et les cheveux humides.  
>- Kakashi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment as-tu eu mon adresse ? Demanda-t-elle en essayant de maîtriser ses émotions et d'empêcher sa voix de trembler.<br>- Hm ? J'ai lu l'adresse dans ton dossier... Qui n'est pas accessible à n'importe qui, s'empressa-t-il de dire en la voyant pâlir sans raison apparente. Quand à ce que je fais là... Je passais par ici pour rejoindre les amis qui me traînent dehors ce soir et j'en ai profité pour venir te dire qu'après demain, l'entraînement reprendra avec l'équipe complète.  
>Kakashi sentit la jeune fille se détendre imperceptiblement et fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi cette psychose sur comment il était arrivé là ? Etait-il possible qu'elle évite quelqu'un ? Sa voix le sortit de ses réflexions.<br>- Qui sont les deux autres membres de l'unité ?  
>- Tu verras le moment voulu. Oh et amène ton sabre. Passe une bonne soirée.<p>

Et il disparut dans l'escalier qui menait au palier de son appartement en marchant les mains dans les poches. Elle resta interdite quelques secondes avant de refermer la porte et de se diriger vers une fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue principale. Dans la faible lumière du soir, elle vit Kakashi rejoindre un groupe de jeunes. L'un d'eux portait une combinaison verte absolument horrible et ses cheveux noirs étaient coupés en une coupe au bol immonde. Elle reconnut Kurenai Yûhi à côté d'un type grand et baraqué en train de fumer une cigarette qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle les regarda s'éloigner et pénétrer dans un bar tout au bout de la rue avant de quitter la fenêtre. Elle regarda l'heure : 21h45. Elle était en retard. Elle alla se planter devant son armoire, en sortit des chaussures ninjas à talons et couru jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Elle prit l'apparence d'une quinquagénaire blanche comme un lavabo et sortit de chez elle.

Il était 22h05 quand elle frappa chez Ran. Elle avait repris son apparence en montant au 2ème étage de l'immeuble où vivait son amie. La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille brune aux yeux noirs. Plus grande qu'elle, elle était moins fine (surtout parce qu'elle n'avait pas subit cet entraînement diabolique pendant un mois, songea Hana) et plus en formes.  
>- Mon dieu ce que tu es maigre ! Ma mère ferait une syncope si elle te voyait ! Mais ne reste pas là, entre.<br>- Bonsoir à toi aussi, Ran, répondit Hana en entrant dans l'appartement.  
>Le salon était aussi vaste que dans son souvenir. Les meubles avaient un peu changé de place, mais l'atmosphère restait la même. Comme si elle était partie hier.<br>- Tes parents ne sont pas là ? Demanda-t-elle à Ran qui s'affairait dans la cuisine.  
>- Non, ils étaient invités à je ne sais quelle réception ce soir. Ce qui n'est pas plus mal. On sera tranquilles pour discuter.<p>

Elle ressortit de la cuisine chargée d'un grand plateau qu'elle posa sur la table basse du salon avant de repartir vers la cuisine. Hana prit place dans un des fauteuils crème disposés autour et entendit son estomac se manifester bruyamment tandis qu'elle contemplait les plats préparés par son amie. Cette dernière lui avait interdit de l'aider tellement de fois, qu'Hana ne se proposait même plus. Qui aurait cru que Ran, 18 ans, jounin accomplie, était aussi une férue de cuisine ? Elle disait que ça l'aidait à faire redescendre le stress après les missions. Hana préférait la douche pour ça mais chacun son truc. Son amie revint chargée de deux verres et de bouteilles.

- Pas d'alcool ce soir pour moi, je pars en mission demain. Et toi, tu n'as pas l'âge... Mais si tu veux boire autre chose que de l'eau, dis moi.  
>- Ça ira merci, je n'ai pas très soif. J'ai bu un litre d'eau à la fin de mon entraînement. Par contre je meurs de faim... La journée a été très longue …<br>Ran l'observa de ses yeux sombres. A ses sourcils froncés et à son air triste, elle devina qu'il s'était passé quelque chose qui la tourmentait.  
>- Et si tu me racontais tes soucis en mangeant au lieu de te morfondre et de me laisser entendre ton ventre gargouiller ? Dit-elle en se servant un verre d'eau.<br>Hana sourit et attrapa quelque chose qui se révéla être une sorte de beignet de légumes. A croire que Ran savait qu'elle avait maigrit (alors qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues depuis plus d'un mois) et qu'elle souhaitait y remédier.  
>- J'ai … intégré l'ANBU il y a un mois.<p>

Ran s'étouffa dans son verre d'eau.

- QUOI ? Mais tu ne m'avais jamais dit que ça t'intéressait ! S'exclama Ran en essayant d'éponger l'eau qu'elle avait renversée sur son pantalon, sous les yeux rieurs d'Hana qui faisait tout pour ne pas pouffer : Ran détestait qu'on se paie sa tête.  
>- C'était une décision réfléchie, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis en entraînement depuis un mois… Et c'est assez atroce, c'est pour ça que je ressemble à un chat famélique...<br>- Je dois dire que oui, ton visage fait un peu peur... fit Ran en observant ses joues un peu creuses.  
>- Regarde un peu la face cachée de l'iceberg...<p>

Hana essuya ses mains, reposa son verre et se leva du fauteuil. Elle défit la ceinture de son kimono et le retira pour se retrouver en sous-vêtements devant Ran qui ouvrit de grands yeux.  
>- Certes... Tu es passée de fine à extra fine... C'est interdit de manger pendant ton entraînement ou quoi ?<br>- Pas du tout, au contraire. Mais c'est très physique. Heureusement que demain je suis au repos, je crois qu'un jour de plus et je m'effondrais raide morte...  
>- Cela dit, beaucoup tuerait pour avoir ton corps ma chérie … fit Ran croquant dans un de ses beignets.<br>- Oui et bien, s'ils savaient ce qu'il m'a fallu faire pour l'obtenir, je suis sûre que ça les refroidirait, persifla Hana en se rhabillant.  
>- Dis-m'en plus. C'est comment ? Tu as une bonne équipe ? Pourquoi un entraînement ?<br>- Pour tout te dire... Le seul membre de l' équipe que je connaisse c'est mon capitaine. Je ne rencontrerai les deux autres qu'après demain.  
>- Je vois... ou plutôt je ne vois pas : pourquoi leur faut-il autant de temps pour monter une équipe... ?<br>- Je ne sais pas trop ce que j'ai le droit de te raconter ou pas … Mais disons qu'ils veulent une équipe spéciale... et que les missions seront centrées sur mes techniques héréditaires... C'est aussi à cause de ça que je subis un entraînement plus long et physique que d'habitude apparemment. Un moyen de tester l'équipe m'a-t-on dit. Mais je suis sûre qu'il y a d'autres buts... Peut-être faire craquer les plus faibles...  
>- Tout s'explique... Et qui est ton capitaine, puisque c'est le seul que tu connaisses ?<br>- Kakashi Hatake.

Pour la deuxième fois, Ran s'étouffa dans son verre. En jurant, elle épongea à nouveau les dégâts avant de juger plus prudent de reposer son verre sur la table.  
>- Sérieusement ? Le Kakashi Hatake ? Celui dont la réputation de ninja copieur a fait le tour du monde ?<br>- En personne. Et il mériterait une réputation de tortionnaire au lieu de celle de génie … ronchonna Hana en mordant férocement dans un friand au thon.  
>- C'est lui qui t'as transformée en crevette anémiée ? Sourit Ran.<br>- Ouais... Et impossible de savoir ce qu'il a en tête. Il ne parle pas beaucoup et quand il le fait, il n'y a pas un mot en trop. Jamais de commentaire inutile. Et je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il pensait de mon entraînement avant ce soir... fit Hana en s'assombrissant.

Ran l'observa. Quand elle prenait cet air là, elle lui faisait presque peur, et ce, depuis qu'elle la connaissait. Avec ses cheveux blonds cuivrés qui retombaient sur son visage et ses yeux de fauve, elle donnait l'impression d'être un prédateur à l'affût. Mais Ran savait que cela cachait au contraire une grande détresse et que c'était un moyen de défense chez son amie. Combien de fois l'avait-elle vue comme ça après un accident impliquant son don ?  
>- Et si tu me racontais tout ? Depuis le début ?<p>

Hana fixa ses yeux turquoises dans ceux de son amie, si noirs. Elle ne voulait pas y repenser mais parler avec Ran lui ferait peut-être du bien.  
>- Il y a un mois... je revenais de mission quand le Sandaime m'a convoquée dans son bureau. J'avais déposé une demande pour intégrer l'ANBU une semaine auparavant, avant de partir. Quand je suis arrivée devant la porte, je l'entendais en grande conversation avec quelqu'un alors je suis entrée en me faisant ultra discrète... pour voir que ce quelqu'un, c'était un ANBU couvert de sang et trempé par la pluie.<br>- Kakashi ?  
>Hana hocha la tête.<br>- Le Sandaime m'avait prévenue qu'il pensait à lui pour prendre la tête de l'unité mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit là, à mettre du sang partout ! Alors je l'ai soigné … et j'ai vu son visage, ajouta-t-elle en croquant dans un autre de ces fabuleux beignets.  
>Elle préféra taire qu'elle n'avait pas vu que ça.<br>- QUOI ? Sérieusement ? Tu as percé en cinq minutes le mystère qui donne des insomnies à la moitié des kunoichis de notre génération ?  
>- N'exagère pas, s'il te plaît, répondit Hana en souriant. Quoique le mystère vaut <em>vraiment<em> la peine d'être percé... Enfin bref, continua-t-elle en ignorant Ran qui semblait vouloir la bombarder de questions, il a accepté de s'occuper de cette unité, m'a amené me faire tatouer, trouver un masque … Et trois jours après, il a commencé à me torturer avec son entraînement.

Elle ne précisa pas que le tatouage était un sceau, Nishina lui avait dit de ne pas en parler, ni comment elle avait eu le masque.

- J'ai souffert comme jamais pendant un mois, à me demander si oui ou non je progressais, si ce que je faisais lui allait, si je répondais à ses attentes...C'était presque plus de la torture mentale que physique. Il n'a jamais fait le moindre commentaire. Il me donnait ses instructions et c'est tout. Je te passe le détail de l'entraînement, sinon je n'aurais pas le courage d'y retourner après demain.  
>- J'exigerai les détails quand ce sera terminé, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est aujourd'hui qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?<br>Hana resta silencieuse un instant. En parler ferait remonter les souvenirs à coup sûr.  
>- Je … Je l'ai touché accidentellement. Il m'avait demandé de l'attaquer avec l'intention de lui prendre ses souvenirs par la force et je ne savais pas qu'un de mes gants était fendu... Je ne me suis pas protégé... et j'ai absorbé ses souvenirs.<br>- Beaucoup ?  
>- Le mois écoulé, peut-être un peu plus. J'ai cru que la douleur allait me faire perdre la tête. Parce que j'ai absorbé sa douleur à lui au passage.<p>

Ran fronça les sourcils.  
>- Comment ça ?<br>- Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour vivre avec ça mais... Il y avait dans ses souvenirs récents tant de souffrance et de culpabilité... J'avais l'impression qu'on m'écrasait la poitrine, je ne pouvais même pas m'empêcher de pleurer... Quelle opinion il doit avoir de moi maintenant...  
>- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu as pleuré alors qu'un ninja ne pleure pas ? Tu es humaine. Il t'a dit quelque chose ?<br>- Il m'a dit que ce n'était pas grave. Et il a voulu que je lui explique comment fonctionne mon don...  
>- Normal...<br>- Mais là encore, il n'a pas dit grand chose et a mis fin à l'entraînement. Et alors que j'étais en train de finir de me préparer, il a sonné chez moi pour m'avertir que l'équipe était enfin complète et que je la rencontrerai après demain. Et là je l'ai vu rejoindre Kurenai Yûhi et deux types que je ne connais pas pour aller dans un bar de ma rue. Fin de l'histoire et de ma journée.  
>- Ils sont comment ces types ?<br>- L'un était grand, brun, avec une cigarette. L'autre avec une coupe au bol monstrueuse et une combinaison verte …

Ran éclata de rire devant la mine horrifiée d'Hana.  
>- Je connais le premier, il est de ma promo : Asuma Sarutobi. Et l'autre je pense que c'est Gai Maito... Un de mes amis m'a déjà parlé de lui.<br>- OK... Enfin bref, fin de cette histoire. J'ai autre chose à te dire.  
>Ran retrouva son sérieux dans la seconde quand elle vit la tête d'Hana.<br>- Il m'a retrouvé. Ninsei m'a retrouvé, Ran.  
>- Cette pourriture est venue te voir ? S'exclama-t-elle en se levant, les poings serrés.<br>- Non... Mais j'ai reçu trois lettres avec son écriture. Sans adresse sur l'enveloppe. Je pense que c'est une question de temps avant qu'il ne vienne... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me traque de cette manière, Ran?Tu es la seule qui sache ce qu'il m'a fait, il n'y a eu aucune retombée pour lui ! J'ai beau y penser tous les jours, je n'y comprend rien !  
>- Je pense... commença Ran.<p>

Elle avait beaucoup réfléchit à la question elle aussi. Avec l'aide d'un des assistants de l'Hokage qu'elle appréciait, elle avait réussi à se procurer le profil psychologique du jeune homme. Hana avait beau être très intelligente, c'était aussi quelqu'un avec une sensibilité à fleur de peau, et quelque chose d'aussi traumatisant que ce qu'elle avait vécu la touchait de beaucoup trop près pour qu'elle puisse l'analyser en toute objectivité.

- … je pense qu'il ne s'arrêtera pas tant qu'il n'aura pas obtenu ce qu'il veut. J'ai vu son profil psychologique... C'est quelqu'un de très borné avec un esprit de traqueur : plus la proie est difficile à obtenir, plus il met d'énergie dans la chasse. Ce qui explique les missions qu'il fait. Le fait que tu résistes ne fait que l'encourager, malheureusement, finit-elle en se rasseyant.  
>- J'espère que tu n'es pas en train d'essayer de me faire comprendre que je dois le laisser faire pour l'arrêter ?<br>- Non. Ça veut dire qu'il faut le piéger et l'arrêter avant. Et je vais m'en charger. Dès que je reviendrais de mission, c'est à dire pas avant trois semaines minimum malheureusement. Je suis chargée d'une escorte demain... J'en ai pour un bout de temps. Mais tu peux venir vivre ici en attendant si tu veux. Mes parents seraient ravis de t'aider.  
>- Non... tu ne dois pas leur en parler. S'il te plaît Ran ! Ajouta-t-elle en voyant la jeune fille ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Pour le moment je suis en sécurité chez moi. Les techniques que j'ai mis au point fonctionnent et l'empêchent de pénétrer chez moi. Et si ça venait à changer, j'irais vivre à la caserne pendant un certain temps.<br>- Ce que moi je ne comprend pas, c'est pourquoi tu le crains. Tu es capable de le tuer en quelques secondes Hana!  
>- Je l'ignore moi même... Sa présence me paralyse c'est tout …<br>Ran la regarda avec tristesse. Hana était une sœur pour elle et ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider lui était insupportable. Mais elle avait promis de n'en parler à personne et elle n'avait qu'une parole. Elle se leva et emporta les vestiges de leur repas à la cuisine pour revenir avec le dessert qu'elle avait fait.

Kakashi était accoudé au bar, devant son verre, n'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite ce que Gai lui racontait sur la fougue de la jeunesse … Il se demandait encore comment il avait réussi à se faire traîner ici alors que la seule chose à laquelle il aspirait, c'était dormir. Il sentit qu'on lui tapotait le bras aussi tourna-t-il la tête dans cette direction.  
>- J'aime beaucoup quand tu m'écoutes Kakashi, dit Asuma en soufflant un nuage de fumée.<br>- Oh pardon. J'ai la tête ailleurs en ce moment.  
>- Encore des problèmes avec ton équipe ?<br>- Hein... ? Non pas du tout, ça fait un mois que je ne suis pas parti en mission avec eux ! Pas parti tout court d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il en faisant tourner le contenu intact de son verre.  
>- Tu es sérieux ? Tu as changé d'équipe ?<br>- Tu dois être soulagé non ? Sourit Kurenai.  
>- Plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Et je ne vous l'ai pas dit parce que ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu.<br>- FAUUUUX ! Je t'ai défié la semaine dernière ! Beugla Gai.  
>- Oui et c'est bien tout ce qui t'intéresse quand on se voit de toute façon, fit Kakashi en souriant sous son masque.<p>

Les yeux pleins de flammes, Gai se leva et repartit dans un discours passionné sur les bienfaits de la compétition qu'aucun de ses trois amis n'écouta.  
>- Et donc, cette nouvelle équipe... Ça se passe bien ? Demanda Asuma.<br>- Pour le moment, je forme une nouvelle recrue …  
>- Qui s'appelle ?<br>- Hana Asakura.  
>- Oh, je la connais ! J'ai été sous ses ordres pendant quelques temps, fit Kurenai. Un peu bizarre certes, mais un bon chef d'équipe...<br>- Bizarre pourquoi ? Demanda Asuma.  
>- Hm... je ne saurais pas trop t'expliquer... C'est la présence qu'elle dégage qui attire les gens... mais en même temps... elle a un regard particulier...<br>- … qui les repousse ? Pourquoi ?  
>- Elle a un regard de prédateur, fit Kakashi en fixant son verre.<br>- Exactement, fit Kurenai. Je pense que ça intimide les gens et les met mal à l'aise sans qu'elle le veuille. Mais ça reste quelqu'un de bien.  
>- Tu dis que tu l'as eu comme chef d'équipe ? Elle a vraiment eu des problèmes d'insubordination ?<br>- Oh oui malheureusement... Surtout de la part d'hommes plus âgés... Ce qui était proprement ridicule. Elle a un taux de réussite de 98,8%...ajouta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est comme partir en mission avec toi Kakashi. On sait qu'on va revenir. Mes missions avec elle se sont toujours passées sans problèmes. Comment ça se passe pour elle alors ?  
>- Pas trop mal... Elle n'a pas craqué malgré l'enfer que je lui fais vivre, un bon point pour elle...<br>- Dans ce cas, pourquoi dis-tu ça d'un air aussi peu convaincu ? Demanda Asuma.  
>- Pour rien...<p>

Kurenai et Asuma se regardèrent. Il leur cachait quelque chose mais s'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler, inutile d'insister, il ne répondrait pas à leurs questions. Au mieux, il éluderait. Le silence s'installa entre les trois amis, Gai les ayant laisser pour aller brailler sur la fougue de la jeunesse et autres principes très gaïens plus loin. Kakashi contemplait son verre qu'il n'avait pas touché en se demandant une fois de plus comment il avait réussi à se faire traîner ici ce soir alors qu'il était fermement décidé à refuser. Il avait besoin de faire le point sur ce qu'il avait appris ce jour là... au calme. Il décida qu'il était resté un temps raisonnable et sorti de sa poche un billet pour payer sa consommation.  
>- Je vais rentrer, je suis fatigué, dit-il.<br>- Déjà ? S'exclama Gai qui avait repris à leur adresse sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.  
>- Je rentre. Bonne fin de soirée.<p>

Il se leva, s'éloigna du bar en slalomant entre les tables avant de sortir dans la rue. L'air frais de la nuit lui fit du bien après l'atmosphère surchauffée du bar. Il se mit en marche, remontant la rue les mains dans les poches. Il avait besoin de réfléchir après les événements de la journée.

Il n'avait pas prévu à la base de faire appel à Asahi pour l'entraînement d'Hana. La jeune ANBU de 19 ans n'avait jamais caché qu'elle avait des vues sur lui, ce qui l'avait toujours profondément agacé. Et elle était très jalouse, il l'avait appris un jour où ils avaient croisé Kurenai qui apportait un message à la caserne. Il ne l'encourageait pas quand elle lui faisait des avances mais ne voulant pas créer une ambiance pourrie dans l'équipe, il n'avait jamais réussi à la repousser une fois pour toute. Pour cette raison, il avait estimé préférable pour sa tranquillité de ne pas l'impliquer dans l'entraînement d'Hana. Mais comme elle avait une façon de combattre intéressante, il avait du s'y contraindre.

_La veille au soir où il avait mis fin à l'entraînement plus tôt, Kakashi marchait dans les couloirs de la caserne, cherchant Asahi. On lui avait dit qu'elle était à l'infirmerie mais elle n'y était plus quand il s'y était pointé. Il se dirigeait donc maintenant vers le vestiaire, destination logique après les soins. Il s'adossa au mur en face de l'entrée du vestiaire : il n'avait pas le droit d'entrer dans la partie réservée aux femmes. Il attendit pendant quelques minutes. Il commençait à se dire qu'elle était déjà partie quand elle franchit la porte, les cheveux mouillés et un sac sur l'épaule. Grande, des cheveux mi-longs couleur caramel, des yeux ambrés... Elle était très jolie, Kakashi ne pouvait pas le nier. Était-ce à cause de son caractère qu'elle ne lui plaisait pas ? Ou parce qu'elle insistait autant à lui faire du charme ? Elle releva la tête et stoppa net en le voyant.  
>- <em>_Kakashi... Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Je te manquais ? Demanda-t-elle en esquissant un fin sourire satisfait.  
><em>_- Pas vraiment non, fit Kakashi en ayant la joie de voir son sourire se faner. J'aimerais que tu me rendes un service.  
>- <em>_Ah vraiment ? Quel genre de service ? Grogna-t-elle en commençant à marcher vers la sortie.  
>- <em>_J'aimerais que demain, tu viennes au terrain d'entraînement numéro 8 pour 8h30.  
>- <em>_Pour quoi faire ?  
><em>_- Te battre contre une nouvelle. Que je forme actuellement._

_Kakashi vit les yeux de la jeune fille se rapetisser jusqu'à ne plus former que deux fentes quand elle s'arrêta en plein milieu d'un couloir pour lui faire face.  
>- <em>_C'est donc ça … Tu nous as lâché pour être capitaine... Tu ne manques pas de culot pour venir me demander ça alors que je reviens de mission et que...  
>- <em>_J'ai demandé à l'infirmerie si tu serais en état de te battre demain, ils m'ont affirmé que oui. J'ai été voir Kada, il m'a assuré que tu ne repartais pas en mission avant plusieurs jours. Je ne t'aurais rien demandé si il y avait eu un problème. J'ai le feu vert de la hiérarchie et des médecins. Ne me prend pas pour un idiot.  
><em>_Asahi s'enferma dans un silence boudeur pendant quelques secondes.  
>- <em>_Je veux une contrepartie si j'accepte.  
><em>_Kakashi sentait la colère monter. Une contrepartie ? Elle se moquait de qui ? Pourquoi il avait fallu qu'il lui demande ? Ça ne servait à rien. Autant laisser tomber.  
>- <em>_Non. Si tu refuses, je n'en ai rien à faire, je demanderai à quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un de moins borné par exemple, dit-il d'un ton tranchant._

_Il se détourna, et se dirigea vers la sortie en la plantant là. Elle s'imaginait quoi ? Il voyait très bien de quelle contrepartie elle parlait. Elle le prenait vraiment pour un con ou quoi ? Il se battrait lui même contre Hana le lendemain. Il pouvait imiter la façon de combattre d'Asahi avec le sharingan. Il en ressortirait plus fatigué que d'habitude mais tant pis, au moins il ne supporterait pas cette idiote.  
>- <em>_Ok, Ok, je viendrais demain. Quel genre de combat ? S'écria Asahi dans son dos.  
>- <em>_Combat libre : tout est permis, répondit-il sans se retourner.  
>- <em>_Il ouvrit la porte et s'élança vers les toits. _

Asahi avait donc remplit sa part du marché, arrivant en avance. Kakashi l'avait soupçonnée de vouloir juger son élève. Il ne pouvait pas voir son expression derrière son masque d'aigle, mais à sa posture, il la devinait très remontée. Il avait regretté de lui avoir demandé de l'aider à l'instant même où il l'avait aperçue, perchée sur un arbre. Mais Hana s'en était très bien sortie face à elle, la mettant souvent en difficulté. Asahi était peut-être plus forte parce qu'elle avait plus d'expérience mais Hana compensait grâce à son intelligence, sa rapidité de réaction, de très bons réflexes et … de toute évidence grâce à sa grande souplesse (il l'avait vu esquiver des attaques avec des mouvements qu'il aurait lui même jugé impossibles). Kakashi commençait à se rendre compte qu'en effet, elle était sûrement capable de se tirer de beaucoup de mauvais pas, comme le lui avait dit le Hokage.

Hana... Hana et son don... Depuis qu'il la connaissait, il n'avait jamais pensé un seul instant que ce pouvoir héréditaire puisse lui faire aussi peur. Parce qu'elle ne le ressentait peut-être pas comme ça, mais c'était une peur panique qu'il avait décelé chez elle quand elle avait essayé de s'excuser pour avoir pris ses souvenirs. Elle semblait craindre de ne pas le contrôler... de ne pas _se_ contrôler... Il comprenait à présent pourquoi elle semblait aussi sauvage :pour ne pas risquer de prendre ce qui ne lui appartenait pas, elle gardait ses distances avec tout le monde. Il comprenait d'autant mieux les problèmes d'insubordination qu'elle avait eu. Il ne lui en voulait pas de lui avoir pris des souvenirs... Il était simplement désolé qu'elle se soit retrouvé dans sa tête, ça n'avait rien de très marrant.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait marché jusque chez lui sans s'en rendre compte. Il sortit de sa poche les clés de l'appartement avant d'ouvrir la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'il se glissait dans son lit, Kakashi se dit qu'accepter la proposition du Hokage avait quand même pas mal bouleversé sa vie, lui apportant des problèmes dont il n'avait pas besoin. A commencer par Hana. Hana et son don préoccupant, Hana et son passé manifestement lourd, Hana et ses secrets. Parce qu'elle cachait quelque chose, il en était sûr. Ensuite, il y avait ses nouvelles responsabilités, mais ça, il vivait avec. Enfin, il redoutait un peu la rencontre de l'équipe au complet. Est-ce qu'elle allait fonctionner ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient s'entendre suffisamment pour travailler en équipe ? Le Sandaime lui avait dit que l'unité comporterait des membres remarqués pour leur intelligence... Le problème avec ce type de personne, c'est qu'ils avaient du mal à laisser les autres décider pour eux. A juste titre. Kakashi avait eu suffisamment de mal à obéir à Hisuru pendant six mois en sachant ses plans nuls. Il savait très bien ce que les autres risquaient de ressentir si lui même merdait sur ce point là. Enfin, pensa-t-il, pas la peine de se prendre la tête pour le moment, il verrait bien assez vite si l'équipe était équilibrée... ou pas.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà! Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! Comme toujours, j'espère que ça vous a plu, si vous avez des remarques je suis preneuse, j'aimerai pouvoir m'améliorer (à part pour espacer mes paragraphes, je le sais, je promets que je finirais par y arriver!). Le prochain chapitre sera là la semaine prochaine, je pense, vu que je serais libérée de tous ces partiels... Je n'avance pas de date, ça me porte la poisse. <strong>

**A bientôt!**


	4. Mission

**Bonsoir ! Voilà la suite, un peu en retard. Mais bon, là Internet s'est ligué contre moi, j'y suis pas pour grand chose... T.T **

**Comme vous allez sûrement le remarquer, il y a des ' entre certains paragraphes. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour réussir à espacer mes blocs ! Alors oui c'est vraiment moche, laid et tout ce qu'on veut, mais ça aère un peu plus (la mise en page et moi sur ce site ça fait vraiment trois... ).**

**Trêve**** de bavardages je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Mission<strong>.

_**Août**_

Le jour se levait à peine quand Hana arriva au terrain d'entraînement numéro 17. C'était la première fois qu'elle y venait et elle n'était pas sûre de l'apprécier. Si le numéro 8 était une forêt d'immenses arbres, le 17 ressemblait plutôt à un no man's land. Tout semblait mort à cet endroit. Les arbres étaient très hauts, avec des feuilles de forme étrange uniquement à leur sommet. Leurs troncs, fins et nus, étaient d'une couleur grisâtre un peu inquiétante. Le sol était illogiquement couvert de mousse et une brume dense réduisait le champ de vision de Hana à moins de cinq mètres. L'air était froid et la jeune fille commença à regretter de ne porter qu'un simple T-shirt. Kakashi aurait pu la prévenir des conditions particulières de cet endroit, pesta-t-elle intérieurement. La température de l'air était d'autant plus choquante que le village subissait depuis plusieurs jours une canicule d'une intensité peu commune.

A cause de l'atmosphère lourde des lieux, Hana avait l'impression d'entendre des bruits, comme si quelqu'un marchait en frôlant des feuilles mortes. Elle avait pourtant la certitude d'être seule, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il n'y avait aucune feuille susceptible de produire de tels sons sur le sol. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et leva la tête : le jour naissant perçait à peine la canopée. La jeune fille se remit à maudire Kakashi, à la fois pour être en retard et pour la laisser poireauter dans un endroit pareil. Elle aurait aimé se concentrer sur autre chose que les ombres menaçantes des arbres et les battements de son cœur, accéléré par la tension. Malgré la fraîcheur de l'air, une sueur froide coulait dans son dos, témoignant un peu plus de son angoisse. Tout son être refusait de baisser la garde dans un endroit pareil. Peut-être était-ce voulu ? Peut-être que ce lieu servait à entraîner les nouvelles recrues à agir dans un environnement défavorable et stressant ?

Elle faisait les cents pas devant la porte de la zone quand d'un coup, un frisson parcourut son échine : elle n'était plus seule. Hana s'immobilisa et porta la main à la poignée de son sabre, qu'elle portait dans le dos. Les sens en alerte, elle regarda lentement autour d'elle. Une voix masculine qui n'était pas celle de Kakashi résonna dans son dos, la faisant tressaillir.

- Tu es Hana, pas vrai ?

La jeune fille se tourna pour faire face à l'arrivant, sabre dégainé. Jeune, grand et large d'épaules, les cheveux noirs portés longs, il se tenait assez loin d'elle, les mains levées comme s'il se rendait. Son masque, représentant un singe, était relevé sur ses cheveux et Hana put distinguer ses traits, comme taillés à la serpe. Il avait d'incroyables yeux verts et un petit sourire moqueur retroussa ses lèvres quand il promena son regard sur le sabre qu'elle pointait sur lui. De toute évidence, il s'agissait d'un de ses nouveaux coéquipiers. Elle n'était pas sûre de l'apprécier s'il se sentait obligé de prendre cet air condescendant à leur première rencontre.

- Je m'appelle Kaï. Kaï Asano. Il me semble que l'on va faire équipe.

Elle avait beau détester être mal polie, Hana ne répondit pas et se contenta de le regarder d'un air méprisant. Elle eut la satisfaction de voir son sourire se faner presque instantanément. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que son regard particulier lui était aussi utile. Elle vit ensuite les yeux verts du jeune homme la détailler avec attention. Un petit « pouf ! » mit fin à ce qui commençait à ressembler à un silence gênant.

- Yo ! Fit Kakashi en émergeant de son nuage de fumée juste derrière la jeune fille.

- Bonjour Kakashi, répondit Hana sans détacher son regard de Kaï.

- Capitaine, dit Kaï en inclinant légèrement la tête.

- Je vois que vous avez déjà fait connaissance...

Kakashi observa Hana fixer Kaï alors qu'il se rapprochait d'eux en acquiesçant et sourit ironiquement en la voyant plisser les yeux, froncer les sourcils et sa main se resserrer sur la poignée de son sabre qu'elle tenait toujours à la main : ça commençait bien ! Il remarqua que Kaï, malgré le regard assassin de la jeune fille, se plaça juste à côté d'elle. Il faillit soupirer mais un autre « pouf ! » le coupa dans son élan.

- Désolé pour le retard, capitaine, fit le nouveau venu en s'avançant vers eux d'un pas bondissant.

- Hana, Kaï, je vous présente Haruo Sagara.

- Salut les gars ! Dit Haruo en levant la main en guise de salut.

Hana fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette blague ? Elle avait déjà Kakashi le tortionnaire, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'on lui rajoute Kaï le macho et cet espèce d'hurluberlu d'Haruo ? Parce qu'il fallait être honnête, Haruo avait l'air de tout, sauf d'être normal. Pour commencer, on avait l'impression qu'une explosion s'était produite sur sa tête, donnant un air de nid d'oiseau à ses cheveux châtains clairs. Il avait une peau plus mate que la sienne, des yeux dorés et l'air vraiment très heureux d'être là. Plus petit que Kaï, il était pourtant plus musclé et paraissait déborder d'une telle énergie qu'Hana se demanda comment il n'avait pas encore explosé.

Kakashi les observa tour à tour. Il avait beau savoir que les apparences peuvent être trompeuses, il lui semblait pourtant clair que les relations entre Kaï et Hana n'allaient pas être douces. Elle le regardait avec un air dégoûté si prononcé que s'en était presque comique. Lui la regardait maintenant avec un air que Kakashi ne parvint pas à identifier mais qu'il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier. Quand à Haruo, il regardait partout autour de lui avec ce qui semblait être des étoiles dans les yeux. Kakashi soupira. Ce genre de caractère n'était donc pas réservé à Gaï... Eh bien, c'est partit, songea-t-il.  
>- Écoutez moi. A partir d'aujourd'hui, nous sommes l'unité 16 de la section Assassinat. Première mission dans une semaine.<p>

'

'

Au cours des jours qui suivirent, Kakashi observa la manière de combattre de ses deux nouveaux équipiers et commença à élaborer des stratégies. Kaï était une fine lame et un expert en ninjutsu de type Doton et Katon, une combinaison peu courante. Kakashi comprit vite que s'il devait avoir des problèmes dans l'unité, ce serait avec lui. Il écoutait les ordres, certes, mais provoquait Hana en permanence et sans qu'il sache pourquoi, regardait à peine Haruo. Ce dernier, malgré son énergie débordante qui faisait un peu peur, se révéla en fait un combattant très sérieux, d'une concentration exemplaire. Doué pour le Fûton et le Katon, il était aussi très branché travail d'équipe, ce qui soulageait Kakashi : a u moins un qui ne poserait pas de problèmes ! Il était également très vif d'esprit, comme le lui avait dit le Sandaime. Et à sa grande surprise, il s'entendait très bien avec Hana.

'

Les deux premiers jours, Kakashi avait bien vu, à la façon dont elle plissait les yeux quand il lui parlait ou s'approchait d'elle, qu'elle se méfiait du jeune homme. Puis elle s'était détendue, comme s'il était impossible de résister à l'espèce d'aura de bonne humeur dans laquelle Haruo semblait baigner en permanence. Kakashi avait également était très surpris par les affinités élémentaires d' Hana, qui maîtrisait le Raiton et le Suiton, comme lui. Toutes les fois où il l'avait regardée combattre d'autres ANBU, elle n'avait pas utilisé le Raiton. D'où son étonnement quand il avait surpris la jeune fille dire à Haruo que c'était sa première affinité élémentaire.

'

En parallèle de l'entraînement en équipe, il continuait à former Hana, avec l'aide des deux autres. Haruo avait dix-huit ans, en dépit des apparences, et faisait partie de l'ANBU depuis trois ans. Kaï en avait vingt et trois ans dans l'ANBU derrière lui également. Leur expérience était précieuse pour la formation d'Hana. La jeune fille n'en finissait plus d'étonner Kakashi. Comme si la présence des deux nouveaux venus la poussait à se dépasser plus que d'habitude, elle avait progressé à une vitesse affolante au cours de la semaine écoulée et ne semblait plus avoir de vraies difficultés face à des ANBU expérimentés. Elle ne le battait peut-être toujours pas, mais Kakashi en venait à se demander si ce n'était pas une question de temps...

'

Deux jours avant le départ en mission, l'unité 16 finissait un exercice imposé par son capitaine sur le terrain numéro 8. Ils avaient formés différents duo au cours de l'après midi et Kakashi était relativement satisfait du résultat. Relativement à cause de Kaï et Hana. Il était clair que la jeune fille ne lui faisait pas confiance, ce qui polluait le travail d'équipe de ces deux là. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle n'avait pourtant eu aucun mal à travailler avec Haruo ou avec lui, ni à leur accorder sa confiance. Kakashi avait été très surpris et même un peu effrayé de constater qu'Hana et lui formaient un duo qui frôlait la perfection. Était-ce parce qu'ils se voyaient combattre chaque jour depuis un mois ? En voyant la jeune fille jeter un regard venimeux à Kaï qui devait se tenir un peu trop près d'elle, Kakashi décida qu'il était temps de tirer cette histoire au clair au lieu d'imposer un nouvel exercice, comme il en avait eu l'intention.

'

- Bien, fin de l'entraînement pour aujourd'hui. Demain, repos. Briefing vendredi matin à 7h devant la porte Ouest.

- Oui capitaine ! Cria Haruo.

Hana ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en souriant. Haruo était manifestement increvable. Elle trouvait étrange qu'il existe un ninja tel que lui, heureux de vivre et de servir le village. Paradoxalement, c'était grâce à ça qu'elle avait réussi à lui faire confiance aussi vite.

- Rompez.

Kaï fut le premier à partir, suivit de près par Haruo. Hana allait les suivre quand elle sentit avec surprise la main de Kakashi se refermer sur son poignet.

- Attend s'il te plaît. J'ai des choses à te dire.

Hana leva les yeux pour le regarder. Il regardait un point fixe au dessus de sa tête, concentré sur elle ne savait quoi, sa main toujours fermée sur son poignet. Au bout de quelques secondes, il la lâcha, et plongea son regard dans le sien. La jeune fille se rendit alors compte qu'il avait attendu d'être sûr que les deux autres membres de l'équipe étaient bien partis avant de parler.

- D'abord, je pense que tu mérites des félicitations pour avoir survécu au mois écoulé, surtout que les entraînements aussi longs sont peu fréquents. Tu es donc maintenant une ANBU à part entière.

- Ça veut dire plus d'entraînement ?

- Ça veut dire plus d'entraînement, oui, fit Kakashi en souriant sous son masque.

Hana était très soulagée de l'apprendre. Fini les matins difficiles, fini les journées interminables … et fin de cet amaigrissement impossible. Avec un peu de chance, elle arrêterait même de maudire Kakashi à longueur de journée. Cette pensée lui arracha un brusque sourire.

- Ensuite ?

- Ensuite, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il se passe avec Kaï.

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'effaça de ses lèvres aussi vite qu'il y était apparu. Comme souvent quand il lui posait une question à laquelle elle n'avait pas envie de répondre ou lui demandait quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas, Kakashi l'a vit se fermer et froncer les sourcils. Il savait cependant qu'elle répondrait quand même, ne serait-ce que parce que ça pouvait passer pour un ordre. Il patienta donc. Au bout d'une minute à se faire fusiller du regard, il la vit fermer les yeux et prendre une brusque inspiration.

- Au début... Au début, c'était juste parce qu'il m'avait fait une mauvaise impression quand je l'ai rencontré. Non mais, tu l'as vu Kakashi ? C'est un vrai crétin ! Il m'a regardé de haut direct, et je me suis dit que s'il voulait jouer au plus con avec moi, il était tombé sur la mauvaise personne. C'était épidermique, je...

Hana s'interrompit. Kakashi s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait toujours du mal à mettre des mots sur ses ressentis quand la colère montait. Aussi laissa-t-il le silence s'étirer un instant avant de la relancer doucement.

- Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant, il pose un regard sur moi qui ne me plaît pas du tout. Je dis ça sans prétention mais... Je sais reconnaître la convoitise dans le regard d'un homme, Kakashi... Et c'est avec ces yeux là qu'il me regarde. J'ai confiance en toi et en Haruo mais lui... S'il veut ma confiance, il faudra qu'il la mérite, ce n'est pas en une semaine que ça va changer. J'ai bien conscience que ça nuit à l'équipe, c'est pour cela que je vais me permettre de te dire ça. Pour la mission...

- Si je devais prévoir de nous séparer en binôme ou autre, je ne te mettrai pas avec lui, la coupa Kakashi.

Hana lui adressa un regard reconnaissant et un semblant de sourire, puis se détourna pour aller rassembler ses affaires. Kakashi l'observa. De la convoitise avait-elle dit. C'était donc ça qu'il voyait dans les regards que Kaï posait sur elle ? Il n'avait jamais fait attention au fait qu'elle puisse être jolie. Il était d'accord avec Kurenaï quand elle disait que la jeune fille émettait une sorte d'aura qui attirait les gens, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec son physique. Et maintenant qu'il la regardait vraiment, il devait admettre que oui, elle était plutôt bien faite de sa personne. C'était d'autant plus flagrant qu'aujourd'hui, en raison de la chaleur suffocante régnant au village, elle ne portait qu'un débardeur noir sur son habituel short, laissant apparaître sa silhouette ciselée au lieu de n'en donner qu'une vague idée. Ses longs cheveux étaient relevés en désordre sur sa tête, quelques mèches folles s'en échappant. Quelques unes bouclaient sur sa nuque à cause du voile de sueur qui luisait sur son dos. Lui même mourrait de chaud avec son T-shirt.

Hana ferma son sac à dos et se releva.

- Oh, Kakashi, est-ce que... commença-t-elle en se tournant vers le jeune homme. Elle s'interrompit et tressaillit en voyant qu'il la fixait intensément, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés.

- Kakashi ?  
>Sa voix sembla tirer le jeune homme de ses réflexions.<br>- Hm ?  
>- Je voulais savoir si tu avais une blessure à soigner. Si c'est le cas, profites-en, pour une fois qu'il me reste assez de chakra...<p>

Kakashi continua à la fixer un instant avant de s'approcher et de lui tendre son bras. Hana baissa les yeux et se rendit compte que son avant bras virait au violet. Il avait du parer un peu trop de coups avec... Elle composa quelques signes avant d'appliquer ses mains gantées sur l'hématome. Elle sentait toujours le regard du jeune homme sur elle et commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Heureusement, le violet s'estompa rapidement, pour laisser sur la peau de Kakashi une marque réduite, d'un jaune diffus.

- Bon, eh bien, si c'est tout, bonsoir Kakashi, dit-elle en ramassant son sac et son sabre.

- Salut Hana.

Et elle disparut à travers les arbres. Kakashi ramassa son propre sac avant quitter lui aussi le terrain numéro 8.

'

'

Deux jours plus tard, une fois n'est pas coutume, Kakashi arriva à l'heure devant les portes Ouest du village. Le jour était levé depuis peu, l'air encore frais, le village désert. Il vit Haruo arriver en même temps que lui, venant d'une rue opposée. Hana, portant pour la première fois l'uniforme de l'ANBU, son masque rabattu sur son visage, patientait les bras croisés, son sabre en équilibre sur le sac de voyage posé à ses pieds. Elle tournait résolument le dos à Kaï, assis sur son propre sac. Lui aussi portait son masque. Kakashi alla se planter devant eux alors qu'Haruo se plaçait entre ses deux équipiers.  
>- Bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui est une bonne journée, notre mission n'est que de rang A.<br>Alors que les épaules d'Haruo s'affaissaient à cause de ce qui semblait être de la déception, Kaï resta de marbre tandis qu'Hana faisait mine d'agiter un drapeau invisible.  
>- Je vous expliquerai les détails un peu plus tard. Sachez cependant que notre cible se trouve à Kusa no kuni. En route.<br>Il se tourna vers les gardes qui surveillaient la porte et leur fit signe d'ouvrir. Puis l'équipe s'élança sur la route.

'

Hana commençait à fatiguer mais plutôt crever que de l'admettre. Ils couraient depuis le matin, ne s'étant accordé qu'une courte pause en début d'après midi. Il faisait maintenant presque nuit et la frontière du pays du Feu était proche. Hana soupçonnait Kakashi de vouloir passer la nuit sur leur territoire. Elle ne faisait plus vraiment attention à la route, se contentant de sauter d'arbre en arbre en mode automatique. Elle aurait voulu que Kakashi leur donne les détails de la mission, histoire qu'elle commence à penser à un moyen d'approcher la cible. Et surtout, elle aurait aimé qu'ils s'arrêtent, qu'elle puisse reposer son dos qui ne supportait plus son sac. Comme s'il avait entendu ce qu'elle pensait, Kakashi qui avançait en tête, leur fit signe de s'arrêter. Ils se trouvaient dans une de ces forêts denses qui couvraient une bonne partie du pays du Feu. Hana entendait un bruit d'eau non loin. Elle soupira intérieurement en devinant qu'ils allaient enfin se reposer.

- Bien, nous allons passer la nuit ici. On se partagera les tours de garde, 2h chacun. Je prend le premier, Hana le deuxième, puis Haruo. Kaï tu prendras le dernier. Nous allons monter le camp puis je vous donnerai les détails de la mission.  
>Chacun se mit au travail. Haruo se chargea de leur feu pendant que les 3 autres installaient leur sac de couchage. Ils devraient se contenter de rations de survie pour le repas du soir. Hana s'assit en tailleur sur son lit de fortune après avoir retiré masque, plastron, gants et bottes. Elle sortit la grande veste qu'utilisaient les ANBU pour se fondre dans la masse et s'enroula dedans. Elle était prête à écouter l'ordre de mission. En regardant autour d'elle, elle remarqua que Kaï et Haruo avait fait la même chose. Seul Kakashi se tenait encore debout.<p>

- Bien. Comme je vous l'ai dit ce matin, notre cible se trouve à Kusa no kuni, dans une ville relativement proche de notre frontière. Il s'agit d'Eijiro Maeda, un membre du conseil d'Iwa. Il doit rencontrer quelqu'un, nos sources ne savent pas qui, dans un grand hôtel de cette ville. Avec la reprise récente des tensions avec Iwa, plus nous en savons sur leurs manœuvres, mieux c'est. Si cette personne inconnue est un émissaire d'un autre village pour une alliance contre nous, nous devons le savoir. C'est pourquoi nous allons nous infiltrer dans l'hôtel après la rencontre, et prendre les souvenirs de Maeda.

- Et c'est tout ? On le laisse en vie ? Demanda Kaï.

- Oui. Maeda n'est pas un ninja, sa mort ne servirait à rien à part à déclencher un vrai conflit. Et le village n'a pas besoin de ça en ce moment. Il faut que nous repartions comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, vous comprenez ?

Ses trois équipiers acquiescèrent.

- Bien. Le problème majeur dans cette mission, c'est la garde rapprochée de Maeda.

- Combien sont-ils? Demanda Haruo.

- Au dernier comptage, ils étaient dix. Oui je sais, ajouta-t-il quand il vit leurs yeux s'écarquiller, c'est un nombre inhabituel. Je suppose que comme il n'est pas ninja, ils n'ont voulu prendre aucun risque. Bref, voilà comment nous allons procéder...

'

'

Hana ne dormait que depuis peu quand elle sentit Kakashi la réveiller pour prendre son tour de garde. Les yeux un peu lourds, elle se mit debout tant bien que mal, s'enroula dans sa veste et partit s'installer dans l'arbre que Kakashi venait de quitter. Adossée au tronc, assise dans une position inconfortable sur sa branche, elle observa le jeune homme s'installer dans son propre sac de couchage avant de fixer la végétation des yeux. La nuit était claire et la température relativement clémente. Pour s'occuper, elle repensa à ce qu'elle savait du plan de Kakashi. C'est à dire pas grand chose. Maeda résidait dans une des suites du quatrième étage. Elle partirait en reconnaissance pour repérer la position des gardes en assurant le service d'étage d'une suite voisine pendant que Kaï se chargerait du toit et qu'Haruo et Kakashi étudieraient les plans du bâtiment. Ils agiraient ensuite en fonction. Kakashi était quasiment sûr qu'il n'y en aurait pas dans la chambre elle même. Ils passeraient par les toits et les fenêtres si aucun ninja n'y était posté et Hana espérait vivement que ce serait le cas. Dans le cas contraire, elle allait devoir se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la chambre en passant par le système d'aération et les fondations du toit. Et ça ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Kakashi lui avait assuré qu'il la suivrait mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle allait devoir ramper dans la poussière de ces conduits très étroits pour atteindre Maeda. Enfin au moins, elle n'aurait pas de rôle dégradant à tenir cette fois.

'

Hana finit son tour de garde sans qu'aucun événement ne vienne perturber la tranquillité de la nuit. Elle réveilla Haruo, sourit en le voyant pour une fois sans énergie et s'enroula dans son sac de couchage avant de sombrer immédiatement dans le sommeil.

'

Le lendemain matin, ils atteignirent rapidement leur destination après avoir franchi la frontière. Ils entrèrent en ville sous l'apparence de simples voyageurs et prirent la direction de l'hôtel. Le dirigeant était une taupe travaillant pour Konoha. Ils leur attribua une chambre un étage sous la suite de Maeda et leur glissa discrètement un passe pour entrer dans n'importe quelle pièce. Puis ils prirent congé et reprirent une apparence normale une fois en sécurité dans leur chambre. Hana regardait Haruo en souriant. Il contemplait la chambre avec des yeux pleins d'étoiles.

- Aha, vivement que la mission soit finie, que l'on puisse enfin dormir confortablement, s'exclama-t-il en laissant tomber son sac sur un des quatre lits de la pièce.

- Désolé de te décevoir Haruo, mais on ne dormira pas ici, dit Kakashi. On repart pour Konoha sitôt les souvenirs de Maeda en notre possession.

Les épaules d'Haruo s'affaissèrent sous le coup de la déception.

- Mais on va passer une partie de la journée à ne rien faire, tu pourras faire une sieste si tu veux, ajouta-t-il devant l'air déçu du pauvre Haruo.

- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Hana en regardant son équipier bondir sur le lit et s'étendre d'un air bienheureux dessus.

- Repérer les lieux et où se situe la garde ne prendra pas énormément de temps. Et la rencontre qui nous intéresse ne se déroulera que ce soir. Nous même n'agirons que quand Maeda sera endormi. D'ailleurs, la première partie du plan commence maintenant, dit-il en se dirigeant vers une grande étagère...qui pivota silencieusement avec un pan de mur quand Kakashi introduisit le passe entre deux livres.

Les trois autres s'approchèrent et virent une petite salle qui contenait ce dont ils avaient besoin pour la première partie de la mission : la tenue des gens du service d'étage, un chariot chargé de plats, et plusieurs étuis qui devaient contenir les plans du bâtiment. Kakashi s'avança dans la salle, prit les plans et tira le chariot hors de la pièce.

- Hana, Kaï, si vous voulez bien vous donnez la peine d'enfiler ces tenues...

'

'

Ce qu'ils firent. Hana s'enferma dans la salle de bains pour passer la sienne, chemise blanche, jupe et veston noirs. Elle sortit ensuite de son sac ce que celle qui l'avait formée à l'infiltration sous couverture appelait le « strict minimum de la kunoichi qui s'infiltre » ou SMK pour faire plus court. Ce SMK était en fait un rouleau où étaient scellés les vêtements, perruques et autres nécessaires pour jouer n'importe quel rôle. La jeune fille, comme beaucoup d'autres kunoichis ce jour là, était restée sceptique face à cette manière de se déguiser. A quoi bon se fatiguer pendant des heures alors que la métamorphose apportait de meilleurs résultats quasi instantanément ? Mais depuis qu'elle évoluait dans ce milieu, Hana s'était rendue compte que sa formatrice avait raison. Plus les missions avaient un rang élevé, plus on trouvait des ninjas capables de détecter cette technique, que ce soit la cible ou son entourage.

'

'

La jeune fille déroula son rouleau et appliqua sa main sur un des cercles représentés : plusieurs objets apparurent dans un faible nuage de fumée. D'une petite boîte ovale, elle sortit une paire de lentilles de contact qu'elle mit avant d'observer le résultat dans le miroir. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert lumineux un peu irréel mais au moins, ses pupilles avaient une forme normale. Elle se maquilla puis coinça ses cheveux à l'aide d'épingles et d'une charlotte avant d'enfiler une perruque brune. Règle numéro une pour passer inaperçue : changer tout ce qui est susceptible d'attirer l'attention pour du commun. Il avait suffit à Hana de vivre à Konoha pour se rendre compte que sa couleur de cheveux n'était pas commune. Enfin, ce n'était pas pire que cette petite fille aux cheveux rose bonbon qu'elle avait vue dans les bras de sa mère sur le marché du village quelques semaines auparavant...

'

'

Quand elle ressortit de la salle de bain, Kaï portait une tenue similaire à la sienne, avec un pantalon, ses cheveux attachés en arrière. Sans un mot, elle s'approcha du chariot, et le tira vers la porte, ignorant Kaï qui la suivit. Elle s'immobilisa devant la porte et tendit l'oreille : aucun bruit dans le couloir, la voie était libre.

- Hana, Kaï, fit Kakashi.

Tous deux se retournèrent vers leur capitaine.

- Hana, chambre 423 pour la fausse livraison. Tu auras besoin de ça, dit-il en lui tendant le passe. Kaï, tu sors faire ta pause sur le toit. Essayez d'agir vite.

'

Ils acquiescèrent en chœur puis sortirent dans le couloir avant de prendre la direction de l'ascenseur. Dès que les portes de celui-ci s'ouvrirent, ils prirent place dans la cabine, avec le chariot. Hana se rendait à l'étage juste au dessus, Kaï à celui d'après. Les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau et Hana, sur un dernier signe de tête à son équipier, se dirigea vers le fond du couloir en poussant son chariot. La chambre qu'elle devait livrer était vide. Il était convenu que si on lui posait des questions à ce sujet, bien qu'improbable, elle devait répondre qu'elle préparait l'arrivée de gens importants. En tournant à l'angle, elle vit deux hommes, clairement ninjas à leur posture, encadrant une porte. Position de surveillance classique. Elle passa devant eux, les salua d'un signe de tête comme une bonne employée, et introduisit son passe dans la serrure de la chambre 423. Elle prit un plateau chargé de nourriture sur le chariot et entra dans la chambre. Elle le déposa en vitesse sur la table du salon de la suite avant de retourner se placer devant le judas avec la discrétion d'une ombre. Aucun mouvement des deux ninjas. Elle patienta une minute puis ressortit prendre autre chose sur le plateau. Elle répéta le manège trois fois avant d'entendre des bruits de pas, étouffés par la moquette, en provenance du couloir. Hana ressortit dans le couloir, referma la porte et repartit avec son chariot. Elle croisa un homme et l'entendit parler avec les deux ninjas. Elle fit tomber une des serviettes sur le chariot et en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil en arrière en la ramassant. Elle vit l'homme entrer dans la suite de Maeda. Elle se dépêcha ensuite de regagner l'ascenseur pour faire son rapport.

- Tu es sûre de toi, Hana ? Il est entré dans la suite de Maeda ? Demanda pour la troisième fois Kakashi.

- Certaine.

- Kaï, qu'as-tu vu de ton côté ?

- Il y a deux ninjas sur le toit de l'hôtel, un sur le toit des trois bâtiments qui nous entourent.

- Ce qui n'en fait que sept avec ceux qui gardent la porte de la suite, fit remarquer Haruo.

- Ce qui nous laisse deux possibilités : soit les trois qui manquent au compte qu'on nous a donné sont dans la suite, soit il y en a moins que prévu, ajouta Hana.

- Et le type que tu as vu Hana, ça ne pouvait pas être un membre de la garde ? Demanda Kakashi.

- Je suppose que oui... Mais ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu. Peut-être que l'heure du rendez-vous a été avancée...

- Quels sont les ordres capitaine ? Demanda Haruo.

Kakashi les observa tour à tour avant de se pencher sur les plans de l'hôtel. L'orage grondait au dehors mais il ne pleuvait pas.

- On maintient l'intervention pour cette nuit. Et on passera par le système d'aération.

'

'

Le reste de la journée passa lentement. Haruo put profiter pleinement de ce temps pour dormir, imité par Kaï. Hana profita de ce temps pour retirer perruque et lentilles et remettre son uniforme. Elle passa en revue son équipement, somnola un peu, nettoya la lame de son sabre... Elle détestait attendre comme ça. Kakashi étudiait les plans avec attention, rejoint par Haruo un peu plus tard. Le patron de l'hôtel leur avait fait livrer des repas en début d'après midi. Et le temps qui semblait avoir ralenti... Hana supportait de moins en moins de ne rien faire à mesure que la pièce s'assombrissait. Personne ne parlait, seul le tonnerre brisait de temps à autre le silence. A 23h, Kakashi leva enfin le nez des plans. Les trois autres convergèrent d'un même mouvement vers lui. Il était enfin temps d'agir.

'

'

Hana rampait derrière Kakashi dans un conduit étroit. Ni elle, ni lui ne portait plus le moindre élément métallique de l'uniforme, rien de susceptible de tinter contre le conduit. En entrant dans le système d'aération à l'étage inférieur, elle s'était demandé pourquoi le jeune homme avait demandé à Haruo et Kaï de préparer leur départ au lieu de les accompagner. Un étage plus haut, elle avait compris : le conduit aurait été un peu trop étroit pour eux. Leur progression aurait été ralentie et leur discrétion pas forcément assurée. Cela lui sautait aux yeux à présent, Kakashi avait une silhouette plus fine que les deux autres. Ils arrivèrent devant un tuyau ascendant. Elle vit Kakashi malaxer brièvement son chakra avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans le conduit en prenant appui sur les parois, sans faire le moindre bruit. Elle le suivit. Hana avait l'impression que plus ils montaient, plus les conduits étaient étroits. Elle avait beau ne pas être claustrophobe, cette impression que les parois se refermaient sur eux faisait lentement mais sûrement monter l'angoisse dans sa poitrine. Elle était en train d'essayer de respirer calmement quand un coup de tonnerre plus violent que les autres retentit et que toutes les lumières s'éteignirent. Depuis le début, ils progressaient grâce à la lumière des couloirs, qui passait par les grilles de filtration. Elle entendit Kakashi pousser un juron à mi-voix.

- Un problème ? Chuchota-t-elle.

- A part le fait que je n'y vois plus rien ? Aucun, répondit-il sur le même ton.

- Je peux passer devant si tu veux. Je vois très bien.

Elle vit Kakashi lui lancer un regard surpris mais c'était totalement vrai. Ses yeux n'avaient pas qu'une forme féline, ils lui octroyaient une vision nocturne plus que correcte.

- Comment ça se fait ?

- Plus tard. Plaque toi comme il faut, je passe. Tu n'auras qu'à me guider selon ce que je vois.

Grâce à son chakra, elle passa telle une araignée au dessus de Kakashi et se remit en route. Ils continuèrent comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes, Kakashi s'orientant selon les descriptions qu'elle faisait des embranchements. Ils finirent par déboucher sur ce qui ressemblait à une vaste pièce mais avec moins d'un mètre de plafond, remplie de tuyaux et de fils électriques. Le ventilateur de l'aération produisait un son bourdonnant en tournant. Hana et Kakashi s'accroupirent en sortant du conduit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? Murmura Kakashi.

- Grande pièce, impossible de se tenir vraiment debout, beaucoup d'obstacles sur le sol, répondit-elle dans un souffle à peine audible. On est au bon endroit ?

- Oui. D'après les plans, il y a des carreaux non scellés, qui permettent les réparations des installations électriques et autres.

- Bizarrement, je ne doutais pas un instant que les équipes de maintenance ne prennent pas le même chemin que nous...

- Il faut que tu trouves le carreau qui débouche dans la chambre, continua Kakashi en ignorant le sarcasme. Normalement le plus proche du mur du fond.

- OK, attend moi là, je reviens.

Pendant que Kakashi restait à la sortie du conduit, la jeune fille malaxa une nouvelle fois son chakra et se mit à marcher au plafond, en se servant de ses mains et ses pieds. Une grande partie du carrelage en marbre noir et blanc était couverte par les tuyaux et les câbles. Elle s'orienta donc vers une zone où il n'y en avait quasi pas vers le fond de la pièce. Elle stoppa l'afflux de chakra dans ses mains et se maintint accroupie au plafond. Elle tata sans bruit chaque carreau, cherchant un mouvement du marbre, avançant pour atteindre d'autres blocs. Au bout de deux minutes elle finit par en trouver un. Elle sortit de la pochette autour de sa cuisse droite un shuriken qu'elle déposa délicatement sur le carreau cible. Elle continua comme ça jusqu'à avoir couvert toute la zone. Puis elle repartit vers Kakashi.

- Je l'ai trouvé, souffla Hana.

- Bien. Guide moi jusque là.

- Attend, murmura Hana en lui saisissant le bras.

- Quoi ? Répondit-il en la cherchant des yeux dans l'obscurité.

- On n'est pas sûr qu'il n' y aura aucun garde dans la chambre. Si c'est le cas, on va d'une manière ou d'une autre laisser une trace de notre passage. Et si j'ai bien suivi jusque là, l'objectif de la mission, c'est justement de n'en laisser aucune.

- Je suis quasiment sûr qu'il n'y aura pas de ninja avec Maeda pendant qu'il dort. Il vont garder les issues. Et je passe en premier, si il le faut, je me servirai de ça, souffla-t-il en effleurant son œil gauche.

Hana le fixa en silence pendant quelques secondes puis attrapa sa main et la posa au plafond.

- On va passer par le plafond. Attrape un de mes poignets, je te guiderai comme ça.

'

'

Quelques minutes plus tard, après s'être assurés que le seul bruit qui provenait d'en bas était la respiration de Maeda, ils soulevèrent le carreau d'un demi mètre de côté qui débouchait sur la chambre. En jetant un coup d'œil par le trou, ils se rendirent compte que c'était l'ensemble de la ville qui était plongé dans le noir et que ce faible crépitement qu'ils avaient entendu à certains moments de leur progression dans le système d'aération étaient dus à la pluie qui s'abattait finalement. On y voyait un peu plus que dans les conduits grâce aux veilleuses indiquant les sorties de secours. Kakashi était soulagé de voir au moins pour cette partie de la mission. Avancer à l'aveuglette était très inconfortable. Il retira son masque de chien et le déposa au bord du trou. Pas la peine de faire capoter la mission pour une chute intempestive du masque. Il sentit Hana l'imiter dans son dos. Il fit passer ses jambes dans le trou, et grâce à son chakra, se pendit au plafond par les pieds. La tête en bas, il regarda autour de lui, sharingan ouvert. Pas de ninja dans la pièce, Maeda endormi dans son lit trois mètres plus loin. Hana le rejoignit. Ils allèrent se placer sans bruits juste au dessus de l'homme. Le problème sauta alors aux yeux d'Hana : elle allait devoir descendre si elle voulait l'atteindre. Quelle idée de faire des plafonds aussi hauts, pesta-t-elle intérieurement. Elle se tourna vers Kakashi et lui fit signe qu'elle allait descendre, ce à quoi il répondit en secouant fermement la tête. Elle fronça les sourcils puis à sa grande surprise, le vit tendre les bras vers le plafond, se redresser et refermer les mains autour de ses chevilles à elle. Hana sentit son cœur palpiter : il n'était pas sérieux là ? Kakashi s'impatienta et d'un mouvement sec, la décolla du plafond. Hana se sentit basculer et ferma les yeux pour s'empêcher de produire le moindre son involontaire en voyant sa chute. Une fois immobile, elle rouvrit les yeux, fusilla Kakashi du regard puis s'intéressa à Maeda. Elle retira un gant, le coinça entre ses dents et composa une série de signe avant de rendre la main vers le bras nu de l'envoyé d'Iwa, qui dépassait des draps. Elle ne posa que le bout des doigts sur son bras, et maintint le contact pendant une minute. Puis avec son autre main, elle scella les souvenirs. La soudaine chaleur entre ses omoplates lui indiqua qu'elle avait réussi. Elle enfila son gant, respira un coup puis hocha la tête en direction de Kakashi. Il hocha la tête à son tour puis se balança et l'envoya vers le plafond. Hana y adhéra avec ses mains puis, une fois que Kakashi eut lâché ses chevilles, ramena ses pieds au plafond. Ils repartirent vers le trou et s'y hissèrent avant de refermer silencieusement le trou. Le noir revint, l'action avait duré quatre minutes. Hana remit son masque à Kakashi, fit de même avec le sien et ils firent le chemin en sens inverse, la jeune fille ramassant les kunais marquant les dalles non scellées au passage. Se frayer un chemin dans les conduits se révéla encore plus fastidieux qu'à l'aller à cause de l'obscurité complète qui obligeait à nouveau Hana à décrire à Kakashi ce qu'elle voyait pour qu'il lui indique la direction à prendre. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas appris les plans elle aussi ? Elle comprenait tout à fait que Kakashi n'ait pas prévu la coupure générale de courant, qui aurait pu ? Le trajet fut d'autant plus long qu'ils devaient ressortir hors de l'hôtel, et non pas au deuxième étage, leur porte d'entrée. Finalement, ils débouchèrent au pied de l'hôtel, dans une ruelle adjacente. Kaï et Haruo les attendaient avec leurs affaires, dissimulés sous l'abri, vide, des poubelles. Une minute plus tard, ils étaient hors de la ville, direction le village.

'

'

'

Le lendemain, leur unité atteignit Konoha en fin de journée. Hana patientait avec Kaï et Haruo dans une salle commune de la caserne, pendant que Kakashi faisait son rapport. Elle réfléchissait aux sceaux sur son dos. Elle en portait quatre à présent. Plus qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu. Par conséquent, jamais elle ne s'était trouvée dans une situation aussi périlleuse. Il lui semblait tellement improbable que sa mère, si prévoyante, ne lui ait rien laissé, pas un rouleau de techniques, pas un parchemin pour lui faire maîtriser son don au cas où elle même ne serait plus là pour le faire. Cela commençait à l'inquiéter. Quatre sceaux, c'était suffisant pour la plonger dans le coma... Un détail lui revint en mémoire à ce moment là. C'était les parents de Ran qui avaient emballé les affaires de sa mère quand elle était morte. Peut-être y avait-il dedans un moyen de se débarrasser de ces sceaux... Kakashi arriva sur ces entrefaites.

- Unité 16, vous avez bien travaillé. Prochaine mission dans trois jours, on se retrouve ici même à 6h30. Repos d'ici là.

Hana commença à suivre Haruo et Kaï vers les vestiaires quand elle vit Kakashi lui faire signe de rester. Il avait relevé son masque en forme de chien, et à son expression, elle devina qu'il allait encore lui poser une question à laquelle elle n'allait pas avoir envie de répondre... Une manie qui commençait à l'agacer.

- Oui ? Soupira-t-elle en se plantant devant le jeune homme.

- A partir de combien de sceaux, c'est dangereux pour ta santé ?

- … Ça dépend de ce que tu considères comme dangereux, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton acide.

- Il avait beau ne pas pouvoir voir ses yeux, dissimulés par son masque, elle ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard.

- Bien, je reformule. Hana, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec quatre sceaux ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Pourquoi posait-il toujours des questions comme ça ? Pourquoi trouvait-il toujours la faille dans sa carapace ? Cette fois, elle n'allait pas répondre. C'était son problème. Elle tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner quand elle sentit la main de Kakashi se fermer avec une poigne de fer sur son bras. Il l'obligea à lui faire face et releva de force son masque. Il ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir devant le regard chargé de promesses de mort qu'elle lui lança en retour, accentué par le maquillage qu'elle n'avait toujours pas retiré mais vrilla quand même son regard dans le sien.

- Hana, ne m'oblige pas à te dire que c'est un ordre... fit Kakashi d'un ton tranchant.

Un vrai coup bas ! Il savait qu'elle ne désobéirait pas à un ordre, même un aussi injustifié que celui là. Elle lui adressa un regard venimeux et s'entendit lui répondre :

- Un coma de quelques jours. Un sceau qui se brise, ce n'est rien de plus qu'un mal de tête foudroyant. Deux ou trois, une perte de connaissance plus ou moins longue. Au delà de cinq... un coma prolongé dans le meilleur des cas.

Kakashi la lâcha. Il avait demandé à l'Hokage où en était le service des renseignements dans leur recherche d'un moyen de récupérer ses souvenirs mais apparemment, ça n'avançait pas très vite. Il trouvait ridicule qu'on les envoie en mission si c'était pour accumuler des souvenirs inutilisables. Elle lui avait dit qu'un nombre trop élevé de sceaux était dangereux pour elle. Il ne se doutait cependant pas que c'était un nombre aussi faible ! A partir de leur prochaine mission, elle risquerait la mort si ses réserves de chakra tombaient à zéro. Elle mourrait, et s'en était finit de l'unité 16, qui reposait entièrement sur sa technique héréditaire. Il ne put empêcher un début d'angoisse de monter.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça Kakashi. Je connais les risques et je ne suis pas suicidaire. Je gère.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de la fixer intensément, ce qui l'a mis mal à l'aise. Est-ce que ça allait devenir une habitude ça aussi? Songea-t-elle agacée. Elle jugea préférable de mettre fin à l'examen visuel qu'elle subissait et rabaissa son masque.

- Bonne soirée Kakashi.

Et elle reprit sa route vers les vestiaires avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter un mot.

'

'

Le lendemain matin, Hana se réveilla de bonne heure. Elle comptait passer ses jours de repos à fouiller dans les affaires de sa mère. Malgré ce qu'elle avait dit à Kakashi, elle ne gérait pas du tout son problème. Elle aussi angoissait. Après tout, on ne savait jamais ce qu'un combat pouvait nous réserver. Les accidents arrivaient toujours tellement vite... Après un rapide petit déjeuner, elle enfila un t-shirt bleu sur un short blanc et quitta son appartement sous une autre apparence. On était samedi matin et le marché de Konoha était déjà noir de monde, malgré l'heure matinale. Les gens devaient vouloir fuir la chaleur qui ne tarderait pas à s'abattre sur le village. Elle ne savait pas si Ran était revenue de mission, mais ses parents devaient être là. Elle savait aussi qu'ils étaient toujours debout à l'aube.

'

Quand elle frappa à la porte quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut la mère de Ran qui lui ouvrit. Hana s'émerveillait toujours de voir à quel point Ran et sa mère, Emiko, se ressemblaient. C'est avec un grand sourire que celle ci la prit de force dans ses bras, avant même qu'Hana n'ait ouvert la bouche.

- Hana ! Je suis si heureuse de te voir ! Cela fait tellement longtemps... dit-elle en s'écartant pour regarder la jeune fille

- Je sais bien, et j'en suis désolée mada... Emiko, se corrigea Hana en voyant les sourcils de celle-ci se froncer.

Elle grimaça intérieurement. Elle n'aimait pas se montrer aussi familière avec les parents de Ran, bien qu'ils lui aient toujours dit de les appeler par leurs prénoms.

- Dieu que tu es maigre ! Tu ne manges pas assez ma chérie. Tu devrais venir plus souvent, je m'occuperais de te remplumer.

- Ce serait avec plaisir... Emiko.

- Bien. Et maintenant dis moi... Pourquoi es-tu là de si bonne heure ? Demanda Emiko en la guidant jusqu'au salon. Tu ne nous déranges pas du tout ma chérie, mais comme Ran n'est pas là, je suis surprise...

- Eh bien...

A ce moment là, le père de Ran, Akinaru, pénétra dans la pièce. Grand et bien bâti, il avait une présence imposante, impossible à ignorer.

- Hana ! Quelle joie de te revoir !

- J'en suis aussi très heureuse, Akinaru, répondit Hana en s'inclinant légèrement.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

- C'est ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à me dire avant que tu ne nous interrompes, fit Emiko en lui adressant un sourire inquiétant.

Hana se retint à grand peine de pouffer. Les parents de Ran se comportaient toujours comme s'ils avaient dix ans, se chamaillant et s'envoyant des piques à longueur de temps. Elle décida qu'il n'était guère dans son intérêt de les laisser démarrer.

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop comment formuler ça mais... C'est vous qui vous êtes occupés de déménager les affaires de ma mère quand elle est morte n'est-ce pas ?

Elle vit Emiko et Akinaru échanger un regard avant que celui ci ne quitte la pièce.

- En effet, Hana. Et tu n'as pas besoin d'en dire plus.

- Pardon ?

- Quand Arina...ta mère est tombée malade, elle nous a demandé de nous occuper de toi s'il elle devait ne pas s'en remettre. Nous avons accepté, naturellement, je la connaissais depuis tellement longtemps ! Je lui aurais confié Ran de la même façon. Arina nous avait cependant prévenu que tu risquais de rencontrer des problèmes dans la maîtrise de ton don. Elle nous a donc confié tous ses documents à ce sujet, en nous faisant promettre de te les remettre le jour où tu en aurais besoin.

Hana tressaillit en entendant ces explications. Sa mère ne l'avait donc pas laissée sans rien.

- Je pense que ce sont ces documents que tu es venue chercher aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? Toutes les affaires de ta mère sont bien rangées à la cave mais...

- J'ai besoin de ces documents en effet... Le reste... Je ne préfère pas y toucher. Sauf si vous avez besoin de la place que ça occupe, auquel cas, je peux chercher un garde meubles...

- Non, non, c'est inutile. Je préfère les savoir ici que...

Le retour d'Akinaru, chargé de deux gros cartons, l'empêcha de finir sa phrase.

- Tout est là, Hana.

- Merci, merci beaucoup...

Hana garda le silence quelques secondes avant de poser la question qu'elle s'efforçait de retenir depuis un moment.

- Pourquoi... Pourquoi ne jamais m'avoir dit que ces documents existaient ?

- Parce que … Ta mère nous a demandé de ne pas le faire, répondit Emiko d'une voix hésitante. Apparemment, il existait une faible probabilité selon laquelle tu n'en aurais pas eu besoin...

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Hana en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ça veut dire que certains membres de ton clan sont de surprenants autodidactes, dit Akinaru. D'après ta mère, ces ninjas apprenaient d'eux même les techniques que tu veux étudier. Elle espérait que ce serait ton cas...

- … Pour que ce soit moins long et moins difficile pour toi ma chérie, acheva Emiko.

- Eh bien je ne serais pas là si c'était le cas, fit Hana en se levant. Je vais donc me mettre au travail tout de suite. Akinaru, Emiko... Merci pour tout.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, un carton sous chaque bras.

'

'

De retour chez elle, Hana s'installa confortablement sur le grand tapis de son salon avant d'ouvrir une première caisse. Elle était pleine de cahiers et de rouleaux de techniques. Ne sachant pas par où commencer, la jeune fille ouvrit le deuxième carton et tomba sur un rouleau intitulé « Projection ». Elle le déroula et après en avoir parcouru quelques lignes, ouvrit de grands yeux. Si elle savait encore lire, ce rouleau contenait une technique pour projeter les souvenirs directement dans la mémoire d'une autre personne... Avec comme variante la possibilité ou nom de protéger la personne de la douleur. Son don était donc susceptible d'être utilisé comme une arme... Mais peut-être pas tout de suite, pensa-t-elle en remarquant l'annotation «difficulté : rang A» . Elle délaissa ce rouleau et en ouvrit un autre intitulé « Transfert 1» parmi les quatre autres du même type. Des techniques pour transférer ses sceaux. A une autre personne ou sur un support, comme un rouleau par exemple. Une sauvegarde de données s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose en somme. Elle regarda à nouveau dans l'autre caisse et parmi les rouleaux, trouva un épais livre, qui semblait très vieux. Elle l'ouvrit et une lettre en tomba. En l'ouvrant, Hana se rendit compte que l'auteur n'était autre que sa mère.

'

'

« _Ma très chère Hana, si tu lis ces mots, c'est que je ne suis plus là pour t'apprendre à maîtriser ce __fabuleux don qui fait de toi une Asakura à part entière. J'aurais aimé être là pour t'aider à le faire car c'est un chemin long et difficile. Je peux malgré tout, à travers cette lettre, que j'ai peu de temps pour écrire, te guider une dernière fois. _

_La première chose que tu dois savoir, c'est qu'il ne fait pas de toi un monstre. J'étais la première à le penser quand il s'est manifesté la première fois pour moi. Il est vrai qu'il apporte de la souffrance, du doute et une marginalisation dont on se passerait bien à ton âge. Mais c'est un don très riche, avec de multiples facettes qui faisait du clan Asakura un maître dans la collecte d'informations. Comme tu finiras par le savoir si tu lis ce livre qui retrace notre histoire, nous étions un clan assez vaste, originaire de Kumo no kuni. J'ai quitté le pays pour Konoha quand j'avais dix-sept ans suite à un désaccord avec mes parents. C'est grâce à Emiko, que j'avais rencontré durant les différents examens qui jalonnent la vie des ninjas, que j'ai eu le droit de rester au village. Et c'est là que j'ai rencontré ton père, que tu n'as que très peu connu. Mais tu apprendras tout ce que tu veux savoir sur notre histoire en lisant ce livre. _

_Ensuite, venons-en au côté pratique de ma lettre. Comme je l'ai mentionné plus tôt, maîtriser toutes les facettes de ton don te prendra du temps. Beaucoup de temps. La logique voudrait que tu commences par les techniques les plus simples à apprendre mais je pense moi qu'il faut parer au plus urgent. Il faut que apprennes à te débarrasser de tes sceaux. Le plus simple est de commencer par apprendre à les transférer dans des rouleaux, au moins ta vie ne sera plus en danger. Mon dernier conseil est de ne pas t'entraîner seule et, surtout si tu as accumulé plusieurs sceaux, de ne pas en faire trop. Tu te rendras vite compte que maîtriser ces techniques nécessite beaucoup de chakra... _

_Enfin ma chérie, surtout accepte qui tu es et fais les choses à ton rythme. Ton don finira par perdre sa place centrale dans ton existence. Crois en quelqu'un qui est passé par là. Oui, tu pourras un jour ne plus porter de gants et toucher les gens sans craintes, c'est promis. _

_J'aurais aimé t'en dire plus mais j'entends Emiko et Akinaru qui viennent chercher les cartons... _

_N'oublies jamais que je t'aime, _

_Maman. »_

_'_

_'_

Hana ne put empêcher une larme de rouler sur sa joue. Elle se trouvait décidément très émotive en ce moment. En colère pour un rien et l'instant d'après au bord des larmes. Sûrement les hormones. La jeune fille secoua la tête, comme pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Elle remit la lettre dans le livre et se leva pour aller le déposer sur sa table de chevet, dans la pièce adjacente. Elle avait de quoi lire avant de s'endormir pour un moment. Elle retourna ensuite dans son salon et fouilla parmi les rouleaux étalés sur son tapis pour mettre la main sur celui traitant de transfert. Difficulté C. Pas trop compliqué. Elle repensa alors à un détail de la lettre. « Ne t'entraînes pas seule ». Elle comprenait tout à fait pourquoi : si les sceaux devaient se briser, autant que ce soit en présence de quelqu'un capable de l'emmener rapidement à l'hôpital. OK, mais comment était-elle supposée y arriver alors qu'elle n'avait que deux jours pour la maîtriser et que Ran n'était pas là ? Elle aurait pu demander aux parents de cette dernière mais ils lui avaient dit qu'ils partaient eux aussi en mission dans l'après midi. La réponse s'imposa alors d'elle même dans son esprit : Kakashi. Elle était sûre qu'il était au village et grâce à l'incident de la semaine précédente, elle savait où il habitait... et où le trouver s'il n'était pas chez lui à 10h30 un dimanche matin. C'est en courant qu'elle quitta à nouveau son appartement, ne prenant qu'une seconde pour fermer à clé avant de s'élancer sur les toits de Konoha.

'

'

Kakashi était plongé dans un demi-sommeil quand il crut entendre frapper. Il entrouvrit un œil pendant quelques secondes puis se retourna et tira la couverture sur sa tête en songeant qu'il avait du rêver. Des coups retentirent alors à nouveau contre la porte de son appartement, plus prononcés que ceux qu'il avait cru entendre. Il s'extirpa difficilement de son lit, manqua de chuter en se prenant les pieds dans les draps et enfila à la va vite un t-shirt par dessus le pantalon qui lui servait de pyjama. Il s'avança ensuite au radar vers sa porte, en priant pour que ce ne soit pas Gaï de l'autre côté de la porte. Il l'entrouvrit et plissant les yeux à cause de la luminosité soudaine, remercia Dieu en remarquant que son interlocuteur avait des cheveux bien trop longs pour être ceux de Gaï.

- … Hana ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il en se concentrant de toutes ses forces pour arriver à articuler.

A travers les brumes du sommeil qui embuaient encore sa vision, il vit le visage de la jeune fille se fendre d'un sourire attendri. Kakashi en conclut qu'il n'avait pas quitté son lit et qu'il rêvait encore, ce genre de sourire et Hana n'étant pas compatibles.

- Désolée de te déranger Kakashi mais j'ai besoin d'aide et tu es le seul à qui je peux demander ça actuellement.

Kakashi se dit que c'était un rêve décidément bien étrange. Il resta interdit pendant quelques secondes avant de s'écarter et de lui faire signe d'entrer.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, alors qu'il sortait de la douche un peu plus réveillé, Kakashi trouva Hana perchée sur un des tabourets haut de sa petite cuisine, le regard complètement vide. Elle avait entrouvert les volets des trois fenêtres de son appartement, laissant entrer la lumière et filtrant la chaleur qui commençait à se faire sentir au dehors.

- Alors, Hana ? Qu'est-ce qui était si urgent ? Demanda-t-il en se préparant du café.

Il n'en buvait pas en temps normal, mais là, il avait besoin d'un coup de pouce pour s'éclaircir les idées.

- J'ai trouvé le moyen pour me débarrasser des sceaux.

Kakashi se figea dans son mouvement avant de se tourner lentement vers elle et de la fixer d'un regard surpris. La veille encore, il n'y avait pas de solution à ce problème là.

- OK. Admettons. Qu'est-ce que je viens faire dans l'histoire ?

- Eh bien, il s'agit d'un transfert de sceaux. Tu te doutes que je ne maîtrise pas cette technique, pas encore. J'ai deux jours pour le faire. J'aimerais que le problème soit réglé avant qu'on ne reparte en mission. Et je pense que ça te soulagerait aussi de savoir que je ne m'écroulerais pas d'un coup, ajouta-t-elle en lui adressant un demi sourire.

- …

- Bref, comme je te l'ai expliqué, je ne peux pas perdre tout mon chakra, sous peine de briser les sceaux... J'aimerais que tu sois avec moi pendant que je m'entraîne. Je ne pourrais pas me transporter à l'hôpital toute seule s'il devait y avoir un problème...

Sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots : le visage de Kakashi prenait peu à peu une expression de colère froide qu'elle ne lui connaissais pas, visible même à travers le masque de tissus.

- Donc tu attends de moi que je te surveille pendant ton entraînement ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix froide. Bon sang Hana, c'est quoi que tu ne comprends pas dans le mot repos ? La prochaine mission sera très différente de celle d'hier, il faudra se battre ! Il est hors de question que tu t'épuises pendant ces deux jours et que tu nous mettes dans la merde après.

Hana réagit au quart de tour.

- Et si je perds le contrôle pendant la mission justement ? Tu crois qu'on sera moins dans la merde comme ça ? Je dois maîtriser cette technique ! Je te signale que le service des renseignements était supposé apporter une réponse rapide à mon problème ! Et on attend encore ! Moi j'ai trouvé la solution, et ça passe, aujourd'hui au moins, par cette technique !

- Parlons-en de cette technique justement. D'où est-ce qu'elle sort ?

- Des affaires de ma mère, qui était la dernière à Konoha à savoir se servir de son don. Moi, je ne compte pas, c'est encore loin d'être le cas apparemment...

- Apparemment… ?

Hana se tut quelques secondes. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il le prendrait comme ça, encore moins qu'il puisse être entêté. Mais bon, c'était peut-être du au réveil matinal... Il fallait le convaincre. Elle en avait marre de cette épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête.

- OK, je vois le problème. Suis moi.

- Pardon ?

- Suis moi, te dis-je !

Kakashi la regarda s'avancer vers la porte, l'ouvrir et lui adresser un regard plus qu'insistant. C'est avec un soupir qu'il se résolu à enfiler ses chaussures et à la suivre.

'

'

Une heure plus tard, Kakashi était assis en tailleur sur le canapé d'Hana, le rouleau de la technique de transfert ouvert sur ses genoux. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir cédé aussi facilement. Ce qui le gênait dans ce qu'elle lui avait raconté, c'était le caractère inconnu des techniques dont elle parlait. A peine avait-t-elle ouvert sa porte qu'elle avait disparu pour réapparaître une seconde plus tard et lui fourrer un carton dans les mains. Et en lisant les titres des techniques qu'il contenait, il devait reconnaître qu'Hana ne maîtrisait en effet pas vraiment son pouvoir héréditaire... ou plutôt qu'elle ne le faisait que dans sa forme la plus basique. Le jeune homme était ébahi par l'étendu des possibilités qui s'ouvraient à eux avec ces deux cartons. Si elle arrivait à apprendre toutes ces techniques, ils deviendraient une unité de renseignements inestimable... Enfin, il avait jeté un coup d'œil au niveau de difficulté de ces techniques, l'apprentissage promettait d'être long. Très long.

'

Le jeune capitaine focalisa son attention sur Hana, assise elle sur son épais tapis blanc. L'air tellement concentrée qu'elle en semblait absente, elle enchaînait depuis un moment les tentatives. Il n'y avait pas de secret avec les techniques de sceaux en général, il fallait répéter jusqu'à ce que ça réussisse. Il fallait avoir un dosage très précis du chakra. Le problème ne résidait pas dans le fait de réussir à être précis. Elle maîtrisait le ninjustu médical, elle savait donc parfaitement doser le chakra. La difficulté majeure, c'était de découvrir soi même la dose nécessaire. Et ni elle ni lui n'avait la moindre idée de quelle pouvait être cette quantité...

'

Alors qu'elle recommençait une fois de plus après plus de trois heures d'essais, Hana sentit le découragement la gagner. Si ça devait être pareil pour toutes les techniques qui restaient, elle allait y passer des années ! Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'apprendre les choses lentement. C'était même une première pour elle. Mais Kakashi n'avait accepté de l'aider que si elle procédait avec lenteur et prudence. Elle devait reconnaître que dans ce cas, c'était sûrement la chose la plus intelligente à faire. En appliquant ses mains sur le parchemin censé accueillir le sceau, elle sentit qu'elle avait échoué une fois de plus. Hana se leva sous le regard de Kakashi et fit le tour du salon en étirant son dos et ses bras. Elle retourna ensuite s'asseoir et ferma les yeux. Elle se força à respirer lentement avant de malaxer à nouveau son chakra et de composer une nouvelle fois la série de signes... Elle sentit immédiatement qu'elle avait réussi : elle sentit une traînée de chaleur quitter son dos, passer son épaule droite, descendre le long de son bras, de sa main et disparaître. L'effort la laissa pantelante. Elle souleva ses mains et vit un symbole sur le parchemin.

- Kakashi, ça a marché ! Dis-moi quel symbole a disparu de mon dos, s'exclama-t-elle en se tortillant pour remonter son t-shirt et passer à genoux en même temps.

Elle se plaça dos à lui et Kakashi pu voir que le dernier sceau avait disparu, ne laissant aucune trace sur la peau satinée de son dos.

- Le dernier a disparu. Celui de Maeda non ?

- Exact, fit-elle en laissant retomber le tissu et en notant le nom sous le sceau. Est-ce que ce n'est pas génial ? Il ne me reste plus qu'à retirer les autres, ajouta-t-elle en se levant pour aller prendre un autre rouleau.

Ou du moins, essaya-t-elle. A peine eut-elle pris appui sur ses jambes que celles-ci se dérobèrent sous elle. Sa chute fut interrompue par Kakashi qui la conduisit à un fauteuil en la maintenant fermement par les bras.

- Et moi je pense que ça suffit pour le moment, dit-il. Tu en retireras un plus tard, les deux autres demain. Et cette fois, c'est un ordre, ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche avec l'intention manifeste de protester.

Il se leva, alla chercher un verre d'eau à la cuisine et revint pour l'obliger à boire. C'était quand même terrible qu'il en soit réduit à lui donner des ordres un jour de repos. A croire qu'elle avait six ans et non pas dix-sept.

- Maintenant que tu es obligée de faire une pause... dit moi pourquoi tu peux voir dans le noir.

- Ça t'intéresse tant que ça ? Fit-elle en soulevant un sourcil.

- Je ne poserai pas la question si ça ne m'intéressait pas, Hana...

- Certes, répondit-elle avec une esquisse de sourire. Je pense que tu as remarqué que je n'ai pas des yeux normaux...

Il avait remarqué oui.

- Eh bien, continua-t-elle, disons qu'ils ne font pas que ressembler à ceux des chats ou des félins en général... Ils ont des caractéristiques identiques, comme la vision nocturne ou la rapidité de réaction. C'est aussi simple que ça.

- Caractéristique héréditaire ?

- Il semblerait, oui. Un peu comme les Inuzuka et leur flair surdéveloppé.

Kakashi hocha la tête.

- On s'y remet ? Proposa-t-il.

- OK.

Le soir venu, Hana avait pu retirer trois des quatre sceaux, après une dispute de plus avec Kakashi. Elle retira le dernier le lendemain matin. Kakashi et elle avaient convenu qu'il valait mieux confier les rouleaux de souvenirs à l'Hokage, en attendant d'être capable de les lire. Ce qu'ils firent, le surlendemain, avant de partir pour une nouvelle mission.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Fini! Si vous avez des remarques à faire (même critiquer mes horribles ' ), si ça vous a plu, déplu, je suis toute ouïe (façon de parler, oui, ça passe par la case review et ça se lit...bref). <strong>

**Le prochain chapitre... Bientôt, je ne ferai pas plus précis. Pour vous rassurez si vous voulez la suite, il est déjà écrit. **

**A bientôt! =)**


	5. Chute

**Bonjour à tous! Je suis désolée de poster ce chapitre aussi tard mais la vérité c'est que j'avais oublié que je ne l'avais pas fait. Eh oui, c'est possible.  
>Quelques précisions sur ce chapitre. C'est sûrement celui que j'ai eu le plus de mal à écrire. Je savais ce que je voulais mais pas comment le tourner, j'ai fait au moins trois versions d'un passage sans savoir si c'est celle ci la meilleure ou non. Mais c'est celle qui restera, sauf si il me prenait l'envie bizarre de réécrire ce chapitre, c'est à dire, pas avant très longtemps. Autre chose: le rating de la fic est surtout pour ce chapitre. M par mesure de précaution (c'est sûrement exagéré de ma part mais autant ne pas prendre de risques). Dernier point, c'est tout sauf un chapitre amusant. Mais il faut en passer par là, ça ira mieux après. <strong>

**Oh, et, vraie dernière chose. Pour ceux qui aiment lire avec une musique en fond sonore, j'ai mis vers la fin, un lien (qu'il faudra sûrement copier/coller) vers la musique que j'écoutais quand j'ai pondu les derniers paragraphes, c'est à dire la version Glee de Fix You par Coldplay. Pas vraiment pour les paroles, mais plutôt pour ce que la musique véhicule. Mais je n'oblige à rien. =)**

**Sur ce, tout est dit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! **

* * *

><p><strong> <span>Chapitre 4 : Chute.<span>**

_**Novembre**_

La neige tombait depuis un moment sur Hi no kuni, malgré le fait qu'on ne soit que fin novembre. Kakashi la sentait se prendre dans ses cheveux. Son unité et lui étaient au beau milieu d'une mission de rang S. Assassinat et récupération des souvenirs par la force. Pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient ça, et certainement pas la dernière. Il chercha des yeux ses équipiers. Kaï se trouvait sur sa droite, à une quinzaine de mètres. Haruo se trouvait de l'autre côté de la route, en face de lui, Hana une quinzaine de mètres sur la gauche de ce dernier. Tous les quatre étaient embusqués depuis plus d'une heure dans les sapins qui bordaient cette petite route à l'extrême nord du pays du Feu, à quelques minutes seulement de la frontière avec le pays du Fer.

'

La principale difficulté de la mission était la proximité de la frontière. Un mauvais timing et la cible pouvait s'enfuir très rapidement hors de leur juridiction, le Pays du Fer refusant les règlements de compte ninjas sur son territoire. La cible en question était un groupe de trois déserteurs de Kumo no kuni. En temps normal, cette mission aurait plutôt été attribuée à une unité de chasseurs de déserteurs... Mais ces trois là faisaient partie d'une unité d'élite de décryptage avant de déserter. Il y avait donc une forte chance qu'il y ait des informations intéressantes à leur soutirer. Le fait qu'ils soient trois compliquait un peu plus la chose. Ils allaient devoir être très rapides et parfaitement synchrones dans leur action. Et surtout ne pas manquer leur coup. Mais Kakashi était assez confiant sur ce point. Son unité n'avait jamais aussi bien fonctionné. Kaï avait fini par céder lui aussi à la bonne humeur d'Haruo et tous deux formaient maintenant un excellent binôme. Hana lui faisait enfin confiance, au moins pendant les missions, et le travail d'équipe de l'unité était quasiment parfait. Cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'ils enchaînaient les missions et deux mois que le service des renseignements avait mis au point une machine pour utiliser les souvenirs récoltés. Résultat, les pays voisins étaient effarés devant la précision des informations que détenait Konoha, qui permettaient souvent au village de prévenir attaques et coups montés. Hana avait réussi à apprendre quelques variantes des techniques de transfert parmi les multiples que lui avait laissé sa mère et ça facilitait parfois leur travail. Kakashi était très fier de son unité.

'

Un mouvement sur sa droite le tira de ses réflexions. C'est là qu'il les vit : les trois ninjas déserteurs de Kumo avançaient sur le chemin dans le jour naissant. Il siffla légèrement, annonçant ainsi le début de la mission. Kaï et Haruo s'élancèrent les premiers. Après une série de signes, Kaï plaqua ses mains au sol. En quelques secondes, les jambes des trois déserteurs furent prises dans la pierre. Il savait que ce n'était que très temporaire, les techniques Doton étant par définition faibles face au Raiton. Le temps qu'ils se dégagent, Haruo apparut derrière le premier, Hana accroupie devant lui. Elle plaqua sa main sur le bras du déserteur, scellant les souvenirs de son autre main. Haruo le tua une seconde après, en lui tranchant la gorge de son sabre. Un crépitement strident retenti derrière la jeune fille : le Chidori. Elle pivota sur ses pieds, évita l'attaque du troisième déserteur en plongeant au sol alors que Kaï et Haruo se jetaient sur lui. Elle plaqua sa main sur le deuxième ninja, transpercé par la main de Kakashi, et scella les souvenirs avant qu'il ne rende l'âme. Un cri de douleur la fit se retourner : Haruo était manifestement blessé. Kaï, accroupi, planta son sabre dans l'aine du dernier déserteur alors que Kakashi apparaissait derrière lui, un autre Chidori faisant briller sa main droite rougie de sang. Hana bondit au dessus du corps du deuxième, effectua un roulé boulé et se releva en plaquant sa main gauche sur le bras de l'homme, au moment où la main de Kakashi traversait son corps. Elle fut copieusement arrosée de sang mais parvint à absorber les souvenirs du dernier renégat et à les sceller avant qu'il ne s'écroule, mort. Un peu essoufflée par l'effort, bref mais intense, elle se précipita sur Haruo, étendu sur le sol. Kaï était déjà en train d'appuyer sur la blessure qu'il avait à l'abdomen et qui saignait abondamment.

- Haruo, la lame s'est enfoncée profondément ou pas ? Demanda Hana d'un ton pressant.

- Je... je sais... pas, souffla-t-il en haletant.

- Elle s'est enfoncée sur environ dix centimètres de profondeur, fit la voix de Kakashi derrière eux.

Il était agenouillé à côté d'un des cadavres et tenait l'arme responsable de la blessure d'Haruo, un petit sabre, couvert de sang sur la longueur annoncée.

- Je suis désolé Haruo, je n'ai pas réussi à le stopper à temps, s'excusa Kaï.

- C'est... pas ta faute... Je faisais... pas gaffe...

- Pas le temps pour ça. Kaï, je vais commencer à le soigner, tu vas maintenir le point de compression jusqu'à ce que je te dise de lâcher, c'est compris ? Débita Hana d'un ton autoritaire.

- OK.

- J'y vais.

Elle appliqua ses mains au dessus de celles de Kaï et un large halo vert les entoura. Kakashi s'approcha d'eux et étendit une des longues vestes qu'ils avaient sur les jambes du blessé, une autre sous sa tête. La neige tombait toujours et les lèvres d'Haruo étaient violettes. Hana s'acharna pendant plusieurs minutes, le silence uniquement rompu par le souffle saccadé d'Haruo qui serrait les dents. Elle finit par demander à Kaï d'ôter ses mains. Deux longues minutes plus tard, le halo s'éteignit et elle soupira profondément.

- Il est hors de danger pour le moment. Mais il a perdu pas mal de sang. On va devoir rentrer doucement et il va passer quelques jours à l'infirmerie, peut-être sous perfusion...

- Tu peux te lever Haruo ? Demanda Kakashi.

- Je pense... répondit-il d'une voix faible.

Kaï l'aida à se mettre debout et le força à enfiler une veste. La neige autour d'eux était tâchée de larges flaques de sang.

- Je m'occupe des corps. Départ dans cinq minutes, fit Kakashi.

'

Le retour fut éprouvant. Haruo s'évanouit deux fois à cause de la perte de sang importante qu'il avait subit. Kaï, le plus robuste des trois équipiers restants, le chargea sur son dos après ça. Ils arrivèrent au village alors que la nuit était tombée depuis peu. Kakashi et Hana se rendirent immédiatement au bureau du Hokage pendant que Kaï conduisait Haruo à l'infirmerie de la caserne. Alors qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs du bâtiment administratif, Kakashi espérait que le rapport serait rapide parce que l'odeur de sang qu'ils dégageaient tous deux était tellement forte que la tête lui en tournait. Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme frappa à la porte du bureau du Hokage.

- Entrez !

- Bonsoir maître, fit Kakashi en refermant la porte derrière Hana.

Le Sandaime pivota dans son fauteuil et ouvrit de grands yeux en les voyant. Kakashi se dit qu'il avait peut-être sous estimé la quantité de sang dont ils étaient couverts...

- Hana, Kakashi, vous auriez dû passer à l'infirmerie d'abord …

- Ce n'est pas notre sang maître, fit Hana.

- Oh. Très bien. Alors Kakashi, comment s'est passée la mission ?

- Mission accomplie maître... commença Kakashi.

Hana se désintéressa du rapport de mission. Elle l'avait vécue, pas besoin d'y repenser, et ce n'était pas ce qu'on attendait d'elle de toute façon. Elle sortit donc de son sac à dos un grand rouleau avant de s'asseoir en tailleur sur le sol. L'un après l'autre, elle retira les trois sceaux fraîchement apparus dans son dos. L'effort la laissa pantelante : elle avait utilisé une grande quantité de chakra pour sauver Haruo et le transfert de sceaux était coûteux aussi. Elle referma le rouleau et se releva avant de perdre immédiatement l'équilibre. Heureusement, Kakashi, qui avait suivi la scène du coin de l'œil, s'y attendait et la rattrapa par le bras.

- Hana, tu penses qu'Haruo sera opérationnel la semaine prochaine ? Demanda le Sandaime en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je pense oui... répondit-elle en lui donnant le rouleau. Il a une très bonne condition physique, même si on ne le place pas sous perfusion, il devrait avoir renouvelé assez de sang la semaine prochaine. Après, c'est aux médecins de juger.

- Bien, vous allez pouvoir vous reposer pendant cinq jours alors, fit le vieil homme en plaçant le rouleau dans un tiroir de son bureau. Vous avez enchaîné beaucoup de missions ces derniers temps, cette pause est largement méritée. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.

'

Ils prirent congés et Kakashi se dit qu'il avait raison : ils étaient tous épuisés. La preuve étant la blessure d'Haruo. Ils ne revenaient pas toujours indemnes de leurs escapades mais jamais une mission n'avait été aussi proche de mal tourner. C'était une vraie chance qu'Hana maîtrise autre chose que le ninjutsu médical de base. Il marchait un peu en retrait de la jeune fille, la regardant tituber alors qu'ils quittaient le bâtiment administratif. Ils rentrèrent à la caserne et croisèrent Kaï au détour d'un couloir, alors qu'il revenait de l'infirmerie. Sur la route des vestiaires, il leur expliqua qu'Haruo était tiré d'affaire, et que s'il restait en observation pendant trois jours, il n'aurait pas besoin de transfusion, comme Hana l'avait dit. C'est sur cette nouvelle rassurante qu'ils se séparèrent dans les vestiaires.

'

Quand Hana ressortit un peu plus tard, changée et enfin libérée du sang qui la recouvrait, se fut avec surprise qu'elle vit Kakashi adossé au mur.

- Tu... m'attendais Kakashi ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton incertain.

- Hm ? Oui. Je te raccompagne, fit-il en lui prenant son sac des mains.

- Ah ? Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que tu marches pas droit !

- Comment ça je marche pas droit ? S'insurgea-t-elle avec mauvaise foi. Je suis tout à fait capable de rentrer chez moi...

- C'est ça, c'est ça, aller avance, coupa Kakashi en lui saisissant le bras.

Elle continua à pester sur tout le trajet mais le jeune homme l'ignora, se contentant de la rattraper par le bras quand elle perdait l'équilibre. Finalement, voyant qu'il ne disait rien et épuisée par cette journée, elle finit par se taire. Ils terminèrent le trajet en silence, Kakashi souriant mystérieusement sous son masque à chaque fois qu'elle vacillait. Arrivés devant l'immeuble d'Hana, ils s'arrêtèrent. La jeune fille tendit la main et Kakashi lui rendit son sac, comprenant qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'accompagne plus loin.

- Tu es sûre que tu vas survivre à l'escalier ? Railla-t-il.

- Je devrais y arriver, oui, persifla-t-elle.

Après quelques secondes de silence, elle inspira un bon coup. Autant être honnête...

- Merci de m'avoir ramenée Kakashi, souffla-t-elle. Mon sens de l'équilibre est très perturbé quand mes réserves de chakra sont aussi basses...

- J'avais cru comprendre. Tu as quand même failli tomber dix-sept fois...

- Oh mais va au diable ! S'écria-t-elle en lui tournant le dos.

Elle mit un point d'honneur à ne pas vaciller une seule fois sur les dix mètres qui la séparait de son immeuble.

- Bonne soirée Hana, répondit Kakashi en essayant de ne pas rire.

Il la regarda disparaître dans l'immeuble avant de se remettre en route pour rentrer chez lui. Quel sale caractère, pensa-t-il en souriant.

'

Ce ne fut pas sans mal, mais Hana réussit à atteindre son appartement, au deuxième étage. La jeune fille fouilla quelques secondes dans ses poches pour trouver ses clés avant d'ouvrir sa porte. Une infime sensation de piqûre dans la nuque l'avertit que quelque chose clochait. Drogue. Ses jambes faiblirent de seconde en seconde, son flux de chakra devint incontrôlable. Son sac s'écrasa par terre. Elle utilisa les dernières secondes de maîtrise qu'elle avait pour lancer sa technique de protection contre la douleur : elle pouvait survivre à beaucoup de choses mais un contact prolongé avec ses mains sans cette protection serait sûrement au dessus de ses forces. Puis elle tituba dans son appartement, essayant, en vain, de fermer sa porte au passage.

- Bonsoir Hana, fit une voix alors que la porte s'ouvrait de force.

Elle s'immobilisa une seconde au son de cette voix grave et légèrement rauque. Ninsei. Elle recula avec difficulté jusqu'à sentir le mur de son couloir contre son dos. Un tremblement incoercible la saisit alors qu'elle se laissait glisser le long du mur: ses jambes ne la portaient plus. Elle allait mourir, elle le savait. Elle le regarda entrer dans son appartement et refermer à clé derrière lui. Grand, musclé, un visage séduisant aux traits virils, des cheveux blonds et des yeux noirs calculateurs... Il n'avait pas changé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-elle en essayant de maîtriser sa peur. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

- Hana, Hana... tu sais très bien ce que je veux... La même chose qu'il y a un an. Je te veux _toi. _Quand à ce que je t'ai fait... une simple drogue qui te prive de tes forces pendant plusieurs heures. Tu peux parler, bouger très lentement … mais certainement pas me frapper, ni utiliser la moindre technique. Très utile n'est-ce pas ? Ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

Il s'approcha et s'assit en face d'elle à même le sol. Elle voyait dans son regard qu'il allait faire durer le plaisir, qu'il allait tout faire pour la terroriser le plus possible avant de prendre ce qu'il voulait, pour que l'épreuve soit insupportable. Puis il l'a tuerait.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que tu es une proie difficile... Tout en toi est sauvage ma belle et ça...

Il eut un petit rire qui fit froid dans le dos à la jeune fille.

- Pour quelqu'un qui aime la chasse comme moi... C'est très … comment dire ? Stimulant.

Il se leva et se mit à arpenter la pièce, regardant un peu partout

- Je me souviens la première fois que je t'ai vue... C'était il y a un peu plus d'un an, tu te souviens ? On t'avait nommée capitaine remplaçant dans mon équipe. Tout le monde était surpris, tu étais si jeune, si belle … Mais ce qui m'a le plus frappé, c'est ce rayonnement, cette aura lumineuse que tu dégageais ... C'est là que j'ai su que je devais te faire mienne.

Hana le regarda alors qu'il contemplait une photo d'elle et Ran, un des rares clichés qui décorait son appartement. Une aura lumineuse ? Mais il était complètement timbré !

- Mais... J'ai compris moins d'une heure plus tard que tu serais difficile à attraper... Jeune mais certainement pas faible. Alors j'ai décidé de te séduire, pour que tu finisses par être consentante... Aucun risque de me faire tuer comme ça. Malgré ma patience, ça n'a pas fonctionné aussi bien que je l'avais prévu...

Sa _patience_ ? Malgré son angoisse, Hana se retint à grand peine de répliquer. Il avait tenté de la violer moins d'un mois après qu'ils aient commencé à se fréquenter.

- J'avais raison de ne pas te sous estimer. Tu m'as envoyé percuter le mur avec une telle facilité, une telle force... Mais ça ne m'a pas découragé, bien au contraire. J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé les défis.

Hana n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre discourir sur elle avec ce ton caressant, malsain. Elle changea de sujet. Au point où elle en était, repousser l'inéluctable était le seul luxe qu'il lui restait.

- Pourquoi maintenant ? Si tu m'a envoyé ces lettres, c'est que tu savais où me trouver non?

- Ah … Une très bonne question, acquiesça-t-il en revenant s'asseoir devant elle. Il est vrai que je pensais savoir où tu habitais parce qu'une de mes connaissances gère les dossiers des shinobis du village et m'a donné l'information. Mais ce n'était jamais toi qui allait et venait dans cet immeuble alors j'avais toujours un doute. Tu aurais très bien pu avoir déménagé une fois de plus. La gardienne de l'immeuble m'a dit qu'il n'y avait aucune Hana Asakura ici. J'ai quand même déposé les lettres, au cas où. Et puis, tu avais disparu du système ! Je me suis dis que tu avais sans doute intégré une de ces unités anonymes comme l'espionnage, l'ANBU ou une garde rapprochée. Tu ne venais jamais retirer de mission alors quand je le pouvais, je te cherchais dans le village ou je surveillais l'immeuble. J'ai su ce jour d'août où tu es partie d'ici à toute vitesse. Tu portais ce petit short blanc...

Malgré le froid régnant dans son appartement, Hana sentit une sueur froide couler dans son dos devant son regard soudain lubrique. Elle avait été négligente... Il avait suffit d'une fois... enfin, deux si on comptait aujourd'hui. Deux fois pour se retrouver dans cette situation...

- … Je pensais intervenir quand tu reviendrais... continua Ninsei.

Il se désintéressa des photos et se mit brusquement à faire les cent pas, très agité.

- Mais tu as ramené ce mec au masque, Hatake! Explosa-t-il soudain en reversant à terre le vase qui trônait sur le bar de sa cuisine, en continuité avec le couloir. Tu m'as vite remplacé, hein, sale traînée ? Continua-t-il en lui saisissant brutalement les cheveux.

Ce geste arracha une larme de douleur à Hana.

- Je... ne sors pas avec lui, articula-t-elle avec difficulté.

- A d'autres ! Il a passé la journée chez toi, et le lendemain aussi ! J'espère que c'est un bon coup et que ça en valait la peine, parce que c'est aussi à cause de lui que je suis autant en pétard aujourd'hui, asséna-t-il d'un ton mauvais en lui secouant violemment la tête, menaçant de lui arracher plusieurs mèches de cheveux.

- Je … ne … couche pas... avec Kakashi...

Il la gifla violemment à l'entente de ce nom. La joue en feu, la jeune fille releva la tête et le vit respirer profondément, comme s'il essayait de retrouver son calme. Puis il se rassit devant elle.

C'était pour ça qu'elle le craignait. Pour cette lueur de folie qui brillait dans son regard. Parce qu'il était tordu et prêt à tout. Il suffisait de voir la drogue qu'il avait choisi. Il aurait pu la rendre complètement inconsciente, annihiler toute volonté chez elle... Le choix était vaste. Mais il avait préféré qu'elle se rende parfaitement compte de la situation tout en se noyant dans l'angoisse que son incapacité à le repousser suscitait chez elle. Elle devait le faire parler. Pour continuer à gagner du temps. Pour repousser le plus possible l'inévitable. Et peut-être que s'il se calmait, ce serait plus supportable... Elle faillit rire à cette idée. C'était un vœu pieux, rien de plus.

- Et ça a suffit à te faire attendre trois mois de plus ? continua-t-elle.

- Le délai a été plus long que prévu, je le reconnais... Mais ce n'était pas voulu. J'ai eu un problème lors d'une mission et j'ai passé plus de deux mois dans le coma. Enfin, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Les risques du métier en somme.

Cela expliquait pourquoi elle n'avait plus reçu de lettres depuis la fin de l'été.

- Tu comptes me tuer ? Demanda-t-elle avant de se mordre la langue.

Quelle idiote, la chose à ne surtout pas demander !

- Te tuer ? Je n'en avais pas l'intention au début... Je trouvais plus jouissif de te laisser vivre avec ces souvenirs. Tu n'aurais rien pu prouver, personne n'a jamais réussi...

Elle tressaillit. Il y avait donc eu d'autres victimes. Il se leva et la remit sur ses pieds. Il la força à s'asseoir sur le meuble au bout du couloir et saisit à pleine main les fesses de la jeune fille en se glissant entre ses cuisses. Hana sentit une terreur absolue l'envahir, pire que tout ce qu'elle avait connu jusque là, accélérant son cœur. Elle essaya en vain de se débattre : la drogue était toujours bien présente dans son sang.

- Mais j'ai changé d'avis quand j'ai vu Hatake sortir de chez toi, murmura-t-il à son oreille, d'une voix rendue rauque par l'excitation. Tu t'es offerte à lui, vous méritez d'être punis, tous les deux. Alors oui, je vais te tuer. Mais ne t'inquiète pas... Tu trouveras certainement tes derniers instants plaisants...

'

Hana sentit Ninsei déchirer son pull, envoyer valser ses chaussures dans la pièce et lui ôter violemment son pantalon. Comment pouvait-on trouver _ça_ plaisant ? songea-t-elle alors que ses mains parcouraient fiévreusement son corps. Il était complètement fou. Ses sous-vêtements connurent le même sort que son pull. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi vulnérable, aussi fragile, aussi désarmée. Il était bel et bien en train de la briser et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Il était brutal, bestial, chaque contact semblable à une lame de glace s'enfonçant dans sa chair. Son odeur lui donnait la nausée et elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas pleurer. Elle ne lui donnerait pas cette satisfaction. Chaque seconde qui passait semblait durer des heures. Elle l'entendait parler mais le sens des mots lui restait étranger. Soudain, elle se sentit soulevée du meuble et atterrit par terre, sa tête percutant le carrelage glacé. Même à travers ses paupières closes, elle vit de petites lumières danser devant ses yeux. Une violente douleur au niveau du bas ventre les lui fit ouvrir malgré elle. Au moins, Ninsei avait maintenant la preuve qu'elle n'avait rien fait avec Kakashi, songea-t-elle en sentant une larme rouler sur sa tempe et se perdre dans ses cheveux. Pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça avec lui d'abord ?

'

Alors que chaque mouvement de Ninsei la brûlait, elle se coupa brusquement de la réalité de la situation. Son esprit s'enferma dans les limbes de sa mémoire. Elle se remémora des moments agréables de sa vie. Après tout, elle allait mourir, elle n'aurait pas d'autres occasions. Des après midi d'entraînement avec sa mère alors qu'elle n'avait que six ans. Sa mère lui présentant Ran et ses parents. Les quatre cents coups qu'elles avaient fait toutes les deux. Sa promotion en tant que jounin. Sa rencontre avec Kakashi, assez drôle avec le recul. Diverses frasques d'Haruo. Kakashi dormant debout quand elle lui avait demandé son aide pour l'entraînement. Kaï riant pour la première fois à une blague d'Haruo. De nombreuses soirées à discuter avec Ran autour d'un repas...

'

Un souvenir très récent lui revint d'un coup. Le 15 septembre, alors qu'elle s'entraînait avec Kakashi sur une de ses techniques héréditaires sur le terrain près de la stèle des disparus, le dénommé Gaï était apparu et avait lâché un discours mémorable et enflammé. Les seules choses qu'elle avait vraiment compris c'était que Kakashi devrait fêter son vingtième printemps d'une manière plus marquante que regarder une fille, certes jolie, malaxer du chakra assise par terre. Elle avait beaucoup rit ce jour là, surtout devant la tête de Gaï quand il avait perdu le défi lancé à son rival... Un râle la ramena à la douleur de la réalité et elle sentit Ninsei s'affaisser sur elle. C'était la fin, songea-t-elle.

- Tu disais vrai en fait, murmura-t-il à son oreille, la respiration saccadée.

Hana ne répondit pas. A quoi bon ?

- Je vais être généreux, ajouta-t-il. Je me contenterai de savoir ta vie brisée. C'est moins fatiguant de te laisser en vie après tout...

Le cerveau d'Hana se mit à fonctionner à plein régime. Elle allait vivre. Il n'était pas question qu'elle soit brisée, que son honneur soit piétiné ainsi et que lui s'en sorte sans rien. « Tu ne pourras rien prouver. Personne n'a jamais pu ». _Elle,_ elle pouvait tout prouver. Avec une lenteur insupportable, elle coinça son gant droit sous sa jambe et tira. Sa main fut libre après de longues secondes. Aussi lentement, elle remonta sa main et parvint à la glisser sous la chemine du jeune homme. Impossible d'utiliser un sceau sans malaxer de chakra, elle se prit les souvenirs de Ninsei de plein fouet et revécu l'enfer de son viol avec les sensations du jeune homme, ce qui manqua de la faire vomir. Au moins, sa technique de protection contre la douleur était toujours active. Cela avait donc duré moins d'une heure. Elle avait l'impression que c'était des jours entiers. Hana remonta le fil de ses souvenirs sur les trois dernières années, vit le viol d'une autre fille, les traques, les crises de rage, les missions du jeune homme... Heureusement qu'il n'avait jamais su pour son pouvoir héréditaire. Elle mit fin au contact et referma les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, le poids de Ninsei la quitta et elle l'entendit dire quelque chose mais le sens des mots ne parvint pas à son cerveau, les souvenirs flashant toujours dans sa tête. Puis le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre et se referme à clé résonna dans l'appartement. Hana sut alors que c'était vraiment fini.

'

Elle était seule, étendue nue sur le carrelage de son appartement glacé. Pourquoi avait-elle coupé le chauffage en partant la veille ? Une irrépressible envie de se laver la saisit brusquement. Au prix d'un gros effort, elle réussit à se tourner sur le ventre. Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur les débris de verre de son vase brisé. Ils lui barraient la route. Elle allait devoir se lever pour atteindre la salle de bain. Ce qu'elle essaya de faire pendant près d'une heure. En vain. Tout ce qu'elle réussit à gagner, c'est obtenir de nouveaux bleus à cause de ses multiples chutes et des coupures grâce aux bouts de verre. Elle essaya de ramper mais renonça très vite à atteindre la salle de bain. A cause de la drogue, coordonner ses mouvements était trop dur, aucun rendement dans son déplacement. Elle n'irait pas aussi loin. Elle se traîna alors jusqu'au tapis de son salon, à un peu plus d'un mètre de distance, histoire d'être au moins isolée du sol. Une fois roulée en boule sur le tapis, l'horreur de ce qu'elle venait de vivre la rattrapa. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'elle craqua.

'

Ran marchait dans la neige qui recouvrait les rues du village. Il faisait nuit, l'air était glacial et pourtant elle se dirigeait d'un pas énergique vers l'appartement d'Hana. Elles étaient censées se voir à vingt heures. Il était maintenant près de vingt-deux heures et toujours pas de nouvelles. Elle n'avait pas appelé pour décommander non plus. La jeune fille arriva devant l'immeuble et leva les yeux vers le deuxième étage : pas de lumières. Elle entra quand même, monta l'escalier, sonna plusieurs fois avant de frapper à la porte. Pas de réponse. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pris son double des clés ? Elle aurait pu retourner chez elle les prendre mais son appartement était de l'autre côté du village. En redescendant, elle vit sur la porte de la gardienne de l'immeuble « de retour dans vingt minutes ». Elle n'allait pas se tourner les pouces pendant tout ce temps! Ran réfléchit. Si elle ne pouvait pas demander à la gardienne de lui ouvrir, il fallait qu'elle sache où était Kakashi. S'il n'était pas au village, peut-être que leur mission durait plus longtemps que prévu. Le problème étant qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait être l'adresse du jeune homme. Elle se rappela alors un détail d'une de ses conversations avec Hana. Il était sorti une fois avec ses amis, dans le bar au bout de la rue. Elle se hâta donc dans cette direction.

Quand Ran pénétra dans la salle aux lumières tamisées, elle chercha désespérément des yeux une tignasse argentée dans la foule mais en vain. Elle allait partir quand une haute silhouette et une longue chevelure de boucles brunes retinrent son attention. Asuma et Kurenaï. La chance était avec elle. Elle se dirigea vers eux.

- Excusez moi, fit-elle en tapotant l'épaule de Kurenaï.

Les deux amis se tournèrent vers elle.

- Ran? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Asuma après l'avoir dévisagée quelques secondes.

- Je suis désolée de vous déranger tous les deux mais j'ai besoin d'un renseignement. Vous savez si Kakashi est revenu de mission ?

- Kakashi ? Oui bien sûr, son unité est rentrée hier soir, répondit Kurenaï.

Cette information était loin de rassurer Ran.

- Est-ce que vous savez où il est, là, maintenant ?

- Chez lui, je suppose, fit Asuma en soufflant la fumée de sa cigarette.

- Vous pourriez me dire comment m'y rendre, s'il vous plaît ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton pressant.

Asuma et Kurenaï se regardèrent brièvement avant de lui donner ce qu'elle voulait.

'

Kakashi venait de finir de nettoyer son appartement. Il avait beaucoup négligé ses tâches ménagères dernièrement, trop fatigué en rentrant de mission. Il allait enfin pouvoir manger, malgré l'heure tardive. Plus jamais il ne laisserait autant de désordre s'accumuler ! La flemmardise pouvait s'ajouter à la liste des ennemis du ninja. Pendant que sa soupe chauffait, il fit le tour de son appartement et ferma les volets. Il se servit un bol fumant, son estomac grondant d'expectative. Des coups violemment portés contre sa pauvre porte l'empêchèrent malheureusement d'y goûter. Il se leva en soupirant de son tabouret et ouvrit sa porte. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs se tenait sur le pas de sa porte, ses grands yeux d'obsidienne fixés sur lui. Elle avait les joues et le nez rosis par le froid et semblait un peu essoufflée.

- Oui ? Demanda-t-il d'un air surpris.  
>Il était sûr de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part, mais n'arrivait pas à se souvenir où et quand.<p>

- Kakashi, je me présente je m'appelle Ran. Je suis une amie d'Hana.  
>Tout s'éclaira d'un coup. Il avait vu Hana partir avec elle, un soir, après être rentrés de mission.<p>

- Oh. Enchanté.

- Je suis désolée de me présenter chez toi si tard mais est-ce que tu sais où elle est ?

- Hana ? Chez elle non ? Je l'ai raccompagnée hier soir parce qu'elle était épuisée et n'arrivait pas à faire trois pas sans manquer de se casser la figure dans la … neige...  
>Il s'interrompit devant l'air horrifié de la jeune fille.<p>

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en s'efforçant de rester calme.

- Non... il... Oh non ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de partir en courant.

- Eh attends !  
>Il attrapa sa veste et se précipita derrière elle.<p>

'

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient devant l'immeuble où vivait Hana. Ran se précipita chez la gardienne de l'immeuble, une petite vieille pétillante, Kakashi sur ses talons. Si elle n'était toujours pas rentrée, elle défoncerait la porte, tant pis. Par chance, la petite dame était là, le nez dans des papiers.

- Excusez moi de vous déranger si tard, madame. Savez-vous si Hana Asakura est chez elle ?

- Je pense que oui, répondit-elle de sa voix chevrotante. Elle est arrivée hier vers vingt heures. Et je ne l'ai pas vue repartir depuis.  
>Ran sentit l'angoisse lui tordre le ventre.<p>

- Vous auriez le double de ses clés ? Elle ne répond pas quand je sonne. J'aimerais être sûre qu'elle va bien.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr ma petite, fit la gardienne en prenant une clé dans un tiroir. Prenez.

- Merci. Bonne soirée ! lança-t-elle en détalant.  
>Ils repartirent en courant dans l'escalier puis Ran introduisit avec difficulté la clé dans la serrure. Ils entrèrent et Ran se figea net.<p>

'

Il faisait un froid glacial dans l'appartement. En face d'eux, la fenêtre laissait passer la lumière du clair de lune. Kakashi balaya la pièce du regard. Des débris de verre jonchaient le sol mais aussi ce qui semblait être du tissu déchiré. Une odeur métallique lui chatouilla le nez : des traînées de sang sur le carrelage. Un mouvement attira son attention et son cœur rata plusieurs battements.

- Hana... souffla-t-il.

La seconde d'après, Ran et lui était accroupis auprès de la jeune fille. Assise sur le pas de la porte de la chambre, vêtue d'un pantalon noir et d'un haut à manches longues, ses longs cheveux humides éparpillés sur ses épaules, elle avait passé ses bras autour de ses genoux et se balançait d'avant en arrière, le regard vide. Elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'ils étaient là. Un hématome violacé barrait une de ses joues. Elle claquait des dents et tremblait sans s'en rendre compte. Ran tendit la main pour la toucher mais Kakashi l'en empêcha. Les pupilles d'Hana étaient entièrement dilatées, ses yeux grand ouvert. Elle semblait en état de choc. Il avait le pressentiment qu'il ne fallait pas la toucher. Pas pour l'instant.

- Hana ? Tu m'entends ? Chuchota Ran avec inquiétude.

Ignorant l'avertissement de Kakashi, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Ni elle, ni lui ne virent le coup de poing partir. Ran atterrit sur le canapé alors qu'Hana se relevait, l'air plus sauvage que jamais. Kakashi bondit et la plaqua au sol, maintenant ses mains non gantées au dessus de sa tête. Elle semblait comme folle, le souffle soudain saccadé, se débattant de toutes ses forces pour échapper à son emprise.

- LÂCHE MOI ! hurla-t-elle.

- Hana ! Ça suffit Hana, c'est nous ! Cria Ran en intervenant pour lui maintenir les mains.

- Je veux pas qu'on me touche, ne me touchez pas, ne me touchez pas...

Kakashi croisa le regard de Ran et tout deux s'écartèrent d'un même mouvement. Elle roula immédiatement sur elle même, se retrouvant à genoux, plus tremblante que jamais. Ils se rapprochèrent à nouveau et s'assirent en face d'elle.  
>- Hana, s'il te plaît... Dis nous ce qu'il s'est passé, demanda doucement Ran. Est-ce que Ninsei t'a...<br>Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. La jeune fille releva la tête, les yeux brillants, forma un signe avec ses mains et les plaqua sur les poignets des deux autres.

'

Kakashi voulut lui faire lâcher prise mais une sensation étrange l'en empêcha. Une seconde plus tard, des souvenirs flashaient dans sa tête. Elle projetait, pour la première fois. Il aurait préféré qu'elle s'en abstienne. Il n'y avait certes pas de douleur physique. Mais psychologiquement, c'était une torture. Il vit le viol, le ressentit comme Hana l'avait vécu mais aussi selon le point de vue de l'agresseur... C'était confus, troublant, violent... Il se noyait dans des sensations contradictoires, plaisir, douleur, terreur, angoisse, exultation, honte, satisfaction... Il la vit après, brisée, si affaiblie par la drogue qu'elle n'arrivait pas à marcher... Chuter sans cesse... Son corps plein d'hématomes et de coupures … Le sang... Que ça s'arrête... Il fallait que ça s'arrête...

- Arrête Hana, gémit Ran en se tenant la tête d'une main. Je t'en supplie, arrête !

- Oui Ran, il m'a violée, chuchota Hana d'une voix atone en les lâchant. Il a eu ce qu'il voulait.

'

Le silence s'installa pendant plusieurs minutes. Ran regardait Hana d'un air à la fois effaré et compatissant. Kakashi gardait le regard fixé sur ses mains. La jeune ANBU commençait à regretter son geste. Ils ne la verraient plus jamais comme avant. Ran se leva et fit le tour des pièces pour mettre le chauffage et allumer des lumières. Puis elle revint et se mit à cuisiner, autant pour son amie que pour se calmer. Hana la regarda faire avec reconnaissance. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs heures, incapable de rester dans le salon. Leur présence la calmait, encrait son esprit dans l'instant présent lui permettant de penser à nouveau de manière cohérente et pas comme une folle furieuse. Elle se demanda pourquoi ils étaient là tous les deux alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Ses yeux errèrent sur le salon, contemplant les vestiges de son agression. Pourrait-elle encore vivre ici après ça ? Elle s'en voulait de s'être laissée emporter par la panique. Elle se noyait dans les souvenirs quand ils étaient arrivés.

'

Kakashi tremblait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, si c'était de rage ou d'effroi... Il savait en revanche qu'il allait tuer ce type. Il se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter Hana, et composa une série de signes avant de plaquer ses mains au sol. Un petit chien apparut dans un nuage de fumée, l'air passablement ennuyé. Le jeune capitaine se dirigea ensuite vers les vêtements déchirés toujours présents dans l'entrée. Il porta plusieurs morceaux du pull à son nez et détecta une odeur qui n'était pas celle de son équipière.

- Pakkun, sens ça s'il te plaît.

- Le mâle ? Demanda-t-il après avoir reniflé plusieurs fois.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et Pakkun se sauva par la porte qu'ils avaient laissé ouverte. Il allait le suivre quand il sentit qu'on le retenait brièvement par le poignet. La porte se ferma violemment. Il tourna la tête et vit Hana grimacer en se tenant la tête. Elle semblait à nouveau elle même. De toute évidence, elle avait mis un coup de pied dans la porte pour la fermer et capté des souvenirs en l'empêchant de sortir.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu as l'intention de faire? siffla-t-elle.

- Tuer ce type.

- Pas question. Il doit payer pour ce qu'il m'a fait... et pour ce qu'il a fait à cette autre fille.

- Il paiera de sa vie. Pas de pitié pour les violeurs, gronda-t-il.

- Je suis la première à le vouloir mort Kakashi ! S'emporta-t-elle, les yeux brillants. Il ne m'a pas tuée pour que je souffre, ce sera pareil pour lui. Il va être déshonoré, traîné dans la boue et finira en prison mais si je n'ai pas eu droit au salut, il n'y aura pas droit non plus.

- C'est différent. Il voulait te tuer ! Il ne mérite pas de vivre et …

Il s'interrompit en constatant qu'elle ne l'écoutait soudain plus. La jeune fille regardait sa main d'un air absent.

- Ça va ? S'inquiéta Kakashi.

- C'est pas vrai... Tu _culpabilises_ ? Souffla-t-elle d'un ton incrédule.

Kakashi entendit Pakkun aboyer à ce moment là, lui ôtant la lourde tâche de répondre. Il quitta l'appartement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Ran en la rejoignant.

- Pourquoi... ? Murmura Hana en guise de réponse, les yeux fixés sur la porte qui venait de se refermer.

'

'

Kakashi sautait de toit en toit. Il se moquait de l'heure tardive. Il se moquait du froid de l'air. Plus il se rapprochait de Ninsei plus son envie de meurtre grandissait. Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne le tuerait pas. Hana avait raison, la mort était un moyen trop doux pour le punir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était autant en colère. A cause des problèmes que ce viol allait causer ? Il y en aurait un paquet, c'était certain. Mais il y ferait face, et il soutiendrait Hana, comme Haruo et Kaï quand ils sauraient. Il n'en voulait pas Hana de n'avoir rien pu faire. Les drogues leur rappelaient souvent qu'ils avaient beau être ninjas, ils n'en étaient pas moins des êtres humains. Des machines bien huilées mais capables de se dérégler pour pas grand chose. Était-il en colère contre lui-même ? Pour avoir eu l'impression qu'on lui fendait le cœur quand il avait vu dans les yeux turquoises de la jeune fille à quel point elle était brisée ? Contre le destin, ce destin maudit qui faisait toujours en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas empêcher la souffrance des êtres auxquels il tenait le plus ? Il faillit trébucher à cette pensée. Depuis quand Hana rentrait-elle dans cette catégorie ? Pakkun sauta soudain du toit pour atterrir dans une artère du village, animée malgré l'heure avancée. Kakashi l'imita, sortant de ses pensées.

- On y est. Il est dans ce bar, expliqua le chien en se perchant sur l'épaule de son maître.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et poussa la porte de l'établissement. La chaleur était suffocante comparée à l'air extérieur. Le bar était plein, des éclats de rire et de la musique résonnant par dessus le brouhaha des conversations. Il sentit de nombreux regards se poser sur lui et commença à regretter de ne pas porter son bandeau frontal. Ces crétins n'avaient jamais vu de cicatrices ou quoi ? Ou alors ils s'étonnaient devant Pakkun, ce qui était encore pire. Il ne se rendait pas compte que les gens avaient juste peur de lui et de cette aura de colère qui palpitait autour de lui. Il fit le tour de la salle et finit par trouver Ninsei, installé à une table avec des amis. De désagréables flashes de souvenirs traversèrent son esprit. Ses pulsions meurtrières le reprirent, plus violentes que les précédentes. Il croisa le regard de l'agresseur d'Hana. Le visage de ce dernier se fendit d'un sourire supérieur quand il le reconnut. L'erreur à ne pas commettre. La seconde d'après, Ninsei fut plaqué contre le mur dans un vacarme retentissant, la main de Kakashi serrée autour de sa gorge, Pakkun grognant à quelques centimètres de son nez. Le bruit des conversations s'éteignit brutalement.

- T'es malade, mec... articula Ninsei.

- La ferme ! Tu pourras parler avec tes voisins de cellules en prison, coupa Kakashi d'une voix glaciale.

- De quoi tu parles ? La prison, mais...

- Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir la violer et t'en sortir aussi facilement ?

- N'importe quoi, où sont les preuves ? Persifla le ninja blond.

- Tu es bien mal renseigné mon pauvre, siffla Kakashi d'un ton mauvais. Je croyais qu'un de tes amis gérait les dossiers de chaque shinobi du village ? Hana a une capacité spéciale qui lui permet d'absorber les souvenirs des gens. Et elle a copié les tiens quand tu l'as violée, asséna Kakashi en resserrant involontairement sa main sur la gorge de Ninsei. Tu vois, tu as voulu jouer, tu as perdu. Mais tu peux la remercier. Elle préfère que tu sois condamné à une peine de prison. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, tu serais castré et en train de te vider de ton sang dans la neige.

Ninsei avait perdu son air suffisant. Kakashi lui fit une clef au bras et l'entraîna hors du bar. Il tenta quand même une dernière bravade.

- Tu es juste frustré que je sois passé avant toi, siffla-t-il alors qu'ils marchaient dans la neige qui recouvrait l'artère principale du village.

Qu'est-ce que cet abruti racontait ? Kakashi jugea préférable d'ignorer le sous-entendu.

- Tu devrais arrêter de tirer sur la corde, elle risque de casser plus tôt que prévu. Je n'ai pas dit que tu arriverais en garde à vue en un seul morceau.

'

Ran finissait la vaisselle dans la cuisine d'Hana. Elle avait aussi rangé l'appartement, effaçant les traces de l'agression. Elle essayait de tenir loin de ses pensées les souvenirs du viol mais en vain, ils continuaient à s'imposer dans sa tête. Elle se sentait horriblement mal pour Hana mais par dessus tout, elle s'en voulait. Cela n'aurait jamais du arriver. Elle était censée s'occuper de Ninsei mais n'avait pas trouvé le temps pour le faire. Depuis la fin de l'été, elle avait enchaîné plusieurs escortes de très longue durée et n'était que très rarement présente au village. Elle se tourna vers Hana, assise en tailleur sur son canapé, l'air ailleurs. Ran alla s'installer à côté d'elle. Il fallait qu'elles parlent mais elle ne savait pas trop par où commencer. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la joue tuméfiée de son amie.

- Tu as soigné tes coupures Hana ?

- Dès que la drogue a disparu de mon organisme, je me suis lavée et j'ai guéri mes blessures, exposa Hana en revenant dans l'instant présent. Ce n'est pas ça le plus douloureux.

- Je sais bien ma chérie, soupira Ran en prenant sa main dans la sienne. Pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait pour ta joue ?

- Je l'ai oubliée, répondit-elle en effleurant l'hématome du bout des doigts. Je suis désolée pour le coup de poing au fait. J'étais tellement mal, je n'avais plus de contrôle sur ce que je faisais. Pardon...

- Ce n'est rien. Au pire, j'aurais un bleu. Il est tard tu sais, on devrait peut-être aller se coucher.

- Tu restes avec moi ce soir ?

- Je resterai tant que tu voudras.

- Merci Ran, dit Hana en esquissant son premier sourire depuis la veille.

'

Elles éteignirent les lumières et passèrent dans la chambre d'Hana. Elle chercha une chemise de nuit pour son amie pendant que celle-ci se douchait. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles étaient toutes les deux couchées dans le lit d'Hana.

- Je suis désolée pour ce qui t'es arrivé Hana... commença Ran. Je t'avais dit que je mettrai ce fumier hors d'état de nuire et je ne l'ai pas fait...

- S'il te plaît Ran... La culpabilité de Kakashi est déjà suffisamment lourde à porter. Ne rajoute pas la tienne.

- Sa culpabilité ?

- Il s'en veut de ne pas m'avoir raccompagnée jusque dans l'appartement. Ce qui est ridicule. Il ne pouvait pas savoir, exposa-t-elle d'un air absent.

- C'est normal quand tu penses au personnage, commenta Ran d'un ton songeur.

- Quoi ? S'exclama la jeune fille en reprenant pied avec la réalité.

- Voyons Hana, tu le fréquentes depuis près de cinq mois et tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Tu m'as dit toi même plusieurs fois qu'il était exceptionnellement doué, ce qui, je dois te le faire remarquer, n'est pas un petit compliment venant de ta part. Tu ne crois pas que ça doit être horriblement frustrant de ne pas pouvoir empêcher que ses proches soient blessés alors qu'il est justement aussi doué ? Tu n'es pas la première pour laquelle il n'a rien pu faire tu sais ?

- Son équipier qui est mort ? Le Uchiha ?

- Pas seulement. Kakashi est le dernier membre vivant de l'équipe qui l'a vu grandir, continua Ran en regardant le plafond. Son équipière, Rin, est morte en mission il y a deux ans aussi. Il y avait des rumeurs qui circulaient sur eux deux. Il paraît qu'ils étaient ensemble mais je suis mal placée pour confirmer...

- Je pense que c'est vrai, souffla Hana. Quand j'ai pris ses souvenirs par accident cet été, il avait beaucoup de regrets la concernant ...

Le silence s'installa un moment pendant lequel Hana réfléchit à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle ne s'était jamais demandé qui était cette Rin dans les souvenirs de Kakashi. Elle évitait d'ailleurs de penser aux souvenirs du jeune homme. D'abord, parce que ce n'était pas les siens. Ensuite parce qu'elle avait été submergée par les émotions vives qui y étaient rattachées la seule fois où elle y avait songé et que ça lui avait broyé le cœur.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, qu'il s'en veuille pour son équipier je veux bien, continua-t-elle. Il était présent. Mais moi, ça n'a rien à voir. Si encore il avait été au courant... La seule fautive, c'est moi, pour ne pas l'avoir dénoncer avant. Il faudra que je lui en parle. Il ne peut pas rester comme ça...

- Non Hana, coupa gentiment Ran. Je ne pense pas que ce que tu pourrais dire y change quoi que ce soit. Il est comme ça, c'est tout.

'

Hana ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette urgence, ce besoin pressant de soulager Kakashi de sa culpabilité. A cause de ses fréquentes incursions dans la mémoire des gens, surtout lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, elle avait développé une grande sensibilité envers les souffrances des gens, allant dans de rares cas jusqu'à la contagion émotionnelle. Mais pourquoi lui ? Parce qu'elle ne savait que trop bien ce qu'il ressentait ? Parce que penser à la douleur de Kakashi était plus simple que de faire face à la sienne ? Parce qu'elle avait mal en songeant à la douleur du jeune homme ? Cette pensée lui fit peur et elle préféra continuer à parler avec Ran.

- Dire que je pensais avoir paré à toute éventualité... Et qu'il a suffit qu'il ait un «ami bien placé » pour que je me retrouve ici...

- On ne peut jamais tout prévoir Hana, la consola Ran en se tournant vers elle. Même pas toi.

- La gardienne était prévenue, elle ne devait dire à personne que j'habitais ici si on me demandait, continua-t-elle en fixant le plafond. Elle te connaissait toi, en cas de problème. Mon courrier était glissé sous ma porte, pas de boîte ni de sonnette à mon nom... Je ne me suis plus baladée dans le village sous mon apparence depuis près de dix-huit mois... Et il aura fallu que j'oublie une fois de changer d'apparence pour qu'il me coince.

[ .com/watch?v=MgTA34ymZC4 ]

Ran ne trouva rien à ajouter et le silence s'étira. Hana sentait ses yeux se fermer. Elle n'avait pas dormi depuis près de quarante-huit heures à cause du viol car il lui était impossible de fermer les yeux sans revivre entièrement la scène. La présence rassurante de Ran dissipait son angoisse et ses peurs.

- Tu penses que Kakashi va vraiment le tuer ? Reprit Ran au bout d'un long moment.

- Non, répondit Hana après quelques secondes de réflexion. Il sait que j'ai raison. Et il sait que si il rend justice lui-même, il aura de gros ennuis.

- Et toi, tu sais qu'en faisant éclater l'affaire au grand jour, tu vas toi aussi subir le regard des autres ? Tu en es consciente n'est-ce pas ?

- Ran... Tu sais, j'ai longuement réfléchi depuis hier. Au début je ne voulais pas en parler. Je pensais que si je le faisais, je ne pourrais plus jamais regarder mon unité en face. Puis tu es arrivée avec Kakashi. Et j'ai su qu'il ne fallait pas que je garde ça pour moi. Au moins par respect pour l'autre fille qu'il a violé. C'est au moins pour qu'elle ait une chance de porter plainte qu'il fallait que je parle. Et puis, tu as compris immédiatement, je n'aurais jamais pu t'empêcher de le faire à ma place. Ou si j'avais pu te retenir, je n'aurais pas pu convaincre Kakashi, il est très entêté quand il s'y met. Alors, oui, je sais que ça ne va pas être facile. Je sais qu'on va dire de tout sur moi dans mon dos. L'ANBU qui se fait violer par plus faible qu'elle, qui s'est laissée faire... J'aurais beau expliquer pour la drogue, l'épuisement... Personne n'écoutera.

La jeune fille sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. A mesure qu'elle énonçait à voix haute ce qui l'attendait, son sentiment de honte, d'humiliation grandissait.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ? Continua-t-elle dans un sanglot. Je suis ninja. Je sais vivre avec la douleur. Ce n'est qu'un deuil de plus. Et même si je ne sais pas comment, je dois avancer et c'est tout.

Sans un mot, Ran la prit dans ses bras et la berça alors qu'Hana craquait pour de bon. Ce n'est qu'après un long moment qu'elles finirent par s'endormir.

'

La semaine qui suivit fut très éprouvante pour Hana. Comme elle l'avait prévu, Kakashi n'avait pas tué Ninsei. Elle dut déposer sa plainte, montrer ses souvenirs aux autorités en guise de preuve, ce qui fut tout sauf plaisant, et répondre à plusieurs interrogatoires. Les souvenirs qu'elle avait montré sortant directement de sa tête, il fallut faire sonder l'esprit de Ninsei par un membre du clan Yamanaka pour prouver la véracité de son accusation, son esprit à elle étant protégé par le sceau de l'ANBU. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi mal, même pendant le viol. Dès que les gens savaient, leur regard changeait et reflétait dans le meilleur des cas un mélange d'horreur, de pitié et de compassion tout simplement insupportable. Les regards méprisants des autres n'étaient pas plus supportables. Il fallut retrouver la première victime, la convaincre de porter plainte aussi. Finalement, Ninsei fut condamné à une peine de plusieurs années d'enfermement dans une prison à l'autre bout du pays du Feu. Kakashi se fit vertement réprimander par le Conseil et Ryuko Kada pour avoir maltraité son prisonnier. D'après ce qu'Hana avait compris, il avait frappé Ninsei deux fois en le conduisant en garde à vue. Sans parler de sa quasi strangulation.

'

Les rumeurs et bruits de couloirs se répandirent comme une traînée de poudre. Au bout de quatre jours, Hana eut l'impression que le village entier était au courant, même si son côté rationnel savait que c'était faux. L'unité 16 ne fut autorisée à repartir en mission que deux jours après la date prévue. Ils avaient rendez-vous à six heure du matin, devant la porte Sud. Une fois n'est pas coutume, quand elle arriva, ses trois équipiers étaient là, plongés dans une conversation animée. C'était la première fois qu'elle revoyait Kaï et Haruo depuis le viol. Dès qu'elle s'approcha, son masque et son sabre à la main, la discussion cessa. Haruo releva son masque de chat, et la fixa un long moment, imité par les deux autres. Puis brusquement, il la prit dans ses bras. Surprise, Hana en lâcha son masque et son sabre dans la neige mais ne se crispa pas. Rien ne pouvait résister à l'aura chaleureuse du jeune homme, pas même son corps traumatisé. Il la relâcha quelques secondes plus tard, avant de prendre ses mains dans les siennes et de vriller son regard doré au sien.

- Hana. Je sais que tu es tombée la semaine dernière. Mais on est là pour toi. On fera tout ce qu'il faudra pour t'aider. Et tu te relèveras. Je te le promets.

Kaï posa alors sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et la pressa doucement. Kakashi s'approcha et lui caressa gentiment les cheveux. La gorge serrée, Hana les fixa longuement à tour de rôle. Comment avait-elle pu douter d'eux ? Elle lut la même chose dans chacun de leurs regards, que ce soit dans les yeux verts de Kaï, les dorés d'Haruo ou dans l'iris noir de Kakashi... Ils étaient là pour elle, oui. Plus touchée qu'elle n'aurait su le dire, incapable de mettre des mots sur son émotion, Hana leur adressa un sourire reconnaissant. Elle su alors qu'Haruo avait raison. Cela prendrait le temps qu'il faudrait, mais elle se relèverait.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du chapitre. Eh oui, c'était joyeux, je sais. Je ne suis jamais complètement satisfaite de ce que je fais (pour tout, pas seulement quand j'écris) mais une fois n'est pas coutume, j'aime mes deux derniers paragraphes. Je suis d'accord, sur un chapitre, c'est vraiment pas beaucoup. Mais j'y peux rien, je suis difficile. :)<strong>

**(Tiens comme c'est étrange, le lien est moche. Mais j'ai testé, en copie/colle dans la barre d'adresse ça marche, même s'il faut faire un petit détour. Je m'y prendrais autrement si je dois remettre un lien dans les prochains chapitres.)**

**Si vous avez une remarque, un commentaire, un avis, une critique, un... euh... bref! Vous avez compris, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. **

**Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt! **


	6. Se relever

**Bonsoir à tous! Voilà la suite que je n'ai pas mis trop de temps à poster finalement. ****Concernant c****e chapitre, ça n'a pas été évident à écrire. Bon, plus simple que le précédent, mais quand même. Il était quasiment fini depuis un moment puis j'ai eu ma grosse période à vide où je n'ai pas pu écrire et quand je l'ai repris, j'en ai changé la moitié, au moins. J'espère que ça ne va pas devenir une habitude parce que c'est ce qu'il s'est produit avec le précédent aussi... Donc, ce chapitre ne finit même pas comme je l'avais prévu au début (et même si je ne dis pas pourquoi, c'est dommage pour vous :p ). Il aurait donc du être plus long mais au final, ce que j'avais prévu est passé dans le chapitre suivant. Mais ça en vaut la peine. Ce chapitre n'est donc pas très rose mais ça ira mieux au prochain, promis. :)**

**J'ai tout dit il me semble, je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5 : Se relever.<span>

_**Avril**_

'

De gros nuages d'un gris presque noir s'accumulaient au dessus du village de Konoha en cette fin d'après midi. Un vent chaud balayait la route qui menait à la porte Nord. Ils n'échapperaient pas à l'orage ce soir, songea Kakashi. Heureusement que la mission était finie. Une fois n'est pas coutume, son unité avait du travailler avec deux autres groupes, dont son ancienne équipe, à sa grande déception. Revoir Asahi, Hideo et Keiji avait été très éprouvant pour ses nerfs. Son remplaçant était un jeune homme aux cheveux roux qui ne parlait jamais. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas donné son nom. L'autre unité était dirigée par un type immense bâti comme une armoire à glace qui leur avait dit de l'appeler Gen. Sous ses ordres, une fille de dix-sept ans avec très longs cheveux d'un noir virant sur le violet nommée Yugao, un jeune utilisateur du Mokuton nommé Tenzô et une autre fille, avec de très courts cheveux châtains répondant au nom de Fuyuka. A sa grande surprise, tous les nouveaux venus, à part ses anciens équipiers, avaient été honorés de travailler sous ses ordres pour cette mission, le regardant avec respect et obéissant sans discuter à ses ordres. Peut-être que les paroles prononcées par le Sandaime six mois plus tôt étaient-elle vraies après tout : il s'était fait un nom dans l'ANBU. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir indigne d'une telle admiration. Il faisait des erreurs comme tout le monde...

'

Kakashi promena son regard sur ses troupes alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le village. Il avait mis un point d'honneur à ramener tout le monde indemne, juste pour clouer le bec de Keiji qui avait essayé plusieurs fois de le contredire. Si le trajet s'était déroulé dans un silence quasi total, l'approche du village produisait l'effet inverse, ça parlait maintenant de tous les côtés. Il esquissa un sourire en voyant que toute l'unité de Gen, le type sans nom et Hideo ne pouvaient s'empêcher de graviter autour d'Haruo. L'image de fleurs s'orientant pour faire face au soleil lui vint à l'esprit. Rien d'étonnant à la scène se déroulant devant ses yeux. Jamais il n'avait rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi rayonnant de bien-être qu'Haruo. Il se demandait souvent comment il avait atterri dans l'ANBU. Une personnalité comme la sienne aurait plus sa place à l'Académie pour apprendre aux jeunes ou dans les sections de négociation. Un jour peut-être... Sans être proche de lui, il l'appréciait pourtant beaucoup, ne serait-ce que parce qu'en étant à côté de lui, on se sentait bien. Et jusqu'à présent, personne n'avait été capable de résister bien longtemps à cette aura chaleureuse. Kaï était d'ailleurs un bon exemple pour illustrer le phénomène : il semblait avoir lutté longtemps contre cette attraction mais au final, il avait fini par s'y faire et il était à présent assez rare que ces deux là ne soient pas ensemble. Encore une chose étrange : les amitiés se nouaient rarement dans l'ANBU...

'

Kakashi sentait le regard de Keiji peser sur lui, mais il n'était pas d'humeur à lui parler. Aussi se contenta-t-il de l'ignorer royalement. Kaï était plongé dans une grande conversation avec Asahi, sur les sabres semblait-il. Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur Hana et son cœur se serra, comme c'était le cas depuis des mois. Elle marchait derrière les autres , un mètre devant lui et même s'il ne pouvait voir son visage à cause du masque, il savait très bien qu'elle était son expression. La même depuis des mois. Le vide.

'

Près de cinq mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le viol, et pourtant, elle n'allait pas mieux. Physiquement, elle s'en était remise et restait la même. Ran et lui avaient craint un moment qu'elle ne se laisse dépérir et ne refuse de s'alimenter. Mais ça ne s'était pas produit. Kakashi était cependant quasiment sûr qu'elle entretenait maintenant un rapport conflictuel avec son corps. Avant, sans l'exhiber, elle ne faisait rien pour dissimuler sa plastique attirante. Ainsi, il avait surpris de nombreux regards appréciateurs quand ils se déplaçaient dans la caserne. Kaï illustrait ici aussi très bien la chose, songea-t-il, même s'il avait fini par arrêter de s'intéresser à elle comme ça. A présent, quand elle n'était pas en mission, elle ne portait plus que l'uniforme jounin, suffisamment large pour dissimuler ses courbes. Concernant sa santé mentale en revanche... Kaï, Haruo et lui étaient perdus. Ils ne savaient plus quoi faire pour la sortir de cet abîme d'angoisse dans lequel elle semblait désormais vivre. Pendant un long moment, elle n'avait plus supporté aucun contact physique. Tout était devenu prétexte pour la toucher et lui réapprendre à tolérer cette sensation. Même aujourd'hui, dire qu'elle les acceptait à nouveau était un peu exagéré. Elle se contentait maintenant de tressaillir quand ils la touchaient. Leur seule victoire de ce côté là était de ne plus se prendre de coups involontaires au moindre effleurement. Le jeune homme était certain que son corps éloignait par réflexe les contacts parce que la drogue l'avait empêché de le faire la nuit du viol.

'

Le premier mois qui avait suivi l'incident, elle semblait en proie à un sentiment d'insécurité permanent. Qui s'était presque mué en agoraphobie le mois suivant. Très nerveuse hors des missions, elle faisait régulièrement des crises de panique. Traverser le village seule lui était extrêmement pénible. Au moins, ils partaient très souvent tôt le matin. Les retours par contre... Les fois où ils rentraient de nuit, Kakashi voyait bien qu'elle faisait des efforts pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de son corps. Tremblante, craintive, elle restait dans l'ombre d'Haruo pour ne pas craquer. Depuis quelques semaines néanmoins, la jeune fille semblait plus calme, plus maître d'elle même, grâce aux efforts combinés de Ran et d'Haruo qui consacraient beaucoup de leur temps libre à combattre les démons d'Hana. Cela faisait à présent quelques jours qu'elle venait au point de rendez vous sans avoir l'air d'avoir traversé une des pires zone d'entraînement du village. Elle avait maintenant l'air absente, même dans l'enceinte du village. Le jeune homme n'était pas sûr que ce soit une amélioration.

'

Malgré tout, ce n'était ni les angoisses de la jeune fille, ni les coups qui partaient tous seuls qui faisaient peur à Kakashi. Non, ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était son attitude de trompe la mort pendant les missions. Un paradoxe total comparé à son comportement en civil. Quand ils quittaient le village, son visage prenait un air vide de toute émotion qui faisait froid dans le dos. Au village, on voyait régulièrement ses traits s'animer, même si c'était à cause de l'angoisse. Une fois partis, plus rien n'altérait son expression. Les rares fois où elle prenait la parole, c'était quand on lui posait une question directe, et elle y répondait d'une voix morne, atone. Pourtant réputée pour ses nombreux accès de colère, elle ne s'était pas emportée une seule fois depuis des mois. Une fois de plus, l'élément le plus effrayant de ce tableau demeurait ses yeux. Depuis qu'il était membre de l'ANBU, Kakashi avait vu beaucoup de choses, souvent des plus horribles. Malgré cela, jamais il n'avait vu la mort aussi présente dans le regard de quelqu'un. Il ne pouvait même pas lui faire de reproches car jamais la jeune fille n'avait été aussi efficace lors des missions, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Elle prenait des risques inouïs, poussait son corps dans ses derniers retranchements et n'hésitait jamais devant une action, même si elle jouait sa vie dessus. Comme si elle faisait tout pour se jeter dans les bras de la mort. A croire que la chance était avec eux pour le moment. Mais jusqu'à quand ?

'

Quand ils avaient quitté le village huit jours plus tôt, Kakashi avait vu un espoir dans son comportement. Son allure était un peu plus dynamique qu'à l'accoutumée, son port de tête plus volontaire. Peut-être était-ce le début du changement... Lors de cette mission, les trois unités réunies sous son commandement avaient du unir leurs forces pour saboter un port du pays de l'Eau, très proche de leur frontière sud. Les équipes d'espionnage avaient rapporté un fort trafic d'armes à cet endroit. De peur qu'il ne s'agisse de préparations pour un nouveau conflit armé, le Conseil de Konoha les avait dépêchés officieusement de l'autre côté de la frontière pour une attaque préventive. Officiellement, cette mission ne figurerait jamais dans les archives du village. Cela changeait de leurs missions habituelles. Si Kakashi ne doutait des capacités de personne, il avait longtemps craint que tout ne capote à cause des disputes qui éclataient régulièrement entre son ancienne équipe et son unité à propos d'Hana. Au bout de deux jours, l'unité de Gen s'était joint au conflit, déclenchant de bruyantes altercations autour des feux des camps. Il avait fallu que le jeune homme se fâche pour les arrêter. A croire qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se rendait compte qu'ils étaient largement en train de signaler leur présence en territoire ennemi !

'

Depuis que l'affaire du viol avait éclaté au grand jour, son équipière subissait les murmures dévalorisants et les regards méprisants de la communauté ninja où qu'elle aille. Beaucoup de shinobis étaient ainsi descendus dans l'estime de Kakashi à cause de ça, comme son ancienne équipe, qui ne trônait pourtant déjà pas bien haut. Hideo avait lâché un commentaire blessant en la voyant arriver, Keiji s'était contenté d'un regard méprisant, à la limite de l'indifférence. Asahi était celle qui en rajoutait le plus. Toujours la première à critiquer Hana, et toujours la première pour la rabaisser. Kakashi avait fini par comprendre pourquoi. Pour elle, il lui avait préféré Hana. C'était quand même quelque chose. Il se demandait souvent pourquoi autant de personne les croyait ensemble. Que ce soit dans les paroles de Ninsei, d'Asahi ou encore dans les murmures qui suivaient son unité. Il n'était pas plus protecteur que Kaï ou Haruo dans cette histoire. Lui au moins n'avait pas cassé la figure de deux ninjas ayant poussé la plaisanterie de mauvais goût un peu trop loin. Mais il est vrai qu'il était en train de faire son rapport à ce moment là...

'

Il était reconnaissant à l'équipe de Gen de se comporter normalement envers la jeune fille. Peu rebutée par l'air distant d'Hana, Fuyuka avait même été jusqu'à la complimenter sur sa chevelure magnifique, et s'était lancée dans une grande explication quand à la longueur réduite de ses propres cheveux, une histoire qui impliquait un pari, de l'alcool et une technique Katon mal exécutée... A sa façon de parler sans attendre de réponse à ses questions, Kakashi avait presque l'impression d'entendre une version féminine d'un mélange entre Gaï et Haruo. Il n'avait ainsi pas été très surpris de voir le dos d'Hana finir par se relâcher grâce à la présence de Fuyuka. Elle sembla néanmoins un peu craintive de voir son espace vital à ce point envahi quand Haruo et Yugao se joignirent à la conversation. Elle s'éloigna alors pour se réfugier dans l'ombre de son capitaine. Le jeune homme avait depuis un moment l'étrange impression que sa présence la rassurait. Sa théorie se confirma lorsqu'il entendit le discret soupir de soulagement qu'elle poussa en se plaçant derrière lui.

'

De nombreuses tensions finirent par apparaître entre son ancienne équipe et les deux autres unités. Quand Kakashi avait exposé son plan, Asahi avait émis des doutes quand aux capacités d'Hana à mener sa part à bien. Le silence s'était installé sur leur camp. Le jeune homme avait vu avec appréhension la main de son équipière se refermer sur la poignée de son sabre. Aucun membre de son unité n'était plus capable de prévoir les réactions de la jeune fille, il fallait donc s'attendre à tout, même à une attaque en règle. A leur grande surprise, Hana avait ôté son masque, et lancé à son adversaire un de ses regards chargé de promesses de mort dont elle avait le secret avant de lui demander d'une voix létale si elle désirait tester elle même ses capacités. Satisfaite par l'absence de réponse d'Asahi, elle avait rabaissé son masque et demandé à Kakashi de poursuivre son exposé. Plus personne n'avait fait de commentaire sur ses aptitudes depuis. Le jeune homme avait senti l'espoir grandir dans sa poitrine suite à cette altercation. Pour la première fois depuis un long moment elle s'était défendue. Son visage et ses gestes avaient exprimé de la colère. Il se prit à sourire en songeant qu'il se réjouissait qu'elle ait proféré une menace de mort. Si c'était pas triste quand même...

'

La mission s'était déroulée parfaitement. Il y avait six quais dans le petit port à saboter. Kakashi avait formé deux groupes, l'un chargé de vérifier si le trafic d'armes était réel, l'autre devant s'occuper de la destruction des quais en la faisant passer pour un accident. Le groupe deux était composé de Gen, Haruo, Hideo, Asahi, Tenzô et Kaï. Ils avaient posé les parchemins inflammables sur les piliers de chaque quai avant de se retirer sur le plateau qui surplombait la baie, attendant le signal pour les embraser. Les autres avaient fouillé le port et les deux bateaux à quai et subtilisé toutes les informations possibles aux nombreuses personnes rencontrées avant de les assommer. Elles mourraient dans l'incendie. Dans une cale, Yugao et le type roux au nom inconnu avaient découvert une impressionnante cargaison de sabres, kunais, shurikens, bombes fumigènes, dards, poisons, explosifs divers... De quoi armer plusieurs régiments. Ils firent l'inventaire avant de quitter le navire. La deuxième équipe mit alors le feu aux parchemins. Les bateaux s'enflammèrent et celui contenant la cargaison finit par exploser. On leur avait bien précisé que s'ils découvraient en effet des armes au pays de l'Eau, ils ne devaient en aucun cas les voler, uniquement les détruire. C'était une perte certes mais quelques armes ne valaient pas la peine de déclencher un conflit.

'

Sur le chemin du retour, Kakashi avait senti son espoir retomber. Hana s'était à nouveau renfermée sur elle même, et à sa démarche, il savait que l'expression vide était de retour sur son visage. Lors d'une pause, Haruo lui confia qu'il désespérait qu'elle redevienne un jour elle même. Ils étaient à présent de retour au village. Ils se séparèrent devant le bâtiment administratif, Gen, Keiji et lui devant présenter le rapport de mission, les autres en route pour la caserne. L'orage menaçant, le village était quasiment désert. Alors qu'il empruntait le chemin habituel vers le bureau de l'Hokage, Kakashi se sentit tout à coup très las. Cinq mois plus tôt, son unité était admirée par tout l'ANBU pour sa réussite exemplaire. Il n'aurait pas choisi de meilleurs équipiers et si la mort faisait toujours partie de son quotidien, son existence ne lui semblait plus aussi vide de sens. Il réussissait même à se sentir moins coupable pour ses erreurs d'autrefois. Il trouvait presque drôles les défis de Gaï, s'amusait des pitreries d'Haruo et des regards assassins que lançait Hana à Kaï à tout va (il soupçonnait alors Kaï de la provoquer exprès). Puis tout avait basculé. Maintenant, son unité était raillée en permanence, Hana n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même, Haruo ne faisait plus de blagues et Kaï s'enfermait de plus en plus dans le silence. Quand à lui, il finissait par être angoissé en permanence. Il avait d'ailleurs la désagréable impression que toute son existence finissait par tourner autour d'Hana. Vaincre ses peurs et la faire redevenir elle même étaient ses sujets de préoccupation les plus récurrents. Venaient ensuite sa colère contre ceux qui les traînaient dans la boue, sa crainte que la jeune fille ne finisse par commettre un acte irrécupérable et sa peur que la hiérarchie ne décide de dissoudre l'unité 16 pour mettre fin à ce désordre. La vie n'était décidément pas bien rose...

'

Dans les vestiaires féminins, Hana était assise sur le banc devant son casier. Les douches étaient toutes occupées et elle hésitait vaguement entre rester ici pour attendre qu'une se libère et rentrer directement chez elle. Après tout, elle n'était pas couverte de sang, elle ne choquerait personne dans le village. En surprenant le regard peu amène de deux kunoichis qui rangeaient leurs affaires, elle décida qu'il valait sûrement mieux rentrer avant de commettre une bêtise. Elle se leva et entreprit de se changer en essayant de maîtriser les tremblements de colère qui commençaient à secouer son corps. Elle savait ce que pensaient ses équipiers. Que les seules émotions qu'elle ressentait à présent était la peur, l'angoisse et l'indifférence. Ils avaient presque raison. Ils ignoraient en revanche qu'elle était aussi souvent en proie à de formidables crises de rage. Contre elle même, contre son corps, contre Ninsei qui avait détruit sa vie, contre le système qui la laissait dans cette merde, contre les autres qui se permettaient de juger sans savoir. Et même contre la pitié de ses équipiers. Elle savait que c'était injuste de s'emporter contre eux. Comme promis, ils avaient tout fait pour elle, ne l'avaient jamais laissée tomber... Ils étaient juste tristes de la voir comme ça, elle en était bien consciente. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle n'avait jamais supporté qu'on ait pitié d'elle. Jusque là, elle avait réussi à leur dissimuler ces crises. Il n'était pas certain qu'aujourd'hui elle y parvienne.

'

Hana essaya de se couper du bruit ambiant, mais à peine eut-elle cette pensée que les conversations lui parvinrent avec une acuité nouvelle. Alors qu'elle enfilait un t-shirt propre, la voix de Yugao lui parvint de l'autre côté du vestiaire.

- J'espère qu'on repartira en mission avec l'unité 16, disait-elle à voix basse. J'envie Hana de toujours faire équipe avec eux. Kakashi est un peu une légende vivante, Kaï est impressionnant de finesse. Et tu as remarqué l'effet que produit Haruo ? M'éloigner de lui me faisait presque mal, continua-t-elle en riant.

- C'est vrai qu'ils sont tous un peu hors du commun. Mais elle mérite de travailler avec eux... Renchérit Fuyuka d'une voix étouffée, sa tête coincée quelque part dans le col du haut qu'elle essayait d'enlever.

- Exact, acquiesça Yugao en enfilant un pantalon propre. Elle est tellement douée. Et la façon dont elle a remis l'autre dinde à sa place, c'était génial.

- J'aimerais lui ressembler un jour, fit son équipière en émergeant d'un coup de son haut récalcitrant. Ils ne peuvent pas faire des cols plus élastiques ? Ajouta-t-elle en le balançant avec mauvaise humeur au fond de son casier.

- C'est toi qui a une trop grosse tête, sourit sa voisine en finissant de s'habiller.

- C'est ça, c'est ça. Je trouve ça tellement injuste qu'elle doive subir toutes ces vacheries ! Personne ne se met à sa place. On est vraiment dans un système où on a pas le droit à l'erreur !

- C'est malheureusement bien vrai...

Hana ressentit un élan de reconnaissance envers ses équipières temporaires. C'était tellement rare. Elle rangea calmement son masque et son sabre dans son casier. Repos pendant deux jours, elle viendrait les récupérer le lendemain et mettre des vêtements propres dans le casier. Les paroles des deux filles l'avait apaisée et elle s'enferma dans une bulle d'indifférence. Cela ne dura pas. Un seul mot pouvait briser son calme et il fut prononcé par Asahi qui venait de sortir de la douche en discutant avec deux autres filles.

- … Kakashi s'est fait abusé quand ils lui ont collé _l'autre_ dans son équipe, disait-elle en s'habillant. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il lui trouve. Ni pourquoi ce type l'a choisie elle comme victime d'ailleurs. Elle est quelconque physiquement...

- Asahi ça suffit, coupa Yugao d'une voix sèche.

- … pas vraiment douée en tant que ninja, continua-t-elle en ignorant l'avertissement.

Elle avait gagnée, songea Hana en claquant la porte de son casier. Elle allait donc vraiment faire une bêtise aujourd'hui. Le silence tomba sur le vestiaire, uniquement perturbé par le bruit des douches. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur le dos d'Hana qui faisait encore face à son casier. Beaucoup se dirent que la limite avait été franchies alors que les ondes de rage pure qui se dégageaient de la jeune fille les frappaient avec la force d'une déflagration. Elle fit lentement face à Asahi à peine rhabillée, ses yeux flamboyant de colère, sans remarquer que Yugao quittait la pièce. Elle vit avec satisfaction la jeune femme tressaillir. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Cela faisait maintenant trop longtemps qu'elle supportait ses attaques verbales sans rien dire, il était temps de lui apprendre qu'on ne jouait pas impunément avec elle. Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres et elle disparut pour réapparaître juste derrière Asahi. Le coup de pied qu'elle lui colla propulsa la jeune femme hors du vestiaire. Alors qu'elle se rétablissait avant de heurter le mur, Hana apparut devant elle et referma sa main autour de la gorge de son adversaire.

- La plus conne de nous deux n'est pas celle que tu crois, murmura-t-elle contre son oreille de sa voix la plus létale. Moi je sais qu'il y a des limites à ne pas franchir avec les gens. Mais c'est ton jour de chance, je vais te l'enseigner...

'

Kakashi contemplait d'un air las les douches pleines. Pourquoi autant d'unités étaient-elles rentrées en même temps ? Tant pis, il faudrait attendre d'être chez lui pour ôter cette odeur de brûlé qui s'accrochait à ses cheveux depuis deux jours. Il changea de vêtements en regardant Haruo et Kaï discuter à voix basse un peu plus loin. D'après ce qu'il comprenait, Haruo le plaignait d'avoir du faire équipe aussi longtemps avec des gens aussi désagréables. Il sourit à cette réflexion. Des exclamations effarouchées retentirent alors et il se retourna pour voir avec surprise Yugao avancer dans sa direction, sans prêter attention au désordre qu'elle provoquait sur son passage.

- Kakashi, ça dégénère à côté, je crois qu'Hana va commettre une erreur, expliqua-t-elle.

Un grand bruit retentit alors, confirmant les dires de la jeune fille. Kakashi se leva et sortit de la pièce avec la moitié du vestiaire sur les talons. Il se figea de stupeur devant le spectacle qui l'accueillit. Hana et Asahi se battaient dans le couloir et il lui apparaissait clairement que son équipière avait le dessus. Il ne lui avait jamais vu une expression aussi enragée. Si des crocs lui avaient poussé, il aurait à peine été surpris. Il ouvrit le sharingan et trouva la fraction de seconde nécessaire pour s'interposer. Kakashi bondit, poussa Asahi et referma sa main autour du poignet d'Hana pour la stopper en plein mouvement. Il la regarda quelques secondes avant de l'entraîner hors de la caserne.

'

Derrière la caserne se trouvait une petite place mangée par un arbre géant, déserte à cette heure, à cause de la pluie qui tombait à présent à torrent. Ils n'allèrent pas plus loin. Kakashi lâcha le poignet de la jeune fille et se tourna pour la regarder une fois abrité sous l'arbre. Trempée par la pluie, tremblante, ses vêtements et ses cheveux plaqués contre son corps, elle aurait eu l'air d'une noyée si elle n'avait pas semblé aussi en colère. Un contraste saisissant par rapport à celle qu'elle était encore une heure plus tôt. Hana le fixait d'un regard flamboyant sans rien dire et sans qu'il sache pourquoi, la colère monta d'un coup.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Attaqua-t-il.

- Oh je sais pas, peut-être parce que tu m'as ridiculisée devant la moitié de la caserne, feula-t-elle. Mais merde, pourquoi es-tu intervenu ? Tu ne me croyais pas capable de la faire taire ?

- Mais tais toi ! Répliqua-t-il sur le même ton. D'abord, personne n'a pu penser que tu étais ridicule et ensuite, ouvre un peu les yeux, je t'ai empêchée de faire la plus grosse connerie de ta vie ! On attaque pas comme ça un autre membre de l'ANBU !

- Bien sûr, parce que Kaï et Haruo se sont gênés l'autre jour... railla-t-elle.

- Et ils ont fini suspendus pendant dix jours ! Laisse ta colère de côté et réfléchis ! Il y a déjà assez de remous autour de toi ! Si on continue à poser autant de problèmes, ils vont finir par dissoudre l'équipe !

- _Quoi_ ! N'importe quoi ! Ils ont besoin de nous ! Tu te rends compte de la quantité de renseignements qu'on a amassé au cours des derniers mois ? Du nombre de ninjas ennemis dont on s'est débarrassé ?

- S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai apprise depuis que je suis ninja c'est que personne n'est indispensable. On est des pions, des pièces interchangeables. Celui qui fait des vagues est écarté. L'équilibre général est tout ce qui importe.

Hana ne répondit pas et le regarda vraiment pour la première fois depuis des mois. Avec ses cheveux ruisselants de pluie et ses cernes, il semblait si las que son énervement vacilla.

- Y en a marre Hana, soupira-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut qu'on fasse de plus pour que tu te relèves ?

La colère de la jeune fille explosa de nouveau.  
>- Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? Répliqua-t-elle. Tu crois que ça me plaît d'être comme ça ? De paniquer pour rien et de péter un câble la seconde d'après ? D'être une étrangère, une prisonnière dans mon propre corps ?<br>Elle l'empoigna par son t-shirt et le secoua pour marquer ses paroles. L'orage semblait faire écho à sa rage.

- Tu crois que je n'en ai pas assez d'entendre les horreurs qu'on dit sur moi ? Continua-t-elle. La fille facile, la traînée, celle qui a été violée, j'en passe et des meilleurs ! Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir quand on remet en cause ton jugement à cause de moi ? Qu'à cause de ma négligence l'équipe soit calomniée de la sorte? Tu crois que c'est facile de se sentir coupée du monde ? Que c'est simple de vivre avec des idées suicidaires? Tu crois peut-être que j'aime ça d'avoir envie de me laver dix fois par jour parce que je me sens souillée ? Moi aussi j'en ai marre de cette situation ! Tu n'es pas le seul !

Kakashi allait répondre quand il vit les larmes affluer dans ses yeux. Son air perdu, brillant d'un appel à l'aide impossible à comprendre lui fendit le cœur. Pétrifié, il ne broncha pas quand elle posa son front contre ses poings toujours serrés sur son t-shirt. Pourquoi était-il toujours aussi impuissant ? Le silence, uniquement troublé par le bruit de la pluie et le souffle un peu court de la jeune fille le mettait mal à l'aise, tout comme sa proximité soudaine.

- Tu sais, tu aurais du nous dire tout ça plus tôt... Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu as une crise de rage comme ça n'est-ce pas ?

- Ça aurait changé quoi que je vous le dise ? Rétorqua-t-elle en se détournant brusquement.  
>Elle avait oublié qu'il ne fallait jamais sous estimer l'intuition de Kakashi.<p>

- On aurait su que tu étais encore un peu toi et non pas...

- … une carcasse vide ?

- Ou une tête brûlée, ça dépend des moments.

- Bien sûr, comme ça j'aurais pu ajouter hystérique à la liste des surnoms qu'on me donne, railla-t-elle en croisant les bras.

'

Beaucoup de choses prenaient enfin un sens pour Kakashi. Beaucoup de ses soupçons étaient fondés. Elle entretenait bien un rapport conflictuel avec son corps. Ce mode trompe la mort terrifiant n'était peut être que l'expression inconsciente de ses idées suicidaires. Il frissonna en songeant que son doute à ce sujet était réel. Il allait peut être falloir la surveiller de plus près. Il se rendait aussi compte qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup plus d'emprise que lui sur cette descente en enfer. Elle subissait les contre coups du traumatisme au moins autant qu'eux.

'

Depuis cinq mois, chaque fois qu'il pensait égoïstement que cette situation était dure à vivre il s'efforçait de ne pas oublier combien c'était pire pour Hana. Il mesurait à quel point uniquement aujourd'hui. Honteux, il la regarda marcher de long en large devant lui comme un tigre en cage. Si forte et si fragile en même temps... Pouvait-on être plus paradoxal ? Il repensa à tout ce qu'elle avait dit et un détail le percuta soudain.  
>- Dis moi... commença-t-il prudemment.<p>

- Quoi ? Siffla-t-elle en s'arrêtant pour lui faire face.

Il esquissa un sourire quand il se rendit compte qu'il préférait mille fois la voir ainsi, acide et emportée, que comme la coquille vide à laquelle ils se heurtaient depuis des mois.

- En fait... Tu n'as rien dit parce que tu t'en veux que ça nous retombe aussi dessus.

Hana ne répondit pas et se contenta de le fixer d'un air surpris. Depuis quand la connaissait-il aussi bien ?

- Alors ?

- Alors … c'est vrai. Je n'apprécie pas que mes erreurs aient un impact sur mes proches et ça m'énerve quand je ne peux rien y faire.

- C'est à nous de gérer ça tu sais ?

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Mais entre ce qu'on sait et ce qu'on fait, ressent, il y a une différence.

'

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Hana avait l'impression qu'un poids énorme venait de quitter ses épaules, un poids qu'elle ignorait porter. Inspirant à pleins poumons l'odeur apaisante de la pluie, elle frémit soudain quand elle sentit Kakashi se rapprocher. Si elle pouvait approcher les gens, elle supportait encore mal qu'on entre ainsi dans son espace vital. Cela l'agaçait profondément de ressentir ça alors que Kakashi était une des rares personnes en qui elle avait une confiance totale et absolue.

- Pourquoi as-tu attaqué Asahi tout à l'heure ?

- En dehors du fait que c'est la pire emmerdeuse de la Création ? Persifla Hana sans le regarder.

- En dehors de ça oui, sourit le jeune homme.

- Elle … Elle disait que tu avais fait une erreur de jugement en me prenant dans ton équipe, lâcha-t-elle. Elle n'a pas le droit de t'insulter à cause de moi. Elle me pourrissait déjà depuis un moment mais ça, c'était la phrase de trop. J'ai craqué.

- J'admets qu'elle le méritait. Mais tu sais... Elle dirait ça de n'importe quelle autre fille qui serait dans mon équipe... fit remarquer Kakashi.

- Vraiment ? Parce que moi je trouve ses attaques très personnelles...

Kakashi secoua la tête et lui tourna le dos.

- Quand j'étais dans l'unité d'Asahi, je passais mon temps à la fuir et à essayer de lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas intéressé. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, elle était...

- Complètement obsédée par toi ? Acheva Hana. C'est tout à fait compréhensible.

Le jeune homme lui fit face et lui adressa un regard surpris qu'elle soutint sans broncher. Il n'aurait jamais pensé entendre ça de sa bouche.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu obsèdes la moitié des filles de ce village, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- N'importe quoi.

- Oh s'il te plaît Kakashi. Tu n'entends donc pas les bruits de couloir ? Rares sont les gens à ne pas être au moins intrigué par ce que tu caches sous ton masque. Mais si tu réduis ces gens à la gent féminine de notre génération, c'est plus que de la curiosité, c'est de l'obsession.

Elle s'approcha un peu de lui et faillit sourire devant sa stupeur.

- Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi tu portes ce masque, ça ne regarde que toi. Mais il faut que tu ais conscience du fait que ça alimente cette obsession.

- …

- Pour en revenir à Asahi...

- Asahi pense que je t'ai préférée à elle, lâcha brusquement Kakashi.

Hana ouvrit la bouche et la referma sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Puis elle éclata d'un rire dépourvu de joie.

- Et c'est pour ça qu'elle est est aussi chiante avec moi ? Mon dieu, je la savais stupide mais pas à …

Elle s'interrompit quand un détail lui revint en mémoire et la colère, instantanée, fit à nouveau bouillir son sang. Elle empoigna Kakashi par son t-shirt et lui lança un regard enragé.

- Tu m'expliques à quoi on joue ? J'ai failli mourir parce que Ninsei nous croyait ensemble ! Cette idiote est invivable avec moi parce qu'elle le croit aussi ! A quoi on joue ?

- Hana, si tu crois avoir le monopole de coups qui partent et de la colère, tu vas apprendre que ce n'est pas le cas si tu ne me lâche pas, siffla Kakashi en refermant ses mains autour des poignets de la jeune fille.

- Mais... commença-t-elle en le lâchant.

- Les gens voient ce qu'ils ont envie de voir ! s'emporta-t-il d'un ton tranchant. Et tu vas me faire le plaisir d'essayer de te contrôler un peu. Je sais que tu as naturellement un tempérament sanguin mais je commence à en avoir marre de tes coups de colère ! Les gens ne réfléchissent pas ! Pourtant tout le monde sait que les relations amoureuses au sein d'une équipe sont interdites. Alors l'important c'est que _nous_ on sache que ce n'est pas le cas. Est-ce que toi tu trouves que c'est ce qu'on renvoie ?

- Mais... Non ! S'indigna-t-elle.

- Alors il n'y a pas de problèmes, conclut Kakashi en la lâchant.

'

Hana le regarda s'éloigner de quelques pas et croiser les bras, l'air mécontent. Elle devait vraiment être imbuvable pour le faire sortir de ses gonds comme ça, songea-t-elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi les gens les croyaient ensemble. Il était assez rare avant le viol qu'ils se parlent normalement. Le plus souvent, il l'énervait, toujours à lui poser des questions pénibles auxquelles elle ne voulait pas répondre et elle s'emportait contre lui. Dans la caserne, elle était très peu seule avec lui et en mission, s'ils faisaient un excellent binôme, il n'y avait que Kaï et Haruo pour en attester et ils avaient autre chose à faire que répandre des rumeurs stupides. Elle laissa ses yeux se promener sur lui. Pour être honnête avec elle même, il l'attirait physiquement depuis le jour où elle l'avait rencontré. Depuis, elle avait apprit à le connaître et elle l'appréciait pour son soutien, sa loyauté, son intelligence... et il l'énervait à cause de sa nonchalance à tout épreuve, son esprit de tortionnaire et son entêtement ! Mais parce qu'il était Kakashi, ninja de la racine des cheveux jusqu'au bout des ongles, elle savait aussi qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre eux. Cela expliquait peut-être pourquoi cela l'énervait autant.

'

Kakashi se retourna et trouva Hana dans une position similaire à la sienne, l'air absent, en train de le regarder. Elle semblait complètement normale, redevenue elle même. Mais pour combien de temps ? Une idée germa dans son esprit. Peut-être un début de solution.

- Hana.

- Hm ? Quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu t'es sentie mieux après avoir frappé Asahi ?

- Jusqu'à ce que tu me coupes dans mon élan ? Fit-elle d'un ton acide. Oui, plutôt. Pourquoi ?

- Est-ce que tu veux régler tes comptes avec Ninsei ? Je pense pouvoir le faire venir ici et si tu ne le tues pas, les autorités fermeront les yeux sur ce que tu choisiras de lui faire...

- Tu prendrais un sacré risque pour ta carrière en faisant ça ! Remarqua-t-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Je le ferais. Pour toi.

Un silence accueillit ses paroles. Hana le sonda d'un regard surpris, regard que Kakashi soutint sans ciller. Il était tellement agréable de la voir réagir ainsi qu'il ne prêta pas attention au fait que ses paroles sonnaient comme une déclaration. Parce qu'il le pensait. Pour qu'elle redevienne elle même, qu'elle arrive à aller de l'avant, il ferait n'importe quoi. Qu'il soit prêt à aller aussi loin que mettre sa carrière en danger pour elle le surprenait d'ailleurs. Mais depuis le viol, il n'était plus vraiment lui même non plus, songea-t-il.  
>Après une minute d'examen silencieux, Hana soupira.<p>

- Tu te battrais contre moi ? Là, maintenant ?

- Euh... Tu m'en veux pour quoi cette fois ?

- Pour rien du tout ! S'emporta-t-elle instantanément. Tu crois que je ne vois pas ce que tu veux faire en me proposant ça? Cet enfoiré en a déjà bien assez fait, je refuse que tu t'attires des ennuis pour moi.

- OK, comme tu voudras. Mais pas ici. Suis moi.

'

Ils quittèrent l'abri de l'arbre pour se diriger sur le terrain d'entraînement numéro 8, traversant le village complètement désert. Le jour déclinant, il commençait à faire plutôt sombre sous les arbres. Le terrain était sec, la pluie qui continuait de s'abattre férocement étant retenue par la canopée. Le tonnerre résonnait de temps en temps. Kakashi jeta un coup d'œil inquiet au ciel pendant qu'Hana se plaçait face à lui, cinq mètres plus loin.

- On va faire ça en quinze minutes, pas plus. Je sais que tu n'es pas gênée pour voir dans le noir mais on est trempé depuis un moment et je n'ai pas très envie d'être malade. Taijustu uniquement.

- Ok, quand tu veux, répondit-elle en se mettant en garde.

Ils se jaugèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de tonnerre ne donne le signal de départ. Alors qu'ils échangeaient des coups, Hana ne put s'empêcher de se sentir reconnaissante envers le jeune homme. Il avait raison, elle purgeait ses sentiments négatifs en se battant. Peut-être qu'elle gardait tout pour elle depuis trop longtemps. Pour la première fois depuis un long moment, elle se sentait vivante et légère.

Kakashi vit avec surprise un sourire étirer les lèvres d'Hana. Se demandant ce qui pouvait bien provoquer cette réaction, il s'élança, crocheta la taille de la jeune fille avec ses jambes et l'entraîna à terre dans un mouvement de rotation. Au dessus d'elle, il appuya son avant bras contre sa gorge.

- J'ai gagné... commença-t-il, le souffle court.

Il fronça les sourcils en regardant le visage d'Hana. Une terreur absolue brillait soudain dans ses yeux et il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas lui qu'elle voyait au dessus d'elle... Son souffle déjà accéléré par l'effort devint saccadé, heurté, incontrôlable. Elle faisait une crise de panique. Kakashi se releva et la força à faire de même.

- Hana, c'est moi, juste moi, souffla-t-il.

La peur brillant toujours dans ses yeux, il abaissa son masque.

- Hana, regarde moi, dit-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Tu vas respirer au rythme que je t'indique d'accord ? Vas-y, inspire... Expire.

Hana s'exécuta tant bien que mal, son regard turquoise accroché au sien comme à une bouée de sauvetage, ses mains verrouillées aux siennes.

C'est bien Hana, continue, n'écoute que ma voix. Inspire... Expire..., continua Kakashi d'une voix douce.

Pendant de longues minutes, la jeune fille respira selon ses instructions, ses mains gantées serrant de toutes ses forces les poignets de son capitaine. Cela commençait d'ailleurs à sérieusement l'élancer mais il s'en fichait. Le souffle d'Hana finit par s'apaiser mais elle ne se détourna pas, le fixant avec intensité. Cette proximité le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait du mal à ne pas regarder sa bouche entrouverte et à ne pas se laisser déconcentrer par son odeur, qui mélangée à celle de la pluie, était proprement entêtante. Il valait mieux s'éloigner.

- Hana... tu me fais mal, dit-il.

Sans répondre elle le lâcha et détourna enfin les yeux pour les fixer sur les poignets de Kakashi. Elle avait laissé la marque de ses doigts dessus. Avec une pointe de remords, elle composa une courte série de signes et le soigna.

- Je suis désolée Kakashi, murmura-t-elle sans le regarder, ses mains toujours enveloppées de leur halo vert.

- Pour quoi ?

- Pour tout. Je suis insupportable avec vous tous depuis le viol et j'ai bien conscience que ce n'est pas facile à vivre.

- Hana, tu n'as pas à t'excuser , soupira-t-il en remontant son masque. Tu as vécu un traumatisme, et tu ressens en réponse des émotions violentes, souvent déroutantes. Mais ce sont nos expériences et les émotions qu'elles engendrent qui nous forgent, qui font de nous ce que nous sommes. C'est grâce aux émotions qu'on protège ceux qui nous sont chers, quoiqu'ils enseignent dans la Racine...

Il l'obligea à le regarder avant de poursuivre.

- Tu n'as pas choisi d'en être là aujourd'hui mais tu te relèves comme tu peux. Tu agis peut-être bizarrement c'est vrai, admit-il avec un sourire. Mais tu continues à vivre. Tu supportes le regard des autres en plus de ta propre souffrance et pour ça, les gens devraient t'admirer au lieu de te descendre.

- C'est un point de vue...

- Non Hana, coupa-t-il en secouant la tête. C'est ce que pensent les personnes qui essayent de se mettre à ta place. Et il y en a, quoi que tu puisses en penser.

- Arrête ! J'ai perdu l'estime de la très grande majorité de la communauté ninja avec cette histoire.

- Eh bien il doit y avoir un moyen de la récupérer.

- Ah oui ? Et comment ? Persifla-t-elle en croisant les bras.

- Je ne sais pas encore. Je vais y réfléchir.

Son regard tomba sur la silhouette de la jeune fille, qui tremblait sans s'en rendre compte.

- On devrait rentrer maintenant, ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie du terrain.

Elle le suivit en hochant la tête.

'

Ils se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Hana marchait lentement sous les torrents de pluie qui se déversaient, insensible au froid qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait vu une étrange lueur dans le regard du jeune homme mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre de nom dessus. Arrivée chez elle, elle se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain. Elle n'avait pas voulu déménager après le viol. Pendant de nombreuses semaines, elle restait souvent pétrifiée dans l'entrée, fixant l'endroit avec l'impression que l'on broyait sa poitrine. Depuis, elle avait fait la paix avec son appartement et s'y sentait à nouveau en sécurité. Ce n'est qu'une fois sous le jet d'eau chaude qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était complètement frigorifiée. Elle repensa à cette journée, riche en émotions. Kakashi avait tord sur un point. Enfin, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais elle même n'en avait pas conscience. Elle s'était relevée sans le savoir. Elle n'avait plus qu'à faire face à présent.

'

En sortant de la douche, elle s'observa dans le miroir. Elle n'avait plus cet air apathique, ses yeux brillaient comme avant. Alors qu'elle se glissait dans son lit, plusieurs minutes plus tard, elle repensa à ce que Kakashi avait dit, qu'il fallait trouver un moyen pour récupérer l'estime des autres ninjas. Elle se moquait bien d'avoir perdu cette estime en réalité. Ce qui la dérangeait c'était plutôt qu'en la perdant, elle avait perdu sa crédibilité. Et ça c'était problématique pour le reste de sa carrière de ninja. Elle ne resterait pas éternellement dans l'ANBU, elle le savait. Elle avait envie de former des équipes de genins plus tard, de transmettre son savoir et la volonté du feu, comme on l'avait fait pour elle. Et pour qu'on lui confie une équipe, il faudrait qu'elle soit crédible.

Hana commençait à basculer dans le sommeil quand le mot qu'elle cherchait depuis plus d'une heure lui revint d'un coup, lui arrachant un frisson. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle ne voulait pas s'en rendre compte. Car ce qu'elle avait lu dans le regard de Kakashi, c'était de la convoitise.

'

Accoudé à sa fenêtre, Kakashi regardait la pluie tomber. Il se sentait bizarre depuis qu'il était rentré, sans savoir exactement pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se sortir Hana de la tête. Peut-être parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce qu'il ressentait par rapport à cette journée. Elle s'était relevé sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, pas même elle, songea-t-il en se détournant de la fenêtre. Il faudrait encore du temps mais elle finirait par reprendre un comportement aussi normal que possible. Cela le soulageait. D'un autre côté il avait pris conscience d'un fait qui l'inquiétait. Il l'avait réalisé alors qu'elle se tenait devant lui avant qu'ils ne se séparent, tremblante dans ses vêtements mouillés qui moulaient scandaleusement sa silhouette, ses mèches folles plaquées contre son visage par la pluie et ses yeux turquoises braqués sur lui. Elle l'attirait. Énormément. Et il ne savait pas du tout comment gérer ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ? <strong>

**Le prochain chapitre sera ... intéressant je pense. Je suis en train de bosser dessus (à la place de mes cours...) et j'avance plutôt bien. Mais pour ne pas me porter la poisse, je n'annonce pas de date ou autre. De toute façon, il n'est pas encore terminé et j'ai du boulot cette semaine à la fac, je ne sais pas si j'aurais beaucoup de temps à y consacrer... T.T **

**Au passage: Beermaniak, merci pour ta review (qui m'a fait ultra plaisir!), ta remarque sur l'orthographe et tes encouragements pour les examens. Ce ne sont pas les mêmes, mais comme il y a malheureusement deux semestres dans les années universitaires, ta remarque reste d'actualité pour celui là... T.T Donc, merci ! ^^**

**Voilà, je pense que c'est tout, je vous dis à très bientôt ! **


	7. Faire face

**Salut à tous! Pas envie de réviser mes partiels (ce que je devrais faire, en grande urgence d'ailleurs...) donc je m'accorde quelques minutes pour poster la suite! Une suite qui a été difficile à écrire. Oui, encore une fois. Je crois que c'est en train de devenir une habitude. Où est passé le temps où écrire était facile ? T.T J'ai eu l'impression de marcher sur un fil pendant tout le temps où je composais... Mais il se passe des choses intéressantes dans ce chapitre, comme promis. Je n'en dis pas plus, bonne lecture à vous! ;)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 6 : Faire face.<span>

_**Mai **_

La chaleur commençait à se faire sentir à Konoha, même au beau milieu de la nuit. Étendu dans son lit, Kakashi essayait en vain de dormir. Cela faisait des heures qu'il se tournait et se retournait. Il finit par rester sur le dos, à contempler les rainures du plafond. C'était de toute façon impossible de trouver le sommeil. Pas avec Hana à moitié nue endormie à côté de lui. Ou du moins le croyait-il. Quand il tourna la tête, il vit qu'elle le regardait, étendue sur le ventre. Dans un soupir, il la sentit rouler sur elle même pour se placer à califourchon sur lui. Uniquement vêtue d'un shorty et d'un débardeur, ses longs cheveux blonds cuivrés cascadant jusqu'à sa taille, elle l'observait avec des yeux flamboyants qu'il voyait briller grâce aux rayons lunaires passant par les volets entrouverts. Hypnotisé, il l'observa retirer son haut avec une lenteur calculée, révélant son ventre plat et ciselé et les douces courbes de ses seins avant que ses cheveux ne les lui cachent à nouveau. N'y tenant plus, il se redressa et s'empara de sa bouche en plaquant son corps gracile contre le sien. Il fut immédiatement traversé par une vague incandescente. Alors que la jeune fille enroulait ses bras autour de son cou, il laissa ses lèvres glisser le long de son cou, inspirant son odeur si particulière, descendant plus bas...

'

Kakashi se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit et se redressa, le souffle court. Perdu, il fouilla des yeux la pièce. Il était chez lui. Et si la scène ressemblait beaucoup à son rêve, il était seul. Avec un soupir, il s'assit au bord de son lit et plongea son visage entre ses mains. Encore. Il venait encore de rêver d'elle. Et d'une manière pas très catholique, même si celui là faisait pâle figure par rapport au songe précédent. Cela faisait près de trois semaines qu'il avait pris conscience de son attirance pour Hana. Deux semaines qu'il faisait ces rêves perturbants. Deux semaines qu'il essayait de se tenir aussi loin d'elle que possible pour éviter à tout prix qu'elle ne le touche par accident et qu'elle s'en rende compte. Il n'avait jamais autant craint son pouvoir héréditaire que ces dernières semaines. Il avait d'ailleurs pris conscience que le sceau de l'ANBU qui était censé le protéger de ces intrusions ne fonctionnait pas contre le don d'Hana, ce qui n'était pas plus mal car il aurait depuis longtemps perdu la mémoire dans le cas contraire. Il en avait cependant discuté avec le gardien du sceau, Nishina, mais ce dernier n'avait pas su lui expliquer pourquoi. Il avait donc demandé à Kakashi de se renseigner sur le clan Asakura pour qu'il puisse mettre à jour le sceau. Une requête qu'il faisait traîner. Car cela signifiait passer la voir un jour de repos et il n'était pas certain d'arriver à maîtriser les pulsions bizarres qui le prenaient maintenant à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait un peu trop longtemps en sa présence.

'

Le jeune homme était très irrité par ce qu'il lui arrivait. Hana se comportait à nouveau normalement et c'était lui qui commençait à dérailler ! Il n'y avait que pendant les missions où il arrivait à se concentrer sur autre chose. Il en était au point où les jours de repos le répugnait. Le 20 avril avait été une torture pour lui. Pour fêter les dix-huit ans d'Hana, Ran avait convié toute l'unité chez elle ainsi que Gaï, à sa grande surprise. Ce dernier, aidé par l'alcool, avait d'ailleurs lancé des défis à tord et à travers toute la soirée, défis que seul Haruo releva. Kakashi devait reconnaître que Gaï n'avait jamais été aussi inventif question idées loufoques que ce soir là. Et si le spectacle était très divertissant, il n'arrivait pas à éloigner son regard d'Hana et de sa robe kimono prune scandaleusement courte. Il en venait à regretter les mois précédents où elle portait l'uniforme jounin en permanence...

'

Kakashi tourna la tête et regarda son réveil : il était près de six heures du matin. Tant pis pour ses heures de sommeil à rattraper, il avait besoin d'air. Il s'habilla rapidement et sortit dans l'air frais du matin naissant. Son rêve devait avoir déformé ses capacités de perception parce que la température n'était pas si élevée... Marchant dans les rues désertes du village, ses pas le portèrent jusqu'à la stèle des disparus. La culpabilité et un profond sentiment d'impuissance familiers s'abattirent sur ses épaules quand son regard se porta sur le nom de son équipier disparu. « Tu vois Obito, je suis un cas désespéré, pensa-t-il. Je croyais avoir fait des progrès avec les gens depuis le temps... Mais la vérité c'est que je suis toujours incapable d'aider les autres. » Il n'y avait pas d'apitoiement dans cette pensée. Juste une amère constatation. Il en avait pris pleinement conscience avec Hana. Il n'avait pas pu empêcher son viol, ni lui éviter les brimades qui avaient suivi. Oh, elle allait mieux depuis qu'il l'avait obligée à déverser sa colère, c'est vrai, mais il était certain qu'elle y serait parvenue seule. C'était dans sa nature de se battre pour ce qu'elle voulait, même si elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Et cela faisait trois semaines qu'il cherchait un moyen de lui faire récupérer l'estime de leurs pairs... Sans succès. Bon, il devait être honnête avec lui même, vu qu'elle l'obsédait complètement, il avait du mal à réfléchir comme il le devrait à ce problème.

'

Une semaine après leur altercation, Hana était redevenue à peu près elle même : franche, caractérielle, sarcastique tout en étant plus acide, plus tranchante dans ses propos. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer, elle n'était pas encore guérie. Mais elle allait mieux, c'était tout ce qui importait vraiment. Elle semblait s'être retrouvée, n'avait plus cet air apathique dérangeant et ne se comportait plus comme une tête brûlée en mission, au grand soulagement de ses trois équipiers. Kakashi savait par l'intermédiaire d'Haruo que Ran était intervenue pour lui faire porter autre chose que les uniformes jounin et ANBU. D'après son équipier, la jeune jounin aurait menacé Hana de les brûler si elle ne se décidait pas à mettre autre chose. Une question d'image de soi apparemment. S'il approuvait la chose en tant que processus de guérison, cela mettait malgré tout ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

'

C'était bien la première fois qu'il réagissait ainsi à cause d'une fille. Rin ne lui avait jamais inspiré de telles pensées. Il lui arrivait souvent de se demander pourquoi il était resté près d'un an avec son ancienne équipière. Sûrement pour noyer sa solitude. Oh, il l'aimait oui, mais pas comme elle l'aurait voulu. Et il l'avait faite souffrir à cause de ça. Ils n'étaient plus ensemble depuis trois mois quand Rin était morte en mission. Pas la peine de préciser qu'il avait été rongé par la culpabilité pendant longtemps en pensant que leur rupture y était peut-être pour quelque chose. Puis il y avait eu cette ANBU de Suna, Ena, rencontrée lors d'une escorte vers Kaze no kuni, deux ans auparavant. Ils étaient restés un mois ensemble, le temps de la mission. Et s'il était bien placé pour savoir qu'Ena était capable d'alimenter et de satisfaire la plupart des fantasmes d'un homme normalement constitué, elle ne l'avait jamais obsédé comme Hana le faisait. Cette situation était vraiment ridicule, pensa-t-il avec agacement.

'

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le temps passer. Quand il reprit contact avec la réalité, le village s'était animé, le soleil s'était levé et la journée promettait d'être magnifique. Kakashi repartit en marchant lentement, les mains dans les poches, indifférent aux bruits environnants. Il distingua soudain la chevelure couleur caramel d'Asahi dans la foule. Elle devait se rendre à la caserne. Le bon dans cette affaire c'était qu'Asahi s'écrasait maintenant devant Hana. Elle ne l'insultait plus, ne la regardait même plus. Même lui elle l'ignorait. A croire que se faire botter les fesses lui avait remis les idées en place... Il se figea soudain en plein milieu de la rue. L'idée qu'il cherchait depuis trois semaines venait de surgir dans sa tête. Bien sûr c'était assez risqué. Et il n'était pas certain qu'ils aient le droit de faire ça. Il se hâta dans une rue adjacente à l'artère principale de cette zone du village et jeta un coup d'œil dans la vitrine d'un petit épicier pour voir l'heure : 8h47. Il était temps de rendre visite au directeur Kada...

'

La matinée était très avancée quand il frappa à la porte d'Hana. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle prenne bien cette visite. Elle s'était rendue compte qu'il la fuyait, il le savait, et vu les regards qu'elle lui adressait depuis peu, elle n'appréciait pas du tout. N'obtenant pas de réponse, il sonna avec insistance. Une minute plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et il sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Les cheveux en bataille, l'air complètement endormi, elle portait en guise de chemise de nuit un t-shirt bleu quatre fois trop grand pour elle, révélant son épaule droite et s'arrêtant à mi cuisse. Il allait brûler le livre que Jiraya lui avait offert dès qu'il rentrerait chez lui. Elle le fixait d'un air mécontent : il avait réussi l'exploit de la mettre en rogne dès le matin.

- Kakashi, tu sais, je me souviens parfaitement de la situation inverse où tu as fini par me crier dessus que les jours de repos, il faut justement se reposer, dit-elle en se retenant de bailler.

- Et je le pense toujours, répondit-il. Je ne serais pas venu si ce n'était pas important.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu me fuis en ce moment, ironisa-t-elle en lui faisant signe d'entrer.

Hana se dirigea vers sa fenêtre en s'étirant, laissant le soin à son capitaine de refermer la porte.

- Je ne te fuis pas, protesta-t-il avec mauvaise foi en la regardant ouvrir ses volets.

- Ce n'est donc pas aujourd'hui que je saurais pourquoi je suppose, sourit-elle en s'asseyant en tailleur sur son canapé. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici à cette heure là, capitaine ?

- Je sais comment tu vas récupérer l'estime de tout le monde.

- Ah oui ? Demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. Et comment ?

- Tu vas te battre, tout simplement.

- Me battre ? Contre qui ? Tous ceux qui me prennent de haut ?

- Non, pas tous, ils n'auront pas tous le courage de leurs opinions... Mais ceux qui accepteront le défi, tu devras simplement les battre.

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'être la seule à voir d'énormes failles dans ton plan ? D'abord, Kada ne permettra jamais ça et ensuite, tu espères vraiment que je vais réussir à battre je ne sais combien d'ANBU toute seule ? Je n'en fait même pas partie depuis un an ! Il y en a qui ont des années d'expérience !

- Bien sûr comme moi, Kaï, Haruo ou Asahi et tu nous tiens très bien tête, fit remarquer Kakashi en croisant les bras. Et Kada a donné son accord, je l'ai vu juste avant de venir.

- Mais pas forcément si je devais vous affronter tous à la suite ! Surtout toi !

- Hana... Je suis celui qui t'a formée. Je t'ai fait combattre des dizaines de ninjas différents pour voir tes réactions face à des styles de combat différents. Et comme tu étais là aussi, je suis certain que tu te rappelles que tu tenais tête à à peu près n'importe qui. Sans compter que c'était il y a plusieurs mois...

- Mais...

- Rappelle moi pourquoi tu es dans cette équipe.

- Quoi ? Euh … parce que j'ai une capacité héréditaire utile, balbutia-t-elle, prise au dépourvu.

- Et ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a en commun tous les quatre, dans l'unité ?

Hana l'observa sans comprendre pendant quelques secondes puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

- Intelligence, rapidité de raisonnement, capacités d'analyse élevées, souffla-t-elle.

- Exactement. Et je ne veux pas nous envoyer des fleurs, mais faire partie de l'élite ne demande pas forcément toutes ces qualités. Si tu veux un bon exemple, regarde mon ancienne équipe.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Elle voyait où il voulait en venir mais n'avait pas confiance dans ce plan. Pas confiance en elle.

- Et si je me fais battre ? On n'est pas que quatre à être intelligent dans la caserne !

- Encore heureux. Même si tu perds contre un ninja Hana, je suis certain qu'en te voyant te battre beaucoup changeront d'avis. Il y en a pour qui ça demandera plus de temps, mais tu finiras par récupérer l'estime des autres. Tu auras prouvé ta valeur, et c'est tout ce qui compte dans notre système.

Kakashi la vit se lever et s'approcher de lui de sa démarche féline. Elle se planta devant lui et le fixa avec intensité. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle cherchait dans son regard mais il le soutint sans ciller, essayant de ne pas laisser son esprit s'égarer en pensées impures...

- Tu me crois capable de le faire ? Finit-elle par demander.

- Je n'aurais pas proposé cette solution si j'avais eu ne serait-ce qu'un doute quant à tes capacités à relever ce défi Hana, soupira-t-il.

- Quand est-ce que je suis supposée faire ça ?

- Dans moins de deux heures, répondit-il après un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge murale.

- Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu me le dis ! Râla-t-elle en se dirigeant vers sa chambre qu'elle ferma d'un coup de pied dans la porte. J'ai même pas mangé !

Comme lui même n'avait rien mangé et qu'il ne voulait pas l'imaginer en train de se changer, il passa à la cuisine et se chargea de leur préparer un rapide petit déjeuner. Il allait définitivement brûler ce livre...

'

Quand Hana sortit de sa chambre quelques minutes plus tard, portant un short, un t-shirt et ses éternelles bottes, ses cheveux tressés, elle le trouva assis à la table de la cuisine, l'air complètement absent. Devant lui, le petit déjeuner était servi.

- Tu as faim Kakashi ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton incertain en prenant place en face de lui.

- Hm ? A vrai dire, vu que je suis dehors depuis six heures du matin, je n'ai encore rien mangé.

- Depuis six heures ? S'exclama-t-elle. Un jour de repos ? Alors qu'on est rentrés de mission à plus de minuit hier ? Mais pour quoi faire ?

- Je n'arrivais plus à dormir, éluda-t-il en regardant ailleurs.

Il baissa son masque et commença à manger. Il s'était rendu compte récemment que comme Hana ne manifestait aucun intérêt pour ce qu'il cachait sous son masque, cela ne le dérangeait presque pas qu'elle le voit. Elle avait déjà eu de nombreuses occasions de voir son visage de toutes façons.

- OK, Kakashi, écoute. Il est de mon devoir de te faire remarquer que tu agis bizarrement depuis quelques semaines. Tu m'évites, tu manques clairement de sommeil et tu parles encore moins que d'habitude, ce qui n'est pas peu dire ! C'est quoi ton problème ?

- J'avais beaucoup de choses auxquelles réfléchir c'est tout.

- Ce truc d'estime ? Et ça suffit à te faire perdre le sommeil ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur le clan Asakura ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce changement de sujet ? S'insurgea-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que mon clan vient faire dans cette histoire ?

- Je réfléchis depuis un moment sur le fait que le sceau de l'ANBU ne bloque pas ton don. J'essaye de trouver pourquoi pour Nishina.

- Je trouve ça plutôt rassurant que le sceau ne se déclenche pas à cause de mon don, fit-elle. Tu aurais perdu plusieurs fois la mémoire à cause de moi si ce n'était pas le cas.

- Il n'empêche que les membres de ton clan peuvent s'en prendre à nos souvenirs. Nishina doit renforcer le sceau.

Hana le regarda encore quelques secondes avant de se lever et de repartir vers sa chambre, sa tasse de thé à la main. Elle revint presque immédiatement avec un volumineux livre, manifestement ancien. Elle le posa devant lui sur la table.

- Ce livre retrace toute l'histoire de mon clan. Parce que c'est toi, je te laisserai le regarder mais il ne quittera jamais mon appartement. Je ne veux pas faire de tord aux autres membres du clan, même s'ils sont d'un autre pays.

- Procédons différemment. Qu'est-ce que tu veux m'en dire ?

- D'après ce que j'en ai lu, le clan Asakura, s'il n'est ni aussi puissant si aussi étendu que l'était le clan Uchiha ou que ne l'est le clan Hyuga, est au moins aussi ancien. Il fait partie de Kumo no kuni. Ma capacité héréditaire se transmet uniquement par la mère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je peux transmettre mon don à mes enfants. Si j'étais un homme, même en ayant moi même le don, je ne pourrai le transmettre que si la mère de mes enfants avait elle même le don.

- C'est... fort peu pratique. Qu'est-ce qui se passera si au final il ne reste qu'un homme avec ce don ?

- Je suppose qu'il disparaîtra. Tu sais, par rapport au sceau... Je pense qu'il se déclencherait si je remontais loin dans les souvenirs. Les deux fois où je t'ai touché, c'était toujours pour une durée inférieure à quelques secondes. Je ne suis jamais remonté plus loin qu'un mois.

- Et pour les yeux ? Tu m'as dit qu'ils étaient un attribut génétique.

- D'après ce que j'ai lu dans le livre, répondit-elle en tapotant le dit bouquin, le clan Asakura a conclu il y a très très longtemps une alliance avec un autre clan de Kumo, ce qui s'est traduit par un métissage en quelque sorte. Ce clan, dont le nom n'est pas cité, avait pour particularité d'être physiquement très proches des félins, un équivalent des Inuzuka avec les chiens si tu veux.

Le silence s'installa quelques minutes, pendant lequel ils finirent de manger. Jugeant qu'il fallait qu'elle se dépêche pour être à l'heure, Hana débarrassa ses affaires. Kakashi se joignit à elle une seconde plus tard.

- Tu sais, je ne peux pas t'en dire beaucoup plus sur le clan. Je ne suis qu'une sang mêlée, et ce livre n'est qu'un livre d'histoire. Les rouleaux de techniques que j'ai, tu les as vu, ils ne donnent aucune indication quant au fonctionnement du don.

- J'irais en parler à Nishina. Il n'y a que lui pour savoir exactement ce qu'il cherche dans cette histoire de toute façon. Et il faudrait qu'on y aille maintenant.

- On ?

- Je viens avec toi. Il faut que quelqu'un puisse intervenir si ça devait déraper. Kada n'a accepté que si je faisais l'arbitre.

Hana hocha la tête pour marquer son approbation et ils quittèrent l'appartement pour se rendre sur le lieu de rendez vous.

'

Arrivés à la caserne, Kakashi se dirigea vers le sous-sol. Hana n'y était jamais allé mais elle savait qu'il abritait une salle de combat. Elle ne fut pas déçue. Une partie de la vaste salle était réservée à des gradins. Le sol était recouvert d'un revêtement étrange qui semblait conçu pour amortir les chocs. Pas de fenêtres, juste un éclairage artificiel au plafond. Dans le genre épuré..., pensa ironiquement la jeune fille. Si les gradins étaient plutôt peuplés, il n'y avait en revanche que peu de ninjas présents au centre de la salle, comme l'avait prévu Kakashi. Personne ne portait son masque. Elle sentit sa confiance en elle s'émietter à mesure qu'ils approchaient des autres ANBU. Sentant une tension, Kakashi se retourna et continua à avancer à reculons.

- Hana, reste calme, dit-il à voix basse. Tu es tout à fait capable de t'en sortir.

- Et s'il m'arrive la même chose que quand je me suis battue contre toi la dernière fois ? Si je fais une crise de panique ?

- J'interviendrai pour demander une pause. Mais je ne pense pas que ça t'arrive aujourd'hui.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Trop de stress. Tu auras autre chose à penser. Comme en mission. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Légèrement rassérénée, Hana releva la tête et avança d'un pas décidé vers ses adversaires. Il avait raison. Rester calme, maître d'elle même, au maximum de ses capacités. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pas quand un ninja brun de haute taille les interpella.

- C'est quoi cette blague Kakashi ? Tu veux qu'on ridiculise ta protégée en public ?

- D'abord c'est mon équipière, pas ma protégée et...

- Laisse tomber Kakashi, il veut sûrement être le premier à se faire refaire le portrait, coupa Hana en lui adressant un sourire insolent.

Cet abruti avait gagné : il l'avait mise en colère en deux phrases. Presque un record. La voyant serrer les poings et le ninja brun ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, Kakashi tendit les bras entre eux.

- OK, on se calme. Cette rencontre n'a lieu que parce que je fais l'arbitre. Ce sera du un contre un, en taijustu uniquement. Pas d'armes blanches. Interdiction de tuer l'adversaire. Le but n'est ni de détruire la salle, ni de blesser grièvement l'autre. Des questions ?

Pas de réponse.

- Bien, qui sera le premier ?

- Moi, répondit le ninja brun.

- Combien d'entre vous veulent se battre ? Demanda Kakashi en se tournant vers le groupe.

- Quatre, répondit un jeune aux longs cheveux blonds.

- Attendez votre tour là-bas, fit Kakashi en désignant le bord du terrain. Vous deux, en position.

'

Hana et le ninja brun prirent place au centre de la pièce. Ses quatre prochains adversaires se placèrent devant les gradins pendant que trois autres personnes quittaient le groupe pour prendre place avec les spectateurs. La jeune fille avait l'étrange impression d'être revenue à l'épreuve de sélections des chunins. Elle observa son adversaire. Il était grand et très musclé. Elle était plus légère donc sûrement plus rapide mais elle n'en serait certaine que pendant le combat. Il avait aussi l'air très sûr de lui. Il faisait sûrement partie de l'ANBU depuis plusieurs années... Elle tourna la tête et balaya les gradins du regard. Elle fut surprise de voir Yugao, Fuyuka, Haruo et Kaï installés au premier rang. Ses yeux accrochèrent le regard vert de Kaï et un souvenir se fraya un chemin jusqu'à sa conscience. Une éternité auparavant, pendant un entraînement où Kakashi l'avait faite combattre contre Haruo, Kaï avait finit par éclater de rire, à la surprise générale. Haruo lui avait demandé pourquoi il se payait leur tête. Sa réponse résonna dans l'esprit d'Hana : « Je pensais que tu étais difficile à toucher parce que tu es très souple et que tu anticipes souvent juste. Mais la vérité c'est que tu es simplement un maître de la feinte : on ne se rend même pas compte de ce que tu fais. » La jeune fille regarda à nouveau son adversaire. Elle était clairement désavantagée dans cette histoire. Plus elle combattrait, plus ceux qui viendraient après en sauraient sur sa manière de se battre. Elle devait donc se débarrasser très vite de tous ses adversaires... Cibler précisément les points vitaux pour les mettre hors combat. Elle se mit en garde et sourit. Kaï lui avait donné la solution.

'

Kakashi donna le signal de départ et le ninja brun s'élança immédiatement. Hana para le coup de pied, feinta à droite et s'accroupit pour lui mettre un violent coup de coude dans la cuisse. Pendant qu'il se pliait instinctivement à cause de la douleur, elle pivota sur ses appuis, se releva et lui envoya un coup de pied en plein plexus solaire. Son adversaire chuta, roula en arrière et se releva aussitôt, malgré son souffle coupé. Elle s'élança, enchaîna plusieurs coups que l'autre para avant de trouver une ouverture et bondir afin de lui envoyer un coup de pied en plein sur la tempe. Pour faire bonne mesure, elle le frappa aussi à la nuque avec le tranchant de la main. Il s'écroula, inconscient. Légèrement essoufflée, elle regarda ses mains d'un air surpris avant de chercher Kakashi des yeux. Elle était sûre qu'il souriait. C'est là qu'elle comprit. Tout ANBU qu'ils furent, tous n'étaient pas forcément habiles en taijutsu. Avant d'en faire partie, elle avait plutôt tendance à se reposer sur son ninjutsu, ce qu'elle maîtrisait le plus. Puis Kakashi avait insisté pour qu'elle travaille son taijutsu, qu'elle soit le plus polyvalente possible. Elle ne le remercierait sûrement jamais assez pour ça. Regonflée à bloc, elle retourna se placer au centre de la salle.  
>- Qui est le suivant ? Demanda-t-elle avec le sourire.<p>

'

Hana réussit à éliminer les trois adversaires qui suivirent avec plus ou moins de facilités. Le deuxième ninja qu'elle affronta lui donna beaucoup de fil à retordre. Lui était de toute évidence doué en taijutsu et elle dut faire appel à toutes ses capacités pour le vaincre. Ce n'était pas le cas du troisième, qu'elle mit hors jeu au bout de quelques secondes d'un coup de pied qui lui brisa deux côtes. Le quatrième était intelligent et il lui fallut une bonne dose de ruse pour arriver à le mettre KO. Assise au milieu de la salle, elle attendait maintenant son dernier adversaire, le jeune ninja aux cheveux longs. Contrairement aux autres, il ne la regardait pas d'un air supérieur ou méprisant mais plutôt avec une curiosité qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

- Tu as le droit de te soigner tu sais ? Fit la voix de Kakashi dans son dos.

Hana sursauta. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne l'avait pas sentit approcher.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin.

- Bien sûr que non, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il s'accroupit pour se mettre à son niveau et appuya sur son flan. La jeune fille ne put retenir un sifflement de douleur.

- Soigne ça s'il te plaît. Ce n'est pas n'importe qui, ajouta-t-il en désignant le ninja blond qui se dirigeait vers eux.

- Tu le connais ? Demanda-t-elle en levant la tête pour le regarder.

Il y avait quelque chose de curieux dans sa voix quand il avait parlé. De l'inquiétude ? Elle composa quelques signes et appliqua ses mains sur ses côtes douloureuses.

- Seigi, vingt-deux ans, ANBU depuis trois ans je crois. Il fait partie de la section Capture et il est très polyvalent. Et surtout, il t'a vue combattre quatre autres personnes qui avaient des styles différents. Tu peux être sûre qu'il a décortiqué ta façon de te battre et qu'il a déjà un plan d'attaque en tête.

- Il a fait exprès de passer en dernier, comprit Hana en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il y a de fortes chances oui, acquiesça Kakashi en se relevant.

- Tu penses que je peux le battre ?

- Bien sûr que oui, répondit le jeune homme en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Hana inspecta ses gants avant de la prendre et de se mettre debout.

- Pourquoi es-tu inquiet alors ? Demanda-t-elle en scrutant son visage, ou du moins, ce qui était visible.

- Parce que c'est un renard. On est jamais sûr de ce qu'il peut faire. Soit toujours sur tes gardes.

Hana hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris et se tourna vers Seigi qui arrivait à leur niveau. Il n'était pas très grand, à peine plus qu'elle, et ses grands yeux chocolat lui donnaient un air avenant. Il incitait à la confiance... Et c'était exactement pour ça qu'il était dangereux, songea la jeune fille. Seigi se plaça face à elle et fit signe à Kakashi d'attendre avant de leur dire de se battre.

- Avant de commencer, je pense qu'il faut que tu saches Hana que je ne suis pas là à cause de ton accident.

- Alors pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je t'ai vu combattre Asahi l'autre jour et tu m'as plutôt impressionné, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Elle a peut-être beaucoup de défauts, mais ce n'est pas n'importe qui. Je suis curieux de voir ce que je peux faire contre toi, c'est tout.

- Et on est obligé de faire ça aujourd'hui ? Tu aurais pu te manifester avant si tout ce que tu voulais c'était te battre contre moi.

- C'est vrai... Mais je n'étais pas sûr que tu accepterais. Là au moins, c'est officiel, tu ne peux pas te dérober.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me dérober comme tu dis. Si c'était mon genre, j'aurais abandonné l'idée d'entrer dans l'ANBU au bout du troisième jour de son entraînement, siffla-t-elle en désignant son capitaine de la tête.

- Je ne prendrais pas ça pour un affront, fit Kakashi en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Prends plutôt ça comme un compliment sur tes qualités de tortionnaire, répondit-elle en lui souriant. Autre chose ? Ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers son adversaire.

- Non, on peut y aller.

'

Ils se mirent en garde puis Kakashi donna le signal de départ. Hana s'élança, feinta à gauche puis en bas mais n'eut pas le temps d'achever son coup de pied : Seigi lui colla un coup de poing dans la mâchoire et elle partit en arrière. Elle se rétablit immédiatement en grimaçant et repartit à l'attaque. Elle échangea une volée de coups avec son adversaire avant d'être repoussée une nouvelle fois par un coup à l'estomac. Il n'y avait pas de doutes : il savait reconnaître ses feintes, même les plus subtiles où elle attaquait dans la direction opposée de son regard. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une option. Elle tenait cette façon de se battre d'Haruo tout en l'ayant adaptée à ses caractéristiques : souplesse et vivacité. Elle ne l'avait cependant que très peu expérimentée. Hana s'élança une nouvelle fois et quand Seigi lui décocha un coup de pied fouetté, elle se jeta au sol pour l'éviter. Mais au lieu de se laisser rouler pour se relever, elle prit appui sur ses mains et lui mit ses deux pieds en pleine face. Seigi partit en arrière et elle acheva son roulé boulé pour se remettre en garde. Son adversaire se releva tant bien que mal et porta la main à son nez qui saignait abondamment. Elle repartit à l'attaque avec un coup de pied que Seigi bloqua au niveau du genou. Maintenant sa jambe ainsi, elle esquissa un nouveau coup avec son poing droit, qu'il bloqua aussi. Avec un sourire, elle referma alors sa main gauche sur la gorge de son adversaire et serra un bon coup. Seigi se dégagea aussitôt et elle en profita pour lui coller son pied dans le plexus solaire, ce qui le repoussa plus loin.

'

Plus le temps passerait, plus Seigi serait apte à comprendre ce qu'elle faisait. Il fallait donc le mettre hors jeu rapidement. De toute façon, elle commençait à être sérieusement fatiguée par ces affrontements. Elle échangea une nouvelle longue série de coups avec lui, glissant, contrant, frappant, dérapant et repartant à l'attaque à chaque fois. Puis elle vit son ouverture. Alors que Seigi l'attaquait avec un coup de poing, elle s'écarta d'un demi pas en tournant légèrement sur elle même, laissant sa main effleurer son visage et l'accueillit avec un coup de coude à l'estomac qui le plia en deux. Elle le frappa alors à l'arrière de la tête et il s'effondra pour ne plus se relever. Essoufflée, elle se laissa tomber à terre et composa une série de signes pour soigner sa cheville gauche qui avait répondu par un craquement inquiétant à une mauvaise réception. Kakashi la fit sursauter à nouveau en s'agenouillant à côté d'elle.

- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il en regardant sa cheville.

- Oui, juste une fêlure de la malléole, j'aurais fini de me soigner d'ici une minute, répondit-elle sans le regarder.

- Hey Hana ! Fit la voix d'Haruo.

Ils tournèrent la tête pour voir leurs équipiers approcher. Les gradins étaient en train de se vider.

- Yugao et Fuyuka te félicitent, dit Kaï en s'arrêtant à leur niveau pendant qu'Haruo se penchait sur Seigi.

- Je vais m'occuper de lui Haruo, laisse, lança Hana en essayant de se relever.

- Reste assise s'il te plaît, coupa Kakashi en l'obligeant à obéir.

- Mais...

- Il a raison Hana, intervint Kaï en essayant de rester sérieux. C'est fini, pas besoin d'en faire trop. Il devrait revenir à lui d'ici peu de toutes façons.

- C'était du grand art Hana ! Brailla Haruo en venant s'accroupir devant elle. Mais tu as copié ma technique. Je pense qu'un seul ninja copieur c'est largement suffisant à Konoha !

- C'est grâce à vous deux que je m'en suis sortie, sourit-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que Kaï a fait ? Profiter des parades adverses et des esquives pour placer des coups, c'est mon idée je te rappelle, s'indigna Haruo. Et mes droits d'auteur alors ?

- D'abord, tu es loin d'être le seul à faire ça et ensuite, je me suis souvenue de Kaï me traitant de maître de la feinte. Ça m'a beaucoup servi. Et même plus que « ta » technique...

- C'est vrai que tu as beaucoup feinté... remarqua Kakashi.

- On s'en fout ! S'exclama Haruo. Tu as triomphé et on va fêter ça, pas plus tard que maintenant !

- Il a raison. Quand on a quitté les gradins, ça parlait beaucoup, sourit Kaï. C'est une victoire à célébrer.

- Les gars, si c'est une blague je suis au regret de vous signaler qu'elle n'est pas drôle. Je vais rentrer et me reposer ! Dois-je vous rappeler qu'on repart en mission demain ?

- Elle a raison messieurs, fit une voix grave dans leur dos.

Ils se tournèrent tous les quatre d'un même mouvement. Face à eux se tenait le directeur de l'ANBU, Ryuko Kada. La cinquantaine, de taille moyenne, les cheveux courts et grisonnants, il était écrasant de charisme. Le ton de sa voix était réprobateur mais ses yeux gris acier souriaient. Hana se remit debout d'un bond et se cramponna à l'épaule de Kakashi quand sa cheville fraîchement guérie lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait la laisser un peu tranquille.

- Eh bien Hatake, on peut dire que vous avez eu du flair dans cette histoire, fit Kada en regardant les gradins se vider dans un grand brouhaha.

- Je l'espère monsieur.

- J'ai assisté à vos deux derniers affrontements, Asakura. Je pense que vos équipiers ont raison de se réjouir de vos victoires. C'était de très beaux mouvements.

- Merci monsieur, répondit Hana en ouvrant des yeux surpris.

- Je confirme, fit la voix de Seigi derrière eux.

Il venait de se relever, se frottant la nuque.

- Tu m'as eu, je suis bien obligé de le reconnaître, ajouta-t-il.

- Mais cela reste un beau combat, dit Kada. J'espère que ce sera suffisant pour calmer la situation. Tout cela n'a que trop duré. Sur ce...

Il les salua et s'éloigna en direction de la sortie.

- C'est facile de dire ça quand on a rien fait pour faire changer la situation, fit remarquer Hana en levant les yeux au ciel. Enfin, je suppose qu'on pensait tous que ça se calmerait plus vite et qu'il avait autre chose à faire...

- Je suis d'accord, acquiesça Kaï. Mais il a raison, tu dois te reposer. On fêtera ça une prochaine fois. Salut !

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et s'éloigna, suivit de Seigi qui les salua d'un signe de tête.

- Il avait vraiment besoin de faire ça ? Je suis encore plus mal coiffée qu'Haruo maintenant, soupira Hana.

- Quoi ? S'insurgea le dit mal coiffé. Puisque c'est comme ça, je m'en vais aussi ! Débrouille toi pour rentrer chez toi !

Et avec un grand sourire malicieux, il s'éloigna vers la sortie à son tour.

- Tu as vraiment besoin d'aide pour rentrer chez toi ? Demanda Kakashi en se mettant en route.

Hana le suivit en boitant légèrement.

- Pas du tout. En ne m'appuyant pas trop sur ma cheville, je rentrerai sans problème.

- Tant mieux.

'

La jeune fille attendit qu'ils aient quitté la caserne pour lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Tu savais n'est-ce pas ?

- Je sais beaucoup de choses mais pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Kakashi en continuant de marcher les mains dans les poches.

- Quand tu m'as entraînée... Tu savais que le taijutsu m'aiderait à faire la différence un jour.

Kakashi sourit sous son masque.

- A vrai dire, non. Au début, j'avais prévu de t'entraîner au ninjutsu, puisque c'est indubitablement ton point fort. Mais au bout de quelques jours, je me suis souvenu que tes aptitudes se valaient en un peu tout. Je me suis dit qu'il était possible de te rendre encore plus polyvalente mais j'ai insisté sur le taijutsu un peu par hasard. J'aurais pu choisir le genjutsu mais le taijutsu était plus utile pour le type de missions que l'on allait exécuter.

- Tu m'as construite à ton image.

- Hm, pas faux. Être polyvalent, c'est quand même un bon atout pour affronter des situations difficiles.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui dirait le contraire, sourit Hana.

Ils poursuivirent leur route en silence jusqu'à l'appartement d'Hana. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, l'air était doux. Kakashi suivit la jeune fille jusque devant sa porte. Celle-ci soupira en l'ouvrant.

- Tu sais Kakashi, il n'y avait qu'un seul détraqué qui m'attendait devant ma porte. Tu n'as pas besoin de me raccompagner jusque là à chaque fois.

- Il a suffit d'une fois.

Et il avait culpabilisé à ce sujet pendant un bon moment. Mais puisqu'ils en étaient à mentionner Ninsei, c'était peut-être le moment de lui dire.

- Hana, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

- Pourquoi tu m'as fuie pendant deux semaines ? Demanda-t-elle en lui faisant signe d'entrer.

- Non.

- Dommage, j'aurais essayé, soupira-t-elle. Enfin au moins tu reconnais que tu me fuis...

- Ninsei est mort, lâcha Kakashi.

Hana allait se servir un verre d'eau, elle se figea en plein mouvement. Sentant sa main trembler, elle reposa son verre et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé.

- Quand ? Comment ?

- Tu te souviens, je t'ai proposé il y a trois semaines de le faire venir pour que tu règles tes comptes avec. Tu avais refusé mais je voulais savoir si c'était possible, au cas où tu changerais d'avis. C'est là que j'ai appris qu'il a été tué en prison par d'autres détenus il y a plus de deux mois. On ne m'a pas donné plus de détails à part « c'était pas beau à voir » mais je suppose qu'ils lui sont tombés dessus dès que les gardiens ont eu le dos tourné...

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Kakashi, debout à l'autre bout du salon les mains dans les poches, l'observa d'un œil inquiet. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle éprouvait. Ni de comment elle allait réagir. Même s'il pariait que ce serait sûrement mal.

- Pourquoi tu ne me le dis que maintenant ? Finit-elle par demander en levant vers lui un regard inquisiteur. Tu étais au courant depuis un bon moment.

- Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion avant.

Elle se leva et se planta devant lui, soudain très en colère. Apparemment, c'était une mauvaise réponse...

- OK donc en plus de m'éviter, tu ne me fais pas confiance, siffla-t-elle d'une voix glaciale. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, merde à la fin ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir ! Coupa-t-il. Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Tu es sûrement une des personnes en qui j'ai le plus confiance, ça suffit. Je t'ai dit que je n'en avais pas eu l'occasion.

- Oui, ça fait tellement crédible dit comme ça !

- Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu t'énerves contre moi au juste ? Répliqua-t-il sur le même ton. Ce n'est pas une réaction normale !

- Oh s'il te plaît ! Je suis soulagée qu'il soit mort, après tout il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. C'est fait, je m'en fiche. Je suis en colère contre toi parce que je ne comprends plus rien à ton comportement !

- Cette conversation me fatigue, je m'en vais, coupa-t-il froidement.

Kakashi se détourna et s'avança vers la porte. Mais avant de l'avoir atteinte, la voix d'Hana claqua dans son dos.

- C'est parce que je t'attire ?

'

Le jeune homme s'immobilisa. Pétrifié. Elle savait. Comment, ça, lui n'en savait rien. Il était pourtant certain qu'elle ne l'avait pas touché. Le blanc se fit dans sa tête. Il se retrouvait à présent dans une situation à laquelle il n'avait que très rarement été confronté : ne pas savoir quoi faire. S'excuser ? Nier ? Lui expliquer, même s'il ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il fallait expliquer ? Fuir ? Le silence s'étira tandis qu'il se débattait avec ces questions sans réponse. Pendant ce temps, Hana en profita pour venir le contourner et lui barrer la route. Piégé. Son pouls accéléra quand il se rendit compte qu'il fallait qu'il agisse pour désamorcer la colère de la jeune fille qui ne tarderait pas à exploser mais qu'il ne savait pas encore comment. Elle le fixait intensément, comme si elle cherchait à arracher une réponse à son regard. Soudain, il vit ses sourcils se froncer et il frémit intérieurement : c'était mauvais signe. Son pressentiment se confirma immédiatement quand, se moquant de l'état de sa cheville, elle lui décocha soudain un coup de pied fouetté qu'il évita en se baissant mais qui lui fit perdre son bandeau. La seconde d'après, elle se jeta sur lui, l'envoyant rouler au sol. Elle se plaça à califourchon sur lui, empoigna son t-shirt et se mit à le secouer.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu m'évites depuis tout ce temps ? s'écria-t-elle, hors d'elle. Bordel, mais tu as quel âge ? Tu m'attires depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré et est-ce que je te fuis, moi ? EST-CE QUE JE TE FUIS ?

- Arrête de me secouer comme ça, c'est désagréable...

- C'est quoi ton problème Kakashi ? Je te fais honte à cause du viol ? Je...

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase : un coup dans la mâchoire la repoussa et elle roula en arrière pour se relever dos au mur en grimaçant. Elle sursauta quand les poings de Kakashi s'abattirent de chaque côté de sa tête, la plaquant contre le mur. Il la regardait d'un air furibond qui lui coupa le souffle. À croire qu'elle était douée pour le faire sortir de ses gonds. Ce fut pourtant avec une voix très calme qu'il lui répondit.

- Ne redis JAMAIS ça. Je t'évite parce que oui ! Tu m'attires. En ta présence, j'ai des pensées que je ne souhaite pas avoir parce que cette situation ne peut nous apporter que de la frustration. Je t'évite parce que nous sommes ANBU et que cela implique qu'il n'y ait pas de relations dans les équipes. Ton viol n'a rien à voir et n'aura jamais rien à voir là dedans. Et s'il faut que je continue à te fuir pour me sortir ces idées de la tête, je le ferai.

- Éloigne toi s'il te plaît, souffla-t-elle.

'

Reconnaissant une note suppliante dans sa voix, Kakashi recula en soupirant contre l'autre mur du couloir. Il avait perdu le contrôle et avait réussi à l'effrayer en quelques secondes. Il pouvait se féliciter de son efficacité. En passant les mains dans ses cheveux, Hana se laissa glisser contre son mur, le souffle court et l'air absent. Mais quel idiot. Il l'avait brusquée à l'endroit où elle s'était faite violer. Il soupira une nouvelle fois en se laissant lui aussi glisser au sol, contre le mur opposé. Ils restèrent assis ainsi un long moment, le silence rompu uniquement par la respiration d'Hana qui essayait de rester maître de ses souvenirs. Elle finit par relever la tête pour le fixer d'un air indéchiffrable. Un bleu commençait à apparaître sur sa mâchoire, à cause des nombreux coups qu'elle avait pris à cette endroit au cours des dernières heures.

- Excuse moi pour le coup, finit-il par dire.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit-elle en passant distraitement ses doigts sur sa joue.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau pendant lequel Hana défit sa tresse qui ne ressemblait plus à rien à cause des combats de l'après-midi. Ils ne se regardaient pas, ne parlaient pas. N'en pouvant plus de ce silence, Kakashi finit par se relever et se dirigea vers le salon pour récupérer son bandeau abandonné. Il entendit Hana se lever à son tour alors qu'il se baissait pour attraper le bout de tissu.

- J'ai bien compris ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure Kakashi, dit-elle. Mais... est-ce que tu comptes vraiment rester prisonnier des règles toute ta vie ? Tu devrais réfléchir à ça.

Le jeune homme se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle avait touché un point sensible. Jusqu'où fallait-il suivre les règles ? Quand intervenait le libre arbitre ? Il se posait régulièrement cette question depuis la mort d'Obito mais n'avait toujours pas trouvé la réponse adéquate. Il la regarda, appuyée d'une épaule contre le mur, les bras croisés et les cheveux en bataille. Il sentit sa détermination vaciller et il laissa retomber son bandeau. Se fichant des conséquences, il s'approcha de la jeune fille, abaissa son masque et avant d'avoir la possibilité de changer d'avis, il s'empara de ses lèvres.

'

Un long frisson remonta le long du dos de Kakashi. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi il aurait du s'attendre mais certainement pas à n'être ainsi que sensations. Il lui semblait que tout son être, tous ses sens n'étaient focalisés que sur Hana : la douceur de ses lèvres sur les siennes, le goût de sa bouche sur sa langue, son odeur unique si entêtante, le son de son souffle accéléré, la chaleur de sa peau sous ses doigts... Il avait l'impression qu'Hana était partout autour de lui. Que la jeune fille réponde à son baiser avec tant d'ardeur et de sincérité en dépit de son passé le surprenait. Une fois de plus, sa réaction le laissait pantois. Parallèlement, une bataille faisait rage dans son esprit. Une part de lui ne vivait que l'instant présent, en savourait chaque seconde en ayant l'impression que ça ne serait jamais assez. L'autre part de lui faisait tout son possible pour lui signaler qu'en tant que capitaine, il franchissait un point de non retour et qu'ils allaient tous deux le regretter. Il sentit Hana se plaquer un peu plus contre lui en soupirant et un désir brûlant mordit sa chair. Il s'écarta.

- Hana, il faut que j'arrête, souffla-t-il contre sa bouche.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'entends des voix à cause de toi.

Hana le repoussa un peu pour le regarder. Il semblait complètement perdu.

- Pardon ?

- Une dit que je suis un crétin pour ne pas l'avoir fait avant, l'autre que je suis capitaine et autres arguments du même genre.

- Laquelle fait le plus de bruit pour se faire entendre ? Demanda-t-elle en essayant sans succès de ne pas sourire.

- La première.

- Alors il n'y a pas de problème, répondit-elle en s'emparant de ses lèvres.

Il n'y en avait pas en effet, songea-t-il alors qu'il enroulait ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille.

Hana avait l'impression d'avoir pris feu. Chaque fibre de son être était consciente de la présence de Kakashi contre elle. Elle était vivante sous ses mains. Son cœur battait à grands coups dans sa poitrine et elle se sentait merveilleusement bien, tout en ressentant une certaine urgence qu'elle n'identifiait pas. Les conséquences de cette étreinte lui importaient peu. Elle avait besoin de lui, à un point qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible, ce qui la surprenait vu son caractère indépendant. Elle trouvait aussi étrange que son corps réagisse autant à ce contact après ce qu'elle avait vécu. Sûrement du au fait qu'elle avait une confiance aveugle en lui. Elle sentit ses mains passer sous son t-shirt pour caresser son dos, ce qui lui arracha de nouveaux frissons... quand Kakashi s'éloigna brusquement d'elle.

- Ton sens du devoir a repris le dessus, c'est ça? Soupira-t-elle.

- Si tu veux. On ne peut pas faire ça Hana...

- C'est un peu tard pour s'en vouloir alors qu'on a déjà franchi la ligne, fit-elle remarquer.

- Ce n'est pas une raison.

Kakashi se passa une main dans les cheveux, un air un peu désemparé sur le visage. Il retourna récupérer son bandeau, en prenant bien soin de rester à une distance convenable d'elle.

- On en reparlera une autre fois. Il... Il faut que j'y aille. À demain.

- Mais... commença-t-elle.

'

Il quitta l'appartement, plantant là la jeune fille. Hana resta un moment immobile à fixer la porte sans la voir. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était parti comme ça, ni pourquoi il faisait toute une histoire de qui venait de se passer. S'ils arrivaient à rester professionnels pendant les missions et que leur travail ne s'en ressentait pas, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'ils ne se fréquentent pas. « Pourquoi ne le voies-tu pas, Kakashi ? » Se demanda-t-elle.

Kakashi marchait dans les rues du village. Il faisait volontairement un détour avant de rentrer chez lui, espérant réussir à retrouver son calme. Il avait rarement été aussi agité intérieurement. Tout semblait flou autour de lui, comme s'il avançait au ralenti dans un monde en accéléré. Un tourbillon de pensées et d'émotions sans noms l'habitait. Il avait du fuir pour rester maître de lui. Parce que s'il était resté, s'il avait senti une seconde de plus l'odeur d'Hana, il en aurait voulu plus. Il avait envie d'elle à un point qui l'effrayait un peu et elle n'était pas prête pour ça... Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux dans une situation périlleuse. Comment faire pour ignorer ce qu'il s'était passé quand il la verrait le lendemain ? Kakashi détestait être dans un tel état de confusion. Et ne pas savoir ce qu'il ressentait l'irritait au plus au point. Cela faisait trois semaines que son attirance pour la jeune fille éprouvait sa patience et y avoir céder n'avait en rien résolut le problème. C'était même pire dans la mesure où tout son être n'aspirait qu'à une chose : recommencer ! Et dire qu'il avait failli ricaner au nez de son maître quand il lui avait dit que les femmes faisaient partie des trois interdits du ninja... Autant être honnête, au moins avec lui même, c'était plus que de l'attirance qu'il ressentait pour Hana. Il ne savait pas encore quoi, mais c'était différent de ce qu'il avait pu éprouver auparavant.

'

Physiquement, elle lui plaisait, c'était le seul point dont il était certain vu que ça l'empêchait de dormir depuis des semaines. Il réfléchit à ce qui pouvait lui plaire d'autre chez elle. À sa grande surprise, il se rendit compte qu'il appréciait son caractère entier, ses répliques acides, le regard qu'elle portait sur les choses, sa façon de lever les yeux au ciel quand quelque chose l'agaçait, son intelligence. Il admirait sa loyauté envers l'unité, sa détermination, le courage dont elle avait fait preuve malgré les épreuves des derniers mois. Et si son tempérament sanguin pouvait être extrêmement fatiguant pour lui qui n'appréciait pas vraiment les grandes discussions, au moins, il ne s'ennuyait jamais avec elle. Kakashi s'arrêta brusquement en plein milieu de la rue, indifférent aux regards désapprobateurs des gens autour de lui, le cœur battant beaucoup trop vite pour quelqu'un qui ne faisait que marcher. Il avait sous estimé l'étendue du bourbier dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence : il était amoureux d'Hana. Et il aurait difficilement pu lui arriver quelque chose de pire.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà! Chapitre terminé! Qu'est-ce que vous en dites? J'ai eu du mal à savoir si Kakashi était fidèle au personnage en écrivant et vu que je déteste le OOC, ça a été une vraie prise de tête. Je sais pas comment rendent les combats non plus, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. <strong>

**Oui, je saiiis, j'ai encore fait une sale coupure, mais j'en ai prévu des pires à l'avenir, autant s'y faire dès maintenant, nyahaha... **

**Quand j'ai choisi ce titre pour le chapitre, je pensais juste à Hana et aux combats. Puis je me suis rendue compte que ça englobait aussi Kakashi faisant face à son attirance puis à ses sentiments. J'étais très inspirée pour une fois. Bref, c'était le paragraphe qui sert à rien.**

**Fin du blabla, à bientôt pour la suite ! ^^**


	8. Changer la donne

**Bonjour à tous! Non, non ce n'est pas une hallucination, c'est bien le nouveau chapitre. Pour ceux qui attendaient cette suite: je me prosterne à vos pieds pour m'excuser. Six mois sans publier, j'aurais jamais cru ça possible (j'ai tellement honte que je songe sérieusement à me cacher sous une pierre ou à aller m'enterrer dans le Sahara) mais les dates parlent d'elles mêmes il me semble. Pour ma défense, j'avais prévu d'avancer la fic d'au moins deux chapitres cet été. Mais les choses se passant rarement comme prévu... A peine sortie de partiels, j'ai commencé à travailler, pour une durée nettement supérieure à ce qu'on m'avait annoncé au départ et j'avais zéro énergie pour écrire (pour rien faire en fait). J'ai eu en tout et pour tout deux semaines de vacances, juste avant ma rentrée et j'avais trois mille trucs à faire (et j'ai geeké tant que j'ai pu, j'avoue). Puis je suis rentrée en cours et là, c'est le drame, j'ai un emploi du temps horrible, qui me fait rentrer tard avec beaucoup de choses à bosser (vive les concours) et je dois choisir entre travailler et écrire. Bref, ce n'est pas facile, mais j'ai réussi à vous sortir ce chapitre malgré tout. Si je vous jure que je ne mettrai plus aussi longtemps à poster, je vais avoir un rythme plus lent pour écrire. Vous êtes prévenus. :(**

**Bref, trêve de bavardages, je vous laisse profiter de votre lecture ! Enjoy ! ^^**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 7 : Changer la donne.<p>

_**Juin**_

Le soleil se levait sur Konoha, colorant les bâtiments et le ciel de teintes particulières. C'était le moment de la journée qu'Hana préférait, pour son calme et sa beauté reposants. En temps normal, ce spectacle l'apaisait et l'aidait à juguler son appréhension face à une nouvelle mission pendant qu'elle se rendait au point de rendez-vous. Pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, elle était juste d'une humeur massacrante. Son sabre et son sac sur le dos, elle marchait d'un pas rapide vers la porte Nord en espérant que la mission serait bien sanglante, histoire de calmer ses pulsions de violence. Parce qu'elle ne pourrait de toute façon pas se défouler sur l'objet de sa colère, à savoir : Kakashi. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il était une sorte de fantôme dans le village. Trois semaines qu'elle sentait chaque jour son énervement croître parce que son capitaine refusait qu'ils parlent de leur dernière altercation.

'

Le lendemain du fameux jour où il l'avait embrassée, Hana avait débarqué au point de rendez-vous en étant fermement décidée à coincer Kakashi après la mission pour le faire parler. Cela ne s'était pas vraiment déroulé comme prévu. L'excursion avait un peu mal tourné et elle avait fini à l'hôpital avec Haruo, incapable de se soigner elle même. Le temps qu'on s'occupe de ses blessures, son capitaine avait disparu et elle avait du rentrer chez elle extrêmement frustrée. Depuis, elle avait largement eu le temps de se rendre compte que quand Kakashi l'avait menacée de la fuir, il ne plaisantait pas. Elle était incapable de le trouver quand ils étaient au village, et ce, quelque soit le temps ou l'heure. Hana n'était pas une spécialiste de la traque, elle le reconnaissait volontiers, mais cette incapacité à le trouver l'irritait au plus haut point.

'

En arrivant au point de ralliement, elle constata sans surprise que ses trois équipiers étaient déjà là. Hana salua tout le monde calmement mais intérieurement, elle bouillait de rage. Cela faisait trois semaines que Kakashi faisait mentir sa réputation de retardataire pathologique. À chaque départ de mission, il arrivait pile à l'heure, à la seconde près, mais uniquement quand il ne manquait plus que lui. Sinon, soit il arrivait légèrement en retard soit avant elle, comme aujourd'hui. En tout cas, jamais d'apparition qui lui laisserait le temps de lui parler. Hana en avait déduit qu'il devait les observer mais n'arrivait pas à sentir sa présence pour le localiser. Le sale fourbe ! Alors qu'ils passaient la porte du village, la jeune fille adressa un regard furieux à son capitaine. Il avait de la chance qu'Haruo et Kaï soient là. Son obstination à la fuir mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Elle n'était pas réputée pour sa patience et cette situation lui coûtait de nombreuses heures de sommeil, passées à ressasser et à fulminer. Sans parler du fait que le souvenir de ce qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée la hantait, ajoutant de la frustration au tourbillon d'émotions négatives qui l'habitait. Elle avait ainsi la sensation d'être une bombe à retardement, et chaque jour qui passait la rapprochait un peu plus de l'explosion.

'

Quand elle s'était rendue compte que Kakashi la convoitait, près de deux mois plus tôt, cela l'avait effrayée. Parce que sa propre attirance devenait partagée, ce qui impliquait des choses que son esprit tracassé n'était pas prêt à appréhender. Parce qu'elle se contentait depuis le début du statu quo qui régissait leurs rapports et que cela n'aurait pas du changer. Mais en même temps... Elle s'était sentie heureuse... presque flattée. Parce que c'était Kakashi et que quand on comptait combien de filles il avait envoyé paître, on obtenait un nombre à trois chiffres. Parce que malgré ce qu'elle avait subi, malgré son comportement, il ne la repoussait pas. Elle avait d'ailleurs un instant douté de la santé mentale de son capitaine. Il fallait vraiment être tracassé pour s'intéresser à elle en sachant tout ça. Quand elle avait fini par se faire à l'idée, elle n'avait pas su quoi faire. Devait-elle respecter les règles et le repousser ? Suivre son envie et pousser à son avantage ? Kakashi étant Kakashi, si les choses devaient avancer entre eux, cela ne viendrait pas de lui. Il l'avait d'ailleurs prouvé en se mettant à l'éviter quand il avait pris conscience de son attirance. Toute à ses interrogations, elle avait d'ailleurs mis un peu de temps à s'en rendre compte.

'

Il n'y avait qu'une chose dont elle ne doutait pas : l'attraction qu'il exerçait sur elle ! Depuis le jour de leur rencontre où elle avait eu l'occasion de le voir sans masque et sans t-shirt, il l'attirait. Après tout, le spectacle valait le détour ! Elle avait toujours réussi à confiner cette attirance dans un coin éloigné de son esprit, notamment en se concentrant sur ce qui l'énervait chez lui... Et parce qu'il l'avait quand même pas mal torturée avec son entraînement diabolique. Il était plus simple de s'énerver après son capitaine que de souffrir en espérant quelque chose qui n'arriverait jamais. Ça avait d'ailleurs plutôt bien fonctionné puisqu'il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte. Hana avait ainsi réussi à se concentrer sur sa vie d'ANBU sans trop de peine. Mais depuis le jour où ils s'étaient disputés sous cet arbre derrière la caserne et qu'elle s'était rendue compte que le regard qu'il posait sur elle avait changé, sa propre attirance était revenue la hanter. Et depuis qu'ils avaient franchement franchi la ligne, c'était même peine perdue, impossible de penser à autre chose.

'

Kakashi arrêta son unité dans une petite clairière perdue entre les arbres qui recouvraient presque entièrement le pays du Feu. Hana se rendit alors compte, avec un temps de retard, qu'il n'avait pas exposé l'ordre de mission.

- Unité 16, mission de rang S pour nous, commença Kakashi d'une voix lasse.

- Où ça ? Demanda immédiatement Haruo.

Ce ton joyeux qu'il avait quand on lui annonçait des missions dangereuses était totalement incongru et personne n'arrivait à s'y faire. Hana avait ainsi souvent l'impression que c'était tous les jours Noël pour son équipier...

- Au village d'Iwa. C'est une infiltration qui va nous demander une très grande discrétion. C'est ça la principale difficulté. Le plan en lui même est simple.

Il se tourna vers la jeune fille.

- Hana, tu vas devoir te rapprocher d'un conseiller du Tsuchikage, Katsuo Naïto, et le … séduire pour prendre ses souvenirs, expliqua-t-il d'un ton hésitant. Le choix du comment te reviens.

Les trois hommes de l'équipe la fixèrent soudain. Hana avait l'impression que son souffle s'était bloqué dans sa poitrine. Malgré son obstination à ne pas vouloir imaginer ce que ces mots pouvaient impliquer, ses mains se mirent à trembler légèrement.

- N'y a-t-il vraiment aucun autre moyen de l'approcher ? Demanda Haruo à sa place.

- Malheureusement non, fit Kakashi avec une nette désapprobation dans la voix. Ce type est inaccessible la plupart du temps. Il passe ses journées enfermé dans le bâtiment administratif du village, qui est aussi sécurisé qu'une prison. Et il vit là bas. Cela fait trois jours que j'étudie différentes possibilités pour entrer avec les meilleurs stratèges de Konoha mais c'est impossible avec si peu d'effectifs.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'est pas plus nombreux dans ce cas ? Releva Kaï.

- La majorité des équipes est déjà en mission en ce moment, ce qui fait qu'on tourne en effectif réduit. On est apparemment ensevelis sous les demandes de missions et celle ci est urgente.

Hana comprit soudain pourquoi le rythme de leurs missions avait augmenté aussi brutalement : il n'était pas rare qu'ils en fassent deux ou trois en même temps. Elle voyait aussi très bien ce que Kaï et Haruo étaient en train de faire.

- Mais capitaine..., commença Haruo.

- Ça suffit ! Coupa Hana.

Le silence s'installa quelques secondes, pendant lequel la jeune fille releva son masque pour les regarder tour à tour. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'ils pensaient et cela l'irritait.

- C'est très attentionné de votre part de protester quand une mission signifie pour moi faire quelque chose de dégradant mais vous oubliez quelque chose d'important : je suis ninja. Au même titre que chacun d'entre vous. J'ai choisi d'être là.

Hana marqua un temps d'arrêt pour choisir ses mots.

- Personne ne dit à Kakashi comment diriger une équipe ou établir un plan de mission. Personne n'explique à Kaï comment manier le sabre ou ne te conseille pour convaincre les gens, Haruo. Alors respectez moi et laissez moi faire ce pour quoi je suis là : m'infiltrer et récupérer des souvenirs.

- Mais Hana, tenta Haruo, je ne dis pas que...

- Bon sang Haruo, je suis ninja ! répéta Hana en levant les yeux au ciel. Instrument pour mon village, sans émotion parasite. Mon vécu personnel n'a pas à entraver le bon déroulement de la mission. Mon capitaine ordonne, j'exécute. Même quand ce que j'entends me déplaît. Et de toute façon, il y a différents moyens de séduire une cible.

Voyant que le jeune homme s'apprêtait à protester une nouvelle fois, Kakashi intervint.

- Ça suffit maintenant. Haruo, si j'avais pu éviter à Hana de faire ça, je l'aurais fait. Je le fais toujours. Parce que c'est dégradant et qu'à un moment, il faut savoir faire la différence entre sens du sacrifice et bêtise. Il se trouve que cette fois, il n'y a pas d'autre solution alors on fera tous avec. On verra les détails pratiques une fois arrivés à la planque. En route.

'

Et il se détourna, mettant fin à la conversation. Hana rabattit son masque et reprit sa place au sein de la formation alors que l'unité reprenait sa course dans les arbres. Elle avait du mal à digérer sa surprise face aux derniers mots de Kakashi. Elle ne s'était jamais doutée que c'était grâce à lui que le nombre de missions au cours desquelles elle devait entrer en contact rapproché avec la cible était si faible. Elle avait toujours pensé que c'était un coup de chance, qui leur offrait d'autres alternatives dans l'élaboration des missions. Notamment après son viol. Il y avait eu des cas où elle s'était demandé pourquoi la tactique de Kakashi était aussi tordue alors qu'il aurait été plus simple et plus rapide qu'elle séduise la cible. Mais elle n'avait pas eu à le faire depuis le viol. Tout était clair à présent : c'était Kakashi qui la protégeait à sa manière. Hana se maudit de se sentir touchée à ce point, surtout en repensant à certains plans tellement loufoques qu'ils en étaient à la limite du réalisable, témoignant de l'acharnement du jeune homme à éviter la solution de facilité...

'

Il leur fallut trois jours pour rallier le pays de la Terre. Grâce au réseau de souterrains plus ou moins abandonnés qui courrait sous Iwa, pénétrer dans un quartier un peu désolé du village ne leur prit pas beaucoup de temps. Ils s'installèrent dans une auberge désaffectée alors que le jour déclinait. Pendant que les trois autres s'installaient, Hana se posta devant la fenêtre pour contempler les rues. L'architecture du village la laissait perplexe. Konoha était un joyeux désordre de bâtiments plus ou moins anciens, avec des styles différents et des arbres qui surgissaient aux endroits les plus incongrus. Construit au fond d'une vallée rocheuse, Iwa manquait cruellement de couleur. Tous les bâtiments étaient taillés dans la pierre, dans un style presque militaire mais néanmoins majestueux. Les constructions étaient de tailles variées, avec pour seule vraie fantaisie la finition des toits. La bâtisse la plus haute était une vraie tour et regroupait sans doute possible les services administratifs et le bureau du Tsuchikage, reconnaissable à son signe de la Terre sur le toit. Certains bâtiments étaient reliés par des passerelles aériennes, ça et là poussaient quelques arbres. Hana était stupéfaite par l'impression de calme qui se dégageait de ce village qu'elle voyait pour la première fois. La voix d'Haruo la tira de ses réflexions.

- Est-ce que c'est normal que le quartier soit désert ? Demanda-t-il à son capitaine.

À la surprise générale, ce fut Kaï qui lui répondit.

- Nous nous trouvons dans un quartier qui a été vidé lors de la dernière Grande Guerre. Il abritait surtout des ninjas, qui ont fini au front. Les civils ont été amenés à se regrouper vers le centre du village qui regroupait alors les activités nécessaires à l'effort de guerre, c'est à dire tout ce qui était fabrication d'armes, colis de nourriture, etc... Effort de guerre auquel ils étaient priés de participer. Lorsque la guerre a pris fin, les pertes étaient si élevées que le quartier est resté presque désert, même après le retour de ses habitants. Les quelques survivants ont alors déménagé et ce quartier est resté à l'abandon. Il abrite désormais le marché noir d'Iwa et diverses activités peu reluisantes comprenant trafic de substances illicites, prostitution, salles de jeux clandestines, vous voyez le genre.

Sa tirade laissa place à un silence retentissant. Il sourit devant l'air abasourdi et les yeux ronds de ses trois équipiers.

- J'ai fait partie des équipes d'espionnage chargées de faire l'état des lieux des villages après la guerre, précisa-t-il. Comment croyez-vous que les planques sont installées dans les villages ennemis ?

- Tu caches bien ton jeu, j'aurais jamais cru que tu avais fait de l'espionnage, souffla Haruo.

- Chacun de nous avait une vie avant l'ANBU tu sais ? Fit Kakashi en ôtant son masque et son sabre. Reposez vous pour le moment, on devra repartir très vite demain soir.

- Pourquoi un délai si court ? Demanda Hana.

- Parce je n'ai pas l'intention de passer à Iwa plus de temps que nécessaire. Les ninjas d'ici sont réputés pour savoir très vite quand des étrangers sont en ville. Et de toute façon, nous n'aurons qu'une seule chance d'agir.

- Comment on va s'y prendre alors ? Dit Haruo en étouffant un bâillement.

- Le plan en lui même est extrêmement simple et repose entièrement sur Hana. Nous trois, nous ne sommes là qu'en renforts en quelque sorte.

- Tu as dit tout à l'heure qu'il était extrêmement difficile d'approcher la cible, rappela Kaï.

- Si on devait s'y prendre autrement oui. Mais laissez moi finir. Hana, tu n'as qu'une chose à faire : lui en mettre plein les yeux et lui prendre discrètement ses souvenirs. Tu dois remonter quelques années dans le passé. Récupère autant de souvenirs que tu peux. Si tu es démasquée ou si tu n'arrives pas à faire les choses dans le temps imparti, nous serons là pour... disons faire les choses par la force.

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

- Où est-ce qu'il faut l'approcher ?

- Comme je vous le disais ce matin, Naïto vit pour ainsi dire dans le bâtiment administratif... qui, vous le voyez, est une véritable forteresse, expliqua Kakashi en montrant la fenêtre. L'approcher à cet endroit n'est juste pas envisageable avec si peu d'effectif... ou alors en tant que mission suicide.

- Il est si fort que ça ? Demanda Haruo. Quel rang ?

- Il est jounin, mais ce n'est pas lui le problème. C'est son escorte. C'est un très proche conseiller du Tsuchikage. Il prend part à toutes les décisions du village et...

- Une sacrée source d'informations en somme, commenta Hana.

- … et il est à la tête du service d'espionnage d'Iwa. À cause de tout ce qu'il sait et parce qu'il est à présent plus un personnage administratif que de terrain, il est en permanence surveillé par des équipes d'ANBU... sauf à un moment de la journée : deux heures, certains soirs de la semaine, où il sort boire un verre à la limite entre ce quartier et le reste du village...

- Il y a un truc qui cloche là dedans, dit Hana.

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers elle dans un même mouvement.

- Oh aller, vous allez me faire croire que vous gobez que ce type accepte d'être suivi en permanence sauf pour aller boire un verre ? Et dans ce quartier, dont on sait qu'il abrite le marché noir du village ? Y a pas que ça, c'est impossible !

- J'y venais, avant que tu ne me coupes la parole, soupira Kakashi en levant les yeux au ciel. Si les équipes d'Iwa ne le suivent pas, nos équipes l'ont fait, dans la mesure du possible. On pense qu'il rencontre des marchands et des messagers à cet endroit. Apparemment, Naïto serait à l'origine de l'armement de différentes milices de ninjas renégats, dont on ignore la provenance.

- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Haruo en fronçant les sourcils. Il veut qu'il y ait un soulèvement ou quoi ?

- Cela fait partie de ce que l'on doit découvrir.

- Et personne ne se rend compte que de l'armement disparaît ? Souleva Kaï.

- Ça aussi, nous le saurons bientôt. Il est certain que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond dans ce pays. À nous de découvrir si cela nous menace ou non.

Après cette discussion, ils prirent leur repas en silence et dans le noir, pour ne pas attirer l'attention des rôdeurs de ce quartier. Cela ne gênait pas Hana qui y voyait parfaitement, mais elle entendit plusieurs fois Haruo rouspéter en se cognant au maigre mobilier de la pièce. Elle se chargea d'installer les sacs de couchage et guida chacun de ses équipiers au sien. Elle prit soin de mettre le sien loin de Kakashi. Ce dernier n'instaura pas de tour de garde. Ils avaient débouché des tunnels directement dans la cave de ce bâtiment et s'étaient installés sous les toits après avoir condamné l'entrée du passage. Personne ne savait qu'ils étaient là. Et de toute façon, songea Hana, aucun d'entre eux n'avait le sommeil lourd quand ils étaient en mission, pas même Haruo.

'

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Hana se retourna pour la énième fois dans son sac de couchage. Elle s'était réveillée en pleine nuit après à peine deux heures de sommeil et se retrouvait maintenant dans l'impossibilité de fermer l'œil. Il ne fallait pas se voiler la face: elle appréhendait la phase séduction de cette mission. Ou plutôt la réaction que cette phase pourrait déclencher chez elle. Elle supportait encore mal qu'on la touche... surtout si c'était des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle avait déjà séduit avec son corps par le passé. Pas au point de le vendre pour son village mais en se plaçant comme objet de convoitise que l'on a le droit de toucher mais pas de posséder. Avant son viol, elle supportait ça. Plus maintenant. C'est pourquoi le fait que Kakashi lui ait évité ce genre de désagrément durant les missions pendant aussi longtemps la touchait autant. Elle allait donc s'y prendre autrement.

'

Incapable de dormir, Hana se leva sans bruit et quitta la pièce. Elle entreprit de visiter un peu l'auberge qu'ils utilisaient comme planque, n'ayant aucune difficulté à y voir. À l'étage inférieur, elle trouva de nombreuses pièces vides ou contenant des restes de mobilier qui les désignaient comme d'anciennes chambres. Elle pénétra dans l'une d'entre elles et se posta à côté d'une fenêtre, pour rester invisible depuis la rue. Le calme de ce village la perturbait. Elle avait toujours vécu dans des quartiers de Konoha très vivants, où même la nuit le silence n'existait pas. Elle se sentait trop exposée dans ce calme. Il lui tardait qu'ils partent finalement.

- Tu devrais dormir tu sais ? Fit doucement la voix de Kakashi dans son dos.

Hana sursauta et se tourna pour trouver son capitaine appuyé d'une épaule contre l'embrasure de la porte. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, ni la suivre. Depuis quand était-il là ? Cette manie de ne faire absolument aucun bruit était passablement énervante.

- Tu devrais te sentir concerné par ton propre conseil, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

- Un point pour toi.

Kakashi s'approcha lentement de la fenêtre et se plaça de l'autre côté, sous le regard surpris de la jeune fille. Vu son comportement des dernières semaines, elle ne se serait jamais attendue à ce qu'il la suive, encore moins à ce qu'il l'approche à moins d'un mètre...

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? Demanda-t-il à voix basse.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'est le cas ?

- Tu t'es agitée sans dormir pendant des heures pour finalement te lever... Et non, tu ne dormais pas, ajouta Kakashi en la voyant ouvrir la bouche. Tu respires beaucoup plus lentement quand tu dors.

- Ce n'est pas ton problème, rétorqua la jeune fille après un moment de surprise.

- Ça l'est puisque la mission repose sur toi, fit-il en haussant les épaules. Autant que tu sois au maximum de tes capacités.

Hana laissa échapper une exclamation dédaigneuse et le silence s'installa entre eux un moment. Ils avaient presque une conversation normale et ça la déroutait un peu : cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas discuté ainsi sans se crier dessus.

- Comment es-tu arrivé jusque ici sans y voir ?

- En suivant ton odeur et en restant loin de celle du bois.

- J'appréhende demain, lâcha-t-elle brusquement.

- Je sais. C'est plutôt normal.

- Bon sang Kakashi, quel genre de capitaine es-tu ? Une personne normale m'aurait au mieux dit que le ninja ne doit avoir que son objectif en tête, au pire m'aurait menacée de me virer de l'équipe pour ne pas être capable de dominer mes émotions.

- Tu seras parfaitement maître de toi demain, comme c'est toujours le cas, répondit Kakashi en fixant la rue à travers le vitre. Et je comprend que tu ressentes ça. N'oublies pas que tu m'as fait entrer dans ta tête après ton accident. Et que j'ai vécu ta descente en enfer en direct.

Il se tut un instant.

- Remarque que j'aurais réagi en te prenant de haut, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, murmura-t-il presque pour lui.

Le ton de sa voix, empli de remords, trouva un écho dans les souvenirs qu'elle lui avait volé et la douleur qui y était raccrochée la frappa de plein fouet. Elle lui agrippa le bras, le cœur broyé par une culpabilité sans fond, et l'obligea à lui faire face.

- Il faut que tu arrêtes de t'en vouloir comme ça Kakashi, souffla-t-elle en lui adressant un regard suppliant. Tu te détruits pour rien. Ce qui est fait est fait et appartient au passé. Tu as appris de tes erreurs, va de l'avant maintenant. Tu n'es plus cette personne.

Kakashi ne répondit pas, se contentant de la scruter pendant un long moment. Finalement, il se dégagea et se dirigea vers la porte. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil.

- Ne doute pas de toi, Hana. Tout se passera bien demain. Ne tarde pas trop.

Et il quitta la pièce, laissant la jeune fille à ses réflexions.

'

L'équipe 16 passa sa journée du lendemain à travailler sur des scénarios possibles de la rencontre qui devait avoir lieu le soir. Le plan était si simple que ça en était presque risible. Et pourtant si peu évident... Kaï et Haruo pénétreraient dans le bar en premier, sous d'autres apparences et se mêleraient à la foule, pendant que Kakashi monterait la garde depuis un toit. Une fois Naito dans la place, Hana devrait y aller aussi et réussir à passer un moment avec lui. Elle devrait alors le séduire de façon à ce qu'au moment où elle le toucherait, cela passe inaperçu : elle avait besoin d'un contact d'au moins cinq secondes pour remonter sur plusieurs mois. Si ce n'était pas le cas au moment de se séparer, ses équipiers lui tomberaient dessus à la sortie du bar pour qu'elle récupère ses souvenirs. Ils devraient alors fuir très vite Iwa. Ils espéraient tous qu'ils ne devraient pas en arriver à de telles extrémités. La journée passa lentement. Finalement Kaï et Haruo utilisèrent la métamorphose pour changer d'apparence et quittèrent l'auberge par les souterrains pour ressortir dans une zone proche de la partie animée du village.

'

Pendant ce temps, Hana, seule dans la pièce, étudiait son SMK étalé sur le sol d'un air songeur. Elle allait devoir porter des lentilles de contact, encore une fois. Ses pupilles étaient trop reconnaissables et clamaient haut et fort qu'elle appartenait à une lignée de ninjas. Par une technique de métamorphose partielle mise au point récemment, elle échangea sa chevelure blonde pour une coupe courte auburn, effaça les reliefs de sa musculature et vieillit ses traits de quelques années avant d'opter pour des lentilles bleues. Une fois en place, elle observa le résultat dans un petit miroir portatif : le bleu était trop lumineux mais son regard gagnait en intensité, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Ses cheveux ondulés lui arrivaient maintenant aux épaules et étaient savamment décoiffés. Hana regrettait de ne pouvoir aussi modifier ses yeux par cette technique car porter des lentilles la gênait. Mais c'était impossible : la modification touchait une zone très réduite de son corps et lui demandait un effort de concentration qu'elle ne pouvait pas fournir dans le contexte de cette mission. Néanmoins satisfaite, elle se pencha à nouveau sur le parchemin. Sa tenue posait plus de problèmes. Elle ne devait pas avoir l'air trop habillée, ni trop vulnérable : ce n'était pas le genre de la clientèle dans ce quartier, même s'il bordait la zone animée du village. Elle ne devait pas non plus dévoiler sa nature de ninja sous peine d'éveiller la méfiance de la cible.

'

Hana finit par se décider pour un haut à manches trois quart noir avec une fermeture éclair sur le devant, qu'elle descendit juste assez pour attirer l'œil. Pour renforcer cet effet, elle accrocha à son cou un pendentif métallique qui vint se placer juste à la base de ses seins. Elle enfila un short pas trop court mais moulant et des bottes un peu usées. Elle passa ensuite dans une salle de bain pour observer le résultat. Elle pouvait sans problème passer pour une voyageuse faisant une pause à Iwa. Elle ajouta un soupçon de maquillage à ses yeux pour les faire ressortir davantage puis s'estima prête. La jeune fille retourna alors dans la pièce principale et sursauta en se retrouvant face à Kakashi.

- Tu es prête ? Demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille récupéra un lourd sac à dos, usé et rapiécé qu'elle jeta sur son dos.

- Maintenant oui.

- Alors allons y, fit-il.

Il changea à son tour d'apparence et se chargea de tous leurs sacs avant de quitter la pièce.

'

Ils retournèrent dans les tunnels et débouchèrent dans la même ruelle que leurs équipiers un peu plus tôt. Ils se séparèrent un peu plus loin, Kakashi empruntant une échelle de secours pour atteindre le toit normalement, Hana continuant sa route vers la rue d'en face après avoir composé les quelques signes de la technique qui la protégerait de la douleur des souvenirs volés. Arrivé en haut, Kakashi s'allongea au bord du toit et sortit une paire de jumelles. L'immeuble sur lequel il se trouvait n'avait pas de vis à vis plus haut dans le quartier, il devrait donc pouvoir suivre l'action sans être repéré. Il trouva Hana qui se dirigeait vers une bâtisse qui ne payait pas de mine mais qui abritait le Narcisse, le bar où se trouvait la cible. Ses équipiers étaient équipés de micros cachés pour qu'il puisse suivre la mission de loin. Il suivit Hana jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière la porte d'entrée. Il était toujours étonné de la capacité de la jeune fille à changer de personnalité quand elle se déguisait pour les missions. Elle se déplaçait avec un déhanchement à peine prononcé mais hypnotisant qui n'était pas sa démarche habituelle. Elle semblait plus sûre d'elle, ce qui amplifiait cette aura naturelle qu'elle avait et qui intriguait. Sa voix retentit dans l'oreille du jeune homme.

- La place est prise? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton suave qui déclencha des frissons dans le dos de son capitaine.

Kakashi était bien content de ne pas la voir pendant qu'elle approchait la cible. D'abord parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à rester concentré quand il voyait Hana marcher comme ça. Ensuite parce qu'il aurait sûrement envie d'emplâtrer Naito dans le mur s'il touchait son équipière. La voix d'Haruo résonna dans son oreillette et il se concentra immédiatement.

- Cible ferrée.

'

Celle qui l'avait entraînée à l'infiltration aurait été fière d'elle en la voyant, songea Hana alors que Naito lui expliquait qu'il avait un rôle important au sein du gouvernement d'Iwa, dans le but de l'impressionner. Ce type avait mordu à l'hameçon tellement vite que ça en devenait risible. À peine avait-elle franchit la porte que de nombreux regards masculins s'étaient tournés vers elle. Regards qui l'avaient suivie alors qu'elle s'approchait du bar pour s'installer sur le tabouret voisin de la cible. Elle s'était présentée comme Reira, marchande itinérante d'herbes médicinales venue se fournir dans les montagnes d'Iwa. Naito la dévorait des yeux et elle n'avait eu aucun mal à engager la conversation avec lui, veillant à ce que leurs verres restent pleins, même si elle ne buvait pas vraiment. Et si le discours de son interlocuteur était ennuyeux en soi, elle l'écoutait avec intérêt, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, en affichant une admiration qu'elle était loin de ressentir. Elle avait la chance qu'il soit plutôt bel homme. Dans le cas contraire, cette conversation aurait pu paraître louche. Au bout d'un long moment, Hana capta un regard insistant d'Haruo : Naito allait bientôt partir. Il fallait agir. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Déjà si tard ?! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle posa sa main sur l'avant bras de Naito en signe de surprise.

- Le temps est passé si vite, il faut que je rentre si je veux reprendre la route assez tôt demain matin, expliqua-t-elle avant de saisir son verre et de le vider d'un trait.

Naito saisit sa main dans la sienne, sans rompre le contact entre leurs peaux, maintenant ainsi le flux de souvenirs qui s'imposait à l'esprit d'Hana. La jeune fille fit de son mieux pour rester concentrée sur l'instant présent sans grimacer.

- J'espère que nous nous reverrons bientôt, Reira, dit-il. La soirée fut fort agréable en votre compagnie.

Il baisa sa main et Hana dut se retenir de ne pas la lui arracher pour interrompre les souvenirs qui affluaient et qui la perturbaient. Elle descendit de son tabouret et perdit l'équilibre.

- Je crois que j'ai bu un verre de trop, s'efforça-t-elle de glousser. À très bientôt oui.

Sur ce, elle ramassa son sac à dos, et se dirigea vers la sortie en essayant de marcher droit. L'alcool n'avait rien à voir avec ce manque d'équilibre. Trop d'images affluaient devant ses yeux et elle avait du mal à distinguer son chemin.

'

Une fois dans la rue, la jeune fille prit la direction du centre ville pour faire mine de retourner à son auberge. Au détour d'une rue, Hana sentit soudain qu'on lui passait un bras autour de la taille et voulut se débattre.

- C'est moi, souffla la voix de Kakashi à son oreille.

Il lui passa une veste à capuche pour la dissimuler puis l'entraîna dans un dédale de rues sombres qui déboucha sur l'entrée du souterrain. En prenant soin de ne pas toucher ses mains, le jeune homme l'aida à descendre puis à s'asseoir le long du mur, à côté de leurs affaires, laissées là un peu plus tôt. Hana se prit la tête entre les mains et se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière, les paupières étroitement closes et les sourcils froncés. Kakashi l'entendait haleter.

- Euh... Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il, incertain.

- Passe moi un rouleau, siffla-t-elle.

- Euh, oui tout de suite. Je te trouve ça, dit-il en farfouillant dans les sacs.

Il lui en tendit un et la vit composer une longue série de signes avant d'appliquer sa main sur le parchemin. De longs filaments de lumière bleue se mirent alors à s'écouler de ses tempes. Ils glissèrent le long de son cou, de son épaule, puis vinrent s'enrouler autour de son bras avant de se concentrer sous sa main. Dans un souffle d'air, Kakashi vit un sceau s'inscrire sur le parchemin avant qu'Hana ne se laisse tomber contre le mur, hors d'haleine.

- La vache, souffla-t-elle. J'ai cru devenir folle.

- Ta technique n'était plus active ? S'inquiéta Kakashi.

- Si... mais c'est la première fois que j'absorbe autant de souvenirs comme ça, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai du remonter sur au moins trois ans. Voire plus même. Même si ça ne faisait pas mal, ça exerçait une forte pression dans ma tête... Et essaye de te conduire normalement ou de maintenir une technique quand un torrent d'images et de sensations s'impose à toi !

- Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais transférer les souvenirs de cette manière. Tu les copies ou ils s'effacent de ta mémoire ?

- Ils s'effacent. Et c'est très bien comme ça.

- Depuis combien de temps maîtrise-tu cette technique ?

- Une semaine seulement, sourit Hana. Je travaille sur une variante pour transférer mes propres souvenirs.

- Tu veux oublier des choses ?

- Non, ce serait une copie. Au cas où j'aurais un problème avec le sceau, dit Hana en haussant les épaules.

'

Rassuré sur l'état de santé de son équipière, Kakashi scella le rouleau et le glissa dans la poche interne de son plastron. Il regarda Hana retirer ses lentilles et annuler sa métamorphose partielle puis se détourna quand elle entreprit de remettre son uniforme. Soudain mal à l'aise, il pria pour qu'Haruo et Kaï se dépêchent de les rejoindre. D'abord parce que la proximité d'Hana en train de se changer était difficilement supportable. Ensuite parce qu'il ne s'était pas donné autant de mal pour la fuir ces dernières semaines pour qu'elle s'emporte contre lui maintenant. Parce que si cette conversation devait avoir lieu, elle allait lui arracher la tête ou l'encastrer dans un mur. Au moins. Il avait bien vu qu'elle bouillait de rage ces dernières semaines. Il ne tenait pas vraiment à ce qu'elle se défoule sur lui, même s'il était responsable. D'un autre côté, il savait que cette confrontation était inévitable. Parce qu'il n'aurait bientôt plus la force de la fuir. Parce qu'il n'avait plus envie de la fuir... L'arrivée des deux autres membres de l'équipe mit fin à ses réflexions.

- Nous ne sommes pas suivis capitaine, dit Haruo.

- Bien. Alors allons-y.

'

Ils s'enfoncèrent une nouvelle fois dans les souterrains, avec pour seule lumière la minuscule lampe torche que tenait Kakashi. Hana avançait en tête et guidait ses coéquipiers. Le réseau souterrain était vaste, et il leur fallut une bonne demi heure pour sortir à l'air libre, deux kilomètres hors du village. Il faisait nuit noire mais ils prirent la route dans l'obscurité. Kakashi n'était pas tranquille. Il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis mais l'impression que la mission avait été trop facile ne le lâchait pas. Ils courraient depuis quelques minutes à peine quand Hana s'arrêta brusquement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Kaï à voix basse en s'arrêtant derrière elle.

- Ça ne va pas ? Renchérit Haruo.

- J'ai cru voir... commença-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise puis colla un coup de pied dans le ventre de Kaï avant de se jeter sur Kakashi. Ils tombèrent de l'arbre sur lequel ils se trouvaient pendant que Kaï percutait Haruo et l'entraînait dans sa propre chute. Une fraction de secondes plus tard, une volée de dards métalliques se ficha aux endroits exacts qu'ils venaient de quitter.

- Merde ! brailla Haruo en se dépêtrant de son équipier.

- Bon sang, c'était trop beau pour être vrai, râla Kakashi en les rejoignant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Combien sont-ils ? Demanda Kaï d'une voix étrangement calme.

- Ils sont huit, répondit Hana en se laissant tomber à côté d'eux. Deux unités. Et ces dards sont empoisonnés.

Elle venait en effet d'en récupérer un sur l'arbre qu'ils avaient quitté, s'attardant quelques secondes pour dénombrer l'ennemi.

- Un plan ? Demanda Haruo à la cantonade. Parce que personnellement, je suis dans le noir. Littéralement.

- Oui, on sait, on ne voit rien, soupira Kaï en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Vous avez fini oui ? Coupa Hana. Ils se rapprochent.

- Je les sens à peine, râla Kakashi. À cause du vent, je ne peux pas les localiser avec précision.

- Je m'en occupe, souffla la jeune fille en se levant.

- Mais tu viens de dire qu'ils utilisent du poison ! S'affola Haruo.

- Si l'un de nous est touché, j'ai un kit d'antidotes là dedans, dit-elle en lui jetant son sac à la figure. Les instructions sont dessus. Dans le doute, injectez le numéro trois : il bloque l'effet des poisons les plus courants pendant trente minutes. Avec de la chance, j'aurais identifié le poison d'ici là.

- Mais...

- On n'a pas le temps ! Trancha Kakashi. Fais ce que tu as à faire, ajouta-t-il à l'attention d'Hana.

- Oui.

'

Hana se glissa entre les arbres avec la discrétion d'une ombre tout en tirant un kunai. Ses adversaires se trouvaient à la base des arbres et portaient des lunettes de vision nocturne. Elle se dirigea vers un arbre loin de leur champ d'action et grimpa. Une fois assez haut, elle risqua un coup d'œil à la scène. Deux ninjas se tenaient en retrait à une dizaine de mètres d'elle. Les autres avançaient vers ses équipiers, coincés derrière un rocher. Un plan se dessina dans son esprit, un plan reposant sur une absolue discrétion et une précision qu'elle n'était pas sûre de posséder dans cette obscurité. Mais la vie de ses équipiers reposait sur elle. Kakashi aurait pu repérer les ennemis à l'odeur si le vent n'avait pas été dans son dos, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de réussir. Elle cala son kunai entre ses dents avant de sortir de sa pochette arrière une petite arbalète dépliante. Elle chargea un dard métallique enduit d'une substance paralysante et visa un des ninjas en retrait. Il s'effondra en poussant un cri de surprise quand le dard se planta dans son cou. Son équipier n'eut que le temps de se tourner qu'un autre dard le touchait au niveau de la clavicule. Hana jeta un coup d'œil vers les autres avant de sourire brièvement : trois ninjas faisaient demi tour pour secourir leurs compagnons. Elle s'éleva un peu dans l'arbre sans faire trembler les branches puis, en se cachant au niveau d'une fourche, prépara un nouveau tir. Deux autres ennemis s'effondrèrent mais le troisième résista à la drogue et se dirigea en titubant vers ses équipiers restants. En jurant intérieurement, Hana le poursuivit en marchant dans les branches hautes. Une fois au dessus de lui, elle se laissa tomber sur ses épaules. Il s'effondra dans un horrible craquement d'os brisés. Pour faire bonne mesure, la jeune fille lui trancha la gorge d'un coup de kunai puis se jeta dans les buissons proches. Ils n'étaient plus que trois. Elle les voyait à peine à cette distance mais ils étaient très proches de ses équipiers.

'

Comptant sur sa discrétion pour la couvrir, elle se releva et s'élança à travers la végétation. En courant, elle essaya de viser mais l'obscurité était trop épaisse sous les arbres, elle ne voyait pas assez bien. Elle rangea l'arbalète et tira son sabre. Le chuintement de l'acier fit se retourner les trois ninjas restants. L'un d'eux tira une volée de dards qu'elle évita un peu trop tard en se jetant au sol : le métal mordit sa chair, laissant une traînée de feu sur son flanc gauche. La blessure restait superficielle et la jeune fille l'ignora. Elle se releva en malaxant son chakra et lança des épines de foudre à ses adversaires. Le plus proche succomba quand trois d'entre elles perforèrent son thorax. Hana chargea le deuxième, évita le coup de pied qu'il lui destinait en s'effaçant sur le côté et lui planta son sabre dans le cœur jusqu'à la garde. Elle se jeta sur le dernier ninja d'Iwa mais n'eut pas le temps de le toucher : éclaboussée de sang, elle contempla avec surprise le bras qui transperçait le torse de son adversaire. Kakashi. Le Chidori. Essoufflée, elle prit alors conscience de la douleur qui irradiait de chacun de ses muscles. Le poison était en train de la tétaniser. En serrant les dents, elle s'approcha tant bien que mal de Kakashi qui retirait son bras couvert de sang du corps sans vie du ninja ennemi. Elle s'effondra avant de l'atteindre. Kakashi se précipita et l'allongea sur le dos avant de lui ôter son masque.

- Quatre morts, articula-t-elle avec difficulté. Quatre paralysés... par drogue.

- Tu as été touchée ?! Merde ! Haruo !

Le jeune homme jaillit de derrière le rocher, et s'accroupit à côté d'eux, suivit de Kaï. Il farfouilla dans le sac de la jeune fille.

- Le … sept, souffla-t-elle. C'est... l'antidote... sept.

- Mais tu as dit le trois tout à l'heure, objecta Haruo.

- Tétanie... le sept ! souffla-t-elle avec ses dernières forces.

Kaï arracha le sac des mains de son équipier et le renversa. Kakashi sentit son cœur s'affoler en entendant Hana s'étouffer. Il vit ses yeux se révulser et constata avec effroi qu'ils étaient en train de la perdre : si la tétanie atteignait le cœur, un muscle, l'antidote ne diffuserait pas. Haruo déchira l'emballage stérile de la seringue et enclencha la dose sept, pendant que Kaï fendait le devant de l'uniforme d'Hana. Sous ses doigts, Kakashi sentait à peine le cœur battre, de façon irrégulière. Haruo planta l'aiguille et injecta l'antidote en plein dans le cœur de son équipière. Pas de réaction. Le pouls faiblit un peu plus. Tentant le tout pour le tout, Kakashi malaxa son chakra et envoya une décharge électrique au cœur d'Hana. Pendant de longues secondes, il ne se passa rien. Puis ils virent clairement ses muscles se relâcher d'un coup. Hana se mit à tousser et se redressa brusquement.

- Bon sang Hana, tu viens de nous faire la peur de notre vie ! Gémit Haruo en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Si tu crois que c'était agréable pour moi, répondit-elle en toussant.

Elle passa à genoux et respira profondément. Elle venait de voir la mort de très près. Son corps entier lui faisait mal. Mais elle aurait le temps d'analyser tout ça plus tard. Ils devaient partir.

- Il faut faire quelque chose pour les quatre que je n'ai que paralysé, la drogue n'est pas active longtemps.

- Tu te sens d'absorber leurs souvenirs ? Lui demanda Kakashi avec inquiétude. Qu'on sache si ils nous ont trouvés par hasard ou si nous avons été démasqués.

- Je ne peux pas marcher.

Sans un mot, Kaï la prit dans ses bras, pendant qu'Haruo passait une paire de lunettes à vision nocturne à son équipier. Kakashi ramassa les deux autres paires sur les cadavres de leurs ennemis et rassembla leurs affaires avec Haruo avant de les rejoindre. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une telle angoisse et son cœur battait encore frénétiquement à cause du stress. Kakashi regarda Hana sceller les souvenirs des ninjas d'Iwa avant que Kaï ne les tue. Elle avait l'air épuisé et sur le point de s'évanouir. Il sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine quand il prit pleinement conscience de la douleur qu'il pourrait ressentir si elle venait à disparaître. Il se rendit également compte qu'il avait sous estimé la profondeur de ses sentiments pour elle. Sa gorge se noua.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix étouffée en s'approchant.

- On n'a pas été démasqués par rapport à Naito mais Iwa est au courant que des ninjas de Konoha ont pénétré leurs défenses. Ces types faisaient partie de patrouilles de surveillance et ont été prévenus de la proximité d'intrus. À arrêter à tout prix.

- Il faut qu'on rentre au plus vite. Kaï, tu peux la porter sur la première partie du trajet ?

- Bien sûr, acquiesça ce dernier.

Hana le frappa avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait quand il essaya de la charger sur son dos.

- Je vais vous ralentir, je dois être laissée sur place. Règle numéro cinq.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, soupirèrent en chœur Haruo et Kaï.

- Fin de la discussion donc, conclut Kakashi en lui remettant son masque.

'

C'est ainsi qu'ils se remirent en route, Hana changeant de porteur toutes les six heures. Ils avancèrent d'une traite jusqu'à la frontière du pays du Vent, qu'ils atteignirent le lendemain soir. Là, Kakashi ordonna une halte. Ils avaient longé le désert toute la journée et ils étaient tous épuisés. Pendant qu'ils montaient le camp à quelques mètres d'une source d'eau, Hana se lança dans une série d'exercices d'étirements extrêmement douloureux pour ses muscles maltraités. Elle savait qu'elle devrait avancer avec ses propres moyens le lendemain car elle les ralentissait trop. Même si aucun de ses équipiers ne s'était plaint de la porter. Elle eut droit au dernier tour de garde, celui qui lui offrit le plus long temps de sommeil réparateur et eut envie de frapper Kakashi pour cette attention. Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence absolu. La jeune fille mit un point d'honneur à ne pas traîner, même si elle devait se mordre les lèvres et serrer les dents pour ne pas gémir tant ses muscles lui faisaient mal. Ils atteignirent finalement Konoha au matin du troisième jour après une nuit blanche. Haruo et Kaï conduisirent directement Hana à l'hôpital, sans écouter aucune de ses protestations pendant que Kakashi allait faire son rapport et remettre les rouleaux à l'Hokage.

'

Quand Hana sortit enfin de l'hôpital, il faisait déjà nuit depuis un moment. Elle avait du se montrer insupportable pendant des heures avant qu'on accepte de la laisser partir. L'air était tiède, légèrement agité par une petite brise. Agréable. La jeune fille se mit en marche, savourant sa souplesse presque retrouvée. On l'avait gavée de décontractants musculaires toute la journée, fait boire des litres d'eau et perfusée avec un complément de l'antidote, destiné à éliminer toute trace de poison de son organisme. Sa plaie au côté avait été guérie et on lui avait assuré qu'après une nuit de sommeil dans un lit, elle n'aurait plus aucune séquelle de cette mission. Haruo avait rapporté son uniforme couvert de sang et son sabre à la caserne et pris des affaires de rechange dans son casier. Il les lui avait amenées avant de rentrer chez lui, annonçant au passage qu'ils étaient au repos pour une semaine. C'était très bien ainsi. Elle ne se sentait pas tout à fait prête à repartir en mission. Jamais elle n'avait vu la mort d'aussi près. L'angoisse que lui avait fait vivre la tétanie était encore bien présente dans son esprit. Tout comme l'atrocité de devoir respirer mais de ne pas pouvoir ou de sentir son cœur sur le point de s'arrêter. Kakashi l'avait sauvée avec sa décharge électrique. Elle sentit sa gorge se nouer. Elle avait besoin de le voir. Immédiatement. Sans grande conviction, elle prit la direction de son appartement : s'il était toujours déterminé à la fuir, elle devrait trouver autre chose pour calmer l'angoisse qui lui broyait la poitrine. En arrivant dans sa rue, elle constata avec un mélange de surprise et de soulagement qu'il y avait de la lumière à la fenêtre de son appartement. Elle se précipita dans l'escalier.

'

Kakashi sortit de la salle de bain en enfilant un t-shirt. Cela faisait plus de trois semaines qu'il n'était pas rentré chez lui pour que son équipière ne le trouve pas. Il avait voyagé entre les appartements de Gaï, Asuma et Kurenaï et la caserne, passant même quelques nuits particulièrement douces à la belle étoile. Ses amis l'avaient regardé comme s'il était taré quand il avait demandé l'hospitalité. Et ils avaient sûrement un peu raison. Mais il savait très bien comment Hana fonctionnait. Ils devaient rétablir des rapports plus professionnels et s'il fallait se planquer chez d'autres personnes pour éviter de lui parler, il était prêt à le faire. Du moins, avant la mission. Avant que l'empoisonnement d'Hana ne lui rappelle à quel point leur vie de ninja pouvait être éphémère. Il était pourtant bien placé pour le savoir. À présent, il était juste fatigué de réfléchir aux règles. Fatigué de se prendre la tête. Fatigué de la fuir alors qu'il crevait d'envie de la voir, de la toucher, de sentir son odeur. Il se séchait les cheveux avec une serviette quand il entendit cogner à sa porte. Elle avait fait plus vite qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il jeta sa serviette à travers la pièce et se dirigea vers l'entrée, notant au passage qu'il était près de minuit. En regardant par le judas, il reconnut sans surprise la chevelure de son équipière et retint un soupir : sûrement la personne la plus têtue qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Il ouvrit la porte sans prendre la peine d'aller chercher son masque.

- Cette conversation ne pouvait vraiment pas attendre demain ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton las.

Elle ne répondit pas et il l'observa attentivement. Il frémit en découvrant ses yeux brillants, ses lèvres pincées et ses poings serrés agités de tremblements. Elle était sur le point de craquer. Sans un mot, il l'attira à lui, ferma la porte et l'enlaça.

'

Hana ferma les yeux et se concentra intensément pour ne pas pleurer en enfonçant sa tête dans le torse du jeune homme. Elle aurait du être en colère. Elle aurait du le frapper comme elle en rêvait depuis des jours. Elle était juste soulagée de l'avoir trouvé. D'entendre son cœur battre régulièrement contre son oreille. De sentir sa main caresser doucement ses cheveux. Soulagée qu'il soit là. L'étau qui enserrait sa poitrine se desserra un peu. Elle se sentait incroyablement vulnérable. Fragile. Sentant les larmes enfler dans sa gorge, elle inspira à fond l'odeur de Kakashi avant de parler.

- J'ai failli mourir, souffla-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

- Je sais. J'étais là.

Il fallait qu'elle s'énerve. Sinon elle allait se mettre à pleurer et rien de l'arrêterait. Bien qu'elle ne sache pas avec précision pourquoi ses larmes tenaient à ce point à couler. Elle s'écarta et se détourna de Kakashi.

- Je devrai te frapper.

- Tu devrais. Mais tu ne vas pas le faire.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai failli mourir.

- Il n'y a aucune logique dans cette réponse, soupira Kakashi en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- J'ai déjà frôlé la mort, commença-t-elle d'une voix tendue. De nombreuses fois rien que cette année. Parfois volontairement.

Kakashi frémit en repensant à la période qu'elle mentionnait. Quand elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même et n'accordait plus d'importance à sa vie.

- Qu'est-ce qui est différent cette fois ? Releva-t-il.

- Je me suis _sentie_ mourir. Il y a une vraie différence avec les autres fois où frôler la mort signifiait être dans une situation périlleuse et s'en sortir de justesse. Sais-tu ce que ça fait de chercher une respiration qui ne vient pas ? De sentir ton cœur ralentir à un point tel que tu te dis que c'est fini?

- Ne le fais pas, coupa-t-il en la voyant approcher.

- Que je ne fasse pas quoi ?

- Ne me montre pas tes souvenirs. Tu crois que c'est plus agréable de te voir devenir bleue ? De t'entendre t'étouffer et de ne pouvoir rien faire ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça m'a fait de sentir ton pouls sur le point de s'arrêter sous mes doigts ? J'ai cru que j'allais crever aussi !

Il se maudit aussitôt d'avoir dit ça. Aucune chance qu'elle le laisse tranquille à présent. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux. Hana eut un sourire triste.

- Nos vies ne te semblent pas ridiculement courtes Kakashi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ridiculement fragiles plutôt. Surtout quand on agit comme une tête brûlée.

- Je l'ai fait parce que je tiens à toi ! S'agaça-t-elle. Et à Haruo et Kaï. Tu te plains d'être encore en vie peut-être ?

- Bon sang Hana, la seule chose qui m'énerve c'est d'avoir failli te perdre ! Lâcha-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

'

La répartie d'Hana se bloqua dans sa gorge. Ils étaient ridicules. Elle avait failli mourir, les courbatures de ses muscles pouvaient en témoigner. Ils avaient tous les deux repris conscience du fait que leurs vies pouvaient basculer n'importe quand, à chaque mission. Pourquoi perdre du temps à se disputer ? Elle avait plus urgent à faire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? S'inquiéta Kakashi en la voyant approcher.

- Ce que j'aurais du faire depuis longtemps, répondit-elle se plantant face à lui. Et ne me provoque pas en essayant de te défiler, j'ai accumulé assez de frustration ces dernières semaines pour te refaire le portrait sans culpabiliser.

Le ton de sa voix ôta toute envie de reculer au jeune homme. Ses yeux brillaient d'une colère contenue qui ne laissait aucun doute quant à ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire. Et il devait reconnaître que c'était justifié. Hana posa ses mains sur son torse, et il frémit à son contact. Mais il ne bougea pas.

- J'ai failli mourir, répéta-t-elle en baissant la tête, et cela aurait pu être votre cas aussi. Et si je n'ai aucune envie que ça arrive à nouveau, cela reste une possibilité plus que probable vu ce que nous sommes.

Elle s'interrompit pour prendre une profonde inspiration. Il fallait qu'elle reste calme. Puis elle leva les yeux vers lui.

- Mais cela m'a au moins permis de remettre les choses en perspective. Si je devais mourir à la prochaine mission, le seul regret que je voudrais avoir c'est de ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps avec toi. Et pas que si j'avais su, je t'aurai fait ravaler tes arguments et tes règles plus tôt pour...

'

Kakashi ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase : il l'embrassa. Parce qu'elle avait raison. N'importe lequel d'entre eux pouvait mourir à la prochaine mission. Il y avait réfléchi pendant tout le trajet du retour. Et il en avait assez de suivre les règles. Le bien du village lui avait tout pris : son père, son maître, ses équipiers. Il devait reconnaître que paradoxalement, s'enfermer dans son rôle d'instrument pour le village lui avait permis d'aller de l'avant quand la perte de ces personnes avait failli le rendre fou. Le village avait donné un but à son existence, un sens dans lequel avancer. Et lui avait permis de se laisser porter, de ne pas réfléchir à cette malédiction qui semblait le poursuivre et voler la vie de ceux qu'il aimait. Mais cela devait changer. Parce que depuis qu'Hana avait fait irruption dans son existence, la vie valait à nouveau le coup d'être vécue. Même si s'attacher à elle signifiait prendre le risque de souffrir à nouveau si elle venait à mourir. Il était amoureux alors qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé l'être à cause de ça.

'

Hana ne savait plus où elle était. Elle l'avait provoqué pour qu'il l'embrasse. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'ils se jettent l'un sur l'autre après ces longues semaines d'attente et de frustration. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il allait l'embrasser avec autant de tendresse. Et sans qu'elle ne sache précisément pourquoi, cela la toucha. Elle enroula ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et un long frisson remonta sa colonne vertébrale quand elle le sentit resserrer son étreinte autour de sa taille. Preuve de vie, son cœur battait à grands coups dans sa poitrine. Elle avait l'impression de vivre un moment d'éternité... Qui tourna court quand des coups frappés avec force à la porte les séparèrent en sursaut.

- Entre là, souffla Kakashi en la poussant dans sa chambre.

Il avait sa petite idée sur l'identité du visiteur nocturne. Il attrapa son masque, le mit en place et alla regarder par le judas. C'était Gaï, comme il s'y attendait. Il essaya de prendre un air endormi, ce qui lui demanda un gros effort vu que son cœur battait trop vite, et ouvrit la porte.

- Gaï, tu as vu l'heure ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! Et c'est parce que j'ai vu de la lumière à ta fenêtre que je me suis arrêté !

Cette fois, Kakashi n'eut aucun mal à prendre un air consterné.

- Et tu avais quelque chose d'important à me dire pour me déranger aussi tard un soir où je rentre de mission ?

- Pour te lancer un défi voyons ! Demain matin à...

- Je viens de te dire que je rentre de mission...

- Mais enfin Kakashi, tu as vingt ans, pas cent, le printemps de nos vies, c'est maintenant qu'il faut le vivre ! S'enflamma Gaï.

C'était bien la première fois que Kakashi était d'accord avec lui sur ce point.

- On verra dans deux jours. Bonne nuit.

'

Et il lui ferma la porte au nez. Pour être certain que Gaï ne reviendrait pas à la charge comme il lui était déjà arrivé de faire, il ferma à clé et éteignit toutes les lumières. Il focalisa ensuite son attention sur la porte et écouta les pas de son ami s'éloigner dans l'escalier. Il sursauta quand Hana l'enlaça par derrière.

- Impressionnant, fit-elle doucement dans son dos.

- Ce n'est pas le mot que j'aurais choisi mais certes...

- Pourquoi m'avoir planquée dans ta chambre ? Peur d'être pris en flagrant délit de non respect des règles ?

- Peur qu'il ne me fasse une crise de jalousie et s'incruste, surtout. Il n'aurait rien dit à propos des règles. Gaï pratique le nindô à sa manière.

- Vous êtes tellement différents... Je crois que si je ne vous avais pas vus ensembles, j'aurais rigolé si on vous avez présenté comme des amis.

- Oh mais je n'ai jamais eu mon mot à dire dans cette histoire ! Ça dure depuis l'académie. Un jour il a déclaré que j'étais son rival et ne m'a plus jamais lâché. De toute façon, c'est impossible de lui opposer un refus parce qu'il ne l'entend pas. Le mot non est absent de son vocabulaire pendant quatre-vingt dix pour cent du temps. Dis moi...

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on parle de Gaï ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant pour lui faire face.

- Parce qu'il nous a interrompus ? Sourit-elle en abaissant son masque.

'

Sa bouche trouva celle du jeune homme et la frustration accumulée explosa cette fois. Elle eut l'impression de s'embraser instantanément et se pressa avec force contre lui. Elle sentit les mains de Kakashi parcourir son corps, lui arrachant des frissons de plaisir. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Elle avait besoin de plus. De bien plus. Elle le plaqua contre le mur. Aucun doute ne l'habitait. Elle le voulait, lui et personne d'autre. Elle avait largement eu le temps d'y réfléchir et de se décider. Le souffle court, elle passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Kakashi, regrettant de ne pouvoir sentir sa peau sous ses doigts à cause des gants. Elle le sentit alors se raidir.

Kakashi s'écarta et posa ses lèvres sur le cou d'Hana, sentant son pouls battre follement sous la peau. Il était à deux doigts de perdre la tête. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il soit amoureux d'elle et qu'il prenne cette décision ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle lui rende la tâche aussi difficile ? Après une profonde inspiration pour retrouver son self contrôle, il releva la tête, prit le visage de la jeune fille entre ses mains et appuya son front contre le sien.

- Pas ce soir Hana.

Elle semblait à la fois en colère et désorientée et respira plusieurs fois pour se calmer. Cela arracha un sourire à Kakashi.

- Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de te frapper depuis que je te connais. Et vu le nombre de fois où cette pensée a traversé mon esprit, j'espère que tu es conscient que ce n'est pas peu dire.

- Je me doute oui.

- Est-ce que j'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi ?

- Ce n'est pas parce que je n'en ai pas envie, loin de là. C'est parce que...

Il s'interrompit. Ça non plus, ce n'était pas le moment de le lui dire. Hana le repoussa légèrement et l'observa un long moment sans rien dire. Puis elle le prit par la main et l'emmena dans la chambre. Kakashi sentit son cœur s'arrêter quand elle le poussa sur le lit. Il n'était pas sûr de rester maître de lui si elle le poussait à bout.

- Hana... commença-t-il en la voyant enlever ses chaussures.

- Je t'ai entendu. Mais je reste cette nuit.

- Mais...

- Pour dormir.

Sur ce, elle vérifia l'état de ses gants puis grimpa sur le lit et se blottit contre lui.

'

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Kakashi n'en revenait toujours pas et cherchait encore le sommeil. Les yeux fixés au plafond, il écoutait la respiration régulière d'Hana, qui elle, dormait profondément et avait roulé sur le côté. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau était en ébullition et pourtant, il s'était rarement sentit aussi calme. Apaisé. Tout avait basculé si vite et aucun retour en arrière n'était possible, il le savait. Mais il ne regrettait rien. Même pas d'avoir repoussé la jeune fille (alors qu'elle était plus que consentante) et de finir plus frustré qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Parce qu'il l'aimait et ne voulait pas faire n'importe quoi. Parce que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Parce qu'ajouter une dimension physique à une relation qui venait déjà de se compliquer ne les aideraient pas à cacher qu'ils étaient ensembles. Il avait encore besoin d'analyser la situation. Qu'Hana ait failli mourir de les autorisait pas à se comporter comme des sauvages assoiffés de sexe, même si c'était exactement les mots qui les décrivaient le mieux ce soir.

Finalement fatigué, Kakashi roula à son tour sur le côté et se plaça derrière Hana. Il passa son bras autour de son ventre et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux, respirant son odeur à pleins poumons. Il finit par s'endormir en songeant qu'il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien. Elle était là. Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu, merci d'avoir lu. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de ce qui vous a plu, déplu ou autre. Et j'espère qu'il était à la hauteur de l'attente que je vous ai infligé... T.T<strong>

** Quelques précisions avant de nous quitter :**

**- Le prochain chapitre n'est qu'à l'état d'esquisse dans ma tête mais je vais m'y mettre le plus vite possible (même si j'entre dans une période un peu chargée niveau boulot). Il sera un peu gris à mon avis. Enfin, ça peut largement évoluer: ce chapitre 7 n'était pas du tout pensé comme ça au départ.**

**- Même si je ne poste pas vite, sachez que je ne laisserai pas ma fic en l'état: ça prendra du temps mais je la finirai. Il n'y a rien de pire qu'une fic pas finie quand on la suit. Et c'est quelque chose que je me suis promis quand j'ai commencé à écrire: tu commences, tu finis. Par respect pour ceux qui te lisent. **

**- Je n'ai pas écris cet été (ou très peu) mais j'ai profité de mes longues périodes d'ennui au travail pour réfléchir à la deuxième partie de ma fic. J'ai trouvé plusieurs idées intéressantes. Je sais que ça vous fait une belle jambe vu que ce n'est pas pour tout de suite (même si on s'en rapproche, fatalement haha) mais voilà, vous êtes au courant. **

**Voilà, il me semble avoir tout dit... Je souhaite de bonnes vacances de Toussaint à ceux qui en ont (la semaine prochaine, ouhouhouhou!). Et je vous dis à bientôt ! ^^**


	9. Quand le ciel pleure

**Bonjour à tous ! Non, ce n'est pas une hallucination, c'est bien la suite qui est arrivée. Et j'ai mis... quatre mois à la poster. T.T Je suis désolée, entre les examens en fin d'année, les partiels (ouais, j'ai les deux, c'est extra -' ) en janvier et le début du nouveau semestre, le temps est passé super vite et j'ai littéralement rien vu. Pouh . Enfin bref, le nouveau chapitre est là, c'est l'essentiel. Et il est assez long je crois. J'ai du le couper pour vous évitez de trop attendre... et que ce soit _vraiment _long pour le coup. **

**Je crois que j'avais dit au dernier chapitre que le prochain serait moyennement rose. Euuh, en fait il est triste. Rose, pas vraiment. Pour le coup, la forme est différente mais il me semble que c'est compréhensible. C'était carrément pas facile d'écrire comme ça, je pense pas recommencer avant un moment. Bref. Dernière chose : le rating n'est pas là pour faire joli pour ce chapitre. Je vous laisse en juger vous même.**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : Quand le ciel pleure ...<strong>

_**Juillet**_

Il pleuvait sur Konoha malgré ce début d'été torride, et ce depuis près d'une semaine. Mais comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Songea Hana en regardant les gouttes d'eau s'écraser violemment de l'autre côté de la vitre. Et comment était-il possible qu'en si peu de temps elle ait expérimenté à la fois un bonheur absolu et une douleur aussi vive que celle qui broyait sa poitrine ? Comment les choses pouvaient-elles basculer aussi vite ? Jamais sa condition de shinobi ne lui avait semblé aussi lourde et la vie si injuste. Le cœur serré, elle s'arracha à sa contemplation de la pluie et passa dans sa chambre. Elle hésita quelques secondes devant son armoire puis l'ouvrit et en sortit les vêtements de deuil du village. À chaque fois c'était pareil. Elle assistait à un enterrement en priant pour ne plus jamais avoir à les porter tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle les ressortirait bien assez tôt. Et à chaque fois qu'elle devait les porter, elle avait l'impression de perdre une part d'elle même. La mort dans l'âme, elle enfila la tenue noire et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce quand elle capta son reflet dans le miroir de sa chambre. Très pâle, les traits tirés et les yeux gonflés d'avoir pleuré, elle ressemblait à une malade. Son séjour à l'hôpital, bien que bref, n'avait pas arrangé le tableau. Elle croisa son propre regard et sentit le dégoût l'envahir. Elle ne pouvait plus se regarder en face.

'

À sa sortie de l'hôpital le matin même, la réalité qu'elle fuyait depuis son réveil l'avait rattrapée et frappée de plein fouet. C'était de sa faute et elle ne méritait pas d'être là. Ne méritait pas de vivre. Elle avait erré un moment sous la pluie, espérant pourtant échapper aux pensées funèbres qui vrillaient sa tête. Peine perdue. Elle méritait sa souffrance de toute façon. Elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir mais ne bougea pas. Cela ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne, qui n'allait certainement pas être ravie de voir qu'elle avait quitté l'hôpital contre avis médical et sans l'attendre... Dans le miroir, elle vit Kakashi apparaître sur le pas de la porte. Il l'observa quelques secondes avant de s'avancer et de la prendre dans ses bras, un air profondément désolé sur ce qu'elle distinguait de son visage.

_ Ce n'était pas de ta faute Hana, murmura-t-il contre ses cheveux.

_ Je n'ai pas réussi à le soigner, bien sûr que c'est de ma faute, dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

_ Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu. Tu t'es sacrifiée pour le sauver...

_ Mais ça n'a pas suffit ! Coupa-t-elle en se dégageant de son étreinte. C'était mon rôle de vous maintenir en vie et j'ai échoué !

_ Non. Tu n'es pas dans cette unité en tant que médecin. Ce n'est pas ton rôle.

_ Mais ça ne change rien au fait que je suis médecin.

_ Hana, s'il te plaît... Tu sais très bien que personne n'aurait pu le sauver. Personne.

La jeune fille fut alertée par le ton de sa voix et réalisa brusquement qu'il était sûrement celui qui culpabilisait le plus. Parce que comme elle, il n'avait vu le danger que trop tard. Elle remarqua la lassitude qui émanait de lui et la fatigue qui marquait son visage. Son cœur se serra et elle le prit à son tour dans ses bras.

_ Quel beau couple d'idiots on forme, soupira-t-elle. Ne culpabilise pas Kakashi.

_ Il faut qu'on y aille, la cérémonie va bientôt commencer.

Elle hocha la tête et le relâcha. Elle avait parlé dans le vide, elle le savait. Ils sortirent de la chambre et Hana récupéra le bouquet funéraire sur la table du salon. Ni elle, ni lui ne cherchèrent à s'abriter de la pluie sur le chemin qui les menait à la place sous les visages de pierre des Hokage. Pourquoi en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Songea à nouveau Hana. Alors qu'ils prenaient place parmi la foule rassemblée, elle laissa son esprit repartir en arrière.

'

_3ème jour._

_Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils étaient revenus d'Iwa. Trois jours que sa relation avec Kakashi avait changé, même si Hana ne se risquait pas à la définir. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui la tracassait. Ou du moins, ce n'était pas la seule raison. Allongée sur son lit, elle contemplait ses mains gantées. Jusqu'à quand allait-elle être condamnée à les porter ? Comment faire pour maîtriser cette facette d'elle même qui lui compliquait la vie? Elle avait acquis une bonne dizaine de techniques au cours des derniers mois. Et malgré tout, elle était toujours incapable de ne pas absorber les souvenirs de quelqu'un en le touchant. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas la moindre idée de comment empêcher ce phénomène. Il y avait de quoi hurler de frustration ! Hana se redressa vivement et jaillit hors de son lit. Il était temps d'agir et d'initier un changement. Elle pouvait toujours regarder dans les cartons de techniques en sa possession. Peut-être avait-elle laissé passer un rouleau. Elle sortit les boîtes de sous son lit et alla les renverser sur le tapis de son salon._

_'_

_À genoux, elle passa les titres en revue. Aucun ne traitait le sujet qui l'intéressait. Bon. Elle retourna dans sa chambre chercher le livre retraçant l'histoire de son clan. Elle ne l'avait pas lu en entier, loin de là. Il était ancien et le style d'écriture particulièrement ardu à déchiffrer n'en faisait pas le livre de chevet idéal quand on revenait épuisée de mission. C'est à peine si elle en connaissait le quart. Elle le feuilleta distraitement. Il lui fallu plusieurs secondes pour se rendre compte que la fin du livre était écrite de la main de sa mère et non pas calligraphiée comme le reste. Sa curiosité piquée, elle lut en diagonale ce qui ressemblait à un journal. Apparemment, sa mère avait consigné toute son histoire personnelle depuis son arrivée à Konoha à dix-sept ans suite à une violente dispute avec ses parents qui voulaient la marier de force à autre membre du clan bien plus âgé qu'elle. Incapable de les faire changer d'avis, Arina avait fui son village et son pays pour trouver refuge auprès d'Emiko à Konoha. Hana s'abîma dans sa lecture un long moment, découvrant le quotidien de sa mère et apprenant finalement comment ses parents s'étaient rencontrés. Comment sa mère avait choisi de prendre en charge une équipe de genins à dix-neuf ans alors qu'Emiko préférait se lancer dans le décryptage de codes. Les tensions avec Kumo pour qu'Arina rentre. La vie au village à une époque marquée par les conflits, les luttes intestines, les alliances et les trahisons._

_'_

_Au bout d'un long moment, une phrase capta son attention. _

_« … Je crois que je n'en avais pas encore parlé mais je progresse dans le blocage de mon pouvoir. Je m'entraîne avec Emiko et aujourd'hui, j'ai réussi à ne capter qu'un jour de souvenirs alors que j'ai maintenu le contact plusieurs minutes. Je trouve ça très positif pour une semaine d'entraînement. Méditer pour sentir le pouvoir dans mes mains m'a beaucoup aidée. Quand je pense que tout repose sur une simple prise de conscience ! Je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Et pourtant... c'est tellement simple que ça en est presque insultant. Mes mains sont en permanence parcourues par un flux particulier de chakra. C'est lui qui est responsable de l'absorption des souvenirs. Je me souviens encore de mon père disant « C'est notre chakra qui fait de nous ce que nous sommes Arina ! ». Je n'avais rien compris à l'époque. Bon, j'avais à peine huit ans, les théories fumeuses de mon père étaient le cadet de mes soucis... Il suffit donc d'interrompre le flux. S'entraîner à le bloquer chaque jour un peu plus longtemps, jusqu'à ce que ce soit devenu une habitude et que cela se fasse de manière inconsciente. Mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Le flux est difficile à sentir. Heureusement qu'Emiko accepte de me servir de cobaye. Il n'y a que comme ça que j'arrive à vraiment sentir la différence... Paradoxalement, j'ai l'impression qu'il me faut moins de temps pour absorber plus de souvenirs...»_

_'_

_Hana releva la tête et resta interdite plusieurs minutes. Sa mère avait raison, l'évidence de la solution était insultante. D'un autre côté, elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de discuter de la théorie du fonctionnement physiologique de sa capacité avec elle. Cette dernière l'avait jugée trop jeune pour lui en parler. Et elle espérait que sa fille ferait partie de la classe des autodidactes du clan Asakura. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Puis Arina était morte et la théorie avec elle. Hana n'avait jamais imaginé que son chakra puisse en être à l'origine parce qu'elle absorbait des souvenirs même en étant à court de chakra. Ran en avait fait les frais quand elles étaient plus jeunes. D'un autre côté, vu qu'elle ne s'était jamais demandé pourquoi ses mains faisaient ça, il n'y avait pas de quoi être surprise. C'était même parfaitement logique._

_'_

_La jeune fille se leva, ferma les fenêtres pour se couper du bruit montant de la rue et retourna s'installer sur le tapis. La solution venait de se présenter, elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Il lui fallu plusieurs minutes pour réussir à ralentir sa respiration. Une fois parfaitement calme, elle laissa son esprit prendre conscience de chaque partie de son corps avant de concentrer son attention sur ses mains. Le problème s'imposa alors à elle. Le chakra circulait en effet dans ses mains... comme n'importe où dans son corps ! Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle devait chercher dans son chakra. Difficile de sentir une différence. Frustrée, elle s'acharna et s'efforça de visualiser les flux dans sa main droite. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de deux heures qu'elle discerna enfin un chakra particulier, moins dense, qui parcourait les méridiens les plus fins de la face interne de sa main. La découverte fut si soudaine qu'elle manqua en perdre sa concentration. Essayant de rester calme et concentrée sur sa main droite, elle rechercha ce même chakra dans sa main gauche. La jeune fille avait beau savoir ce qu'elle cherchait et où, il lui fallut encore plusieurs minutes pour découvrir ce chakra léger à cet endroit. Finalement, elle coupa l'afflux de chakra. Malheureusement, le contrôle lui échappa rapidement et elle perdit toute concentration. Hana prit alors conscience de la sueur qui coulait dans son dos et le long de ses tempes, de son souffle court et du mal de tête atroce qui vrillait sa tête. Elle se laissa tomber sur le dos et s'efforça de respirer profondément. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale lui apprit qu'elle pratiquait depuis plus de trois heures. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait mal à la tête._

_'_

_Avec effort, Hana se releva et passa sous la douche. Maîtriser les flux de chakra allait en effet lui demander de gros efforts et un entraînement drastique qu'elle ne savait pas où caser. Le Conseil avait déclenché la veille un état d'alerte pour risque de conflit imminent. Avait suivi un avertissement aux unités ANBU pour les prévenir que les missions allaient pleuvoir dans les prochains jours. Elle profitait sûrement de son dernier jour de repos avant plusieurs missions d'affilée. Leur voyage à Iwa avait permis de découvrir que le pays de la Terre avait constitué et armé plusieurs milices de ninjas qu'ils risquaient de voir débarquer d'un jour à l'autre. Bien qu'elle soit remontée plusieurs années en arrière dans les souvenirs de Naito, les cibles restaient inconnues. Ils en avaient déduit que ce dernier n'était finalement qu'un intermédiaire dans cette opération. On l'avait chargé des renseignements et de la mise en place de ces milices, mais il ignorait contre qui elles seraient lancées. De nouveaux problèmes en perspective en somme..._

_'_

_Enroulée dans une serviette, ses cheveux ruisselant dans son dos, Hana sortit de la salle de bain... et poussa un chapelet de jurons sonores quand elle aperçut Kakashi assis contre sa porte d'entrée. _

__ Avant de m'insulter un peu plus, dit-il, sache que j'ai frappé, que tu n'as pas répondu et qu'il fallait que je me cache._

_Hana resta interdite quelques secondes, essayant de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Il lui avait fait une peur bleue ! Cela ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment de pénétrer chez elle comme ça. Puis elle se rappela de la date et du duel de la veille._

__ Tu fuis la revanche de Gaï ? Sourit-elle. _

__ Exact, répondit-il en se passant une main lasse dans les cheveux. J'ai réussi à le semer ce matin mais en rentrant chez moi j'ai vu qu'il m'attendait donc... _

__ Donc tu t'incrustes chez moi pendant que je suis sous la douche, c'est tout à fait logique._

__ Qu'est-ce que tu faisais sous la douche à cette heure là d'abord ? _

__ Attends deux minutes, je vais te le dire, fit-elle en entrant dans sa chambre. _

_Trois minutes plus tard, elle rouvrit la porte dans une tenue moins indécente et trouva Kakashi assis sur le canapé, contemplant avec curiosité le désordre régnant dans la pièce. _

__ Tu apprends une nouvelle technique ? Demanda-t-il._

__ Pas vraiment. J'apprends à bloquer mon don. _

_La surprise se peignit sur le visage du jeune homme, ce qui tira un sourire à Hana. Elle lui expliqua brièvement ce qu'elle avait expérimenté le matin même. _

__ Impressionnant. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cela puisse être à la fois si simple et si difficile._

__ Moi non plus. Et encore, je pense avoir la chance d'être ninja médical et d'avoir de bonnes bases question manipulation fine du chakra. Ce sera long mais ça en vaut la peine. _

__ Pourquoi t'être lancée là dedans maintenant ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi pressée de maîtriser cet aspect de ta capacité. Que le plus important, c'était les techniques de ces rouleaux. Et la situation du village ne se prête pas vraiment à ce genre d'apprentissage..._

_Hana se leva brusquement pour éviter de le regarder. _

__ Je... Je me demandais pourquoi tu m'avais repoussée l'autre jour et l'idée que mes mains puissent te gêner m'a traversé l'esprit. Et comme c'était une bonne occasion d'y réfléchir..._

_Elle s'interrompit en constatant que Kakashi ne réagissait pas. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle lui fit face à nouveau. Sans surprise, ce qu'elle venait de dire ne lui avait pas plu. Elle aurait mieux fait de se taire. Et pourtant, les mots sortirent de sa bouche avant qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. _

__ Écoute, je sais que c'est ridicule mais tu m'as repoussée au moment même où je t'ai touché et..._

_Il se leva si brutalement qu'elle sursauta._

__ Bon sang Hana, je t'ai repoussée parce que ce n'était pas le moment, pas parce que je n'en avais pas envie ! coupa Kakashi en levant les yeux au ciel. Et parce que je ne sais pas comment gérer tout ça en mission. Ça m'est déjà arrivé de coucher avec une équipière et c'était une galère pas possible pour rester neutre quand les choses devenaient dangereuses... _

_Il s'interrompit en voyant Hana lever un sourcil interrogateur. Il soupira avant de se passer une main lasse sur le visage. _

__ Il y a … près de trois ans, je crois, j'ai été envoyé à Suna pour un mois dans le cadre de rencontres et de négociations entre Kage. J'étais dans une autre section de l'ANBU, garde rapprochée de l'Hokage. Pour faire bonne figure, on était supposés coopérer avec les unités de Suna. C'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Ena._

_Il marqua une pause. _

__ On s'est plu, et comme je l'ai dit, une chose en entraînant une autre, on a fini par coucher ensemble. Et c'est là qu'on a commis une erreur. Ça avait beau être purement physique entre nous, j'avais du mal à ne pas vouloir la défendre quand on se faisait attaquer pendant les déplacements. Pourtant, je ne ressentais rien pour elle et je savais très bien qu'à la fin de la mission, on se séparerait comme si on ne s'était jamais connus. Mais avec toi, Hana, c'est complètement différent. J'ai déjà du mal à gérer mes sentiments pour toi, alors s'il te plaît, ne m'en veut pas de flipper un peu sur comment je me sentirais si on... poussait les choses plus loin._

__ En somme, notre relation va rester purement platonique, c'est ça que tu veux dire ?_

__ Non, elle le restera le temps que je trouve comment gérer tout ça... _

__ Tu m'expliques pourquoi rien n'est jamais simple entre nous Kakashi ? _

__ Parce que c'est comme ça. Je te laisse t'entraîner. Salut. _

_Et il partit sans rien ajouter, ni la toucher. Hana se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Elle avait bien du le chambouler pour qu'il la laisse s'entraîner seule, chose qu'il refusait depuis toujours. Elle soupira. Maudit soit le jour où elle avait rencontré Kakashi..._

_'_

_14ème jour._

_Elle avait réussi. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que le flux de chakra était interrompu dans ses mains et qu'il le restait sans qu'elle ait besoin d'y penser. Cela aurait du l'enchanter. L'exploit la laissait indifférente. Elle avait pourtant de quoi être fière d'elle, songea Hana en enfilant sa chemise de nuit. Elle avait du s'entraîner plusieurs heures par jour pendant dix jours. Même au cours des missions effectuées dans ce laps de temps, elle s'était efforcée de bloquer le flux de chakra pendant leurs déplacements et les attentes. Missions qui avaient été éprouvantes. De l'assassinat pur et simple. Pas de recherches de renseignements, rien. À peine une cible tuée et ils partaient vers la prochaine. Résultat, ils avaient enchaîné près d'une trentaine de missions en dix jours, avaient visité trois pays et elle tenait à peine debout tant elle était épuisée. Mais elle touchait au but : elle ne portait plus ses gants depuis la veille. Malgré tout, Hana n'était pas contente. Parce qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de ce morceau de relation qu'elle entretenait avec Kakashi. Elle ne savait plus comment se comporter avec lui, bien qu'ils ne se soient pas côtoyés hors mission ces derniers jours. Ce qu'il lui avait expliqué avant leur départ tournait en boucle dans sa tête et elle ne savait pas comment l'interpréter. Elle en était à un tel niveau de frustration qu'elle se sentait prête à exploser à n'importe quel moment._

_'_

_Pour la première fois depuis dix jours, Hana se glissa dans son lit mais garda les yeux grands ouverts. Impossible de dormir, comme c'était le cas depuis un moment. Le sommeil la fuyait parce qu'elle ressassait trop, elle le savait. Mais il lui était quasiment impossible de ne pas le faire. Surtout quand elle repensait à ce qu'il lui avait raconté de sa relation avec Ena. Les bons jours, elle était touchée que ses sentiments pour elle l'empêche de faire n'importe quoi. Les mauvais, c'est-à-dire les plus nombreux, elle en venait à vouloir n'être qu'un corps aux yeux de Kakashi. Tout ce qui pourrait la délivrer de cette tension intenable qui l'habitait et qui lui donnait l'impression que l'air crépitait quand elle était proche de son capitaine. Dans le même temps, elle lui en voulait de lui faire vivre ça, de la faire se sentir si peu elle même._

_'_

_Au bout d'une heure à se retourner dans son lit, Hana se redressa brusquement. Il fallait être réaliste, elle ne s'endormirait pas comme ça. Il faisait trop chaud et elle avait besoin d'air. Elle enfila rapidement les premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main et sortit malgré l'heure tardive. L'obscurité quasi totale la surprit. Un vent chaud balayait le village , de gros nuages noirs masquaient les étoiles et l'air était chargé d'électricité. L'orage qui menaçait depuis plusieurs jours allait bientôt éclater. Elle profita du calme avant la tempête en parcourant le village désert. Il y avait très longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pu errer ainsi sans but et sans crainte. Elle se dirigea vers la place sous les portraits de pierre des Hokage, endroit où elle venait rarement car chargé de souvenirs amers. Un poste qui ne l'avait jamais attirée, pas comme ses camarades à l'Académie qui braillaient tous à tord et à travers qu'ils seraient le prochain. Elle sourit à ce souvenir. Elle ne possédait de toute façon pas les qualités requises. Kakashi par contre... Elle se demandait parfois s'il avait conscience que le poste risquait de lui être proposé quand il aurait vieilli. Elle doutait cependant que lui même ait des vues sur ce rôle..._

_'_

_Une goutte s'écrasa sur son crâne et elle leva la tête vers le ciel. L'instant d'après, un éclair déchira l'atmosphère et des trombes d'eau s'abattirent sur elle, la trempant en moins de trois secondes. Elle s'était attardée dehors trop longtemps. Fin de la période de sécheresse au pays du Feu, songea Hana. Elle prit la direction de chez elle. À mi chemin, elle s'arrêta. Sa balade n'avait pas fait s'envoler ses tourments. Elle allait faire quoi, rentrer chez elle, se recoucher et continuer de se tourner dans tous les sens pendant que son esprit chercherait une solution à son problème avec Kakashi ? Stupide, inutile, ridicule, pesta-t-elle intérieurement. Elle voulait des réponses, elle allait les obtenir maintenant. Tant pis pour l'heure. Remontée, elle fit demi tour, maudissant ses vêtements et ses cheveux qui collaient désagréablement à sa peau et traversa en vitesse le village sous l'orage grondant. Elle allait s'engouffrer dans le passage qui menait à l'appartement de son capitaine quand elle le vit accoudé à sa fenêtre, sans masque ni bandeau, le regard perdu dans le vide. Son ventre se crispa d'une drôle de façon devant son air contemplatif et elle monta l'escalier quatre à quatre. Elle frappa à la porte, qui s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. _

__ Apparemment, la notion d'heure indécente t'es aussi inconnue qu'à Gaï, soupira Kakashi, les yeux levés au plafond. _

_Puis il la regarda._

__ Merde, mais à quoi tu joues ? Siffla-t-il en la tirant brutalement à l'intérieur. _

__ Oh là le bipolaire, c'est quoi ton problème ? Répondit-elle sur le même ton. _

_Sans un mot, Kakashi la poussa devant le miroir de la salle de bains. Elle constata alors que ses vêtements trempés, plaqués contre ses courbes, renvoyaient une image provocante qu'elle n'avait pas prévue. Son t-shirt par exemple ne dissimulait plus grand chose de son anatomie... _

__ Le voilà mon problème. Tu cherches à te faire agresser une nouvelle fois ou quoi ?_

__ Le village était désert, fit-elle remarquer avant de se prendre une serviette de bain en pleine poire. Il n'y avait que moi pour être assez bête pour sortir par ce temps. _

__ Une très bonne question ça, qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors, sous un orage aussi violent à près d'une heure du matin ? Demanda-t-il en lui passant une autre serviette autour des épaules._

__ Je te sortais de ma tête ! Répliqua-t-elle en se frottant énergiquement la tête. _

__ De quoi ?!_

__ Oh ça suffit, s'il te plaît ! S'enflamma-t-elle. Depuis notre dernière conversation c'est à peine si j'ai réussi à dormir. Je n'en peux plus de ne pas savoir sur quel pied danser avec toi !_

_Elle voulut le repousser avec sa main mais celle de Kakashi se referma sur son poignet avant qu'elle n'atteigne son but. _

__ Pourquoi ne portes-tu pas tes gants ?demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés._

__ Parce que j'ai réussi figure toi. J'ai bloqué mon pouvoir. _

_La surprise se peignit sur les traits du jeune homme et il la lâcha. _

__ Tu es en train de me dire que tu t'es entraînée pendant les missions ?_

__ Je n'avais pas d'autre solution non ? Ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour, ce n'était qu'une petite partie de la raison. J'en ai assez de pouvoir prendre des morceaux d'existence qui ne m'appartiennent pas n'importe quand, Kakashi. C'est fatigant d'être le monstre. Et j'en ai assez d'avoir l'impression que tu as peur que je t'arrache des choses que tu n'as pas envie de me dire. _

_Elle soupira avec lassitude quand elle le vit tressaillir. Ce n'était donc pas qu'une impression. Pour éviter son examen silencieux, elle le vit se détourner et entrer dans la chambre. Elle le suivit mais resta sur le pas de la porte pour le regarder lui chercher des vêtements de rechange._

__ Je ne te prendrais jamais de souvenirs volontairement, Kakashi. Les deux fois où c'est arrivé c'était soit par accident, soit parce que j'étais à côté de mes pompes et que j'avais oublié que je ne portais plus de gants. J'en suis désolée, je m'en serais bien passée. Il n'en reste pas moins que l'esprit est notre dernier sanctuaire. Personne ne devrait avoir accès à ce que les autres pensent..._

__ Pourquoi es-tu ninja dans ce cas ? Demanda-t-il en arrêtant sa recherche pour lui faire face. C'est quelque chose que tu dois faire tout le temps et que chaque village fait._

__ Parce que même si je n'ai pas désiré ce pouvoir, je l'ai quand même, répondit-elle en se laissant tomber sur le lit, la serviette à la main. Parce que malgré moi, je suis issue d'une lignée de shinobis et que le contrôle de cette capacité passe par le contrôle du chakra. Et je ne pensais pas comme ça quand j'étais plus jeune. Quand j'ai commencé à m'entraîner pour intégrer l'académie, j'ai adoré ce que j'entrevoyais : la maîtrise de mon corps et des mouvements, les techniques, les armes, servir la cause du village... Je me retrouvais totalement la dedans. C'était moi tu comprends ? Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un certain nombre d'incidents que j'ai commencé à réfléchir. J'en ai conclu que si je ne pouvais pas arrêter de violer l'esprit des gens, je ne devais le faire que pour de bonnes raisons. M'en servir pour le village m'a semblé approprié. _

_Le silence s'étira quelques secondes puis Kakashi lui prit la serviette des mains et s'assit à côté d'elle. _

__ Je suis désolé._

__ D'avoir pensé ça ? Qui ne le ferait pas ? _

__ Pourquoi voulais-tu me sortir de ta tête finalement ? Demanda-t-il après un bref sourire._

_Lentement, délicatement, Hana lui prit la main et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. _

__ Parce que notre dernière vraie conversation tourne en boucle dans ma tête depuis dix jours et que je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que tu attends de moi. Ce que tu veux. Ce que tu attends. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'on fait trois pas en arrière pour un pas en avant._

_Kakashi soupira en se levant. _

__ Moi je sais très bien ce que je veux, continua la jeune fille. Et toi ?_

__ Ce n'est pas si simple, Hana... _

__ Bien sûr que si, fit-elle en le rejoignant. Arrête de te prendre la tête ou de réfléchir. Tu as eu assez de temps pour ça. _

_Elle s'empara de sa bouche et se plaqua contre lui. Pas question de faire machine arrière cette fois. Après un temps d'hésitation, elle le sentit capituler et lui rendre son baiser avec ardeur. Avec jubilation, elle enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux argentés du jeune homme, savourant leur texture inédite. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils se touchaient, elle sentit son sang s'embraser dans ses veines, réchauffant sa peau refroidie par ses vêtements mouillés. Ils finirent par se séparer quelques secondes pour retirer leurs hauts avant de basculer sur le lit, le souffle court. Sur lui, elle laissa ses mains partir à l'aventure sur le corps de son capitaine, suivant avec délice le dessin des muscles, découvrant le relief des cicatrices... Elle se sentait en transe et la tête finit par lui tourner. Kakashi la fit basculer sur le lit et fit courir sa bouche sur son cou, ses clavicules... Avec une lenteur calculée, il lui retira son soutien-gorge et elle manqua s'étouffer quand elle sentit ses lèvres caresser sa poitrine, les mains parcourant ses jambes, son ventre..._

_Perdue dans des sensations qui lui donnaient le tournis, Hana songea qu'elle s'était rarement sentie aussi bien. Finalement nus, elle s'émerveillait du glissement de leurs peaux l'une sur l'autre quand une sensation parasite la perturba. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et repoussa Kakashi de ses avant-bras. _

__ Attends, attends, attends, j'ai un problème..._

__ Quel genre ? _

__ Je perds le contrôle de mes mains, fit-elle les sourcils froncés. _

__ Ah. Tu as vu quelque chose ?_

_Hana secoua la tête puis regarda ses paumes. Elle se concentra sur les flux de chakra, essayant de calmer sa respiration et les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Peine perdue. Le contrôle lui échappait mais comment focaliser son attention sur ces flux alors qu'elle était nue sous le jeune homme et que tout son être n'aspirait qu'à lui appartenir? Elle soupira et rencontra le regard attentif de Kakashi qui étudiait son visage. _

__ Je n'y arrive pas. Je suis désolée …_

_Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de la fixer un instant. Puis il l'embrassa, remettant le feu à son sang. Elle sentit ses mains remonter lentement le long de ses bras, saisir ses poignets et les placer au dessus de sa tête. _

__ Ce n'est pas grave, souffla-t-il à son oreille en lui arrachant un frisson. Tant que je peux te toucher..._

_Elle sourit et s'abandonna à nouveau au plaisir de leur étreinte, frémissant à chaque caresse, à chaque contact. _

_Malgré le bien-être dans lequel elle baignait, le désir insupportable qui menaçait de la faire exploser de frustration et la confiance aveugle qu'elle avait en lui, elle ne put empêcher son corps de se crisper quand il s'enfonça finalement en elle. De douloureux souvenirs flashèrent dans son esprit. Elle enfouit son visage contre son cou, enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque et inspira à plusieurs reprises, en prenant soin de ne pas le toucher de ses mains. Immobile, il attendait qu'elle reprenne contenance en lui parlant doucement. Il finit par se mettre à bouger, d'abord lentement puis à un rythme plus soutenu. La douleur se mua en plaisir et quand il l'emporta finalement en l'obligeant à s'agripper aux draps pour ne pas voler en éclats, elle songea qu'elle n'avait jamais rien connu de plus juste._

_'_

_15éme jour._

_Les premières choses qui traversèrent l'esprit d'Hana quand elle se réveilla fut que son oreiller ne sentait pas comme d'habitude, qu'elle avait quelque chose sur le dos et que la pluie faisait décidément trop de bruit. Elle l'entendait s'abattre férocement sur la fenêtre dans un fracas assourdissant. Elle entrouvrit un œil et se redressa brusquement sur ses avant-bras. Allongée nue sur le ventre, la moitié de sa chevelure devant les yeux, elle ne reconnaissait pas le lit dans lequel elle dormait. Puis le souvenir de sa nuit lui revint avec tant d'acuité qu'elle rougit. Pas très sûre de ce qu'elle ressentait, elle tourna lentement la tête vers la droite et un sourire attendri étira ses lèvres. Kakashi dormait aussi à plat ventre, un bras enroulé autour de son dos, le nez tellement enfoncé dans l'oreiller qu'elle se demandait s'il n'était pas déjà mort étouffé dans son sommeil. Le grognement assourdi qui s'éleva quand elle roula hors du lit lui apprit qu'il vivait encore. Elle entreprit de rassembler ses affaires avant de filer à la douche quand un mouvement coloré attira son regard sur la fenêtre. Son cœur rata plusieurs battements._

_Deux oiseaux rouges venaient de s'y poser. Cela signifiait deux choses. Le village était en état d'alerte et une attaque était imminente. Le rassemblement général avait été proclamé. Étrangement, ce qui lui faisait le plus peur à l'instant même c'était le fait qu'ils soient deux. Cela signifiait que les autorités savaient qu'ils la trouveraient ici. Un oiseau était envoyé à chaque ANBU en état de combattre. Elle savait qu'ils étaient élevés dans ce seul but, et que chaque membre en avait un qui lui était attribué pour accélérer le rassemblement. Donc ils savaient. Elle enfila si vite ses vêtements qu'elle soupçonnait son t-shirt encore humide d'être à l'envers puis sauta sur le lit._

__ Kakashi, réveille toi ! Cria-t-elle en le secouant sans ménagement._

__ …_

__ Bordel Kakashi, réveille toi ! Le village est en alerte rouge ! On doit se rassembler ! _

__ Quoi ?! Fit-il en relevant si violemment la tête qu'elle sursauta. _

__ La fenêtre ! Regarde la fenêtre ! _

_Il tourna la tête et son regard tomba sur les deux oiseaux qui, comme s'il leur avait donné un signal, s'envolèrent. Hana le vit devenir blanc puis jaillir du lit et s'habiller._

__ Je rentre chez moi chercher mon uniforme et mon sabre, on se retrouve sur place, dit-elle en enfilant ses chaussures._

__ Hana, attends deux secondes. _

__ Quoi ? Mais on n'a pas le temps... _

_Elle dut se taire sous la force du baiser qu'il lui donna et l'espace d'un instant son esprit se vida. D'abord surprise, son cœur se serra quand elle comprit et elle se pressa avec force contre lui. Si le village était attaqué, il y avait de fortes chances pour que l'un d'eux ne s'en sorte pas. Quelques secondes plus tard, il libéra ses lèvres. Elle inspira profondément plusieurs fois, son front contre le sien, puis s'arracha de ses bras et quitta en courant l'appartement. Malgré la confusion qui habitait son esprit, deux choses s'imposèrent à elle. Elle était amoureuse de lui et pour sa sécurité, il aurait mieux valu qu'elle ne s'en rende pas compte. Ensuite cette journée allait mal se terminer. Et ça, elle en était certaine._

_'_

Hana rouvrit les yeux dans l'instant présent, trempée par la pluie qui s'abattait toujours sur le village. Comme si le ciel lui même pleurait la perte qu'ils avaient subi. La cérémonie funéraire avait commencé depuis un moment maintenant mais la douleur ne passait pas. Elle scruta la foule pour se changer les idées. Kakashi se tenait à sa droite, serrant parfois sa main. Dans les rangs de devant elle distinguait les chevelures d'Haruo et de Ran. Elle avait compris qu'ils étaient ensembles depuis un moment, même si ni l'un ni l'autre ne le lui avait dit. C'était évident, pas besoin de mots. C'était néanmoins la première fois qu'elle les voyait ensemble comme un couple et cela atténuait étrangement sa peine. Ses yeux continuèrent d'effleurer la foule, reconnaissant parfois quelqu'un. Et pendant tout ce temps, le visage de Kaï semblait la poursuivre depuis son portrait sur l'autel. Elle avait l'impression qu'une plaie béante s'était ouverte dans sa poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer profondément. L'intensité de sa peine la surprenait. Kaï était l'équipier dont elle était le moins proche et pourtant...

'

Kakashi regardait lui aussi le portrait de Kaï. La peine et cette culpabilité familière qu'il traînait depuis cinq jours lui donnait l'impression qu'une bête griffue essayait de sortir de sa poitrine en le lacérant de l'intérieur. La honte et le dégoût l'habitaient aussi. Égoïstement, il était d'une certaine manière soulagé que ce soit Kaï qui soit mort. Parce qu'il savait que la douleur qu'il ressentait face à la perte de cet équipier qu'il appréciait n'était absolument rien face à ce qu'il aurait ressenti si Hana était morte comme ça avait faillit arriver une fois de plus. Il serra la main de la jeune fille à ce souvenir. Peu importait si on les voyait à présent.

Il ne comptait plus les cérémonies funéraires auxquelles il avait assisté ces quatre derniers jours. Les pertes subies par le village étaient lourdes, et même si Kaï était le seul ninja tombé au combat qu'il connaissait personnellement, il était venu rendre un dernier hommage à ces autres disparus qu'il ne connaissait que de vue. C'était mieux que de rester impuissant à l'hôpital ou à tourner en rond chez lui. Il avait l'impression d'évoluer au ralenti depuis l'attaque. Comme si rien n'atteignait plus sa conscience à par la douleur. Il leva la tête et croisa le regard de pierre de Minato. Il avait beau être pleinement adulte et avoir fait son deuil depuis un moment, son maître continuait de lui manquer dans des moments comme celui-ci où il ne savait plus comment avancer. A quoi bon alors que la vie lui avait prouvé une fois de trop qu'elle pouvait basculer sans prévenir ?

'

_15ème jour._

_Cela faisait exactement onze minutes qu'il avait reçu le message d'alerte quand Kakashi se pointa au point de ralliement de l'ANBU, devant la caserne. La foule ne cessait de grossir devant le bâtiment. Haruo et Kaï convergèrent immédiatement vers lui. _

__ Des nouvelles ? Leur demanda-t-il._

__ D'après ce que j'ai entendu, ce sont les milices d'Iwa qui nous attaquent, répondit calmement Kaï. Plusieurs unités ont été repérées à proximité du village. Ils seront là d'un instant à l'autre. _

__ On a sous-estimé leur nombre quand on a récupéré l'info à Iwa, fit Hana en surgissant dans leur dos. J'ai croisé Kada, les ordres de missions vont être annoncés._

_A peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots que le directeur surgit de la caserne et grimpa sur le tas de caisses apporté à la hâte pour lui servir d'estrade de fortune._

__ Votre attention s'il vous plaît, clama-t-il d'une voix forte, j'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire et peu de temps pour le faire. Soyez attentifs. Commençons par un point sur la situation. Il y a de ça une quinzaine de jours, une de nos équipes a rapporté d'inquiétantes nouvelles. Sans eux, nous n'aurions jamais su qui nous attaquait. Iwa no kuni a formé et armé un certain nombre de milices au cours des derniers mois pour les lancer sur leurs ennemis. Nous ne savons pas pour le moment si nous sommes les seuls touchés ou non. Une chose est sûre : une quarantaine d'unités va nous tomber dessus. Nos équipes de sentinelles les ont repérés ce matin à une heure au nord-ouest du village. Ils seront ici d'une minute à l'autre. Ces milices sont formées de ninjas renégats venant d'un peu partout. Nous ne savons pas grand chose sur eux, pas même leur nombre exact. _

_Il soupira pour marquer une pause. _

__ Vos ordres maintenant. Il est trop dangereux de se battre dans les rues. Puisque nous en avons l'occasion, l'ANBU va donc aller les accueillir avant qu'ils n'infiltrent le village. Sections Capture et Assassinat vous êtes en première ligne. Les sections Espionnage et Filature vous épauleront. Personne ne doit parvenir jusqu'ici en état de se battre. Si vous pouvez faire des prisonniers, faîtes le mais ce n'est pas la priorité. Tous ceux en état d'arracher des renseignements aux meneurs, faîtes le. Oui Asakura, c'est vous que je vise. Mais ne perdez pas de vue que la protection du village est tout ce qui compte. L'armée régulière vous rejoindra au plus vite, leur rassemblement prend plus de temps. Les unités de Renseignements et Gardes rapprochées, vous êtes assignés à la protection du village et du Conseil. _

_Il s'interrompit une nouvelle fois pour reprendre son souffle. Il avait débité ses ordres à toute vitesse. _

__ Des questions ? Ceux qui sont prêts, vous pouvez y aller. Bonne chance à tous. _

_Kakashi s'éloigna dans la foule, suivi par ses équipiers. D'autres unités se mettaient également en mouvement, prenant la direction des portes Nord et Ouest du village. Certaines se réunissaient et conversaient, se mettant d'accord sur une stratégie. Partout, des gens couraient, criaient, civils ou ninjas. Il régnait un vacarme assourdissant qui l'empêchait de se concentrer. La pluie torrentielle qui s'abattait toujours n'aidait pas non plus. Dans son dos, il sentait l'énervement d'Hana, l'excitation d'Haruo et le calme de Kaï. Il trouvait toujours étrange qu'ils aient à ce point des réactions différentes face aux crises. Ils se joignirent à la foule qui empruntait la porte Nord et s'élancèrent sur la route. Il distingua son ancienne équipe ainsi que celle de Gen parmi les combattants. Au bout de quelques minutes de course, ils furent stoppés par les sentinelles du village. _

__ Alors où sont-ils ? Demanda quelqu'un._

__ Ils seront là dans une minute. Que faisons nous ? _

__ Pas le temps pour tendre une embuscade, répondit un jeune homme blond en lequel Kakashi reconnut Seigi. Je crois que le plan c'est qu'il n'y a pas de plan. Ils arrivent, on leur tombe dessus et on les tue, point. Sauf si quelqu'un a une meilleure idée ? _

_Le silence qui lui répondit était assourdissant. Ils s'éparpillèrent parmi les arbres. L'angoisse suintait de partout. _

__ Je les vois, annonça Hana. C'est l'heure du bain de sang, les gars._

_Étrangement, cette remarque fit sourire Kakashi : Hana et sa finesse habituelle... Il échangea un dernier regard avec chacun de ses équipiers puis se jeta dans la bataille._

_'_

_C'était un véritable cauchemar. Des mares de sang partout, des cris, des explosions de techniques... Partout où il regardait, Kakashi ne voyait que la mort. Il avait perdu de vue ses équipiers dès la première minute de combat et l'angoisse serrait son cœur à l'idée qu'il leur arrive quelque chose. Il était blessé à la jambe et au flanc gauche mais c'était assez superficiel. Ils étaient en large infériorité numérique. Chaque milice comptait cinq ninjas et tous appartenaient au Bingo Book. Sa peur que quelque chose arrive à un de ses équipiers était responsable de ses blessures. Il s'efforça de la chasser quand un coup adverse manqua l'éventrer. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être inattentif. Il fit donc le vide dans son esprit, reprenant le contrôle de lui même. Ainsi, pendant un long moment, il ne fut plus qu'une arme en mouvement. Sharingan ouvert, Chidori et sabre en main, il frappait, esquivait et tuait. Il reconnaissait parfois un visage mais ne s'en préoccupait pas. Seul l'objectif comptait : en tuer un maximum. Un cri retentit soudain sur sa droite et il tourna la tête avant de se jeter brutalement au sol. La silhouette verte de Gaï lui passa au dessus et écrasa la figure d'un renégat arrivant en face. Kakashi sentit le soulagement l'envahir. Les renforts étaient enfin là. Ignorant la douleur de ses blessures qui s'accumulaient, il se jeta à nouveau à corps perdu dans le combat._

_'_

_Il finit par repérer la tresse d'Hana dans la foule et se figea. Elle courait vers quelqu'un en criant tout en combattant pour se frayer un chemin. Il remarqua que son plastron avait été arraché, tout comme le fourreau de son sabre. Elle se fendit d'un large mouvement de taille de son arme et il remarqua par la déchirure de son haut une large coupure en dessous de plusieurs symboles noirs. Elle avait volé des souvenirs. Trop apparemment. Il s'élança à sa suite mais se figea à nouveau au bout de quelques mètres devant la vision d'horreur qui venait de l'assaillir. La jeune fille courait vers Kaï, qui affrontait un immense type armé d'une espèce de crochet... crochet qui venait de ressortir de son dos dans un geyser de sang. Pris d'une rage brûlante, il se dirigea vers le géant qui après avoir blessé un autre ninja, venait de voir Hana se jeter sur Kaï pour le soigner. Le blanc se fit dans son esprit et quand il reprit contenance, le corps lacéré du renégat gisait dans une mare de sang à ses pieds, la gorge tranchée et le torse troué par le Chidori. Il secoua sa tête pour retrouver ses esprits après cette sauvagerie inhabituelle et se précipita vers ses équipiers. Haruo les avait rejoint et tenait la tête de Kaï sur ses genoux. Allongé sur le ventre dans la boue, une large flaque de sang s'élargissait sous son corps. Hana, les mains entourées d'un halo vert foncé, s'acharnait sur une plaie béante aux bords déchiquetés. _

__ Comment va-t-il ? Demanda-t-il en se laissant tomber à leurs côtés._

__ Il a un rein arraché, répliqua Hana d'une voix angoissée. _

_Le sang de Kakashi se glaça dans ses veines. _

__ Tu... devrais... garder ton chakra... pour sauver quelqu'un … qui peut l'être, dit Kaï d'une voix si faible qu'ils l'entendirent à peine._

__ Je ne te laisserais pas mourir, tu m'entends ?! S'insurgea la jeune fille. Jamais ! _

__ Hana, tu devrais faire attention, tu as déjà utilisé beaucoup de chakra et … fit Haruo. _

__ Rien à foutre ! _

_Mais Kakashi savait qu'elle avait compris qu'elle ne pourrait pas le sauver. Personne ne le pouvait. Le halo passa du vert au violet. Que faisait-elle ? _

__ Hana, tu as sept sceaux dans le dos, tu ne peux pas..._

__ La ferme ! _

__ Vous savez... Vous êtes la meilleure équipe... avec qui j'ai pu travailler, souffla Kaï, du sang gouttant de sa bouche._

__ Non, tais toi s'il te plaît... supplia Haruo._

__ Et toi Haruo... même si tu es bizarre... le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu... et..._

_Un cri de douleur d'Hana l'interrompit. Kakashi vit avec horreur une lumière apparaître sur la peau de son dos puis des ombres noirs remonter à sa tête. Elle ferma ses yeux ruisselants de larmes et serra les dents. Le halo qui entourait ses mains ne faiblit pas. _

__ Arrête Hana ! Les sceaux sont en train de lâcher ! S'écria Haruo d'une voix paniquée._

__ Laisse moi... partir Hana, dit Kaï. Ne te mets pas... en danger pour … un mort. _

_Une quinte de toux lui fit cracher du sang et l'empêcha de continuer. Un autre sceau céda sur le dos de la jeune fille, lui arrachant un autre gémissement de douleur._

__ Les amis... Merci... de ne pas... me laisser seul..._

__ C'est normal, chuchota Kakashi, en saisissant sa main. _

_Il avait l'impression qu'un poing de pierre s'était refermé sur son cœur et le broyait. Il n'entendait plus la bataille autour d'eux. Juste la pluie et les respirations laborieuses de son équipier à l'agonie. Incapable de bouger ou de convaincre Hana d'arrêter, il ne put que l'observer s'acharner sur Kaï et faire sauter ses sceaux en gémissant de douleur. Il ne put que regarder son ami mourir dans les bras d'Haruo, totalement impuissant. Il ne put que rattraper la jeune fille quand elle s'effondra inerte. Dans le coma pour il ne savait combien de temps. Haruo pleurait maintenant. Il ferma les yeux de Kaï puis replaça délicatement son masque de singe sur le visage de son ami. Kakashi jeta un regard hagard autour d'eux et vit que la bataille s'achevait. Il semblait que Konoha ait remporté ce combat. Et pourtant, lui avait l'impression d'avoir tout perdu._

_'_

_18ème jour._

_Kakashi n'aimait pas l'hôpital. Il y avait passé de trop nombreux séjours et la mort était trop présente entre ses murs. Le soir tombait sur le village. Le jeune homme avait passé sa journée et les trois précédentes sous la pluie, à suivre des cérémonies funéraires de gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Celle de Kaï n'aurait lieu que le lendemain. Il était perdu. Seul. Haruo était dévasté par la perte qu'ils avaient subi et passait en coup de vent le voir. Hana était plongée dans un profond coma et les médecins n'étaient pas optimistes à son sujet. Elle ne réagissait pas aux stimuli. Il se tourna vers son lit. Allongée sous les draps, quelques bandages aux bras et le visage marqué par l'épreuve qu'elle avait subi, elle semblait extrêmement fragile. Comme à chaque fois qu'il la regardait depuis qu'elle était ici, Kakashi sentit son cœur se serrer. Il s'assit à côté du lit. Elle n'avait pas vraiment essayé de sauver Kaï. Se moquant de sa propre vie, elle l'avait empêché de souffrir jusqu'au bout. Et s'il admirait son altruisme, cela ne pouvait plus durer._

_'_

_Le temps d'une nuit, elle s'était offerte à lui. Ses sentiments pour elle changeaient beaucoup de choses dans sa vision de l'acte. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps. Parce qu'il lui fallait être sûr qu'il aurait assez de maîtrise de lui même pour lui faire définitivement oublier le viol. Pour qu'elle ait la première fois qu'elle aurait toujours du avoir. Et aussi parce qu'il avait peur. Il savait depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il l'aimait que s'il cédait au désir brûlant qu'elle lui inspirait, il serait perdu. Ils auraient franchi l'ultime point de non retour et c'était lui qui en souffrirait le plus. Et c'était le cas. Elle avait beau ne pas être morte, il se sentait privé d'une partie de lui même. Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer comme ça. Il était incapable de gérer ses sentiments pour elle. Trop forts, trop envahissants. Il le savait à présent. Cette attaque aurait au moins eu le mérite de l'éclairer à ce sujet. Il se rendait aussi compte qu'il y avait une sorte de déséquilibre dans leur relation : il ne savait pas ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se réveille, songea-t-il en pressant doucement sa main dans la sienne. Parce qu'ils avaient des choses à se dire._

_'_

_Un coup de tonnerre plus violent que les autres réveilla Kakashi en sursaut. Il était toujours à l'hôpital, le nez sur la couverture d'Hana. Bonjour la discrétion sur leur relation... Sa nuque protesta quand il se redressa. Il se leva pour se planter devant la fenêtre. Il avait hâte que cet épisode de pluie s'achève... Cela faisait presque cinq jours qu'il pleuvait sans discontinuer. Il resta un long moment devant la vitre, perdu dans ses pensées, à contempler l'orage qui modifiait les formes et les couleurs du village. Puis il décida qu'il valait mieux rentrer chez lui. Il ne servait à rien ici et il avait besoin de dormir dans un lit, pas sur un fauteuil. Il fit volte face et se figea. La tête tournée vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts, Hana l'observait en silence. Depuis combien de temps était-elle réveillée ? Il s'approcha lentement du lit et s'assit. La confusion régnait dans son esprit. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi faire... _

__ Combien de temps... ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque à peine audible._

__ Presque quatre jours. Comment peux-tu te réveiller si vite ? Les médecins pensaient que ça n'arriverait peut-être jamais. _

__ J'ai contrôlé les sceaux, répondit-elle en fixant ses mains sourcils froncés. J'ai fait exprès de les faire sauter un à un pour gérer la douleur. Je me suis un peu ratée sur les derniers. _

_Kakashi ne répondit pas et se passa une main sur le visage. C'était pire que ce qu'il pensait._

__ Je ne savais pas que c'était possible, continua-t-elle. Ça m'est apparu d'un coup. Est-ce que j'ai manqué la … cérémonie ? _

__ Non, elle a lieu tout à l'heure. _

_En grimaçant, Hana se redressa contre ses oreillers. _

__ Tu as passé combien de temps ici ?_

__ Toutes les nuits depuis que tu es dans ce lit. _

__ Mais ça va pas ?! Mon dieu, voilà pourquoi tu as cette tête..._

__ Ne commence pas à t'énerver, tu sors à peine du coma... _

__ En pleine possession de mes moyens ! _

__ Hana, s'il te plaît... soupira-t-il. _

_Elle inspira plusieurs fois pour se calmer. C'était incroyable d'être capable de s'énerver aussi vite... Il savait pourtant que c'était un système de défense chez elle, qu'elle faisait ça pour éviter de se souvenir des événements s'étant déroulés quatre jours auparavant._

__ Comment va Haruo ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus calme mais légèrement tremblante._

__ Dévasté. Il est passé te voir plusieurs fois._

__ Et toi ? _

_Aucune réponse ne lui vint. Il ne savait pas comment il se sentait. Mal, ça oui, mais pourquoi exactement, il n'en était pas sûr. Il se contenta donc de glisser une main sur la joue de la jeune fille avant de l'embrasser doucement. Il frémit quand elle glissa son bras autour de sa nuque. Il sentit le désir mordre sa chair en même temps qu'un flot de sentiments le submergeait. Pas le moment. Ni le lieu. Il s'arracha à son étreinte. _

__ Je passerai te chercher pour la cérémonie. Elle est à midi._

_Et il sortit._

_'_

Il pleuvait toujours. Kakashi marchait lentement dans les rues du village, Hana à ses côtés. Aucun d'eux ne parlait. La cérémonie officielle qui venait de se terminer était encore bien trop présente dans leurs esprits. Ils avaient assisté à celle de Kaï, puis à la suivante, et encore celle d'après. La journée touchait finalement à sa fin et pourtant, un dernier adieu devait être fait aux disparus de l'ANBU, une fois la nuit tombée. S'il avait déjà pu y assister, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas réuni autant de personnes. Ils croisaient un grand nombre de gens qui allaient dans la même direction qu'eux : une stèle dans le coin le plus reculé du village. De taille modeste, elle ne portait aucun nom, aucun mot. Simplement le symbole de l'ANBU. Derrière elle, un vaste trou entouré de nombreuses fleurs blanches. L'émotion serra la gorge du jeune homme. Tant d'unités étaient tombées... Il aperçut le visage d'Asahi dans la foule, à côté du type roux sans nom. Il vit Fuyuka, Yugao et Tenzô. Haruo apparut soudain à leurs côtés.

_ Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose... commença-t-il.

Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée du directeur Kada, suivi du Sandaime et d'autres membres du Conseil.

Chisei, le créateur des masques de l'ANBU, s'avança alors et alluma un brasier dans la fosse. Une musique funèbre d'origine inconnue s'éleva dans l'air. Une à une, les unités décimées vinrent déposer dans les flammes les masques de leurs membres tombés au combat. Kakashi vit ainsi les masques de Keiji et d'Hideo rejoindre l'âtre, puis celui de Gen. Seigi déposa trois masques dans le feu et Kakashi sentit sa poitrine se tordre à cette vision : le jeune homme avait perdu toute son unité. Finalement, la mort dans l'âme, il s'avança à son tour vers les flammes, Hana et Haruo à ses côtés. Il tira de sa ceinture la bourse en soie blanche qui contenait le masque de leur ami disparu et la jeta dans la fournaise.

'

La gorge serrée par l'émotion, il écouta à peine le discours d'adieu de Kada, tandis que sous le contrôle de Chisei et malgré le déluge qui continuait de s'abattre, les flammes devenaient bleues et flambaient avec une intensité nouvelle. Il laissa son regard errer sur les visages attristés de la foule. Il pouvait toucher du doigt le paradoxe de leur condition d'ANBU. Il leur était fortement déconseillé de s'attacher à leurs équipiers et pourtant, tous le faisaient. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais mentionné cette règle implicite à Hana quand il l'avait formée. Parce qu'il n'était pas d'accord. Ressentir quelque chose pour un équipier, même de la haine, cela les rattachait à leur humanité. À cette part d'eux même qu'il fallait occulter au maximum pour ne pas souffrir sans pour autant l'oublier. Un équilibre dur à trouver que lui même savait maintenir. Normalement. Avant. Avant l'unité 16. Il sut alors ce qu'Haruo voulait leur annoncer. Ce que lui même ressentait et allait probablement faire. Mais il devait encore y réfléchir, pour être certain de ne pas regretter.

'

La cérémonie prit fin sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et la foule se dispersa lentement. Il faisait nuit à présent. Suivi d'Haruo et d'Hana, Kakashi reprit la direction du village. Quand tous les autres furent assez loin, il s'arrêta. Ses équipiers lui lancèrent un regard surpris. Il respira profondément avant de se lancer.

_ Haruo, je crois que je sais ce que tu veux nous dire. Mais s'il te plaît, prends encore un peu de temps pour y réfléchir. C'est aussi ce que je vais faire. Et ce que tu devrais faire aussi Hana.

_ Comment ça ? Demanda-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

_ Je voudrais que chacun d'entre nous songe à la manière dont il va poursuivre sa vie maintenant. J'ai bien conscience que l'unité ne sera plus jamais la même. Et ce qu'on a vécu ces derniers jours, ce n'était pas rien. Il faut prendre du recul.

_ Tu proposes combien de temps de réflexion ? S'enquit Haruo.

Il le fixait de toute l'intensité de ses yeux dorés et pour la première fois depuis des jours, aucune trace de tristesse ne voilait son regard. Il semblait au contraire extrêmement attentif et déterminé.

_ Disons cinq jours. Sans se voir, ni se parler. Vos choix doivent être mûrement réfléchis, sans subir l'influence de personne. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

_ Ça me va. Hana ?

_ Je suis.

'

Kakashi soupira de soulagement. Cette pause était vraiment la bienvenue. Ils avaient reçu des instructions les avertissant qu'en raison des nombreux remaniements d'équipes nécessaires après les pertes subies et autres réorganisations au sein du village, il faudrait plus d'une semaine pour que les missions reprennent normalement. Seules les unités d'espionnage et de renseignements, plus épargnées, reprendraient leurs activités dès la fin des cérémonies. Donc pour le moment, on n'avait pas besoin de leurs services. Kakashi avait vraiment besoin de faire le point. Mais avant ça, il avait une dernière chose à faire. Ils se remirent en marche à travers les rues du village. Haruo bifurqua quelques minutes plus tard, le laissant seul avec Hana. Le jeune homme s'arrêta à nouveau pour l'observer. Ses traits toujours tirés faisaient paraître ses yeux turquoises beaucoup plus grands et la pluie avait donné une couleur bronze à sa chevelure.

_ Ça ne va pas Kakashi ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de la fixer. Puis il soupira pour se donner du courage. Il avait pris sa décision, pas question de reculer. Il lui présenta son poignet et sa main dénudés.

_ Hana... regarde s'il te plaît, demanda-t-il d'une voix si basse qu'il s'entendit à peine.

Le regard horrifié qu'elle lui lança fit vaciller sa résolution. Il savait que c'était beaucoup lui demander. Que c'était contre les règles qu'elle s'imposait. Qu'elle allait ajouter sa souffrance des derniers jours à la sienne. Mais il fallait qu'elle sache et qu'elle réfléchisse à ses sentiments pour elle. Et s'il se savait toujours incapable de lui dire, il pouvait néanmoins lui montrer. Sans mensonges ni artifices ni retour en arrière car les souvenirs ne mentent pas. Elle déglutit péniblement.

_ Je... je... je ne peux pas faire ça Kakashi, tu le sais très bien.

_ Je te le demande en parfaite connaissance de cause.

_ Mais...

_ Regarde.

* * *

><p><strong>Oui je sais, c'est une vilaine coupure que j'ai fait là. C'est voulu et cruel de ma part. Mais vous êtes prévenus depuis quelques chapitres déjà. ;)<strong>

**Quelques points avant de nous quitter: **

**- Déjà, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que c'était à la hauteur de l'attente que je vous ai une fois de plus infligée (quel mauvais rendement j'ai... T.T). Ce n'était pas évident de tuer Kaï mais c'était prévu depuis le début et ma foi, c'était l'heure. :(**

**- Je vais essayer de vous poster la suite d'ici avril. Après, je ne serais plus capable de poster avant juin parce que IRL, j'ai un concours et des partiels qui s'enchaînent en mai et potentiellement (j'espère) des oraux en juin. Comme j'ai BEAUCOUP de choses à réviser, je vais être prise et écrire risque d'être difficile. Après, je peux avoir une inspiration divine et pondre un chapitre en trois jours mais j'en doute fortement, faut pas rêver... :D**

**- Enfin, j'ai recalculé et il reste deux, trois chapitres maximum avant de passer à la deuxième partie de la fic. J'espérais que le manga aurait plus avancé que ça au moment où je m'y attaquerai mais d'ici à ce que j'y arrive, il peut se passer beaucoup de choses hein... **

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, si vous avez une remarque, un avis, une critique, je suis preneuse comme toujours. Merci de m'avoir lue et à très bientôt ! ;)**


End file.
